Be My Baby
by gleefullyLea
Summary: Quinn, Santana, and Brittany seek help from Shelby. Rachel decides to try and reconnect with her mother. Will Shelby finally get her baby back and see that she can be there for Rachel? Will Rachel finally get Shelby as her mother?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel apprehensively walked up the cement stairs that lead to the crisp white front door. Her fist hovered along the wood, wondering if she should even be here at all. This wasn't something Rachel was familiar with but she heard some of the glee girls talking in the gym locker room earlier that afternoon. Biting her lip, Rachel let her hand rap on the door three times. There was some shouting and rustling behind the door as Rachel waited for it to open. When all went silent, the door opened.

"Rachel? Hi, honey." Shelby said, surprised to see her daughter on her door step.

"Can I come in?" Rachel asked. Shelby nervously peered behind her, glancing into the livingroom. "It's okay. I know."

"What?" Shelby questioned.

"I heard Santana, Brittany and Quinn talking in the locker room after gym today." Rachel replied, fiddling with her fingers. "I was kinda thinking, well wondering if maybe I could, you know, come over here too?"

"You want too?" Shelby's eyes widened. At Rachel's nod, Shelby motioned for Rachel to walk into the foyer. "We can talk more in my office. Um, but could you excuse me first? I need to let the girls know I will be a moment."

"Okay." Rachel said.

"You can wait for me in there. It's the second door on the right."

"Okay." Rachel repeated.

Shelby watched as the 16-year-old headed off to wait in the office. Once the door was closed, Shelby turned to the three heads peering around the corner. She smiled comfortingly at the girls and ushered them to sit on the couch.

"Momma?" Quinn asked, twisting a lock of her long blonde hair around her finger. "Is Rachel gonna be like us?"

"She in Momma offdice." Santana said. "No one apossed to be in dere unless dey wanna be yike us."

"Momma isn't sure if Rachel is gonna join our little family." Shelby answered. "

"I don't want Rachel to be in our fammy." Brittany folded her arms with a huff.

"We accept anyone into our family." Shelby sternly told the girl. "If Rachel needs a family and wants us to be that, we need to be kind to her and let her in with open arms."

"No!" Brittany shouted.

"Young lady, that is quite enough." Shelby glared. "One more out burst and you will be sent to the corner."

"Sorry." Brittany murmured. She hated the corner. Especially when Shelby spanked her first.

"Apology accepted." Shelby smiled, cupping Brittany's cheek. She then sat back to speak to all three. "I need you all to stay in the livingroom and watch cartoons while I talk to Rachel."

"It my turn to pick movie!" Brittany lunged off the couch and over to the rack that held the massive collection of DVDs.

"No it me turn!" Santana cried out. "Momma! It no her turn!"

"It's Britty's turn stupid!" Quinn said, giving Santana a shove away from the movies.

"Ow! Momma." Santana cried out, holding her knee.

"Quinn Elizabeth Corcoran!" Shelby chastised. "You get in that corner right now! You do not push your sister."

Quinn thought about defying her mother but Shelby wasn't messing around. She knew she had better listen. With just a little hint of an attitude, Quinn marched over to the corner and began her time out. Shelby knelt down next to Santana and kissed her boo-boo all better.

"She call me toopid momma." Santana whimpered.

"You're not stupid, baby." Shelby kissed her forehead. Standing up, Shelby pulled Santana to her feet and led her over to the couch. "You two better play nice with Santana." Shelby said, knowing the two liked to gang up on the brunette. "Quinn, you can come off of time out when the timer goes off."

Shelby set the timer and left the room after the movie was started. Closing the french doors that led to the livingroom, Shelby shakily walked down the hall to her office. Rachel was sitting in one of the guest chairs and Shelby opted to sit next to her instead of in her office chair.

"So, how does...this work?" Rachel asked, starting the conversation. "I mean, what age do I have to be?"

"Whatever age you want to be." Shelby answered. "Basically, you pick an age and act that way. We meet up every day after school from 5:30 to 9pm, that way everyone can still attend glee and since the girls have cheerleading in the morning, it all works out."

"Okay." Rachel said.

"Rach, are you sure you want to do this?" Shelby asked.

"I'm sure." Rachel nodded. "I know you had a hard time accepting me being an adult and that's why you left me but when I heard the girls talking about this role play thing, I thought maybe it could kinda give us both what we want. I can have my mom and you can have me as a kid and maybe then you can learn to love me as the real me."

"Rachel, I do love you. I haven't told you but I do." Shelby said, touching her knee.

"So you'll let me do this too?"

"If you really want too, I am perfectly fine with it." Shelby smiled and glanced at her watch. "It's only 6:30, you could start today or if you'd rather wait until tomorrow."

"Today." Rachel replied. "I'd like to start today."

"Alright then." Shelby said, standing up and going over to a bookshelf full of storage bins, each marked with different ages. "So, um, decide what age you want to be and pick the according bin. Inside are toys, blankets and other things. Take out what you want and if you don't see something you'd like, let me know and I will go shopping tomorrow before you get here."

Shelby looked to Rachel when the girl didn't say anything. Rachel was nervously twisting the hem of her skirt in her hands. Shelby has seen this plenty of times before in dealing with the three cheerleaders in the room down the hall. Shelby had met Santana just a few months ago at Sectionals, New Direction's first performance, and the Latina learned that Shelby use to be an age play therapist while trying to earn money on the side while living in New York. It took Santana nearly a month to confront Shelby and ask if she could help her out.

When Santana was three, her dad abandoned her family. Her mom fell into a deep depression and locked herself away in her room or disappeared for days at a time. Her siblings, three brothers and a sister, were ages 10, 14, 16, and 18 at the time. She was obviously too little to really remember much but Santana always felt trapped as a toddler. When asked by Shelby what age she wanted to be, that was the age Santana picked. After Santana started visiting Shelby after school, her friendship with Quinn and Brittany faltered. The two confronted their friend about where she was going and why they weren't hanging out as much. Santana was nervous about their reactions but knew she could trust her secret with her friends.

Quinn was the next to join the growing family. She had decided upon being age seven. A part of Shelby's therapy, included three one on one sessions a month with Shelby in which the teenagers could have their own therapy sessions with her. Mostly it was to see the progress that was being made with the age play and to give them their own special time to speak with Shelby about anything that was bothering them. Shelby tried to discuss why Quinn chose to be age seven but after three months, the girl didn't offer much up. Shelby knew something was hidden beneath Quinn's half assed reasonings but figured eventually, Quinn would open up.

The middle child title went to Brittany, who spent her time at Shelby's house being age 5. Brittany really didn't have a reason for wanting to do age play, she mostly just wanted to be around Santana. Slowly the blonde really came to enjoy pretending to be younger.

"It's okay to be scared and nervous. Everyone is for the first week or so but once you start doing it enough, it'll come easier to you."

"It's not that, I mean I am nervous about doing it right but that's not what's bugging me."

"Then what is?"

"I'm not exactly liked by Quinn and them. In fact they have made it their life's goal to give me hell. I've been slushied, had my backpack tossed into the lunchroom trash can, there's a four page list of names they've called me."

"Don't you go worrying about them." Shelby said. She really felt bad for Rachel that the girls had treated her so poorly. Maybe joining the sessions would help the four girls to learn more about each other and get along outside of age play too. "I don't allow any misbehavior, teasing, or bullying. You're safe here."

After a little more talking, Shelby left Rachel again to let the teen decide on which age she wanted to be. Rachel sorted through each of the boxes that were under age two. The whole point of this was to give Shelby what she never had, baby Rachel. It wasn't the same as having Rachel from the very beginning but Rachel thought it might give the woman some closer on the past so they could have a future. Reaching into the box marked with the youngest age, Rachel pulled out a bottle, pacifier, and blanket. Tucking the bottle into the blanket, Rachel hugged the blanket to her and held the pacifier in her fist. Walking out of the office, Rachel heard the giggles and shrieks of her new sisters.

Quinn and Brittany were sitting on the floor, playing with Barbies, while Santana was curled at her mom's feet getting her long hair braided. Shelby saw Rachel standing at the door and beamed her a bright smile. Rachel felt a bit more comfortable and climbed onto the couch, maintaining a distance from Shelby. There was still an eerie tense about them but Rachel had hope that it would pass soon.

"Momma." Santana whined, looking up at Shelby. "I hungy."

"I suppose I could start dinner." Shelby said out loud.

She pushed herself off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, stepping over the gate that kept the girls out of the room. Rachel looked over at her three classmates and back towards where Shelby was. Being with Shelby sounded like the better option. Getting off the couch, Rachel walked over to the gate and went to step over it.

"You can't do that." Quinn stated with her hands on her hips in a diva like fashion.

"Why not?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brow.

"Go into the kitchen when the gate is up and you can't talk like an adult because you're a baby." Quinn told her.

"But I want to go by Shelby." Rachel replied.

"Her name Momma." Santana corrected. "You haveta call her Momma."

"If you're gonna play, you have to do it right." Brittany replied in a snarky tone of voice.

Rachel felt like she wasn't wanted and decided maybe it was best to leave. She just hoped she could get Shelby to want to be her mom, in Rachel's eyes this was the only way. Rachel walked over to the couch and collected the blanket, pacifier, and bottle and headed for the office.

"Momma!" Quinn shouted. "Rachel's going into your office!"

Rachel sighed and dropped the items on one of the office chairs and hurried for the front door. She saw Shelby coming out of the kitchen and quickly made her way to her car but the sound of the door shutting for the second time, stopped her from slipping into her car.

"Rachel?" Shelby called, making sure Rachel had fully decided to not get into her car. She stood next to the car and placed her hand on the door. "I get that maybe this wasn't what you thought it was going to be and it's not something you want to do anymore. And while I hope that you and I can talk about our relationship, there needs to be a confidential policy. Those girls in their trust me to keep their secrets safe. All of them, including and especially the child age play. What you saw and heard in there needs to stay in there."

"It's not that I don't want to do this." Rachel started. "I, I know that Quinn and them are doing this because they missed out on their childhoods or maybe they didn't have the greatest mom. I understand it more than I did when I first came here. They get to make up for what was lost and since I didn't get to have the typical childhood or have a mom back then, I want to do this. Yeah it's totally weird but it's almost comforting."

"If you want to do this, why are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure what to do." Rachel answered. "I know how baby's act but I don't know how as a 16-year-old, to act like a baby."

"It's not easy the first few times. It took Santana a week to get into her role. especially since she is so domineering as an adult. Quinn and Brittany were both nervous but having Santana already comfortable in it, made it easier on them. You and the girls may not be friends but they know not to pick on you about age play out of fear of people finding out about them doing it. At some point, you'll be comfortable enough to let go and be a baby."

"I know." Rachel sighed.

"Do you want to come back in and give it a try?" Shelby asked and noticed Rachel was still a bit hesitant. "Do you think a little help from me will make things easier?"

"Maybe." Rachel shrugged.

"We'll see how it goes and if you end up wanting to leave early, you can."

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

"Come on." Shelby said, taking a hold of Rachel's hand.

Shelby opened the front door and held out her hand.

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"I take everyone's keys and cell phone."

"Oh." Rachel handed over the two items and watched as Shelby placed them on a shelf next to the front door. She noticed her classmates' keys were hung up too along with their phones.

"Momma?" Brittany asked, walking up to the two. "Is Rachel gonna get spanked cuz she went into your office and left the house without permission?"

"No. Rachel is too little to get spanked." Shelby replied, much to Rachel's relief. Never has Rachel been spanked and she didn't want to ever be spanked.

"How old is she?" Quinn asked, curiously.

"She's 10 months old." Shelby answered judging by the items Rachel had been seen with earlier.

"But Rachel was bad, how come she not getting punished?" Brittany asked.

"Rachel was just nervous about her first day here. She knows she was wrong and next time will get punished." Shelby replied. "Now, I need to finish dinner so Quinn, I need you to keep an eye on your sisters. Brittany help Quinn with Santana, okay?"

"What about Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"I'm gonna take her into the kitchen with me for now." Shelby said.

Rachel was surprised when Shelby lifted her up and placed her on her hip but after a second, Rachel wrapped her fingers in Shelby's shirt to keep her balance.

"What about my stuff?" Rachel asked, wondering if she needed the items she had returned to the office.

"Right." Shelby snapped her finger. Shelby carried Rachel into the office and picked up the things with her free hand. "When we leave this office, you have to remember that you are a baby. No adult talk."

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

"Anytime that you want to talk as an adult, tap your lips with your finger to let me know."

"Okay." Rachel repeated again.

"Ready to go out there?" Shelby asked.

"Yes but I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"Will I always have to be 10 months old or do I age?"

"You'll age every year on your birthdate. Part of this therapy is to deal with whatever happened or whatever was missed out on at a specific age and how to keep going on with your life after. Well at least until you feel you don't need it anymore, than you become an adult. It could be a few months or a few years, just depends."

"Gotcha." Rachel said.

"Good. Here ya go." Shelby said handing Rachel her pink pacifier. Rachel slowly put it in her mouth and began sucking. "That's my girl."

Rachel grinned around her pacifier at her mom. Shelby gave Rachel a little squeeze and carried her out of the office and into the kitchen, passing her older sisters on the way. Shelby placed Rachel on the kitchen floor so she could pull out the high chair she used on Santana when the girl refuses to sit at the table like a big girl. Shelby cleaned of the tray to be safe before going over to Rachel and scooping her up. Rachel didn't fuss one bit as Shelby strapped her in and locked the tray in place. Rachel slapped her hands on the tray, letting her mom know she was hungry and wanted food.

"No, no, Rachie." Shelby shook her head with a serious look but inside she was smiling at the fact that Rachel was easing into her role fairly well. "That's too loud."

"Nah!" Rachel babbled, slapping the tray once more.

"Don't tell me no." Shelby said, putting down the spoon and placing her hands on her hips.

Rachel, still dealing with the hell her mother had put her through, decided to not make things so easy on Shelby. Taking the pacifier from her mouth, Rachel threw it across the room.

"Nah!"

"That's it." Shelby said, picking up the pacifier. "You don't get this back until later."

"Nahhhhhh!" Rachel screeched, upset as she kicked her feet and flailed her arms.

"Rachel Barbra Corcoran, you stop right now!" Shelby demanded. Rachel, shocked to hear her mother's last name instead of Berry, stopped her temper tantrum. Shelby had begun this little family, deciding that while they were all here, Corcoran would be everyone's last name. "Good girl. If you act badly again, you are gonna go on time out."

Rachel sunk back into her high chair and stayed calm while dinner was finished up. Shelby turned off the burners and let the meal sit for a moment while she grabbed three kiddie plates and utensils. Rachel watched as Shelby moved about preparing the plates for the older girls. Shelby placed the plates at the designated spots for the girls. Returning to the stove, Shelby made one more plate but didn't cut it up. After the drinks were poured and three cups and one sippy cup were placed at the table, Shelby called for her daughters to join them at the table.

"Uppie!" Santana squealed, wiggling her fingers at her mom, begging for her to pick her up.

"Say please." Shelby said.

"Please!" Santana replied.

Shelby picked up the girl and lifted her over the baby gate and over to her booster seat. Shelby got Santana settled and unlatched the gate for Quinn and Brittany. Once everyone was settled at the table, Shelby sat down and began to separate a small portion of food to the side. Using her fork, Shelby scooped up a little bit of mashed potatoes and held them out for Rachel to eat. Being a vegan, Rachel moved her head away from the offered fork.

"Don't worry, baby, momma used soy milk." Shelby said and Rachel happily opened her mouth, accepting the food.

"Ewwwwwwwww." Quinn cried out.

"Knock it off. You eat soy milk in your food all the time and you don't have a problem." Shelby said, shushing the girl. Turning back to Rachel, she got a small chuck of lightly mushed broccoli on her fork and fed it to the girl.

Rachel was hungry and was growing tired of being slowly fed between Shelby's bites of her own food. Smacking the tray, Rachel fussed and whined for the fork.

"Just hold on, baby girl. Mommy is getting you yours." Shelby calmly said, hoping to calm the upset girl. Holding a piece of mashed potato in front of Rachel's mouth, Rachel moved her head away and shouted nah. Snaking her arm out, she gripped the fork and pulled. "No, Rachel."

"Nahhhh." Rachel screamed, pulling on the fork.

"Let go."

Rachel still hung on, wanting to feed herself.

"Now or you are going on time out."

When Rachel didn't, Shelby shot out of her seat and before Rachel knew it, she was out of her high chair and carried into the livingroom, where she was placed in the playpen. Rachel was not happy with this and began to cry. In Rachel's plan, she didn't think Shelby would really punish her and she was humiliated and shocked. From the kitchen, Shelby tried to stay engaged in the different conversations that were going on with Santana, Quinn, and Brittany but all she could focus on was Rachel crying in the next room. She may not have been in Rachel's life long but she could tell Rachel wasn't faking. After a while Rachel thankfully calmed down enough that Shelby felt okay with going and retrieving the girl. Leaning down into the playpen, Shelby pulled Rachel into her arms and held her tight as Rachel laid her head on her shoulder.

"Please stop crying Rachie." Shelby whispered, heart-broken as Rachel whimpered into her hair. "I'm not mad at you anymore and would really like it if you could stop crying so you can come eat with momma."

It took a moment but Rachel stopped and Shelby carried her back into the kitchen. Shelby went to put her in her high chair and after a second thought, she moved over to the drawer that held the toddler/baby feeding items and grabbed a spoon. Sitting in her chair with Rachel on her lap, she gave her baby the spoon and made a small pile of food for Rachel. Rachel took a few bites of food on her own but leaned back into her momma and pushed the spoon in her face.

"Ma!" Rachel loudly said.

"It's momma. Say momma." Shelby encouraged.

"Ma." Rachel replied, not ready to call Shelby momma. In her baby life and teen life.

"One day you'll say it." Shelby said, looking into Rachel's dark eyes.

For now, Shelby took the spoon and placed it to the side and used her fork to feed Rachel. After dinner, Shelby took all four girls up the second floor to get ready for a bath. Turning the water to the right temp, Shelby added some bubbles and dumped a bunch of toys in as well. As soon as their momma gave them permission, clothes were quickly removed and the three older girls got into the water. Rachel whined and whimpered, letting Shelby know she wanted in as well but Shelby shook her head.

"You're too little to sit in the tub with your sisters."

"She can sit by me, Momma. I'll watch her." Quinn said.

Out of character, Rachel turned her head towards Quinn and gave her a look of astonishment. Quinn returned a look of her own. A smile. It was a smile that Rachel had never received from Quinn Fabray. Typically it was a smirk, indicating something was about to happen but this time it was sincere.

"Alright." Shelby agreed, noticing the small interaction between the girls. "Crawl to Momma, Rachel." Shelby said, holding her arms out. Rachel had been on the floor with some toys as Shelby sat on the closed toilet seat lid. "Come on baby."

Rachel bit her lip as she pushed herself from her bottom to being on all fours. With Santana, Quinn, and Brittany watching her, Rachel crawled the short four-foot distance to her mother.

"Yay, baby!" Shelby grinned and started to undress Rachel.

Once the girl was uncomfortably naked, Shelby placed her in the tub right next to Quinn. The blonde got to work using her Dora the Explorer cup to get Rachel's back and hair wet. Shelby handed her the baby bath wash and let Quinn wash Rachel's hair.

"Make sure you keep it out of her eyes." Shelby said.

"I know Momma." Quinn sighed. "I'm a big girl and can do this."

"Okay. You're right." Shelby said, backing off just a little.

She watched as the four girls played in the tub, noticing that Rachel has gained a lot of confidence and wasn't so nervous about age play anymore. Shelby glanced at her watch and realized it was 8pm. Their session was nearly done for the day and Shelby ushered the girls out of the tub one by one, wrapping a fluffy towel around them as they got out. Shelby carried Rachel in her arms as she followed Santana down the hall to one of the three bedrooms. Rachel's eyes widened at the brightly colored bedroom. Each girl, except for Rachel, had their own toddler bed with their names painted above the headboard.

"No!" Santana shouted loudly as she walked into the bedroom. Dropping her towel, the naked girl ran over to Quinn and snatched the pink footed pajamas from her. "Mine!"

"Santana Maria Corcoran, you give those back to Quinn. You do not take things from people like that." Shelby chastised, placing Rachel on the floor.

"But, they're mine." Santana whined.

"I am giving you to the count of three." Shelby said, planting her hands on her hips. "One...two..."

"No momma! They are mine!"

"...Three."

As fast as the word left her mouth, Shelby grabbed one of Santana's arms and dragged her to a bed. Shelby sat down and pulled the struggling girl over her lap. Three hard smacks landed on the girl's backside, Santana crying out each time Shelby's hand came down. Shelby wasn't spanking Santana hard but the fourth and final spank, was the hardest. Shelby stood the girl up, looking at her tear streaked face.

"You go and apologize to Quinn right now." Shelby ordered.

"Sorry." Santana murmured, her head bowed.

"Now get into your pajamas, all of you. It's time for bed." Shelby said and made sure each girl had a pair of pajamas.

Shelby moved to the dresser and pulled out something for Rachel to wear. Laying out the sleeper, Shelby laid Rachel on top of it and got her feet and arms into the right holes before zipping up the penguin decked pajamas. After brushing out Rachel's hair, she laid Rachel on a bed she had made of blankets, then moved on to another girl, brushing her hair and tucking her into bed. Sitting next to Rachel, Shelby rubbed the girl's tummy as she read a few pages from a children's book.

"Alright girls. Good night. I love you."

"Love you momma." Came a chorus from the older girls and Rachel, again, was glad she wasn't allowed to speak.

Shelby turned off the light and closed the bedroom door. Rachel laid in the dark with her eyes wide open. She wasn't sure what was suppose to be happening next, did Shelby expect her to go to sleep? The four girls laid down for only 15 minutes when an alarm clock near Quinn's bed buzzed loudly. Quinn sat up and turned off, then turned on the small bedside lamp. Rachel sat up as all the girls hopped out of their beds and went over to the closet to get their school clothes and changed from their child like clothes and into their Cheerios uniforms.

"You guys wanna grab some coffee tomorrow after cheer?" Brittany asked, slipping her bra back on.

"That sounds great." Quinn agreed and Santana nodded her thoughts.

Beds were made and the toys they shared were placed in the toy box, while their special toys and items that they got to pick out, like Rachel did earlier, were placed in the nightstand by each girls' bed. Rachel didn't have any furniture but got up and folded her blankets, stacking them in a corner. Once everyone was changed and the room was picked up, they walked in a single filed line downstairs to where Shelby was waiting at the door.

"Bye Shelby." Santana hugged her as Shelby placed a kiss on her head.

"Bye San." Shelby replied and handed the girl her car keys and backpack, along with her phone. "Have a good day tomorrow and stay out of trouble."

"You know I won't." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Watch it." Shelby raised her brow.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Santana muttered, walking down to her car to wait for Brittany.

"Make sure you study tomorrow during lunch for your test, Brittany. I don't want to find out that you failed." Shelby said to the oldest blonde.

"I'll try my best." Brittany smiled.

"Good. Have a good night." Shelby kissed Brittany's cheek.

"You too, Shelby." Brittany called as she ran down to get in Santana's car after Shelby gave her back her phone and school stuff.

"Thanks for today, Shelby." Quinn said, getting her own hug and kiss.

"My pleasure and remember Saturday you need to be here at 3:30 for your appointment."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn whispered, not really looking forward to it.

Shelby waited for Quinn to get into her car before turning to Rachel. "So?"

"So." Rachel replied.

"You gonna come back again?" Shelby asked.

"I'd like too." Rachel said, looking for Shelby's reaction.

"Great." Shelby smiled. "I'm really glad you came here today, Rachel and I hope we can work our relationship out."

"You want one with me? What about after Regionals? You didn't seem like you wanted me around."

"I do Rachel. I really want to be there for you and have a place in your life."

"Then what stopped you?"

"I didn't feel the maternal instincts with you like I thought I would. I love you so so much, don't get me wrong about that but I didn't feel like your mother."

"Because you haven't been around me." Rachel said in a 'duh' like moment.

"I didn't feel a connection either." Rachel admitted. "But today, having you as a mom, even though I was not acting my age, I felt something. I can't explain it and I don't know what it is but I felt it. If doing age play is what it takes to build that connection or to kick in your maternal instincts, then I will do this no matter how long it takes. I need you Shelby. I've said it before and I will say it over and over. I need you."

"I am so sorry." Shelby said, sweeping Rachel up into a hug. "I am so sorry for everything I did and didn't do."

"It's okay." Rachel comforted her hurt mom. "We're gonna be okay. You'll see."

"I know we will." Shelby said, pulling away from Rachel and stooping to be eye level with her. "Because I am going to do what ever it takes too."

Rachel and Shelby hugged once more before Rachel said she needed to leave.

"Okay, well, there's two weeks left of school so are you going to be able to have time in your day for homework? I know the other girls do theirs before glee."

"I'll be fine. I usually do mine through out the day." Rachel shrugged.

"Good. I just wanna make sure." Shelby said. "but, um, I know you are all anal about being at glee and what not but for tomorrow, could you perhaps leave glee an hour earlier than usual and come here? I wanna go over the rules, routine, and other things like that before the rest of the girls get here."

"Sure." Rachel shrugged.

New Directions was lucky to have Sue talk Figgins into giving them another year. There was two weeks left of school and while Mr. Shue had said they could have the rest of the school year off, the kids, still hurt by the fact they lost at regionals and almost lost glee club for good, wanted to keep meeting after school so they could get a head start on next school year's sectionals.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Shelby said, handing Rachel her keys and cell.

"Of course." Rachel assured her. "Good night Shelby."

"Good night Rachel."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you know anyone who is interested in these kinds of stories, please tell them to check this out. :)**

**I know age play isn't for everyone but lately I have been reading them and thought I would give it a try. For now I think this will be a one shot, unless I feel there is a big enough want for it to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat in the quiet choir room and waited for the bell to ring. It was her study hall and next hour was glee. So far she had managed to avoid Quinn and her gang of friends but now, she was having to face them for the first time since leaving Shelby's the night before. Just before school had started that morning, Shelby had sent her a text stating that she spoke to the other three girls and ordered them to be nice to her or else they would be suspended from their sessions for a week. Shelby meant to help Rachel by speaking to the girls about their behavior towards Rachel but it only seemed to have her more on edge around the Cheerios.

Rachel bit her lip as the three walked into the room. A small and awkward look was shared between the four and Rachel's brow lowered with curiosity as the three started to whisper to one another. Rachel was surprised when Quinn led the trio over to her and sat down next to her. She closed her eyes, bracing for the comments and hateful banter to begin. Nothing was said.

Throughout glee, the group noticed how quiet Rachel had become. Normally the girl interrupted at every given second but today she barely said a word. Will pulled her aside and asked if she was feeling alright and Rachel insisted she was perfectly okay. Will knew Rachel wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school and got picked on often. Usually she didn't let it get to her and continued on with her day. He knew there would be a time where Rachel couldn't let it just roll of her back and he was worried that with the recent loss of her mother that it was just an added crack in the glass that was Rachel Berry. Reasurring the man once more that she was okay, Rachel went back to working on this weeks glee assignment.

"What song are you doing?" Mercedes asked, walking up to Rachel. The two were grabbing a few binders of sheet music to search through.

"Something Whitney or maybe Diana Ross. I haven't quite figured it out." Rachel sighed, flipping through a book.

"Oh no. You can't do either one." Mercedes said, ripping the book from Rachel's hands.

"Why not?" Rachel demanded to know with her hands on her hips.

"Because when whi-"

"Don't play the race card." Rachel snapped.

"Hey, Queen Latifa." Santana said, strutting over to Rachel with Quinn and Brittany behind her. "There's an Oreo on the interstate, go get it."

"I will snap you in half pixie stick." Mercedes said, getting in Santana's face.

"What is going on over here?" Will asked, walking up to the group of girls.

"Nothing." Rachel answered.

"Mercedes is trying to dictate who can sing what." Quinn said. "She claims Rachel can't use a song because of the color of her skin."

"Music knows no boundries, Mercedes. Everyone is free to sing what they want and what they are comfortable with."

"Since when you you three protecting the freak?" Mercedes asked.

"Enough!" Will said. "Mercedes, Figgins' office now, lets go. There's only 10 minutes left, so the rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone packed up their things and headed out of the room. Rachel thought about using this extra time to go to her locker. As she turned down the hall that led her to her locker, Rachel was surprised when Quinn and her two friends flagged her down. Rachel glanced around, making sure it really was her they wanted to talk too. Not a word was said until they entered an empty classroom and the door was shut.

"If this is about Shelby's house, I've already told Shelby your secrets were safe with me." Rachel said as she sat down on top of a desk.

"We know." Quinn said. "This morning, the three of us had coffee and got into talking."

"Does this have anything to do with why you three are all of a sudden being so nice to me?"

"What we have with Shelby is really important to us." Santana said. "We don't want anything to ruin the love and attention Shelby gives us that our own moms don't. We know that it's important to you to build a relationship with Shelby."

"I can agree to that." Rachel said.

"So we think that the four of us should call a truce on all the crap that's going on between us and try to be friends. For Shelby and for each other." Brittany said.

"That way we can all support each other and not tear the other person down." Quinn said.

"You agreed to this Santana?" Rachel asked the dark haired spitfire. Of course she agreed to it. After the talk Shelby said she had with the girls, Santana obviously agreed to be nice.

"As much as you annoy the crap out of me, Berry, we can work on being civil enough towards one another until we become friends. Like I said, Shelby is important to me and I feel special when I am around her, even if there are three other people around."

"Thank you guys for wanting to be my friend. I was really worried that you'd all hate me like you do in school and tease me."

"That thought did cross my mind." Santana said. "But Shelby would be none too pleased and she spanks really hard."

"Speaking of that, how old do you have to be to get spanked?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm not sure." Quinn shrugged. "Probably two? Maybe one."

"Oh." Rachel replied. At least for now, Rachel was safe. "Well I should get going, I have to finish the last of my math homework before first hour starts."

"Mind if I tagged along?" Santana asked. "I am having trouble with a few questions and I know you're smart."

"Sure." Rachel smiled. "Do you guys wanna go out to lunch together?"

"Yeah, that would be fun." Quinn nodded, along with Brittany.

Rachel smiled as her and Santana headed up to the third floor. Finally she felt like she had actual friends and wasn't a complete outcast of the school. Rachel and Santana finished their homework with fifteen minutes to spare before class was going to start. The room was filling up and the girls decided to hurry down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. While they walked, Santana give Rachel some age play advice and told her a few rules of the house that Shelby had in place.

"I really appreciate this Santana." Rachel said, reentering the classroom just as the bell was ringing. Now that she had a general idea of the rules, Rachel didn't feel so overwhelmed.

"What do you think about going to Shelby's for lunch? We could stop and pick something up before going over there."

"Shelby would love that." Rachel was sure of it.

The girls couldn't talk anymore as class had started. Rachel took her usual spot at one of the tables up front. In the middle of their Math teacher's lesson, Santana looked over at Rachel and realized she was sitting alone. Much to Santana's own dismay, she found herself feeling bad for the girl. Her feelings mostly started yesterday when Rachel showed up at Shelby's and from there, it has seemed to flourish. Last night, Santana couldn't help but feet guilty that while she was playing mommy and baby with Shelby, Rachel was at home praying to meet her mom one day. And while Santana was calling Shelby, momma, Rachel had been told Shelby can't be her mom. It was almost like Santana was trying to make it up to Rachel by trying to make this work.

Rachel's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when Santana moved her things up by her. Rachel wasn't 100% sure that Santana was really wanting to be friends with her so this was still a shock to the girl.

"Shut up Midget." Santana said, rolling her eyes with a playful smile.

So maybe somethings never change.

After math ended, Santana offered to walk Rachel to her next class as it was just a few doors down from her Russian History class.

"So do you and Shelby have a relationship outside of the age play?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we all do." Santana answered. "She still takes on a motherly role with us, making sure we stay on top of our homework, we have to show her progress reports and stuff like that. If she finds out we got in trouble at school or home, we get in trouble with her."

"Wow, she's really involved."

"It's a pain sometimes but other times it's nice to know there is someone who actually cares." Santana said. "My own mom is either too drunk or too busy going out with her boyfriend to care about me."

"That's hard to deal with." Rachel said, beginning to understand more about Santana.

"Well, I get through." Santana said, sensing she was letting her walls down and she toughened up her voice.

"Look San." Rachel said and paused to see how Santana reacted to the nickname. When she saw a small smile from the girl, she continued. "We may not be best of friends yet but I think we can say we're friends."

"I guess we can." Santana nodded.

"I know how you feel. My dads don't pay me any attention either." Rachel said.

"But you get everything you want." Santana said, recalling the many times Rachel had stated her dads bought her something or paid for dance classes and how they built her her very own stage.

"They do that because they are trying to make up for not being there, like buying me these items or paying for all the classes makes up for them leaving me alone."

"Why then do tell everyone how much they support you? You make it seem like you have the perfect parents."

"I get bullied pretty much on a daily basis." Rachel said, stopping in front of her classroom door. "I am teased for my singing, my personality, my clothes, the way I look, the fact that I have two dads, and no one ever wants to be around me or be my friend. If someone were to find out that even my own dads don't want to be around me, I know that's a giant can of ammo just waiting to fire off. I honestly don't know how I would handle those jokes and comments. Then to top it all off, my mother left me again. So when I act like a total diva and make everyone think that I believe I am better than everyone, really, it's me pushing people away so they won't find out about my home life."

"Wow, Berry, I never knew."

"That was the point." Rachel chuckled softly.

"I really am sorry for teasing you and being so hateful towards you." Santana quietly said. "If I had known, I would have tried to be your friend and not the bully."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe the reason you were mean to me was because you thought I had it better than you?" Rachel wondered. "That you wished you had the supportive parents I made my dads out to be but because you didn't, you took it out on me? Maybe you really didn't hate me but hated your mom and dad? Bullying was your way of pushing people away so they wouldn't find out your secret."

"I never really thought of it that way." Santana replied.

Shelby had been working with Santana about her anger and the way she treats people but Santana fully insisted she behaved that way because it was the 'Lima Heights' thing to do.

"Who knew the two of us could have so much in common?" Santana laughed with a shake of her head.

"Yeah." Rachel laughed too. There was an awkward pause before the school bell rang. "I'll see ya before lunch."

"Yeah." Santana nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey, San?" Rachel called, taking a few steps to be closer to the girl. "If you ever need to get away from your mom or whatever, you can always stay at my place. My dads are hardly home, so they won't mind."

"Thanks." Santana smiled.

"You're welcome."

The four girls met up at the front doors a few hours later and decided to just take Quinn's car since they all fit. Brittany sat in back with Rachel and she pulled out her makeup bag from her backpack and began fixing her eyeliner. Rachel watched as Brittany reapplied her makeup.

"I like how you did that cat eye thing." Rachel pointed out to the blonde. "I've tried a million times but it never comes out right."

"What kind of eyeliner do you use?" Brittany asked.

"This pencil." Rachel said, pulling out her eyeliner.

"You should get some liquid stuff. It works much easier." Brittany said, shifting her position to face Rachel a bit more. "Here, close your eyes."

Rachel did as she was told and closed her eyes. Brittany did Rachel's makeup while sitting in the drive-thru and finished when they reached Shelby's street.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled brightly, admiring her new look in her compact mirror.

"No prob. I'll show you how to do it some time." Brittany said, putting her things away.

"Shelby is the backyard." Quinn pointed out, seeing the older version of Rachel from the road.

"Park further down the street where she can't hear or see us." Santana said.

Quinn found a place to park and the four go out, each taking a bag or a cup of soda. Quinn put her finger to her lips and told them to quiet down and not to rustle the paper bags. Santana poked her head around the corner of the house, then looked back at her friends. Together they all turned the corner and surprised Shelby.

"Hi Momma!" All three shouted, while Rachel just said Hi.

"Holy sh-arks" Shelby caught herself as she nearly fell of her lounge chair. "You girls nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

"Lunch!" Brittany said, holding up the bag she held.

"Awe, you guys are so sweet." Shelby smiled.

She walked over to each girl and gave them a hug and kiss. When she reached Rachel, she was surprised when the girl wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck.

"I missed you." Rachel whispered into Shelby's ear.

"I missed you too baby." Shelby whispered back.

Rachel squeezed Shelby a little tighter before she backed away and took her food from Brittany. Shelby brought around a few more chairs for them all to sit down and eat. Rachel slipped into the house to get some napkins and came back out looking for her stack of food that disappeared from the porch railing.

"I saved you a spot over here." Santana called, motioning to the seat between her and Quinn.

Shelby raised a brow at the interaction between the two. Then raised an even bigger brow when Brittany offered her some french fries. She wasn't stupid, she could very clearly remember yesterday when Brittany was less than trilled about Rachel joining their family. Now they were all getting along and that made Shelby curious.

"Aren't you cold Rachel?" Quinn asked. It was a chilly day for May and Quinn was wearing a long sleeve shirt under a hoodie. "You can borrow my jacket."

"It is kinda cold." Rachel said, she had forgotten her coat in her locker and her bare arms were starting to freeze. Quinn plucked her jacket from behind her and tossed it across the table to Rachel. "Thanks."

"No prob." Quinn said, picking up her fork as Shelby placed her chicken sandwich down.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Shelby asked.

After talking with the girls, Shelby didn't think there would be this drastic of a change between them in just a few hours. It worried her that Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were just being nice in front of her and when she wasn't around, they were tormenting Rachel. She wasn't expecting them to be friends, she just wanted all four to be kind to each other.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Now I may not have seen you four interact much but I do know that you all aren't even close to being friends. What gives?"

"Nothing." Four teenage voices replied.

"Let us not forget who you will be spending the evening with." Shelby murmured, taking a sip of water.

"Well see," Quinn quickly said, earning a smirk from Shelby and glares from her sisters. "Brit, San and I had coffee this morning-"

"Did you eat something with it?" Shelby asked Brittany, knowing the girl got a stomach ache when she didn't eat something with her coffee.

"Yeah." Brittany sighed.

"Excuse me?" Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." Brittany retracted.

"Good. Continue, please." Shelby said to Quinn.

"Anyway, all of us agreed that we should try to get along because this program is important to us. You're important to us. We know we haven't been very nice to Rachel and you said you want us to all get along too."

"What do you mean, you haven't been nice to Rachel?" Shelby asked, wondering if the girls would admit to the things Rachel had mentioned yesterday.

Rachel tried to hide herself, feeling uncomfortable with this conversation. Shelby could see all four girls, shrinking away and lightly sighed.

"Well whatever was going on at school, needs to stop. Not just with each other but the rest of the school too. I've heard there has been some slushiness going on and whomever has taken part in it, had better stop. Rachel better not come home with syrup all over her and I better not hear that someone else was a victim of your slushy attacks. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." The three cheerleaders, muttered.

"But I suppose you all didn't come here for lectures." Shelby chuckled. Sometimes the mom button just wouldn't turn off. "How have your days been so far?"

"Okay." Three of the girls shrugged.

"I got a B on my test." Brittany spoke up.

"Wonderful! I am so proud of you!" Shelby exclaimed, giving the girl a hug.

The family chatted away for the rest of their lunchtime, until Shelby stood up and gave them each something to do to help clean up the lunch mess. When they were done, Shelby said goodbye to each girl.

"Don't forget to come here after school, Rachel!" Shelby called.

"I won't mom!" Rachel called back, unaware of what she had said.

Rachel slid into the car as the other four stood in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby stood at the front door, arms crossed waiting for the girls to arrive for their session but mostly she was waiting for Rachel. She had made it very clear to Rachel for her to meet her right after school. Brittany and Santana arrived first, handing over Santana's car keys and both their phones. Rachel saw the older version of her disappear into the house, leaving the front door open. Parking her car, Rachel ran up the front steps and into the house. Shelby had her back to her, bending down to help Santana lay out her tea set.

Three year old Santana nearly squealed in excitement that her baby sister had arrived but Rachel noticed first and placed a finger to her lips, shushing the girl. Santana gave her a serious nod and went back to helping Shelby. Rachel grabbed her child play props from the cubby to her right and placed her keys and phone on the shelf to her left. Walking into the livingroom, Rachel sat down next to Santana with the pacifier in her mouth and blanket cuddled against her chest. Looking at her mom, Rachel offered her a pair of milk chocolate puppy dog eyes. Shelby's glare disappeared as fast as it had begun. How could she be upset with those eyes?

Wait! She's trying to sucker you, Shelby. Once Santana was content with her tea set and Brittany had picked out a DVD and was now sitting on the couch watching it, Shelby lifted Rachel off the floor and carried her over to the stairs.

"Girls, Mommy will be right back, okay?" Shelby informed the two.

"Otay." Santana nodded, pouring imaginary tea into a pink plastic tea cup.

"Yes." Brittany replied, unsure of what she was agreeing too as 101 Dalmatians had her attention.

Shelby shook her head with a smile and shifted Rachel on her hip before climbing the stairs to the girls' bedroom. Rachel instantly noticed the new crib that sat next to Santana's bed. Her name was written with purple colored letters that were hung on the pink painted walls. Shelby moved closer to the crib to drape Rachel's blanket over the side of the dark colored wood of the crib. Rachel reached out and touched the fabric of the purple flower printed bedding set, Shelby had picked out earlier that day.

A tiny noise escaped her lips as Shelby lifted her over the rail and placed her on the firm mattress inside the crib. Rachel watched as Shelby opened a few drawers of the dresser that matched the crib. Shelby returned to the crib with a few pieces of clothes in her hand and took Rachel out of the crib. She was laid on the bed and went to sat up but Shelby gently pushed her onto her back.

Shelby silently lifted Rachel's left foot up and removed the black ballet flat from her foot and placed it on the bed, her right shoe following seconds later. The color pink rolled over Rachel's cheeks as Shelby pulled the dress she'd worn to school over her head. Shelby tried to ignore the overly sexy lingerie Rachel was wearing.

"Oh no." Shelby whispered to herself. Glancing at Rachel, she scooped up the girl. "I forgot your diaper."

"What?" Rachel's eyes widened as they walked out into the hallway.

"No big girl talk." Shelby chastised. "You're a baby and babies wear diapers."

"But-"

"Rachel, we have rules. If you want to do age play, you have to stay in character. If I have to warn you more than three times, you get in trouble. Do you understand?" Shelby asked and chuckled when Rachel looked at her mom unsure how to understand. If she said yes like a teenager, would she get in trouble? "You can answer, like a big girl this one last time."

"Yes."

"Now you would have known this had you showed up today but we can talk about that later." Shelby said, patting Rachel's black lace clad bottom. A smug look crossed her face when Rachel tensed up.

Shelby opened the door to her bedroom and placed Rachel in the second playard that had been purchased earlier that day as well. Shelby picked up the grocery bag of diapers and wipes. She temporarily left the room to put away the diapers and wipes on the changing table in the other bedroom and returned for Rachel. Shelby had left an extra diaper on the bed, next to the clothes, and placed Rachel back on Quinn's bed. She pretended not to notice the red coloring on Rachel's face as she removed the girl's underwear, replacing it with a white diaper. A white short sleeved onesie was pulled over her head and snapped at the diaper and a pink dress with multicolored butterflies was layered over the white onesie. The outfit was completed with her hair being brushed into two pigtails on the sides of her head, her hair brushing her shoulders. Shelby added a bow to each pigtail and planted a kiss on Rachel's nose.

"Tomorrow you can get yourself dressed first thing when you get here." Shelby said, lightly pinching Rachel's red cheeks. "But for now, lets go see what your sisters are up too."

Shelby held Rachel in front of her, using her crossed forearms to support Rachel's bottom. Rachel laid her forehead on Shelby's shoulder hiding her still embarrassed face. Shelby rubbed small circles on Rachel's back as they descended the stairs. Quinn had arrived from school and was eating a bowl of cereal on the couch.

"Quinn! You take that into the kitchen." Shelby demanded. She didn't mind eating the in livingroom but not something messy.

Rachel turned her head just slightly to see Quinn grumbling as she slid off the couch and into the kitchen. Shelby got after her for back talking and told her to empty the bowl out in the sink, her snack time was over.

"Momma, Mommy! Mommmmy!" Santana cried out, dying for Shelby's attention. "Mom! Momma! Mommy!"

"Santana, you only need to say it once." Shelby said. She had been fussing with Quinn and couldn't answer the three year old as fast as the toddler wanted.

"I sorry." Santana bowed her head. "You weren't payin attendion to me."

Shelby's heart dropped as fast as she got to her knees. Rachel was placed on the floor so Shelby could speak to Santana. Using a gentle hand, Shelby lifted the girl's face so the were looking into each others eyes.

"I wasn't ignoring you on purpose. You know I would never do that to you, I was just dealing with Quinn. You know momma would never ignore you to be mean." Shelby said, stroking Santana's cheeks. Santana's face crumpled into tears and she lunged into Shelby, nearly knocking the woman over. "Oh, baby, it's okay." Shelby stood up, holding onto Santana. "Brit and Quinn, can you watch Rachel for a moment?"

"Yes momma." Brittany whispered, upset that her sister was crying.

Shelby took Santana into the office, so the two could talk like adults. Sitting the girl on a chair, Shelby reached for the box of tissues on her desk, handing the girl four.

"What happened honey?" Shelby asked, sitting down across from Santana.

"Nothing." Santana bowed her head.

"I know you Santana, you wouldn't just break out into tears over nothing." Shelby said. "So tell me, what's going on?"

"I'm scared." Santana whispered. "I'm scared about summer."

"What about it?"

"Being home more often with my mom and her boyfriend." Santana replied. "And not getting to be here with you and Brittany and Quinn and Rachel."

"I'm not sure how Summer is going to work for us but I will get it figured out. If anything, it will give us more time together. Don't worry about losing us Santana, because it's not going to happen."

The two finished up their talk and headed back into the livingroom, where Brittany and Quinn were watching TV. Shelby walked over and paused the movie, causing the two to groan.

"I was watching that Momma!" Brittany huffed.

"You can't watch TV all night." Shelby shook her head. "Why don't you play tea party with Santana?"

"That's for babies." Brittany replied.

"Well I like tea parties and I'm not a baby." Shelby said, sliding to the floor, where Santana had returned to her tea set. Picking up a plastic green teacup, she held it up to Santana. "Can I have some tea please?"

"Sure Momma!" Santana brightly said, forgetting about her tears.

Santana picked up the teapot and carefully poured the imaginary tea. "Hmmmm." Shelby said.

"What's wrong Momma?" Santana asked, furrowing her dark eyebrows.

"I think you are out of tea." Shelby said, looking into her empty cup. "Can I see the teapot?"

"Here you go." Santana handed it over.

The four girls watched with curiosity as Shelby went into the kitchen and returned a few moments later. She sat down, placing the teapot in front of Santana.

"Lets try this again." Shelby said, holding out her cup.

"Whoa!" Santana's eyes lit up. Water! Her momma never let her put real liquid in the play set. "You're the best!"

"Can I have some, Santana?" Quinn asked, kneeling down next to Shelby and picking up a cup.

"Please." Shelby reminded Quinn of her manners.

"Please." Quinn recited.

Rachel watched as her mother and sisters played with the tea set. Brittany still wasn't convinced enough to play but Rachel didn't want to be left out any longer. While Shelby topped off her cup, a familiar baby bottle was thrown into the tea party. All eyes turned to Rachel, who wore a large grin. Shelby set the bottle aside, while Santana reorganized the dishes that were knocked around from the bottle, and held out her arms for Rachel to crawl to her. Rachel pushed herself to her knees and crawled to her mom. Shelby laced her hands under Rachel's armpits and pulled her so the girl was sitting on her lap. Rachel leaned forward and grabbed the cup that was for pretend sugar and started smacking it against the plate in front of her.

"No, no." Shelby said, putting her hand out to keep Rachel from making another loud noise.

The cup was dropped one last time and Rachel picked up a plate, chewing on the edge of it.

"You're not doing it right, Rachel." Brittany growled, stomping over to the baby. The plate was snatched from her hands and placed on the floor, where Brittany decided to sit.

"Brittany! You give that back right now." Shelby scolded.

"She's too little momma." Brittany scowled.

"Rachel is not hurting anything, so give it back." Shelby said as Rachel whined for the blue plate.

"Fine." Brittany stood up with the plate in hand, her anger getting the best of her. The five year old, tossed the plate back at her baby sister, hitting the infant in the mouth.

"Brittany!" Shelby exclaimed as Rachel burst into tears, holding her mouth.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said, holding up her hands. "I didn't mean too."

"You get in that corner right now!" Shelby ordered, pointing to the time out area.

Brittany ducked past her mom, covering her backside to avoid a swat. Shelby laid Rachel in her arms to check for any injuries. There was a spot of blood but nothing Shelby was concerned about but just in case, she decided to put some ice on Rachel's lip. Sitting Rachel on the floor, Shelby went into the kitchen and put some ice in a ziplock baggie and got a piece of paper towel to wrap over the ice. Rachel's cries had increased when Shelby left the room and started to go down as Shelby sat back down and Rachel crawled into her mom's lap. She was laid back down, resting her forehead against Shelby's upper arm. The mom carefully placed the ice against Rachel's mouth, the girl flinching away.

"I know baby but it will help." Shelby cooed, trying to replace the ice.

Rachel clearly wasn't okay with this and kept moving her head away. Shelby sighed and put the ice bag on the coffee table. Rachel made no move to sit up and Shelby reached for the girl's blanket, draping it over Rachel's small body. Rachel squirmed around a bit, trying to get comfortable. Shelby gently rocked Rachel to help her settle down and the girl reached up to play with the necklace that was dangling on her chest. As she drifted off to sleep, Rachel's hand dropped from the necklace and laid on Shelby's breast, clinging to the collar of her low cut top.

"How about we order pizza for dinner?" Shelby quietly asks.

"Yeah!" The three older girls shout but quickly lowered their voice when their momma put a finger to her lips to remind the girls that Rachel was sleeping.

"Can we play with the Wii?" Brittany added, still not wanting to play tea party.

"Alright but Quinn has to be the one to put in the game and you can only pick a game from the second shelf." Shelby replied.

"Awe man." Santana pouted.

"You know the rules. The top shelf is for big kids." Shelby said, meaning those were the games the girls could play when they weren't engaging in child play.

While the three argued over which game to play, Shelby struggled to stand up while trying to keep Rachel asleep. She eventually got to her feet and put an end to the game debate by picking the game the three would play. Shelby sat down on the couch, resting her arm and Rachel's head on the arm of the couch. Now she was much more comfy. For a half an hour, Shelby watched the girls play Barbie and the Magical Swan.

Shelby checked the time and knew the pizza guy would be arriving soon. She laid Rachel down on the couch but kept a hand on the girl. Shelby saw the light on top of the car as it pulled into the driveway. She collected some money from her purse and opened the front door. The money and pizzas were exchanged and Shelby closed the door. Normally, they were to eat in the kitchen but Shelby decided she could let the rules slide for just one night.

"Okay pause the game and come sit down." Shelby said, placing the two small boxes on the ottoman. The three girls circled the piece of furniture, waiting for their momma. "Don't touch. Momma will get it for you."

Shelby hurried into the kitchen to retrieve plates, napkins, and three sippy cups. Quinn and Brittany were allowed to use regular cups but when in the livingroom, they needed to use sippy cups. Shelby gave each girl a plate of pizza and a cup, then sat down next to Rachel, stroking her cheek.

"Come on baby, wake up." Shelby whispered. She peppered Rachel's cheek, temple, and forehead with kisses, until the girl opened her eyes.

"Ma." The girl groggily said, rubbing her eyes.

"Lets eat, okay?" Shelby asked, even though the girl couldn't reply back.

Shelby sat on the floor with her back against the couch, and Rachel sat in Shelby's lap. She opened the second box, that contained a small vegan pizza and gave Rachel a small piece to eat, then reached into the other box and got herself a slice. After dinner was over, and hands and faces were wiped up, the girls talked Shelby into playing Wii with them.

Rachel was placed in the playard so Shelby could play Bella Ballerina with the older girls. Rachel watched as her mom danced along to the screen. The game was changed to four players, Brittany and Quinn against Shelby and Santana. Of course, Shelby didn't try at all as she didn't want to out do the girls. A tingly feeling over came Rachel and she began to get concerned. She had too pee. Did Shelby really expect her to use her diaper?

Shelby glanced over her shoulder to check on Rachel and noticed the girl's worried look. Shelby stepped out of the game and went over to Rachel, leaning over the side of the playard.

"What's up baby girl?" Shelby asked, twirling the end of one of Rachel's pigtails around her finger.

Rachel didn't say anything but tugged on the diaper. Shelby picked up Rachel, expecting to feel a wet diaper but it was clean.

"You have to go?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded just slightly. Shelby placed Rachel back in the playpen and whispered. "I'll change you when you are done."

Shelby returned to her game and Rachel sat dumbfounded. Shelby really did expect her to use the diaper. Rachel bit her lip, there was still over an hour before their session was over, no way could she hold it for that long. Rachel tried to take her mind off it, hoping be able to put it off as long as possible but before she knew it, the diaper was wet.

Whimpers from the playpen pulled Shelby from the Wii and she told the girls she needed to change Rachel. Rachel kept her eyes closed as Shelby changed her diaper. Shelby redressed Rachel and picked her up, blowing on her neck, making the girl giggle.

"You're mommy's baby girl." Shelby said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck. She said mommy's baby girl not momma's baby girl. She was talking out of child play. Shelby tightly held Rachel and after a few silent minutes, Rachel could hear Shelby sniffling. Lifting her head from Shelby's neck, Rachel used her hands to wipe her mom's tears. She tapped her lips and Shelby nodded her approval for Rachel to speak.

"Don't cry." Rachel said, drying her hand on her dress.

"I just don't know how to make up for everything I've done to you. It hurts so much to know that you hate me and I can't seem to make it right."

"You're wrong." Rachel said, unwrapping her legs from Shelby so she could stand but she kept her arms around Shelby's neck. "I don't hate you, I never did. I was angry and hurt but never hateful."

Shelby continued to cry as she held on to Rachel.

"Momma!" Santana shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Three year olds." Rachel joked with laugh. "They have bad timing."

"That they do." Shelby couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I get a lift downstairs?" Rachel cocked a brow.

"That you can." Shelby nodded and picked up Rachel.

"What took so long?" Santana asked with a hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about? I was only gone for two minutes." Shelby teased the girl.

"Liar." Santana mumbled walking away, she had noticed her mother had been crying but didn't want to say anything.

Bedtime rolled around sooner than anyone wanted it too. The Wii was turned off and everyone retreated to the second floor to change into their pajamas. Shelby read them another book as she sat in the rocking chair with Rachel in her lap. Giving each girl a kiss, Shelby said goodnight and I love you to the three older girls. Shelby carried Rachel to her crib and gave her extra kisses as she laid her on the mattress.

When the time came for the alarm to go off, Rachel hopped out of the bed and waited for her friends to leave. Sitting on Quinn's bed, Rachel waited for Shelby, knowing the woman wanted to discuss her absence earlier in the afternoon. Shelby appeared at the door, surprised Rachel hadn't changed into her school clothes.

"You said we were going to talk." Rachel swallowed.

"Right." Shelby said, sitting down. "How come you didn't show up?"

"I was worried about being alone with you after calling you mom."

"Did you think I would be mad at you if you weren't ready?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. "It's okay that you called me mom on accident. It made me very happy to hear you call me mom but I don't want you to starting calling me mom, if it's something you aren't ready for. Don't be worried, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

"But next time I tell you to be here." Shelby said, tightening her tone. "You need to be here."

"It won't happen again." Rachel said.

"Alright." Shelby patted Rachel's knee. "I'll letcha get dressed so you can go home."

"Actually." Rachel stopped Shelby from leaving the room. "I was wondering if I could spend the night and, um, maybe get to have a session with you without the other girls. I just thought since my dads were away for the night, I'd stay here with you. I mean, I understand if you don't want too. I'm sure you're tired. You know what, I should just go."

Rachel rambled as she went over to get her clothes. Shelby smiled, shaking her head. Stepping over to Rachel, Shelby took the school clothes from Rachel and placed them back in the closet.

"You're rambling." Shelby said.

"It's a nervous condition." Rachel blushed.

"You get it from me." Shelby said, tucking a chunk of hair behind Rachel's ear. "You can stay. I'd love if you did."

* * *

**So I've gotten requests/suggestions that Shelby breast feed Rachel (I guess there is a medicine that women can take that help them lactate...I'll have to research it but anyway..). Before I decide if I should or not, I'd like your feedback. I didn't want to do something like this before asking for your opinions. It wouldn't be forced on Rachel, she'd initiate it as her baby self...So? Yes? No?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I cannot believe I have gotten over 30 reviews for one chapter. I was literally crying. Thank you guys so much. I've been working non-stop on this chapter to get it up soon to show my appreciation. :) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

* * *

Shelby told Rachel she needed to check her email and the two walked downstairs, separating at the stairs. Rachel went into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. She flipped through the hundreds of channels, not finding anything. Figuring Shelby wouldn't mind if she started a movie, Rachel crouched down by the DVD rack and sorted through Shelby's wide range selection of DVDs. Her eyes fell on Funny Girl and Rachel couldn't pass it by. It was her favorite. Opening the case, Rachel let out a little gasp as an out of place DVD fell out. Picking up the disc, Rachel read the hand written title. Rachel. Hearing the office door opening, Rachel quickly replaced the DVD in the case and shoved it on the shelf, grabbing The Way We Were instead.

"Hey Rach?" Shelby said, leaning against the open french doors.

"Yeah?" Rachel stood up.

"I'm gonna be a few extra minutes"

"Okay, I was just, um, getting a movie to watch." Rachel said, holding up the case.

"Good pick." Shelby winked. "I'll be in soon."

"Should I wait?" Rachel wondered about starting the movie.

"You go ahead." Shelby said.

She left the room to go to her office and Rachel put the DVD into the player, then sat down on the couch with the remote. Most of the time, Rachel found herself staring at Funny Girl. She wondered what was on the disc but knew she'd have to wait until Shelby went to sleep before she could find out. In her latest staring contest with Fanny Brice, Rachel didn't notice that Shelby had walked into the room. It was the sound of the French doors closing that she glanced over to Shelby. The woman sat down on the couch. Wanting to be closer to her mother, Rachel moved to sit on Shelby's lap. A kiss was placed on Rachel's head as Rachel leaned back against her mother. Shelby played with Rachel's hair as they continued to watch the movie. Having her hair being played with, combined with the long day she had, Rachel's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

Shelby chuckled lightly when Rachel's head wobbled and dropped when she finally passed out. Rachel was moved to lay in her mother's arms, Shelby stroking her back and arm. Rachel moved just slightly in her sleep, pushing her head against Shelby's upper arm. Her hand reached up to rub her eye and as Rachel returned to sleep, her hand landed on Shelby's left breast, much like a real baby's hand would. Shelby tensed at first be relaxed a few seconds later. Shelby returned her attention to the movie but only for a couple minutes. Rachel began moving around a lot and Shelby hugged the girl a little closer to comfort her. Rachel whimpered some more and Shelby tried to comfort Rachel a little more, without waking her.

"Shhh. It's okay, baby." Shelby whispered, patting her bottom, lovingly.

A warm wetness filled the diaper and Shelby sighed. She was comfortable and didn't want Rachel to wake up but she couldn't let her sit in a wet diaper all night. Getting to her feet, Shelby placed Rachel on the carpeted floor and hurried upstairs to the bedroom. She changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, then headed into Rachel and her sister's room to get a diaper. Pulling a wipe from the case, Shelby also grabbed a set of pajamas for Rachel. Shelby returned to the livingroom and sat on the floor by Rachel's legs. Rachel didn't stir as her diaper was changed. Her clothes were removed, this time including her bra, and Shelby slipped the pajamas on she wrapped up the diaper and wipe, Rachel finally woke up, noticing the wet diaper. Tears filled her eyes and she began to sob.

"Hey now, what's with all the fuss?" Shelby asked, setting the diaper aside to hold Rachel.

For the last three years, Rachel had been holding in a secret. One no one knew about, deeper than her fathers neglecting her. Rachel had a bed wetting problem. It started when Rachel was 12, when her dads left her alone for the first time. Normally they'd leave her with a sitter but they felt Rachel was old enough to stay home by herself. They were going to be gone for three days. An alarm system had been installed so Rachel was told she had nothing to worry about. The first night had gone by okay and Rachel went to school with no worries. The second night, however, Rachel was woken up by the sounds of the kitchen window being broken. Scared, she dived under her bed and called her dads. Over the alarm, Rachel cried for her dads to come home. Thankfully the alarm scared away the intruder The police arrived and Rachel slept at the police station until her dads could come and get her. Hiram and Leroy lied to police and said the sitter had left Rachel alone for a few hours so she could hang out with her boyfriend. Nothing had happened to the dads but Rachel was afraid to be home alone. She was told it wouldn't happen again and she needed to be a big girl.

Ever since then, Rachel had the nightmare at least two to three times a week. Rachel tucked her head into Shelby's neck and cried harder. She was embarrassed that she had wet herself from the nightmare and she was scared because of the nightmare. Shelby was unsure of why Rachel was crying but thought it was only because of having to be changed again and not being use to the diaper situation just yet. Rachel's cried eventually subsided into hiccups and Several yawns. Shelby turned off the TV and carried Rachel up to the mom's bedroom. Shelby placed Rachel in the playpen and covered her up with a baby blanket. Rachel started to cry again, wanting her mother to hold her to make the fear of her nightmare to go away. Shelby scooped her up and laid her down on the queen sized bed. Turning off the lights, Shelby moved over to the bed and laid down, pulling Rachel and the blanket closer. The girl settled down , falling back asleep, Shelby wasn't far behind her.

Rachel woke up just after 2am and she gently got out of bed. Tip toeing down to the livingroom, Rachel grabbed her phone and sat down on the couch. She checked her email and Facebook messages, then opened a blank web page. She googled info about infants ages 10-12 months old. Around 3, Rachel headed back up to Shelby's room, her phone still clutched in her hand. She was sure she wasn't allowed to have it until Shelby gave it back but she took it with her anyway. Laying next to her mom, Rachel cuddled back into Shelby. Still rattled by her nightmare, Rachel scrunched her eyes shut, hoping she could fall back to sleep. She rarely ever was able to go back to sleep after having the dream. Rachel was extremely worn out but her mind and fears kept her from actually going to bed. Tired tears began flooding her eyes and pooled on her pillow. Shelby heard Rachel's whimpers and groggily wrapped her arm over Rachel's waist. Rachel calmed down a little but it still wasn't doing anything for her need to sleep.

The bright screen of the phone in her hand caught her attention and Rachel re-read an article she had discovered earlier. Biting her lip, Rachel tapped Shelby to see if the woman was awake. When Shelby didn't budge, Rachel bit her lip harder as she reached up and hovered her hand over Shelby's tank top. Her mom wasn't wearing her bra, so it made it a little easier on Rachel. Grabbing the hem of the shirt, Rachel slowly pulled it down, revealing the breast near Rachel's face. She moved her mouth closer to Shelby's breast, relaxing her head on the mattress. Capturing the nipple ever so lightly with her teeth, Rachel enclosed Shelby's nipple with her mouth. Nervously, Rachel sucked twice and stopped to see if Shelby had woken up. Thankfully the mom was still sleeping and Rachel continued to suckle on her mom's breast.

Two hours later, Shelby woke up around her usual 5:30-6am time. Rachel was passed out next to her, a peaceful look on her face made Shelby's heart melt. Her smile faded and Shelby blushed when she noticed one of breasts was exposed. Lifting slightly off the mattress, Shelby covered herself. It sometimes happened that her tank would slip down in her sleep and she made a note that she should probably wear a tee next time Rachel slept over.

An unfamiliar pinging noise distracted Shelby and she looked down next to Rachel and saw the cell phone that was alerting that it's batter was going to die. Shelby picked up the device and rolled out of bed. Walking down the hall to the bathroom, Shelby placed the phone on the counter and splashed water on her face. As she dried her face, the article on the phone caught Shelby's attention and she saw that it was about the pros of breast feeding.

Some of Shelby's co-workers in the child play world, did use breast feeding in their work. It never crossed Shelby's mid as most of the patients she worked with were older than Rachel's child play age. She turned off the dying phone and walked down stairs, replacing it on the shelf. Instead of getting her first cup of coffee of the morning, she went into hER office and started doing Her own research. After sending off an email to a friend of her who includes breast feeding in her therapy, Shelby got up and walked into the kitchen to finally get her coffee. Sipping on her second cup, Shelby realized Rachel needed to get up for school. Setting the cup on the side table, Shelby sat on the bed and gently shook Rachel awake.

"Come on, Honey, you've got school today." Shelby said. She was going to have to stop at home and change her clothes and Shelby was worried the girl would be late.

"No." Rachel grumbled, pulling the comforter over her head.

"But you love school, your perfect attendance is important to you." Shelby said.

"I'm tired." Rachel replied with a whine.

"How late did you stay up on your phone?"

Rachel closed her eyes tightly, praying Shelby didn't see what was on her phone. She completely forgot to shut off her phone before she fell asleep. Her stomach began doing flips as she tried to form an answer in her mouth.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Rachel replied. "It was almost 3:45 before I went to sleep."

"What kept you up?" Shelby asked, pulling back the blanket.

"Um, there's this nightmare." Rachel said, not looking at Shelby.

"What about?"

Rachel played with the corner of the pillow with no intention of answer and Shelby could see that. The mom made a note in her head to bring it up in Rachel's first one on one session.

"Can I sleep a little longer and go in for Glee?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just really tired. My dads will call me in. I'll just sleep for a bit longer and go home until glee."

"There's no need for you to leave, you're free to stay." Shelby said.

"Are you sure? Don't you have like a day job or something?"

"I have therapy sessions during the day but you can still hang out. I only have three patients today."

"Alright." Rachel smiled to her mom.

"Now, get back to bed and I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Thanks."

Rachel hurried back upstairs and slid between the blankets of her mother's bed, sleep over taking her minutes later after she had sent her dads messages that she wasn't feeling well. Shelby quietly crept up to the second floor an hour later to get ready for her first patient. After her shower, Shelby wrapped a towel around her body and headed into her room. Rachel was tucked in the blankets, only pieces of brown hair were showing. Shelby tugged the blanket down just enough so Rachel's face was showing and went over to her closet to get some clothes.

It was after 11am when Shelby completed two of her appointments. She figured Rachel should get up to eat something and she kicked off her heels at the foot of the bed. It didn't take much coaxing for Rachel to wake up and the girl moved to lay her head in Shelby's lap.

"I have a few hours before my last patient and I need to run to the pharmacy, wanna come with? Or do you wanna be a lazy butt all day?"

"Do I have to wear the baby clothes?" Rachel quietly asked.

"No." Shelby shook her head.

"Okay, good." Rachel said getting out of bed.

The girls freshened up and headed out the door. Shelby unlocked the car doors and Rachel got in, waiting for her mom to get in too. Shelby tossed her purse in by Rachel's feet and got in, shutting the door. Before she started the car, Shelby plugged Rachel's phone into the plug that connected to the lighter outlet. Shelby gave her a quick tutorial on how to change the songs and let Rachel have free reign over the song selection. Most of Rachel's music was Broadway and Barbra, two of Shelby's favorites. The ten minute drive was a blast for the two as they sang along to the music.

Inside the pharmacy, Rachel broke away from her mom and walked around the store herself. She picked out a few magazines, some snacks, and couple bottles of nail polish. Carrying her pile of items to the check out, she paid using the refillable card her dads got her so she always had money when they weren't home. Walking around the pharmacy, Rachel looked for her mom and found her in the baby section with a white bag in her hand.

Shelby grabbed a bottle of baby shampoo for the girls and a matching bottle of lotion. Rachel stood next to her mom, flipping through a magazine she had purchased, not paying attention to what was being collected from the shelf. Shelby told Rachel she was ready and the two returned the Range Rover when they finished at the register.

Rachel put the magazine in her bag and sat back in her seat. She glanced over at her mother, a small smile cross her face as Shelby mouthed the words to the song on the radio. Shelby, feeling like someone was staring at her, turned to look at Rachel.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Rachel giggled, unable to look away from her mom, even as Shelby's attention focused back on the road.

"What?" Shelby laughed.

"It's us." Rachel answered, joy dancing in her eyes. "Three days ago, I never would have thought-This just didn't seem possible but now, I feel closer in a strange new way. Waking up in your bed, having you hold me while I cry, just being your daughter-it's changing me. Do you feel it?"

"I do." Shelby said, reaching over to hold one of Rachel's hands. It was a simple answer but to Rachel it meant the world.

Once back home, Shelby put the things she had bought away in her office and came out to find Rachel eating a bag of chips on the couch. It hit her that Rachel hadn't had anything to eat yet and she plucked the bag from the girls' hands.

"Hey!" Rachel pouted.

"You can have them back after lunch." Shelby said, walking into the kitchen.

Rachel followed her mom into the room and sat down at the table. Shelby whipped up some lunch in no time as the girls talked about Rachel's summer plans, which consisted of uploading more videos of her singing on the internet and reorganizing her entire room. When their lunch was gone and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Shelby asked Rachel to follow her to the office.

"This isn't a therapy session is it?" Rachel asked.

"No, no. I don't spring those on you guys, unless you really need it." Shelby said, sitting down at her desk. Rachel sat across from her, wondering what her mom brought her in here for.

"Am I in trouble? I know I took the phone without asking you and it won't happen again. It's just I couldn't sleep and then I-"

"Slow down, kiddo." Shelby stopped Rachel. "While I do want to discuss your phone, you are not in trouble."

"Oh, ok." Rachel said.

"This morning, I emailed a friend of mine, who also works in the child play therapy field. She works with teens, who choose to be the age you picked all the time. Sometimes Mindy, with the permission and agreement of the teens, breastfeeds them. I contacted her, explaining our situation. She advised me to speak to the director of our program and she had the doctor, who works with our program to prescribe me this medication." Shelby said, pulling the white bag from a drawer in her desk. "It's given to mothers who adopt their children, so they can produce breast milk. Um, breastfeeding is a huge bonding experience for mothers and babies, something we've missed out on. I noticed on your phone that you had looked it up too."

"Yeah." Rachel quietly said.

"If it's something you want to explore, then I will start the medication. If not, I will put it aside in case you change your mind."

"I want to do it." Rachel blurted out.

"Okay." Shelby said, a little blindsided by Rachel's quick response. "And this will stay between us. I am going to get a breast pump once my milk comes in and I will pump when you're not around, so that way you can still get the milk when the girls are here, only you'll use a bottle. There are so many benefits to breastfeeding for both of us but if you get to a point, where you're not comfortable with it or you just don't want to do it anymore, all you have to do is tell me. I won't be hurt or mad and whenever you want to nurse, just let me know."

"Okay."

"Kay." Shelby said, glancing at the clock on her computer. "So, there's a little less than three hours before you have to go to glee and before my last client comes in for the day, what would you like to do? We can go hang out at the mall or we can catch a movie. Um, I'm not really sure what you like to do."

"Can we just stay here?" Rachel asked. "And play?"

Rachel laid on the bed, staring at her mother while Shelby put her in a diaper and dressed her in a green onesie. Shelby sat Rachel up and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail and picked her up.

Shelby had some laundry that needed to be put away in her bedroom. Rachel sat next to her with some toys Shelby had taken out of a small plastic storage bin. In an extra effort to keep Rachel occupied, Shelby turned on Sesame Street, a show Santana was overly fond of. Ten minutes later, the basket was empty and the clothes were folded on the bed.

Shelby got up and carried a handful of clothes to the closet to hang up. Rachel shook her favorite toy, a soft plush duck that rattled, and it flew out of her hand, landing between two piles of clothes. Rachel giggled and pounced on the toy, making Shelby's stack of jeans fall over and onto the floor.

"Rachie? Did you knock those over?" Shelby asked with a hand on her hip. Rachel gave her mother a sweet, cheeky smile and laughed. "I thought so." Shelby replied, bending over to pick up the clothes. "You just haveta make it hard on momma don't you?"

Rachel, spotting her pink and purple pacifier in the playpen, started whining and wiggling her fingers in its direction.

"You want your pop-pop?" Shelby cooed, reaching into the baby containment unit to get the pacifier.

Rachel bounced on her diapered bottom and popped the pacifier into her mouth when Shelby handed it to her. She grabbed her blanket from between the pillows and hugged it to her as she sucked on the pacifier. Reaching her arms up, Rachel silently begged for Shelby to pick her up. Shelby obliged and picked Rachel up, the baby nuzzling Shelby's neck.

"Momma." Rachel said around her pacifier.

"Oh baby." Shelby said, holding Rachel tighter. A few tears slid down the mom's cheeks and she wiped them away before they could fall on Rachel.

Rachel loved her mom but was still worried to admit it and she didn't have it in her to call Shelby 'mom'. She needed more time to really know that Shelby was there for her. Calling her momma as a baby was easy, because in reality this was a game. One day big Rachel could call Shelby mom but for now, Rachel was okay with baby Rachel saying momma.

Shelby took Rachel into the girls' room so she could pick up their mess too. Rachel was given a basket of her own toys to play with while Shelby cleaned up the clothes, older kids toys, and made the beds. As the final bed was made, Shelby muttered that the girls were going to get a talking too about leaving their room like this. Rachel got bored with her toys and started to crawl around the room, looking for something to do. Shelby saw Rachel making her way to Brittany's nightstand, that held some trinkets. Before she could get to Rachel, the baby had grabbed a snow globe Brittany got on their trip to the aquarium a few weeks ago.

"No! No!" Shelby said, taking the glass object from her before it got broken. She replaced it on the nightstand and carried Rachel back to the playmat that held the toys.

Rachel was dead set on playing with the snow globe and when her Momma left the room to put some dirty clothes in a hamper, Rachel started to crawl back over to the nightstand. Climbing onto the bed, Rachel reached over and started messing with the globe. Shelby walked back into the room, catching Rachel in the act. Shelby marched over to the infant and pulled her off the bed.

"I said, no, Rachel." Shelby sternly said, placing Rachel in the crib. "If you can't stay out of things, then you have to sit in here."

"Momma!" Rachel shouted, not wanting to be stuck in the crib. "Momma!"

"Hush." Shelby said, with a finger to her lips.

"Momma!" Rachel shouted once more. Shelby shook her head and Rachel scowled, tossing her pacifier on the floor. "Momma. Pop."

Shelby turned around from picking up Rachel's toys and saw the discarded pacifier. She got up and handed the pacifier to Rachel, the girl reached her arms out to be held but Shelby said she needed to wait. Shelby left the room once again, this time going down to the kitchen. Rachel couldn't believe her momma had refused to hold her. Why was she being this way?

Shelby returned to the bedroom with a glass of water and saw Rachel was crying. Shelby sat with Rachel on the rocker and used her toes to gently push them back and forth. Rachel buried her head in Shelby's chest and continued to cry. Shelby sat Rachel up so they could talk.

"Rachel, what's going on? Why are you crying?" Shelby asked.

"It's nothing." Rachel hiccuped. "I just get over emotional when I'm tired."

"Do you want to take a small nap before glee?" Shelby asked.

"No."

Rachel shook her head and slid down to Shelby's feet, grabbing some toys. Shelby followed suit, sitting down on the floor by Rachel to play. An hour passed by and Rachel realized she needed to get changed for glee. She motioned to the clock and Shelby stood up. She had a client coming in five minutes and she had lost track of time. Rachel changed back into her regular clothes and found Shelby in her office.

"I have to go home before I can go to glee." Rachel said, walking into the room.

"Okay." Shelby said, looking up from some files. "What time will your dads be home tonight?"

"Uh, they' said around 8pm." Rachel replied. "But I told them I'd be home around 9:30 because I was hanging out with some friends."

"Do they go away often?"

"Every once in a while." Rachel continued to lie. "But I better get going."

"Aright, well, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye." Rachel said walking over to Shelby, giving her a hug.

"Bye sweetie."

Rachel stopped at home, then hurried to McKinley once she was changed. The Cheerios were waiting for her at their agreed on spot in the courtyard behind the school, where they ate lunch together.

"How come you didn't answer my message?" Quinn asked as they walked to the choir room.

"Oh, I didn't get my phone back until the middle of the night and I didn't know if you were still up." Rachel shrugged.

"What do you mean you didn't get it back?" Brittany asked.

"I spent the night at Shelby's."

"You did?" Santana gasped.

"Yeah, we just watched a Barbra movie and then went to bed but I couldn't fall asleep. I ended up staying up late and Shelby let me stay home from school."

"You're so lucky." Brittany whispered.

"You'll get to sleep over one day." Rachel said, trying to cheer the girls up. "Anyway, has anyone heard what song Mr. Shuester picked for the assembly on Monday?"

"I haven't." Santana shook her head.

"Take your seats." Will said as soon as the girls walked in.

The four girls sat down next to each other, Mercedes eyed them up, knowing something was up with them.

"For those of you who are wondering, I have in fact chosen a song for Monday's assembly." Will said about the start of underage drinking awareness week.

The school board decided a few years back to have the last full week of school be dedicated to drinking awareness, since summer was right around the corner. Their hope was that the students would think twice before drinking at parties. The glee club has been asked to perform as a kick start to the assembly.

"We are going Joey by Sugarland. Rachel, I'd like you to do the solo and everyone else will be your back up." Will said, looking to Rachel.

"Thank you!" Rachel grinned.

"Oh hell no! Why does she always get the solos?" Mercedes complained.

"This song needs a delicate voice and your voice is more fit for powerful songs, you yourself have even admitted that." Will pointed out.

"Back off Rachel, Wheezy." Santana said, glancing back at the girl.

"Shouldn't you be meeting some guy in janitor's closet?" Mercedes shot back.

"And when's the last time you've gotten any?" Quinn jumped in.

"I'm sorry but who had a kid at 16 and give it up?" Mercedes raised her brow. "It must be easy to just do what you want and then throw the consequences away like it's no big deal."

"Mercedes." Will warned.

Quinn grabbed her backpack at her feet and walked out of the room, murmuring that she quit.

"Quinn wait!" Rachel called, running to the door. Quinn pushed her way out of the school, ignoring Rachel. The brunette whipped around, facing Mercedes. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Don't dish out what you can't handle." Mercedes shrugged.

"That's it." Santana jumped up.

She began screaming at Mercedes in Spanish as Brittany, Puck and even Rachel held her back. Will ended the entire fight, telling Santana to back off and Mercedes to watch what she says. Santana grabbed her bag as well and faced Will.

"Unless you kick her out, you've lost another member."

"Look, no one needs to leave. Lets just take a breath and talk about this." Will said, looking to everyone.

"Maybe one day you'll grow a set." Santana snapped, taking Brittany's hand as the two walked out. "Rachel, are you coming?"

"Um. I." Rachel stammered looking between her and Will. Stepping closer to her coach, Rachel whispered that she'd try to get the three cheerleaders to return. He nodded and Rachel grabbed her stuff, following her friends out to find Quinn.

"I'm not going back." Quinn yelled at Rachel.

"I don't blame you." Rachel replied. "What Mercedes said was totally out of line."

"I say we all quit and form our own group." Santana said. "We'd be unstoppable."

"That'd be great but you're forgetting one thing." Rachel said.

"What?" Brittany jumped in.

"We need a coach."

"We have one." Quinn smirked.

"I'd be honored but according to the show choir handbook, I do not meet the age-" Rachel started.

"-Not you, midget." Santana rolled her eyes. "Your mother."

"But she left coaching and teaching." Brittany said.

"So, we'll change her mind." Quinn shrugged.

The girls decided to go to to Rachel's house to hang out before they had to be at Shelby's. The mom had a client and they didn't want to intrude, knowing how much it bothered Shelby when that happened. Sitting down in the basement, the girls admired the built in stage.

"Yeah, it's all soundproofed now because our neighbors were threatening a lawsuit." Rachel said, sitting on the couch.

"When are they going to be back?" Quinn asked.

"Not until July. They've been gone for a few days so far." Rachel answered, knowing she could be honest with her sisters.

"Whoa, they're leaving you alone for like 5 weeks?" Quinn's eyes widened.

"It's nothing new." Rachel shrugged. "But look, Shelby thinks they're coming home tonight and she can't know otherwise. This has to stay between us."

"Fine." Santana said, turning to look at Rachel. "But-"

"But what?" Rachel asked.

"But we get to sleepover this weekend."

"That would be so fun!" Brittany squealed. "We haven't had a sleepover in forever."

"You guys wanna spend the night? Here? With me?" Rachel gasped.

"We're friends-" Santana started but Quinn stepped in and corrected her.

"-Sisters."

"We're sisters." Santana smiled, putting an arm around Rachel. "And that's what sisters do."

"I didn't think you guys would think of me as your sister." Rachel said.

"Now that we've gotten to know the real Rachel Berry, not the annoying Rachel you think you need to be at school, you're actually pretty cool." Santana admitted.

"I've been meaning to apologize for that." Rachel said. "About the way I acted at school towards you. The outbursts when I didn't get solos and all that."

"Don't worry about it." Santana said.

"We're all sorry too." Brittany said. "The more we learn about each other, the more we understand how we each work."

Without an initiation, the four girls had a small group hug, forgetting about the past. Several sorry's were exchanged as the hug ended. The four settled down and turned on the TV but really didn't pay attention to it. For the most part they shared stories and little facts about each other. A game of truth or dare broke out and the girls lost track of time.

Shelby impatiently stared at her watch, wondering where her daughters were. She sent out a mass text, demanding that the let her know where they are. Quinn's phone was the first to go off and then there were three more buzzes and alert tones. Rachel and her sisters scrambled to their feet, running up the stairs.

"Go faster, hobbit." Santana shouted, pushing Rachel up the stairs.

"I'm going. I'm going." Rachel scowled.

Quinn had given Santana and Brittany a ride that morning and they all hopped into her car, Quinn stating she'd drop Rachel off at home. The giggling girls got out of the car, speeding up Shelby's lawn. The woman heard the laughter and met the girls at the door. As frustrated as she was by their tardiness, seeing them having a blast together, made all her negative feelings go away.

"Hi girls."

"Hi." They all replied at the same time, which caused another wave of laughter.

"I see I'm gonna have my hands full this evening." Shelby said, shutting the door. "What's with all the laughter?"

"You shoulda seen it." Rachel said, out of breath and her sides hurting. "Quinn..and Brittany...their voices...Miss Piggy."

Rachel started laughing again, nearly falling to her knees on the floor. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn began to laugh just as hard and all Shelby could do was shake her head with a smile.

"Alright, let's calm down." Shelby said, noticing the red and blue faces in front of her. "Do you guys want a snack or something to drink before the session begins?"

"Actually." Santana spoke up, catching her breath. "We need to talk to you."

"Oh?" Shelby raised her brow.

They entered the kitchen and Shelby sat at the table, while the four moved around the kitchen getting something to eat. Shelby waited until they had a snack and something to drink before she pushed about what the wanted to talk about.

"We quit glee." Quinn said. "There was this fight and we left."

"What kind of a fight?" Shelby asked, knowing the three cheerios could get a little feisty and out of hand.

"Verbal." Rachel said. "Mercedes Jones started jumping down my throat, then it just escalated from there."

"Where did you go after you left?" Shelby asked.

"Rachel's house." Brittany said.

"Okay." Shelby replied, unsure how she should feel about that.

"Anyway, we talked about forming our own girl group." Santana said. "We'd need eight more people to join but seeing as we're all popular-"

"Most of us anyway." Rachel muttered.

"-It won't be hard to get some more girls to join. The only thing is, we need a coach."

Shelby tilted her head at Santana, knowing just where this was headed. "Girls-"

"Before you say no, hear us out." Quinn said. "When you coached Vocal Adrenaline, you had a really great booster club. Couldn't you get some of them to sponsor us? And it's not like you've been out of the job for years, it's only been a two and a half months. Please? We all love glee but there's always some drama or someone complaining about something."

"Yeah, and Mr. Shue doesn't let anyone have a say in what songs we do. The only reason we sang the songs we did a sectionals was because the other teams stole our set list and Mr. Shue was banned from the competition. We came up with it last minute. Well, Rachel did anyway." Brittany said.

"With everyone's help and it was mostly Finn who planned it out." Rachel shrugged.

"Mom, we just think we'd have more fun and have a better chance at winning if you came in to coach us." Santana said.

"I'd love too but the only problem is, I have to be a teacher at the school." Shelby sighed.

"One of the science teachers is leaving at the end of this school year, you could take her place." Quinn said.

"I'm not saying no but I just want to make sure this is okay with Rachel." Shelby said and all eyes turned to the smallest girl. "Would you be okay if I worked at McKinley?"

"I wouldn't mind it. I think it's a great idea actually. Then when ever we needed to to talk or other things." Rachel hinted about her and Shelby's new bonding thing. "You'd be there. Besides, I'd like to be apart of a glee club where I'm not constantly being called names or having to be bitched at for-"

"Excuse me?" Shelby said. "That language is not okay."

"Sorry!" Rachel exclaimed biting her lip. "It just came out."

"If it happens again, you get soap in your mouth."

"Yes ma'am." Rachel nodded and Shelby told her to continue talking. "I just don't want to feel bad because I have a solo. You'll make everything even and make sure no one is getting picked on. I'm tired of being teased."

"Rach, we apologized." Brittany said.

"I know and I know you guys meant it." Rachel said. Shelby sat back to let the four talk this out some more. "It hurt that you guys called me names but it didn't hurt as bad as when Mercedes and Kurt did it. I expected it from you three. I was at the bottom of the food chain and a total loser. It was your right to bully me but Mercedes and Kurt, they'd be my friend one minute, then turn around and they were against me. They were suppose to be my friends but they weren't. At least you three were consistently hating on me. I never felt like I belonged and I want to belong."

"You do belong Rachel. You fit in, right with us." Quinn said, placing her hand on Rachel's arm.

"Yeah. You're our midget and we're not gonna let anyone hurt you." Santana said.

"Thanks." Rachel laughed at what was now a term of endearment. She glanced down at her lap, then up to her mom. "So will you coach us?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I am going to try to update some of my other stories this weekend, so keep an eye out :)_

_Thanks again! You guys have really made my day!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**At the time of this posting I have 107 reviews! Oh my goodness! Thank you! This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo exciting! I love you all!**

* * *

"This isn't fair. My kids have been working their asses off all year and lost to Vocal Adrenaline, now you are bringing in the coach of the team that beat us to coach a second glee club? What about budget? The school can barely afford to cover New Direction's budget." Will blew up at Figgins.

"Ms. Corcoran has already signed contracts with two local businesses to sponsor her team." Figgins explained. "Their fees and budget will not be taken from the school's pocket."

"You still can't allow this to happen."

"The school board has already approved it and Ms. Corcoran was hired to take the place of Elsa Wood as a Science teacher."

"In less than a day?" Will questioned. "How is that possible."

"As the top Show Choir director in the nation, getting the school board to approve that was easy and considering my Science students placed in the top ten of the state testing scores for Ohio, that was another quick and easy decision to hire me." Shelby attempted to not smirk.

"I'm sorry, Will but it is out of my hands. Ms. Corcoran is staying and that's final."

"This is not over, Shelby." Will said, glaring at the woman before storming out.

Shelby said goodbye to Figgins and stepped out of the office. Shelby thought she'd never miss coaching, towards the end of her time with Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby was getting bored with it. Sure she was great and the winning felt amazing, it just never felt right and was taking up more and more of her time. Now, things were different. Shelby had the family she longed for, Rachel and her were heading down the right path, and she was going to be able to spend more time with her girls. She already was looking forward to the first rehearsal.

Walking around the corner, Shelby was not surprised to see the girls congregating at the front doors of the school. Shelby straightened her back and headed towards the small group.

"Now I know two out of four of you have a class right now." Shelby said, focusing on Brittany and Santana.

"Bathroom pass." Santana held up.

"Nurse pass." Brittany said, holding up her own pass.

"And Quinn, what are you doing out of study hall?"

"Library pass." Quinn smiled, showing Shelby her pass.

"Rachel?" Shelby asked, turning to the last girl.

"I finished my test early and got permission from my teacher to spend the rest of the hour in the choir room."

"I take it you are standing here waiting to find out what the school board has decided."

"No, we thought we'd just stand here and watch the traffic outside." Santana rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Watch the sarcasm." Shelby warned. "Anyway, I have been hired to work at McKinley starting in the fall."

"Really? That's so awesome." Rachel clapped, excitedly.

"What about our glee club?" Quinn asked.

"We start rehearsals tomorrow." Shelby announced and let out an oomph, when the four girls hugged her. "Okay, okay, I know you are all excited but you three need to get back to class and Rachel, you need to return to your class too."

"But I finished my test." Rachel reminded her.

"Then you can sit quietly at your desk and study or work on other homework."

"But Shelby-" Rachel pouted.

"-Do I need to walk you to your class?"

"No ma'am." Rachel bowed her head.

"Good, now go." Shelby ordered the girls.

Grumbles and groans were heard down the hall as the four headed to their respective classes. Shelby arrived at her four bedroom home and got to work on creating a routine for Monday. She was hoping to come up with something before the next day but what worried her was not having enough time to practice. Friday wasn't going to be enough time to learn the routine. Since Quinn had an appointment with her at 3:30, she was going to see if the girls could all come over before then on Saturday, if not she prayed they could meet on Sunday.

Shelby worked for hours on her new work, stopping only to meet with patients. Before she knew it, the front door opened and the noise of four teenage girls filled the house. Turning off the music on her computer, Shelby printed off the routine plan she had created and walked out into the foyer.

"Hey guys." Shelby greeted.

"Hi, mom." Brittany said, being the first to hug Shelby.

"How was your day?"

"Good." Brittany replied.

"What about you three?" Shelby asked, receiving more hugs. "Did anyone from New Directions give you crap?"

"No, I don't think they were told before glee but I'm sure they know now." Quinn said.

"Tomorrow is going to suck." Rachel sighed.

"Let them say what they want." Santana said. "They mess with us and I'll-"

"Do nothing to retaliate." Shelby said, cutting into the talk. "Mr. Shuester and I are not going to tolerate any fighting of any sort. Anyone involved will be banned from the assembly and possibly sectionals next school year. On top of that, you'll face punishment by the school, and then you'll have to privately deal with me. Understood?"

"Yes m'am." The four girls recited.

Friday, the teams kept their distance and only glares were passed back and forth. Shelby and the girls, plus two new Cheerios and Lauren Zizes, gathered in the auditorium to start getting ready for the assembly. Shelby was relieved at how quickly the routine was picked up. Even though it wasn't one of her harder routines, there were difficult steps. After glee, the girls met back up at Shelby's house. Their session ended and the girls hurried down the stairs, retrieving their hugs, phones, and keys from Shelby.

"What's the rush?" Shelby asked, noticing that each one of them were trying to get out of the house as fast as possible.

"We're sleeping over at Rachel's." Brittany said, turning on her phone.

"How long as this been planned?" Shelby asked.

"A day or two." Rachel shrugged.

"And your dads know about this?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded, feeling guilty about adding another lie to Shelby.

"Alright, then you girls have fun." Shelby said after a short pause to look at each girl.

Rachel and the girls agreed to meet at Rachel's house in an hour. While waiting for the girls, Rachel cleaned up her room and straightened up the basement, setting up the stage and connecting the surround sound for the large flat screen. After searching the Cheerio's Facebook likes, Rachel pulled out some movies that everyone had in common. She placed them on the coffee table and went over to the mini fridge to check the status on soda and juice. Content that everything was set, Rachel went upstairs and waited for her sisters to arrive.

Santana and Brittany pulled into the driveway next to Rachel's car and pulled their bags from the back seat. Rachel closed the door behind them, the trio heading down to the basement. They agreed on a movie and Rachel put it in the DVD player, pausing it to wait for Quinn. A few rounds of karaoke later, the girls were growing worried about Quinn. She wasn't answering her phone or any of their text messages.

"Maybe we should go to her house?" Rachel suggested.

"Alright but we're gonna have to take your car." Santana said, seeing as there wasn't much gas left in her car.

Rachel pulled up to Quinn's house, parking across the street from the house. As Rachel followed the taller girls up the driveway, Brittany let out a gasp. Santana grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her along the side of the house. The three poked their heads into one of the side windows.

Quinn's parents, Judy and Russell, were engaged in a screaming match. Quinn stood in the room but had her head bowed, Rachel could tell the blonde was crying. She was crying so hard that her entire body was shaking. After throwing a picture frame in Judy's direction, missing the older woman by two feet, Russell stormed out of the house.

The three girls outside the house, dropped to their knees to hide from Russell as he drove by, speeding down the street. Shouts and more shattering caught their attention and they jumped to their feet, catching Judy slapping Quinn across the face. Rachel covered her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. Judy pushed Quinn into the wall as she walked past the teen to go upstairs.

Wiping her face, Quinn spotted her friends in the window. They all shared a look and Rachel was again pulled by Santana, this time to the back of the house, where Quinn slipped out of the back door.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, noticing the red spot on Quinn's cheek. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"I thought you said this didn't happen anymore?" Santana angrily asked. She wasn't mad at Quinn, she was mad at the Fabray parents and herself for not seeing the signs.

"I didn't want you to worry." Quinn whispered, keeping her voice lowered.

"Take her to the car." Santana said, side stepping Quinn.

"San, don't." Quinn said.

"Go." Santana glared at Rachel and Brittany.

"Come on." Brittany said, wrapping her arms around Quinn and walking the softly crying girl to the car.

Quinn sat in the back seat with Brittany, everyone staying quiet, waiting for Santana. The Latina walked out of the front of the house, carrying a couple bags full of Quinn's stuff. Rachel popped the trunk and Santana loaded it up, slamming both the trunk and her door as she got into the car.

"What happened in there?" Rachel asked, starting the car.

"I told Judy that if her or Russell reported her as a runaway, I'd tell the cops everything I know. She didn't believe me but once I told her one of the many instances where she has hit Quinn, she realized I wasn't bluffing." Santana said, turning around in her seat to look at her friend. "You're not going back there."

"I can't go to Shelby's, she can't know." Quinn shook her head.

"She can help." Brittany said.

"No!" Quinn cried out.

"Why not?" Rachel softly asked.

"What if I tell her and I end up in foster car, I won't be able to attend the sessions and I might have to transfer schools. I'll never see you guys again."

Sighs were not lacking once the three girls realized Quinn was right. Rachel bit her lip and turned in her seat.

"Stay with me." Rachel stated. "No one has to know, Shelby doesn't have to know and you'll be away from your parents."

"What about your dads?" Quinn asked. "They're gonna come home eventually."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, if anything, you can stay with Brittany or Santana until they leave again." Rachel said, knowing her dads only stuck around for days at a time before leaving. "But for now, it's a place to stay."

"Okay." Quinn replied after thinking for a few seconds. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Quinn." Rachel said.

Rachel wiped her own stray tears before putting the car in drive. When they got to Rachel's house, everyone helped carry Quinn's bags up to Rachel's room and they placed them on the bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Brittany asked.

"I really appreciate it but no. Right now, I just wanna have some fun and get my mind off all this."

During the movie, Quinn got up and excused herself to the bathroom. Rachel didn't hear the familiar screeching of the bathroom hinges and she got curious about where Quinn had gone.

"What's wrong with you, Berry?" Santana asked, seeing Rachel had a funny look on her face.

"I'm gonna go check on Quinn." Rachel stood up from her spot on the floor, where she was laying her head on Britt's stomach.

"She went to the bathroom." Brittany sat up.

"No. She didn't." Rachel shook her head.

The small girl climbed the stairs, seeing the bathroom door was open. She continued into the kitchen to see if Quinn had gone in there but a light from the next floor level, caused Rachel to hurry up the stairs, finding Quinn sitting on her bed.

"Quinn?"

"Oh, Rachel." Quinn exclaimed.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked, sitting across from Quinn. "I mean I know things aren't okay but-" Rachel stopped talking and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this kinda thing."

"I don't think anyone ever knows what to say." Quinn said, focused on her hands that were in her lap. There was a long, uncomfortable pause before The girls noticed Brittany and Santana in the room. Taking a shaky breath, Quinn began to speak." "It started before I got pregnant. My parents would fight, my dad would storm out and then my mom would yell at me and hit me. Even if I wasn't home, it was still my fault." Quinn explained. "When my mom showed up at regionals and told me she was leaving my dad, I thought we would be okay. We were okay. We got along and had a great time. Then she figured out that in the divorce, she'd be left with nothing, so she forgave him and begged him to come home. Things were fine at first but then it changed. They began fighting and I'd get the worst of it. She blamed me for it all."

"It wasn't your fault Quinn. None of it is." Brittany said, rubbing Quinn's arm.

"She picked having money over a relationship with me. She picked having my dad around, over me." Quinn said, using the Kleenex Rachel gave her.

"It's not fair." Santana said, kneeling by Quinn. "Mothers are suppose to pick their children over men. We're not suppose to be tossed aside like trash. We should be their first priority."

"San?" Quinn said, reaching for her friend's hand. She's known Santana long enough to know what the current look on the girl's face meant. "What happened?"

"Nothing. We're here for you, I'm not important right now."

"We're here for each other." Brittany said, placing her hand on top of Santana and Quinn's. "Tell them."

"Tell us what?" Rachel asked.

"My mom's boyfriend, Rick, he um, he kissed me." Santana said. "I told my mom but he told her it never happened and she said that I must have dreamed it all but I didn't. It happened and when we are alone, he makes these comments and brushes up against me. I'm not making this up and I wish someone would believe me."

"We believe you." Rachel said. "We know you wouldn't make this up."

"It just pisses me off." Santana said. "I'm not afraid of anything but I am so afraid to be around him. I just never know what's going to happen. She's suppose to make me feel safe in my own home, that's why Brittany has been coming over to stay at my house a lot."

"None of you deserve being treated this way by your parents." Brittany said.

"What about you?" Rachel asked. "Where's your mom?"

"She died when I was 7." Brittany said.

"Oh no." Rachel gasped. This story was not new to Quinn and Santana. "I'm so sorry."

"She was working late one night and she was at a red light. A couple of guys were coming home from the bar, they were drunk and rear ended her. The doctors did all they could do." Brittany said. "After her funeral, we moved to Ohio and started over I guess. Don't get me wrong, my dad is great. He supports me in everything I do and my older sister, she tries to take my mom's place but it's not the same."

"No one can ever take your mom's place." Rachel said.

"But Shelby comes close. She reminds me so much of my mom and I don't want to lose what we have now but you guys can't live the way you have been."

"So what do we do? You and Rachel are the only safe ones. Rachel has a strong chance of getting to live with Shelby and you have a decent home life." Quinn said. "Santana and I have no where to go but foster care."

"Well we've already figured out that you can stay here." Brittany said to Quinn and then turned to Rachel. "Care to have two more roommates?"

"Wait." Santana said. "We're all going to live here? That's what you came up with?"

"Why not?" Rachel spoke up. "It's not safe for Quinn to go home. You can't go back to a home where you have to live in fear. I mean what are you going to do if Brittany, Quinn or myself can't stay with you at your place and you can't come over here? If you live here, there's no worries and I can stop having these nig- fears about being home alone and Brittany, gets to live with us too."

"It would be nice to have one place to live and not bounce between Santana's and my dad's. My dad won't care as long as I keep going to school and my grades don't fall" Brittany said and quickly looked to Santana. "Not that I didn't mind but now we can hang out because we want to not because we're trying to keep Rick away from you."

"That sounds great but how are we going to afford it?" Quinn asked.

"My dads obviously pay the bills, so that's whatever. They also dump money into an account for me to buy food, pay for gas for my car, and anything else I might need. I usually have quite a bit left over, so it really won't be so bad. We'll have mine and Santana's car, which means everyone can get where they need to be. If we lay low, Shelby won't find out." Rachel shrugged, trying to push for all the girls to stay. Maybe the nightmares would go away. "One person can sleep on my bed and there is a trundle bed underneath." Rachel said, reaching under her bed to pull out the hidden bed, pushing it back in once the girls saw it. "And we have two twin air mattresses for when guests come over."

"So what do you say?" Quinn asked Santana.

Relieved that she didn't have to be worried about Rick, Santana agreed to living with her friends and sisters. Once they were all settled on moving into the Berry household, there was an awkward silence. No one knew what to say or do. Brittany glanced around for something to change the topic too. As the oldest of the teens, Brittany felt it was her duty to protect her sisters. Seeing that it was getting late and no one was in the mood to finish the movie, Britt thought it would be best if they settled down for the night, after an emotional few hours.

"Britt's right. It's been a long night." Quinn said. "Rach, do you need help with getting the air mattresses?"

"Yeah, I have to get the sheets and blankets too." Rachel replied. "Brittany and Santana, you two can have the beds tonight and tomorrow we will switch."

"You sure?" Brittany asked. Quinn and Rachel both nodded. "Okay, well, thanks."

Quinn followed Rachel down to the basement and into a storage room. There was clothes rods across the back wall, filled with dance costumes from all of Rachel's recitals and competitions from when she was growing up. There was plenty of space on the lower two racks for her winter clothes and anything the girls wanted to store.

"Tomorrow while you're at Shelby's I'll clean out all my winter clothes and bring them down here, that way there is more room for your guys' clothes. We can rearrange my room too to make it more comfortable to move around. We did have an extra room but my dads turned it into their office. Kinda funny, huh? They made it their office, yet they're never home for more than a week. Wonder if that ever crossed their minds?" Rachel scoffed. "But anyway, here's one mattress and some extra sheets. I'll grab the other one."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You're going from being an only child to having to share your room with three other girls."

"I'm perfectly fine with it. Honestly, we're not going to be home much anyway. You three have Cheer in the mornings, then I go to school a little bit later on. After school we have glee and then Shelby's. We're not coming home until almost 9:30."

"True." Quinn replied.

"Besides, I'd rather be crammed into one room, than to be worried about you and Santana." Rachel added as she grabbed the air pump.

The two returned upstairs and with everyone's help, the beds were set up and a line was formed for the adjoining bathroom. Rachel was the first one to get changed and while the other girls got dressed for bed, she went around the house and turned off the lights. Double checking the front door, Rachel set the alarm and walked back up to her room.

The next morning, Rachel woke up around 8am to Defying Gravity blaring in her ear. She had stayed up for several hours playing on her phone and ended up falling asleep with her head collapsed on the phone.

"Shut that thing up." Santana groaned, rolling on to her stomach. Above her on Rachel's bed, Brittany stirred just slightly before settling back into sleep.

"Sorry." Rachel whispered and hit the send button to answer the phone. Tip toeing out of the room, Rachel closed the door and walked downstairs. "Hello?"

"Morning, sweetie." Shelby replied.

"Morning." Rachel yawned.

"Oh, Rach, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but I had to get up anyway so I can shower before the others wake up."

"So how was last night?" Shelby asked. "Crazy?"

"You have no idea." Rachel chuckled. "It's not exactly how I imagined my first sleepover but I will surly remember it."

"Well that's good." Shelby replied. "I think. So anyway, I was calling to see how last night went and to have you remind Quinn that she has her appointment today."

"I will tell her."

"Thanks."

"So,um, what else do you have planned for the day?" Rachel asked, not wanting to hang up with Shelby just yet.

"I absolutely need to go shopping before Monday morning. I have a busy patient load that day and I am running out of food."

"I bet with four active little girls in the house." Rachel giggled. "I hear they can be a pain."

"Yeah and the youngest one is the biggest pain in the butt."

"Hey now." Rachel pouted.

She walked through the house and over to the alarm, shutting it off.

"But I love her so so much."

"She loves you too." Rachel replied.

"She does? How do you know?"

"I have my ways of knowing." Rachel shrugged.

"I see." Shelby slowly said.

Mother and daughter talked for a few more minutes before Rachel heard movement upstairs. Shelby told Rachel they'd talk later and to have a good day.

"You too, Shelby." Rachel said. Final goodbyes were exchanged and Rachel hurried upstairs.

Rachel and the girls spent most of the morning moving Rachel's room around. At two, Quinn got into the shower to wash the sweat off her and to get a few minutes alone before having to leave for Shelby's. Stopping at the gas station, Quinn used Rachel's card to put some gas in Santana's car. Santana wasn't one hundred percent sure if she was going to be able to keep the car or if her mom would take it back, so she told Quinn to fill it halfway.

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn walked into Shelby's house and into the woman's office. Shelby was working on something on her computer and didn't know that Quinn had walked in until the girl was fully in the room..

"Hello there." Shelby smiled, standing up.

"Hi." Quinn slightly smiled as they walked over to the couch and love seat in the far corner of the room.

"I hear last night was fun and crazy." Shelby said, sitting on the love seat.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down. Did something happen with one of the girls?"

"No. It wasn't them." Quinn shook her head. "It's my parents. They were fighting last night and somehow it got turned on me. I had to have it thrown in my face that I got pregnant at 16 and gave her up for adoption. Why does everyone have to use that? Mercedes did the day we quit glee club and my parents use it all the time."

"Because they know how much it affected you. People know it's the easiest thing to hurt you."

"Did people do that to you after you had Rachel?"

"Not really. Just a few people here and there but not my family and friends. I know it hurts, Quinn and it is hard to not let it get to you. At least try to not let them see if affecting you. Once they see it doesn't get to you, they'll stop." Shelby said, hoping to at least give the girl some help. "Have you seen any pictures or heard anything from Beth's adoptive parents?"

"No." Quinn whispered, shaking her head. "Not until they feel comfortable enough to let me in. It's gotta be easier to just be a surrogate, you knew from the beginning you weren't going to be in Rachel's life. I went back and forth between keeping her and giving her up."

"No matter the circumstance, it's hard to not have your child in your life." Shelby said. "Hiram and Leroy, they treated me like a queen during my pregnancy and always told me how grateful they were for me. Hiram told me over and over that if the baby was a girl, they wanted her to be just like me."

"She is." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, she really is." Shelby smiled too.

"Even without you being in her life, she still turned out to be like you."

"It's amazing to me." Shelby replied.

"I wonder how much Beth looks like me. I want her but I just don't think I can be a mom. I know that's how you felt with Rachel, so I understand why you walked away from her. Rachel can't because she isn't a mom."

"Yeah." Shelby quietly said, staring at the wall behind Quinn.

"Shelby?"

Later on in the afternoon, Quinn returned to Rachel's house to find the driveway empty. She wondered where the other girls had gone, seeing as Rachel's car wasn't home. Entering in the key code to the garage door, Quinn entered the house and heard the sounds of Barbra flooding the house. Before Quinn could go upstairs, Rachel bounced down the steps, singing her heart out and carrying an armful of hung up clothes.

"Oh shit!" Rachel jumped. "Quinn, I didn't know you were home."

"Sorry." Quinn laughed at Rachel's freak out. "Do you need help?"

"Sure." Rachel nodded, letting Quinn take about half the clothes. "How was your appointment?"

"It went. I told her a little bit about my parents, leaving out the hitting and all that." Quinn said, opening the storage closet door in the basement. "Then we talked a little bit about Beth's adoption."

"I bet it helps talking to Shelby, knowing she's in the same boat as you. No one can understand what you're going through, like Shelby can."

"It's nice to have someone who understands." Quinn agreed. Hanging up the clothes she was carrying, Quinn turned and looked at Rachel. "Rach? If you knew something that would change the way a friend would feel about someone but might make them mad at someone else, would you tell them?"

"You lost me." Rachel said, furrowing her brow. "So basically, you know a secret that could alter a friend's life in many ways?"

"Sorta. Yeah." Quinn said.

"What's the secret?"

"I can't tell you."

"So it has to do with me?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't want you to hate your dads."

"Quinn." Rachel sternly said. "I think it's safe to say, I already hate my dads. Just tell me"

"There's this contract." Quinn started.

As Rachel listened to the story, she slid down to the floor. As it turns out, Shelby thought she'd have the chance to be apart of Rachel's life but shortly after she gave birth, Hiram and Leroy presented her with the check, however, there was a catch. If Shelby wanted the money, she'd have to sign a contract. Regardless if she signed the contract or not she'd never see Rachel. The contract stated she couldn't contact Rachel until she was 18 or unless Rachel contacted her first.

Suddenly things started making sense and it almost became too much for Rachel. Shaking it off, Rachel got to her feet and told Quinn she was going to get more clothes.

"But the con-"

"I need to finish this. Brittany and Santana went to get their clothes and some things from their houses and will be back soon." Rachel cut Quinn off.

Quinn dropped the conversation and finished helping Rachel. She kept a close eye on Rachel, making sure the girl was okay with the news. Rachel was so use to putting on a brave face, that she easily threw Quinn off. Together, they emptied out three of Rachel's dresser drawers and got Quinn's few clothes hung up or put away in the dresser.

Santana and Brittany returned to the house, asking for Quinn and Rachel's help. They got the boxes and bags unpacked from the car and up to the bedroom. As they unloaded the clothes, the star cup Shelby had given Rachel, caught the girl's attention and Rachel stared at it while the three girls worked on hanging up clothes.

"I'll be right back." Rachel said, rushing out of the room.

Snatching her keys off the kitchen table, Rachel ran out in the rain and got into her car. The closer Rachel got to Shelby's the harder it began to pour. Shelby was carrying some of her files from the office to the livingroom, when she spotted Rachel on the front porch. Dropping the manilla envelopes, on a decorative table next to the french doors, Shelby flung the front door open, pulling the girl towards the house but Rachel pulled away.

"Rachel! It's freezing out here." Shelby said, shivering from the rain and cold breeze. "Come inside."

"No." Rachel said, staring out at the street.

"Rach, I don't know what is going on but it's too cold to be out here in just a pair of jeans and a tank top. Come inside to warm up and we'll talk."

"I'm not coming in until you tell me why you didn't mention the contract." Rachel said, taking a glimpse at her mother. "How could you let me think I wasn't wanted, when really it was because my dads forced you to sign that paper?"

"I told Quinn not to say anything to you."

"Why!?" Rachel shouted. "Why can't I know?"

"Because of your dads." Shelby said. "If I didn't sign the contract, I wasn't going to get paid and I wasn't going to get to see you."

"I know all of that, okay. I know that they blindsided me. I get why you sent Jesse after me but why didn't you tell me about the contract? Why did you make me feel like you didn't care about me or want me, instead of telling me that my dads forced you to sign that paper?" Rachel asked. "Is it because you had Santana? It was. That's why you pushed me away because I would ruin what you had with Santana. You love her, you love her more than me."

"No. No, Rachel Santana wasn't the reason. I was only seeing her a few times a week because I was still at Carmel. I love all four of you, okay. I love all four of you very much but you, you're my daughter. My love for you is deeper in away it can never be with Santana, Brittany, or Quinn."

"Then why?" Rachel asked, her lip quivering. "I just want to know the truth."

"You told me about them bringing you water when you were sad. I could tell that you three were so close and I didn't want you to hate them. I didn't want to ruin what you had with your dads." Shelby said. "Then after you came to me needing help with the Lady Gaga dress, your dads came to see me at Carmel. They knew the tape didn't exist until the day before Jesse found it in your box of things from your childhood. I broke the contract and they threatened to take everything I owned and make sure I never saw you again."

"Fuck." Rachel whispered out. Placing her hands over her face, Rachel took several deep breaths. "They said I could see you. I can't believe they were supporting us to my face but were sending you away behind my back."

"It's the truth, Rachel." Shelby said, feeling like Rachel wasn't believing her.

"I know." Rachel looked into her mother's eyes. "I believe you."

"I'm sorry about all of this. I should have been stronger and fought." Shelby said, a few of her tears, mixing with the rain drops. Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby, hugging her tightly.

"You did what you had to do." Rachel said, her warm breath heating up Shelby's freezing skin. "You say we'll figure this out and move past it and we will. We have a better chance now."

"I love you Rachel." Shelby said, kissing Rachel's temple. The girl shivered and Shelby started opening the door. "Come on, inside."

Rachel didn't fight as Shelby pulled her into the house. Shelby told Rachel to take off her shoes and wet clothes. Shelby hurried into the first floor bathroom and grabbed some towels to wrap around Rachel. When she retreated from the bathroom, Rachel was hugging herself, standing only in her bra and underwear. A towel was put around her and she was led upstairs to the shower, as the first floor bathroom didn't have a bathtub or shower. A hot stream of water was started and Shelby adjusted the temp a little as to not burn Rachel.

"I'll go get you some clothes from my room and I'll put them on the counter."

"Thanks." Rachel said, waiting for Shelby to leave so she could get into the shower.

Rachel warmed up and got out, changing into the sweats Shelby had given to her to borrow. Shelby heard the water turning off and headed upstairs to wait for Rachel outside the door. Taking the towel from the girl, Shelby draped it over a the shower curtain rod.

"I have your clothes in the dryer." Shelby said.

"Thanks. Can I use your phone? I kinda walked out of the house on Quinn and the girls without saying much."

"I already talked to Quinn, she called to see if I had seen you. I said you'd call her back later, are they still at your house?"

"Yeah, we were hanging out when I left."

"My phone is in my room, if you want to call her now."

"Uh, no, I'll just call her if she's not at my house when I leave here." Rachel shook her head. "I just wanted to tell her where I had gone off too."

"Well I have some work to do but you're more than welcome to stay here with me." Shelby said, walking the two down to the first floor, where Shelby grabbed her files.

Shelby passed Rachel the remote and after not finding anything on TV, Rachel turned on the Wii to play Super Mario Bros. Her house didn't have any game systems and most of the time when she was at Shelby's she was acting like a 10 month old. She didn't get the chance to play the games, so she took the opportunity to play.

Rachel wasn't a video game kinda girl and Shelby could see that. Hell Shelby wasn't a video gamer either but she could at least get farther in the game than Rachel. The girl growled as the game restarted, giving her five new lives for the sixth time. Minutes later, Rachel slammed her hands on the couch.

"Relax Killer, it's just a game." Shelby snickered. "Instead of jumping on each of the mushrooms, jump on the turtle, shake the Wii remote and pick it up and throw it at the mushroom dudes. The shell will kill the mushroom guys."

"I did it! Shelby! Did you see?" Rachel shot out of her seat, pointing at the screen.

After Shelby had given her some help, Rachel managed to beat the first level, with one life to spare.

"Awesome job, kiddo! I told you you could do it." Shelby delightedly looked at her daughter.

"I am so gonna kick San's ass!"

"Butt." Shelby corrected raising her brow at Rachel.

"Yeah." Rachel said, staring at the screen, focused on getting to the second level.

"Excuse me?" Shelby said, not happy with Rachel's reply.

"I said, yeah!" Rachel bellowed. Shelby was breaking her concentration and if she lost her life, She'd have to start all over again.

"Rachel!" Shelby barked.

"Damn it! I almost had the fucker." Rachel said, folding her arms.

Shelby tossed her work aside and jumped to her feet, taking a hold of Rachel's arm. A protesting Rachel, fought against her mom as she was taken into the bathroom.

"Sit." Shelby said, pointing to the toilet seat lid.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Rachel stammered, sitting down. "It just slipped out."

"I let you get away with saying fuck when we were on the porch and I would have let you get away with saying ass but I am not tolerating the back talk and the second use of fuck or damn." Shelby said, looking straight at Rachel. Shelby bent down to retrieve the bottle of soap that was specifically for the girls' bad mouths. "Open."

"I won't do it again. I promise." Rachel begged, leaning her head back away from the pump. "Please don't punish me."

"I've given you chances, Rachel, now open. You are only making it worse."

"I'm sorry." Rachel tried once more as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I know you are but if you want to be apart of this family, you are going to be treated like everyone else." Shelby tried to hold her ground even though her head was screaming for her to put the soap away and beg Rachel to stop crying. Clearing her throat, Shelby stooped to be Rachel's eye level and tightened up her voice. "Open your mouth or you will be doing so with a very sore bottom. If you don't believe just call Brittany. I am sure she'll tell you that I can have you over my knee and sitting back on this seat with soap in your mouth in under a minute."

Rachel hesitated for just a few seconds and opened her mouth. Shelby pumped a small amount of soap onto Rachel's tongue. Rachel's mouth clamped down as the burning over took her senses.

"Hold it on your tongue. Don't swallow it." Shelby left the room, for her and Rachel's sake.

Standing outside the door, Shelby could hear the whimpers and occasional sobs coming from the bathroom. Five long, agonizing minutes later, Shelby reentered the bathroom and handed Rachel a cup of water.

"Don't swish." Shelby stopped Rachel. "Put some in your mouth and spit it out."

Four cups of water later, Rachel sat on the toilet seat once more. Shelby knelt down in front of her.

"I know this was hard on you but I have to treat all of you equally. If Santana came over here and did exactly what you did, you'd expect me to punish her too, right?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded, staring at the floor.

"And they all would expect me to punish you too and not give you special treatment. My rules are for everyone and I have to follow through with them."

"I know." Rachel sniffled.

"Come here, baby." Shelby said, putting her arms around Rachel, who started to cry. "There's no need for the tears, it's all over with. You took your punishment and now you have a clean slate. I'm not going to hold it against you or make your punishment worse next time."

"There won't be a next time." Rachel sobbed and Shelby stifled a laugh.

"I'm sure there won't be." Shelby rolled her eyes.

Rachel's crying softened but she was still uneasy. Shelby let Rachel lay her head on her shoulder for a few more minutes and then she sat Rachel up right.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, her face sticky with dried tears.

"I know." Shelby said, running a hand through Rachel's hair.

Seeing Shelby's breasts a little fuller than before, Rachel wondered how the medicine was working.

Clearing her throat a little, Rachel got Shelby's attention.

"So, the, uh, medication. Is it, um, working?"

"It's starting too, yes. I've gone up a cup size and my breasts are getting sore."

"It hurts?" Rachel tilted her head.

"A little but tea bags, breast cream and a few other home remedies have been helping."

"I didn't realize it was going to be so uncomfortable for you."

"It's okay, I went through it after I had you. Only that was worse because they got engorged and I couldn't pump because that would just make me produce more milk. Now that you'll be emptying my breasts and the pump too, it won't be so bad."

"Will they still be sore?"

"I'm not entirely sure but don't worry about it, okay? It's worth it. You're worth it. When my milk comes in and all that, we'll be able to have that extra bonding."

"Speaking of which, how long will it take for the milk to come in?" Rachel asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Sometime in the next day or two."

"Oh." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Shelby asked.

"No." Rachel tucked her chin to her chest.

Shelby slipped her slim fingers under Rachel's chin, forcing the girl to look at her. "Did you want to?" Shelby asked.

"No." Rachel shook her head. "I was just wondering. Can we go back into the livingroom?"

"Sure." Shelby replied and held Rachel's hand as they walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**So not my best work :(...but I hope it was some what good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know people feel like Shelby adopting all the girls is over done, so I have come up with something a little different. It will be a little while before Shelby finds out about them living at Rachel's but when she does, bare with me for a little bit as the girls will be staying with Shelby for a little bit. :) but that's all the info I am giving.**

**Can I gush anymore about how much I love you guys or are you annoyed? Either way, you all are FUCKING amazing! When you guys review the way you have been, it makes me want to update faster! :) I will try to update other stories too, so don't worry. LOL.  
**

* * *

"Thank you New Directions." Figgins said as the applause died down. "And now please welcome, McKinley's newest all girl glee club, The Trouble Tones."

The routine went perfectly. Well almost. It wasn't one of Shelby's best pieces of work but it was good enough for Shelby, considering they rehearsed for maybe four hours as a group. Shelby would normally rip her students a new ass for missing the few steps but this was different. The trouble tones actually had emotion. She didn't need to force show faces, they were naturally there.

Shelby watched as the nine girls scramble off the stage, bouncing around from their adrenaline high and shrieking with excitement from the loud applause. Her attention momentarily shifted to Will and the New Directions. Clearly, they were not happy and quite stunned by the performance. A smirk crossed Shelby's face. How do you like that Will Shuester?

The girls ran through the hall, entering the gym through a side door to not interrupt Figgins. Their heels lightly clicked as they climbed the bleachers to sit next to Shelby. "Great job, girls." Shelby whispered to her team. After the assembly was over, Shelby helped the girls hang up their costumes on the rack and wheeled it down to the auditorium, putting it away in the prop/wardrobe storage room. Everyone was sent to their second hour class, the four Corcoran girls slowly took their time as everyone else left. Once they were the only ones left, they stopped leaving.

"I am so proud of you guys, you did a really great job." Shelby said.

"We did a lot of practicing this weekend when we could. Some of the other club members came over too." Rachel replied.

"When does summer rehearsals start?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, I have Friday set up to be audition day to find more members, so we will see." Shelby said. "But you girls need to get going before I get in trouble for keeping you from school."

On the way to her math class, Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket. Walking up the stairs, Rachel read the text message from Mercedes.

_-Kurt and I need to talk to you._

_-I'm not sure._

_-We want to call a truce._

Rachel stared at the message for a moment, wondering if she should bother with answering.

_-Just meet us out by the soccer field after school._

All day Rachel debated whether or not she should meet up with Kurt and Mercedes. The caring and desperate to have friends part of Rachel wanted to believe the truce was real and not some scheme. On the other hand, Rachel knew better than to trust Kurt and Mercedes, they've hurt her before. Why would this be any different. The final bell rang and Rachel slipped out of the school and hurried to the soccer field. As she carefully stepped down the steep heel, Rachel texted Quinn and told her she'd be a little late to Shelby's and to let the mom know. Quinn replied a short time later with a simple okay and Rachel tucked her phone into her pocket.

"Did she say what time she'd be here?" Shelby asked, pulling the girls out of character for the fourth time.

"No but maybe you should call her." Brittany said, realizing Rachel was over three hours late.

"She's not answering." Shelby said, dropping her phone on the coffee table. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to decide her next move.

Getting the girls loaded up into her SUV, Shelby drove them to the Berry house but Rachel's car wasn't there or in the garage. Shelby sat in the driveway and called Rachel once more, this time the call was forwarded directly to voicemail. Either Rachel's phone had died or she turned if off. None of the girls could recall anything that happened during the day that could have upset Rachel and neither one noticed Rachel acting any different than usual.

"Could she still be at school?" Quinn wondered from the back seat. "Maybe she just got caught up with something. You know how she can get lost in time in the auditorium."

Shelby backed out of the driveway and headed for McKinley. Brittany, who was sitting next to Shelby, repeatedly checked the older woman's phone to see if Rachel had tried to get in contact with Shelby. Quinn and Santana sat in the backseat, scanning the cars as they drove by, hoping to spot Rachel. As they came up to the school, Santana craned her neck to get a good look at the school's parking lot. She couldn't see much but as Shelby turned right onto the next street, Santana saw something or someone in the soccer field.

"Stop!" Santana bellowed, noticing something familiar about the person.

"Santana?" Shelby asked, slamming on the breaks, praying to god the person behind them didn't rear end them. Santana took this time to undo her seat belt and jump out of the car. "Santana!"

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed, seeing what Santana saw. She too climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut.

The Cheerios sprinted across the field, dropping to their knees when they reached Rachel. The small girl was curled up in the fetal position, covered in gooey and gammy concoction. Her face was buried into the ground, hiding way from her family.

"Rach, come on get up. Rachie." Santana begged, giving Rachel a little shake.

"They lied. They lied." Rachel cried into the mud and grass.

"Who did?" Quinn asked, tears running down her face.

In all the years Santana and Quinn knew Rachel, all the tormenting they did to the girl, never had they seen her this broken down. Rachel's fists were wrapped around clumps of grass and she let out angry and pained groans as she tried to scream out. She'd been crying for the better part of three hours and there was nearly nothing left of her voice.

Shelby and Brittany had parked the car in the parking lot next to Rachel's car, then ran to meet the three other girls. Shelby's eyes grew wide, seeing the distraught girl. Shelby knelt down in front of Rachel's face and smoothed back the sticky locks of hair that clung to Rachel's face.

"Oh, baby." Shelby quietly gasped out, brushing her thumb over Rachel's cheek. "Honey, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"They wanted to talk." Rachel quietly said, hurt.

"Who did?" Shelby pushed.

"They wanted to call a truce and stop the bad blood. I knew I shouldn't have gone but I wanted everyone to get along. That's all I wanted."

"Rachel." Shelby stiffened her voice. "Rachel, who did this?"

"I don't know." Rachel shook her head, looking at her mom. "I don't know. Kurt and Mercedes asked me to meet them here. We were talking and all of a sudden a bunch of people in theater masks showed up. They had slushies and eggs."

"I'm gonna break their faces!" Santana shouted, standing up, furiously clenching her teeth and fists.

"Let's go!" Quinn got to her feet, grabbing Rachel's purse to get the keys to the girl's car.

"Stop." Shelby said to the three Cheerios.

"Snixxx is gonna tear them a new one." Santana snarled.

"Stop!" Shelby yelled, making Rachel jump. "You're not going anywhere but back to my house. Rachel and I will follow you in my car."

"But they turned Rachel into a rainbow colored omelet." Santana exclaimed. "I need to hit someone and I know two people who need a good throw to the face."

"Santana, we've talked about this. You need to direct your anger in a non-violent way." Shelby said. "What they did was horrible but you need to let myself and the school take care of it."

"That's not-"

"-Santana, not another word. Go with Quinn and Brittany."

Santana mumbled some words under her breath, lucky that Shelby didn't know a word of Spanish or she'd surly be over Shelby's knees without a warning. The girls got into Rachel's car and headed for Shelby's as instructed.

"Let me help you up." Shelby said, slowly getting Rachel to her feet.

At home, Shelby sat Rachel on the toilet seat, starting to fill he sink with warm water. Soap was added to the wash rag and Shelby got to work on washing her slushy, egg, and tear streaked face. Brittany walked into the bathroom with a towel shed had been asked to get from the dryer and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you honey." Shelby said as the taller blonde left. "When you're done with your shower, we'll get some dinner."

"Can I take a bath instead?" Rachel asked.

"Sure."

Shelby walked Rachel upstairs and started the water and some bubbles were added to help Rachel feel a little better.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Shelby said, once the bubbly water was halfway full in the tub.

"Stay?" Rachel asked, grabbing Shelby's hand as she walked past her to the door.

"Okay." Shelby nodded. Rachel turned around and moved her hair to the side so Shelby could unzip her dress.

The once pale yellow dress fell to the floor and Rachel stepped out of it as Shelby picked it up. Taking off the rest of her clothing, Rachel got into the tub, relaxing in the warm water. Shelby added the rest of Rachel's clothes to the pile and handed the girl the wash cloth so she could scrub the rest of the sticky stuff off her.

"Will you do it?" Rachel quietly asked.

"Alright." Shelby replied, sitting on the edge of the tub.

Shelby, squirted a small glop of baby wash on the rag and started with Rachel's arms. Rachel's skin was cleaned and free of the slushy and eggs, then Shelby got to work on her hair. Rachel sighed with a smile as Shelby scrubbed and massage Rachel's scalp with her perfectly manicured fingers. Rachel slid under the water to rinse her hair and when she came back up, Shelby poured a cup of water to get the left over bubbles from her hair. Rachel leaned her back against the cold porcelain of the tub and Shelby let the girl sit in the water, leaving the room for a few minutes to get the other girls settled, knowing they were worried about Rachel.

"Rachie otay momma?" Santana asked, reverting to her three year old self.

"She's okay." Shelby smiled down at the girl. "She'll be down in a little bit."

"We play with her?"

"If she wants to San." Shelby said, cupping Santana's cheek. "Are you guys ready to eat?"

It was already going on 8:45 but Shelby couldn't send the girls home without eating something. Thankfully there was some leftovers from a few nights ago and Shelby got to work on heating it up. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were sat down and told to eat while Shelby went back upstairs. Rachel was out of the tub and was wrapped in her towel, laying on Shelby's bed. A little smile crossed Shelby's face as she noticed just how tiny Rachel looked in the large bed.

"Dinner's ready." Shelby softly said to not startle Rachel.

"I can't eat." Rachel said, the thought of the baby chicks popped into her head and she felt nauseous. Dry heaves set in and Shelby ran into the bathroom to get the waste basket.

"Slow, take slow deep breaths." Shelby coached, rubbing Rachel's back as the girl had her head shoved into the trash can. "Easy, baby, take it easy."

Rachel got over the dry heaves and pushed the trash can away, covering her face.

"I just wanted us to all get along. I thought coming together would be great, we'd all get along and you'd co-coach New Directions and we'd beat Vocal Adrenaline and be unstoppable. It was my dream at regionals and I thought I'd get to have it. I trusted them. I trusted that Kurt and Mercedes weren't going to hurt me but they did. They always do and I let them."

"It wasn't your fault Rachel."

"But I willingly met up with them, knowing they bullied me in the past."

"You went because you wanted everyone to get along. You were trying to do some good. You are one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. You care so much about everyone and want to be friends with everyone too. It's a great personality to have but the down side is sometimes you trust to easily."

"How do I keep from getting hurt?"

"Well, I think the first thing you need to ask yourself is, how many times are you willing to get hurt before you give up on being Kurt and Mercedes' friend?"

"I don't know if I could ever forgive them for this. They knew how much it devastated me when vocal adrenaline egged me and they turn around and did the same thing to me."

"By the way, now that you bring that up, when I heard my students egged you, I made them run laps until they collapsed. I was so pissed. I was even more pissed that I couldn't be there for you." Shelby said. "Right now, I'm doing my best to not go over to Will Shuester's house and screaming at him."

"He didn't know."

"Probably not but he should have made his students well aware of the consequences." Shelby replied. "I just, I am so mad."

Rachel's face crumpled into tears. Never had her dads comforted her after being bullied. They'd only give her a glass of water and tell her to sleep it off. There was no rubbing of her back, no talk of doing anything to stop the meanness against Rachel. Nothing. Nothing but a glass of water. Why couldn't they ever be like Shelby? Why couldn't she have her mom there?

"Why?" Rachel asked out loud into her mom's chest. "Why me? Why can't I have a normal life? Why does everyone pick on me? I just want to be loved and know that I'm loved. Why does everyone hurt me? Why mommy?"

If Rachel weren't in her arms, feeling like a loser and unloved, Shelby would be over joyed that Rachel called her mommy but the truth of the matter was, Shelby was one of those people who hurt Rachel. She was forced to do it but Shelby could have made other choices.

"You are loved. You are so loved." Shelby said, looking Rachel in the eyes and brushing some hair behind her shoulders. "Don't ever doubt Yourself about not being loved because you are and you'll always have me to love you. I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I love you."

"I love you too, Shelby"

Both girls were aware that Rachel went back to saying Shelby but neither one needed to bring it up. Shelby knew Rachel was still working on getting comfortable enough to call her mom and Rachel knew one day she'd have the confidence in Shelby to know she wasn't going to be hurt by Shelby. Tonight Shelby proved a little more to Rachel that at least one of her parents cared about her.

"There's not a lot of time left but could we go downstairs and play?"

"Sure." Shelby said and got up to get Rachel's things from the other room, returning minutes later. To her surprise, Rachel didn't blush or try to hide away as Shelby put the diaper on.

"Such a good girl." Shelby cooed, picking up Rachel.

There was a little bit of change in the night's routine. Right after dinner, the three girls were sent upstairs to change and Shelby said her goodbyes. Brittany asked if Rachel was leaving too but her clothes weren't done in the washer so she wasn't going to be leaving for another hour or two. Rachel waved from her spot on the floor as her friends left the house.

"Alright Mini Me." Shelby said, sitting on the couch and pulling Rachel onto her lap. "I'd really really like it if you tried to eat something."

Rachel whimpered and shook her head, Shelby sighed in reply. Rachel played with the necklace around Shelby's neck and tried to force herself to get hungry for Shelby but her stomach wasn't having it.

"Is your tummy still bothering you?" Shelby ask and Rachel half shrugged, half nodded. "What about nursing? We can try that, if you want."

Rachel gave a slow nod, not wanting to seem too eager. She longed for the comfort of her mother for the last few days and was glad her mom brought it up. So much was going on for the girl and at times it weighed heavily on her. Shelby got up and closed the blinds and made sure she locked the door. Entering the livingroom, Shelby sat down on the couch next to Rachel and undid the first two buttons of her top. Her breasts were painfully sore and Shelby was looking for the temporary relief of having empty breasts but mostly Shelby was looking forward to the experience of nursing her little girl. Peeling off her blouse, Shelby sat in only her jeans and tank top. She could see Rachel was nervous just as her and she paused, searching for some sort of confidence. If she was relaxed, Rachel could relax. Rachel waited for Shelby to scoot back on the couch before she moved closer but stopped when she reached Shelby's lap.

"Don't be scared. We're in this together and you have nothing to be worried about." Shelby said, more to herself than to Rachel.

"Shelby?"

"Hmm?" She replied. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"It's what moms do." Shelby responded. Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck and after a moment, she moved to lay in her mom's lap and Shelby helped her out. With Rachel's head cradled in her arm, Shelby reached between them and tugged her tank top down.

There was a nervous pause on Shelby's side. Her heart began to race and she could feel her hands starting to shake. Rachel could feel the increasing vibrations and swallowed the lump in her own throat. Shelby's fingers lingered on the clip of her nursing bra and Rachel placed her hand over Shelby's, undoing the strap. Rachel's hand was brushed away and Shelby pulled the bra cup down, tucking it out of the way.

In one quick movement, Rachel latched on, feeling like this was the most nerve wracking part. Shelby instinctively caressed Rachel's cheek, a whole new maternal feeling washing over her. Her breath, however, caught as Rachel began to suck, a jolt of pain searing through her. Over the last day, Shelby had been feeling engorged and her breasts were painfully sore. Shelby didn't miss that feeling at all, at least this time she could get relief from Rachel or the pump. After she had Rachel, there was nothing she could do to ease the pain as she let her milk dry up. Rachel winced, halting all movement. She knew her mom's breasts were sore but not this bad. Shelby felt Rachel slowly unlatching but Shelby encouraged her to continue.

"Keep going Baby." Shelby said, brushing her thumb over Rachel's cheek, occasionally stopping to brush her fingers through Rachel's silky hair. Her thumb returned to Rachel's cheek, reaching slightly over to wipe the milk that was pooling around Rachel's lips.

The soreness was still there but watching her daughter, made Shelby push past the uncomfortableness and let Rachel continue nursing. Rachel's eyes were screwed tightly shut and she was stiff in Shelby's arms. Shelby began humming one of her favorite songs, in hopes to get Rachel to relax. It did help only a little and Rachel's body softened just a tad bit but her eyes were still tightly closed.

"Rachie, open your eyes." Shelby said. Rachel's eyes stayed closed. "Please?"

Rachel's mouth slowed as she carefully opened her eyes. At first she looked everywhere but her mother, until their eyes locked and something inside Shelby changed. Watching her daughter nursing and staring up at her with deep chocolate eyes, Shelby fell in love with Rachel all over again.

"It seems just like yesterday, I was in my little one bedroom apartment, sitting in the rocking chair. It was my favorite spot to be. I'd prop my feet up on the ottoman and wrap my arms around my ever growing belly. God, I got so huge with you. Just when I thought I was done growing, I'd gain another inch." Shelby chuckled, glancing up at the ceiling, hoping to get some control over her voice. "For hours, I'd sit in the window, thinking about how I'd set up a nursery for you, what you'd wear home from the hospital, what I'd name you."

Shelby paused, wiping the brewing tears from her eyes. "Amelia." Shelby said, looking back down at Rachel. "I would have named you Amelia, after my great grandmother. She was so loving, always smiling, and always looked at the positive side of things. She had traits that I wanted you to have. It's amazing how much you are like her. Like me too, although, I haven't figured out if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Shelby laughed again, jokingly and her face turned serious again. "I've heard that the love a mother has towards her child is the deepest love she will ever know. I thought I understood it but now, being your mother, now I really know what it means. I can't describe it but I can feel the difference from before we met to after we met, to even right now. I am over the moon that I am getting to know you better and knowing that I get to be a part of the last few years of your childhood and watch you continue to flourish into the marvelous young woman you are becoming. I promise, to the best of my ability, to guide you along the way."

"I'm different now, Rachel. For the first time, I feel like a mom. I'm not just your mother, I am your mom. You come first in my life and I swear there is not a moment that goes by in the day, where I am not thinking about you. It's all day, everyday. You are my number one and don't ever forget it."

During Shelby's talk, Rachel had stopped nursing and was focused on her mother's words. Shelby rehooked her bra and pulled up her tank as Rachel sat up in her lap. Rachel smiled at Shelby, only able to form a thank you. She leaned forward and gave her mom a quick kiss on the lips before hugging her. Shelby of course held to Rachel, loving just how much Rachel loved to hug and she hoped it never stopped. A Rachel hug always made Shelby's day.

"We should probably check your clothes." Shelby said a few minutes later, it was getting late and Shelby didn't want Rachel driving home any later than she already was.

"Just a little bit longer?" Rachel asked out right. Her hand played with the strap of Shelby's top, hinting that she wasn't quite ready to be done. Shelby unhooked the other side of her bra and waited for Rachel to get latched on. Reaching for her mother's free hand, Rachel held it and played with the ring that was on one of Shelby's fingers.

The next afternoon, Rachel was the first to arrive at Shelby's. Since there was no glee rehearsals, this meant the girls had more time over at Shelby's. Quinn wanted to grab some coffee from the Lima Bean before hand but Rachel didn't. Brittany wanted to go with Quinn, leaving Santana to tag along with Rachel to Shelby's.

"Mom?!" Santana shouted, opening the door. Normally the girls were greeted by Shelby but the woman was in her office with a patient.

Shelby hurried out of her office, with a finger to her lips. "Shhh. I'm with a patient. What are you doing here so soon? I told you that you guys could hang out with friends for a while before you came here."

"Quinn and Brittany decided they wanted coffee." Rachel said. "We can leave for a while."

"No, no, it's okay. Just, um, if you could stay upstairs and try to be quiet. You can take a snack upstairs and watch some TV in my room." Shelby said, kissing the top of each girls' head. "I won't be long, okay?"

"Okay." Santana replied as Rachel only nodded. Shelby returned to her office and shut the door. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm okay." Rachel shook her head.

"What's with you Berry?" Santana asked, as they walked up to the second floor. "You ran out of the house this morning without eating, you only had a water for lunch, and now you're not hungry."

"There's nothing to worry about." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shelby won't see it that way." Santana said, giving Rachel and impish grin.

"You wouldn't?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide. Santana only shrugged her shoulders and walked into their mother's room. "Don't, San, please?"

"Why not, are you scared of Momma Corcoran?" Santana asked, sliding on to the bed.

"No, I just don't want her to freak out. You know she will." Rachel climbed onto the bed next to Santana. "It's not gonna last forever, just until I can forget about being covered in eggs. Can we drop this, now? I'm seriously fine, Santana."

"Okay. I guess." Santana shrugged, picking up the TV remote. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know." Rachel replied, not very interested in the TV.

The two ended up turning off the TV and went into their bedroom to change into their age play clothes. Rachel didn't feel comfortable having Santana see her putting on her diaper, so she skipped it and would have Shelby do it later. Santana slipped on a purple tee shirt with a white kitten on it and pulled on a pair of overalls, adding her converse to the mix, while Rachel pulled on a green dress.

"Come on, Rachie." Santana said, transitioning over to her three year old self. "Let go do you hair."

Rachel crawled after Santana, following her into Shelby's room. Santana helped the baby onto the bed and the three year old skipped over to her mother's vanity that held her makeup and hair products. Her arms full of beauty products, Santana tossed her treasures onto the bed and sat across from Rachel. With her tongue poking between her lips, Santana worked diligently to apply the eyeshadow to her sister.

"Close you eyes, Rachie." Santana huffed.

Rachel and Santana played for a couple minutes before Rachel reached for the makeup, wanting to play too. Taking a makeup brush from Santana, Rachel started to rub it all over Santana's arm. Santana giggled and opened a small plastic jar of loose powder eyeshadow, dipping her own brush in, Santana painted Rachel's bare legs. Rachel reached out and grabbed at the jar of eyeshadow but Santana pulled away.

"No, you too wittle to hold it." Santana pulled away.

Rachel was not happy by this and let out a loud grunt. Getting on her knees, Rachel pulled harder on the makeup. A game of tug of war began as the sisters battled for the makeup. One hard pull on Santana's part and Rachel let go of the makeup. Both girls gasped as the teal powder flew out of Santana's hand and landed on the bed.

"Oh no!" Santana said, scrambling off the bed. "Rachel, look what you did."

"Me?" Rachel said, getting off the bed and out of character. "You wouldn't give it to me."

"What are we gonna do? Shelby doesn't like it when we play with her makeup." Santana said, scrounging around the vanity for some makeup remover.

"Then why would you get it out?"

"Because I am three!" Santana exclaimed.

"We are so dead."

"Here." Santana said, tossing Rachel a package of makeup remover wipes. "Help me."

The girls worked on rubbing the makeup off the comforter but all the wipes seemed to do was spread it around.

"It's making it worse."

"Get the blanket off the bed." Santana said, going with her next plan. Rachel was sitting on the blanket and as Santana tugged on it, Rachel was flipped off the bed, landing on her back.

"Ow!" Rachel shouted in pain.

"Shh!" Santana hushed Rachel. "You're gonna get mom up here."

"Well why would you-"

"Quiet." Santana hissed, her head whipping for the door. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rachel asked.

"Shhhh!"

"Rachel? Santana?" Shelby called out as she walked up the stairs. The crash from above her, followed by Rachel shouting got the woman curious as to what was going on upstairs. "Girls?"

"In here mommy." Santana said, calling out in what Shelby knew as her toddler voice. She quickly wiped the spot of makeup off her arm and met her mother at the door. "Hi Momma."

"Hi, princess. What are you doing in here?" Shelby asked, scanning the room. "Where is your sister?"

"We play hide n seek, Momma." Santana innocently said, too innocently even and Shelby got suspicious.

"I see and where is Rachel?" Shelby asked, walking further into the room.

"Counting." Santana said, pointing to the corner of the room where Rachel was hidden under the blanket with the makeup stain near her.

"Well I think Miss Rachel shouldn't be playing this game without Mommy or one of the older girls." Shelby said, walking over to Rachel and lifting up the blanket.

"Momma no! You gonna ruin the game." Santana said, running over to her mom and trying to stop her from taking the blanket off of Rachel.

"Santana Maria! Why is Rachel covered in makeup?" Shelby exclaimed, seeing the face of her littlest colored with every color imaginable. "And why is there a stain on my blanket!?"

"Rachie did it!" Santana pointed to the girl.

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she looked at her big sister in shock. Shelby raised her brow at the three year old and folded her arms.

"Santana, it's not nice to lie." Shelby said, giving the girl one more chance to be honest.

"I didn't do it, Momma." Santana said. In her mind she really didn't do anything, it was Rachel. Had Rachel not tried to take the makeup from her, none of this would have happened. "I told Rachel no."

"Then I guess Rachel needs a spanking, don't you think Santana?" Shelby asked.

The color drained out of both girl's faces and Rachel's jaw dropped even more. Looking to Santana, Rachel silently begged for Santana to tell the truth but the girl didn't budge. Even as Rachel giggled in Shelby's grasp, Santana still didn't say anything. Shelby used her foot to pull out the stool to the vanity and she sat down, pulling Rachel over her lap. Shelby tugged Rachel's dress to her hips, cringing on the inside. Rachel didn't have on a diaper like she was expecting her too and she really hoped Santana would given in.

"Momma no." Santana shook her head. "Rachie a baby!"

"Babies have to learn too." Shelby said, raising her hand square over Rachel's bottom. As she came down, slower than she normally would, Santana shouted out.

"It was me!" She said, going over to block Shelby's falling hand. "I got the makeup out."

Rachel's dress was pulled over her bottom and she was turned up right and sat down on the floor. Gathering her dirty blanket, Shelby launched it into the hallway to be washed and she turned back towards her daughters, scooping up Rachel, who had finally regained a normal heart rate and pointed at the stairs.

"Downstairs. March." Shelby ordered Santana.

Instantly Santana's hands went to cover her bottom but Shelby told her to drop her hands. As the girl walked by her mother, a hard paddle was placed on her backside. Her butt stung as she walked down the stairs. Rachel was placed in the playpen and she watched as Santana was placed in the corner.

"You stay here until the alarm goes off, do you understand me? We do not lie in this house and we do not play in things we know we're not suppose too."

"Yes ma'am." Santana whimpered out.

Shelby set the time out timer and walked over to Rachel, placing the girl on her hip and took her into the kitchen. Setting her on the counter, Shelby used one hand to wet a wash cloth and she began to clean Rachel up. She dried the baby's face and kissed her nose. Rachel took this chance to play with the straps of Shelby's bra, through her blouse.

"Not right now." Shelby shook her head. Rachel pouted and let out a small cry. "I know but Momma is busy."

Shelby held Rachel as she walked to the fridge. She had pumped several times that day and had a decent amount of breast milk stored up in bottles in the fridge. Shelby used the newly purchased bottle warmer to heat up the milk. Shelby laid Rachel in the playpen and covered her up with her blanket. Shelby stuck the bottle nipple in Rachel's mouth and the girl greedily began to eat.

"You're acting like you haven't eaten in forever." Shelby laughed at her baby. Placing a Dora the Explorer blanket and matching pillow on the couch, Shelby turned to Santana. "San, when your time out is over, I want you to lay down until I am done."

"Okay." Santana murmured.

Shelby left the livingroom, closing the french doors behind her and didn't return for close to 20 minutes, when her session ended. Santana was let up from the couch and was told to find some toys to play with. Rachel had fallen asleep halfway through her bottle and Shelby wondered if she should let the girl sleep or not. After getting Santana settled with a game on the Wii, Shelby took Rachel from the playpen and sat with her on the couch. Rachel turned her head towards Shelby's chest but the mom wouldn't give Rachel what she wanted. Tucking the bottle between her and Rachel, Shelby slipped it into Rachel's mouth. It wasn't what Rachel was hoping for but it was close enough.

"Hi mom!" Quinn said, opening the door.

"Hi girls." Shelby smiled, turning her neck around to face her older two. "Why don't you two go get dressed and we will get started for the day?"

"Okay." Both girls said, scrambling up the stairs.

* * *

**I think perhaps in this session, Shelby should take the girls out to eat. What do you think? Should we see how they do age play while in public? Anyone interested? Wonder how hard it's gonna be for them to do age play but not get caught? But I'm sure no one is interested... ;)**

**Love you! No, seriously, I do!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I realized that I haven't said who is oldest as far as them being teens.**

**In age play form it goes: Quinn (7), Brittany (5), Santana (3), and Rachel (10 Months).**

**In teenage form it goes:Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Rachel**

**So I was going to have them go out in public but then someone suggested they go to an age play community. I liked that idea and decided to go ahead with it :).  
**

**I am trying to be careful with how much I have Shelby breastfeeding Rachel. It's still new to me and to the story and I don't want to over do it. I like the idea of Rachel wanting to nurse all the time and having a melt down or something over it, just right now I am being cautious. I hope you understand what I am trying to say lol.  
**

* * *

"All ready Momma." Brittany said, bouncing down the stairs in her Little Mermaid tee and denim skirt, her flip flops clacking against the hardwood floors.

"Me too!" Quinn said, in just a pair of jeans, tank top and a light weight hoodie.

Rachel had finished with her bottle and was now watching Santana play her video game. Shelby stood up and hugged the two, letting them sit down and snuggle into her.

"Okay Princess, time to turn off the game." Shelby said, picking up the remote and changing it to some cartoons. Santana sighed but put the Wii remote in the charging station.

"Oh momma!" Santana said, her eyes wide and full of excitement. A long arm pointed at the television screen. "Chuck E. Cheese, Momma. Can we go?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Shelby wavered.

"Please?" Santana asked, swarming her mother by climbing on her lap. "You gotta take us, you just gotta."

"I wanna play games!" Brittany said.

"Can we play in the tubes?" Quinn asked.

"You girls want to go out?" Shelby asked. Four heads nodded and Shelby knew she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't take them, Santana especially would never live it down. "Alright, I suppose we can go."

"Yay!" The three girls shouted.

"Before we go, Brittany, you and Santana need to change your bottoms. You cannot go through the tubes in skirts." Shelby said, telling Brittany to take her little sister upstairs to get changed.

"I'm not going in the tubes." Brittany said.

"Just in case, I'd like you to go change."

"Fine." Brittany huffed. "Come on."

Santana walked along side Brittany, going upstairs to change their clothes.

"Quinn, would you go help Brittany?" Shelby asked, sending Quinn off upstairs. Sitting on the floor by Rachel, Shelby smoothed out the wrinkles of the blanket Rachel was sitting on. "How do you feel about going out? I was thinking we'd go to the one a few towns over."

"I'd like to go."

"But?"

"But I feel like I'd be left out because I am still a baby. I won't get to play like everyone else does."

"Don't worry about that one bit." Shelby smiled, tapping Rachel's nose.

Shelby picked up Rachel, taking her to her bedroom so she could change. Now in jeans and tee, Shelby pulled one of her larger purses from her closet and grabbed Rachel and going into the girls' room. Shelby sent the girls down to the foyer to wait for her and Rachel. When they left the room, Shelby put a diaper on Rachel and started packing a diaper bag. She packed diapers, wipes and a pair of white socks for Rachel, along with an extra outfit for her and Santana, then a pair of socks for the other three girls.

Shelby had taken the three older girls out before to the Aquarium but they acted like teenagers and it was so the four of them could get to know each other as adults too. Quinn and Brittany were currently fighting over the front seat, while Santana got in the backseat. Shelby watched from the front door as the Latina crawled over the seats and sat down in the front, buckling her seatbelt. She pulled the door shut, much to her sisters' dismay and locked the doors.

"Oh Santana." Shelby chuckled, locking the front door.

Rachel, to keep the neighbors from getting any curiouser about what happens in the Corcoran house, walked behind her mother and down to the car. Shelby unlocked the doors and Rachel crawled in the backseat. Shelby hadn't yet purchased car seats for any of the girls and wondered if it was time.

"Santana took my seat." Quinn whined to Shelby, opening Santana's door.

"No, she took MY seat." Brittany huffed.

"Both of you get in back." Shelby ordered. "Or we will go back in the house and eat dinner there."

"Fine." Brittany growled. "But I get the front on the way home."

"No, I do!" Quinn said, walking around the car and pushing Rachel to the middle.

"Hey!" Rachel complained.

"Quinn, Rachel was sitting there." Shelby narrowed her eyes at the blonde in the rearview mirror. "Give it back to her and sit in the middle. Neither of you get the front seat on the way home. Since you two want to fight, Rachel gets to sit in the front on the way home."

Shelby backed out of the driveway, once the whole front seat debate was settled. On her way out of the house, Shelby had grabbed a CD she played often for the girls, usually during bath time or sometimes while she made dinner. Santana clapped wildly, seeing the disc and two of the three girls in the backseat squealed. The first few songs didn't interest Rachel, seeing as she was use to only playing Barbra and Broadway in he car. Shelby glanced back to check on the girls in the back and noticed Rachel's disinterest and before the next song could start, Shelby skipped over a song or two before stopping. A smile crept up on Shelby as Rachel perked up to the sounds of Wicked.

The 45 minute drive came to an end as the car pulled up to a fenced in community. Rachel and her sisters pushed themselves up in their seats to see if they could get a better look but none could see over the tall wooden and steel fence. Shelby stopped at the booth and told the guy she was interested in a membership. Rachel looked to Quinn but the girl only shrugged, not knowing anymore than Rachel did. The man asked for some papers and Shelby fished them from her purse/diaper bag, handing them over. After a 5 minute wait, Shelby was handed back the papers and a small plastic credit card looking thing. Pulling the car up a little further, Shelby stopped at a machine and swiped the card, opening the large gate.

The gate was closed once again as Shelby drove into the mini town. Rachel stared out her window, noticing the gas station, coffee shop, a little strip mall of stores, and a few restaurants. There was nearly 40 people walking around the streets but the girls noticed that there were teens about their age, acting like little kids or babies.

"They're just like us." Santana said in awe.

"How come we've never been here?" Brittany asked, pushing her face to the window.

"I just wasn't sure if you would be ready to take the age play out of the house. I know these people are like us but there is a difference between doing it privately and doing it around others." Shelby said, pulling into a parking spot. "Wait right here and do not touch a thing."

Shelby got out of the car and headed into the main office building. She came out a few minutes later and walked over to Brittany's side of the car.

"I get out?" Santana asked, Shelby.

"Not yet, only Quinn and Brittany." Shelby said, ushering the girls to stand against the car.

"Here's your stroller, Ma'am." A tall older gentleman said, pushing a double stroller to Shelby.

"Thank you." Shelby stuffed her purse in the basket of the stroller and opened up Santana's door. "Come on, Princess."

"I walk." Santana pouted as Shelby sat her in the front of the stroller.

"No, you have ride in the stroller with Rachel." Shelby said and before Santana could erupt in a full blown tantrum, she put a stop to it. "Do you want to go on a time out?"

"No." Santana meekly said.

"Then I suggest you sit like a good girl."

Santana gave up all fighting and sat like a good girl, even plastering an innocent smile on her face. Shelby returned to the stroller with Rachel on her hip, sitting her behind Santana. Brittany and Quinn were ordered to hold onto a side of the stroller as the family started walking towards the Chuck E. Cheese. The entire Corcoran family, Shelby included, scanned the little community as they walked the two blocks. There was a mix of nervousness and excitement as they continued down the street.

"Look Momma!" Brittany pointed out a strip of hotel rooms with a pool attached.

"Oh, can we go there?" Quinn asked.

"Noooo." Santana howled. "I wanna see Chuck E."

"I meant over the summer stupid." Quinn said, poking Santana.

"Quinn, you do not call people stupid." Shelby chastised.

"Sorry, Tana." Quinn replied, knowing that's what she was suppose to do. Looking back at her mom, Quinn tried again. "Can we stay here in the summer?"

"We'll see." Shelby said. It sounded like fun to be able to spend the summer in a community where age play was supported but she wasn't sure how the girls would be able to get away for a weekend or so and she didn't know how things were really going to do at dinner. Right now they were by themselves.

Rachel had more nerves than anyone and was needing some comfort by her mom. She knew she couldn't nurse in front of her sisters but figured there would be a spot that they could go. She began to fuss in her seat and Shelby stopped pushing to kneel down next to Rachel.

"Pop-pop." Rachel whined.

"Okay. I'll get it." Shelby reached between Rachel's feet, looking for the pacifier. Rachel took this chance to tug at Shelby's shirt, pulling on her bra too. "No, No. Don't pull on my shirt. We'll get you a bottle when we get there."

The pacifier was placed in Rachel's mouth and Shelby was given a saddened look. Shelby patted the girl's leg and started pushing the stroller. When they reached the play place, Shelby parked the stroller near the front door and grabbed her bag before unbuckling Rachel. Holding the 10 month old on her hip, she unbuckled Santana, making the girl hold her hand. After getting their hands stamped, Shelby led the group over to a booth. Brittany went and got a highchair for Shelby and sat back down next to Quinn, while Rachel was strapped in.

"Momma? Can Brittany and I play games?" Quinn asked.

"Not yet. I need you two to watch your sisters while I order our dinner." Shelby said.

She grabbed her wallet from her purse and went over to order some dinner. A small sausage pizza was ordered for Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, while Shelby got two salad bowls for her and Rachel. She returned with the two salads and the number to place on the table for the pizza.

"Can we play now?" Quinn whined.

"You can each have eight tokens for now." Shelby said, trying to keep them occupied while they waited. Shelby counted out eight tokens for each girl and placed them in a cup. "Have fun."

"Thanks mom!" Brittany shouted, running after Quinn.

"Me too, mommy!" Santana bounced on the seat across from Shelby. She reached for some tokens but Shelby stopped her. "But why?"

"You're too little to go by yourself."

"I go with Britt and Quinn? Please Momma?" Santana begged, giving Shelby some puppy dog eyes.

"No. You can walk around with me when everyone is done eating."

"No fair." Santana pouted, folding her arms.

Shelby ignored Santana's pout and cut up the bigger leaves of Rachel's salad. She had learned the girl's favorite salad dressing and toppings and was sure she made the perfect salad. Taking the pacifier from Rachel's mouth, she placed it down and slid the bowl and a toddler fork at Rachel. The girl glanced at the salad covered with tomatoes, cucumbers, pickles, onions, and mushrooms, and an oil dressing. Rachel poked at her food with her fork but gazed at her mom sadly.

"What's the matter Boo-boo?" Shelby asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

Rachel shook her head but Santana let out a gasp.

"She lying, momma." Santana said and quickly switched over to adult Santana. "She hasn't eaten all day and only had a water at lunch."

"Rachel? Is that true?" Shelby asked. Rachel's eyes darted around, landing on her pacifier. Grabbing it, she popped in into her mouth, only to have Shelby take it away. "Rachel? Did you eat anything today?"

"No." She replied, her head bowed.

"Why not?"

"No one understands how getting eggs thrown at you when you're a vegan. My life, aside from Broadway and performing, is dedicated to saving animals and to stop the testing and cruelty to animals. Eating, for some reason, reminds me of having the egg all over me again and I start thinking of the baby chicks. Then I can't help but have images of the mommy chicks coming after me for revenge in my head."

"I understand that it's hard for you but you can't just not eat." Shelby said. "Try starting with dry foods. I'm sure I can find something back at the salad bar."

"Sorry, Rach." Santana said when Shelby went to fix Rachel a new bowl. "I just didn't want it getting too bad and I didn't want you sick."

"I know." Rachel said, looking at Santana. "And I guess I am glad that you said something. I still haven't gotten use to knowing I have a parent who cares. I don't need to hide anything from Shelby. Thank you for looking out for me."

"It's my pleasure, Hobbit." Santana chuckled as Rachel rolled her eyes.

Shelby watched from just a few feet away as Santana and Rachel shared a talk and then a hug. It wasn't much longer and the pizza arrived. Shelby flagged down Brittany and Quinn, sitting them down with a slice of pizza. Santana watched as her mom collected the cups and went to get them all drinks. Taking a bite of her food, she jumped up and grabbed a small handful of tokens.

"Santana Maria." Shelby called out on her way back to the booth.

"Yes Momma?" She turned around with her hands behind her back and a large smile on her face.

"I suggest you put those tokens back and sit down."

"I hate my life." Santana groaned, sitting down and after returning the tokens back to their pile, she placed her chin on the edge of the table.

"Yes because you have it so rough as a three year old." Shelby rolled her eyes. She inched Santana's barely eaten pizza towards the girl. "Sit up and eat."

Rachel ate a few pieces of spinach and a little bit of mushrooms before pushing her bowl away. "Ba-ba."

"Right here." Shelby said, placing the baby bottle full of water in her hands.

"Nah!" Rachel shouted, throwing her bottle to Shelby.

"This is all there is." Shelby said.

_The hell it is!_ Rachel thought to herself. She slammed her hand against the table twice trying to get Shelby's attention.

"Stop Rachel." Shelby said and replaced the bottle in front of the infant. "There's only water right now."

"Nah!" Rachel growled, hitting the table with the bottle.

"No." Shelby shook her head and put the bottle in the diaper bag until it was better appreciated.

Rachel sat back with a look of unhappiness. Shelby finished eating and waited for the other three to finish so they could play some games and crawl through the playland tubes. A woman named Etta and her two 'children', Riley and Sarah, walked over to the table.

"Your daughters are just precious." Etta gushed, touching Santana's hair.

"Hi." Santana beamed. "I Santana."

"Hello, Santana. I'm Etta. How old are you?"

"I dis many." Santana said, holding up three fingers. "Three! Just like Momma taught me."

"My, you are smart little thing."

"How old are you?" Santana asked Riley.

"Riley is four." Etta answered for the slightly shy girl, then looked at the older two Corcoran girls. "And what about you two?"

"I'm Brittany and I'm five." Brittany answered.

"My name is Quinn and I'll be 8 in six months." Quinn widely grinned.

Etta looked to Shelby, who was now holding a very shy Rachel. "And how old is this cutie?"

"This is my daughter Rachel and she is 10 months." Shelby proudly stated.

"Adorable." Etta said, stroking Rachel's cheek. The girl wiggled herself into Shelby further.

"What about your little girl?" Shelby motioned to the girl on Etta's hip.

"Sarah is going to be one next month." Etta said, tickling the girl.

"Momma, can we go play again?" Brittany asked, showing that she was done eating.

"Alright." Shelby said, dividing up more tokens. 30 for each. "Stay together."

"I go with them?" Santana asked, standing on the seat and begging.

"I told you that you are too little. You're gonna walk around with me and Rachel."

"Why?" Santana whined.

"Santana, why don't you ask your mom if you guys can come with me and my girls to the toddler area? You and Riley can play in the ball pit and play the games over there."

"Oh! Oh! Can we mommy?" Santana asked, bouncing.

"I don't see why not." Shelby nodded and stood up, cradling Rachel.

The two families walked over to the toddler area, where Riley and Santana jumped in the ball pit. Sarah and Rachel were placed on the ground to play together but Rachel crawled over to Shelby, hiding her face against Shelby's legs.

"Go play, boo-boo." Shelby encouraged but Rachel wanted no part in it.

Rachel, spotting her blanket in the diaper bag, reached over and grabbed it, balling it up and using it as extra protection to hide her face. Shelby stroked Rachel's hair, trying to ease the nerves of the girl. Peering over her blanket, Rachel watched Sarah climb into her mother's lap and she patted the woman's chest.

"Num-nums." Sarah murmured and with that, Etta began breastfeeding Sarah.

Rachel shot Shelby a look of 'Hello! That's what I want.' and Shelby slightly frowned. If Santana and the other girls weren't around, Shelby might have considered nursing Rachel, however, they agreed that it would stay private. Then again, Shelby knew Rachel was needing some comfort and she felt so bad for not being about to give her what she wanted.

While the two moms talked, Rachel stayed at Shelby's feet for over 20 minutes until Santana started playing some games with the tokens she finally got from Shelby. Crawling over to her sister, Rachel watched Santana catch as many flying bees as she could. Brittany joined the two, while she waited for Quinn to get something to drink. Brittany sat on the floor behind Rachel and began braiding her hair. Securing Rachel's braid with a spare hair tie she had around her wrist, she kissed the baby's cheek.

Santana got bored with the game and headed off in search of something else to play. Brittany lifted the baby into her arms and started dancing around to the music that was playing overhead. Rachel giggled as Brittany spun her around. Quinn walked over and the three began playing together, Santana joined in a few minutes later.

"Lets go over there." Quinn pointed to a photo booth.

"Yeah!" Brittany exclaimed.

The four sisters headed away from the toddler area, their mother not noticing, and climbed into the photo booth. Brittany sat Rachel on her lap, while Santana climbed on Quinn's. A series of silly pictures were taken and a few serious ones. During a break in their photo shoot, Brittany pulled a marker from her mini purse that she brought with. Her purse contained very important items, such as, two markers, a coloring book the size of index cards, some stickers, candy that her momma wasn't aware of and of course, cotton candy lip gloss. Using the orange marker, she got to work on drawing hearts on her sisters' arms with Momma written in the middle. The first two pictures were sweet ones but then the girls got silly.

"Quinn!" Brittany shrieked as they excited the booth. "The jump rope game is open, come on lets go."

"I wanna go." Santana said.

"You can't. Mom said no. Take Rachel back to the toddler area." Quinn said as Brittany put Rachel on the ground.

"This isn't fair." Santana huffed as her sisters walked away. "Lets go, Rach."

Santana walked next to Rachel as the girl crawled the 30 feet back to Shelby. Rachel got on her knees and patted her mom's leg. Shelby broke away from the conversation to look at the infant. Rachel shoved the strips of pictures into Shelby's face and the woman took a look at them.

"Awe! These are so cute!" Shelby fawned over the pictures.

"Momma, Quinn and Brittany left us." Santana cried to her mother. "They mean."

"Are you getting sleepy?" Shelby asked, cupping Santana's cheek.

"Nooooo." Santana grumped out. "Can we go play real games now? You promised."

"We have to get going anyway." Etta said, standing up. "Give me a call sometime and we'll plan that meet up."

"Of course. It was really nice meeting you and your girls." Shelby shook Etta's hand and after exchanging goodbyes, Etta walked away.

"Come on Momma." Santana said, pulling on Shelby's sleeve.

"Santana, hold on." Shelby sighed, trying to get Rachel situated but the baby didn't want to be in the stroller. "You have to sit down Rachel."

"Momma!" Santana said, tapping Shelby's arm as the woman was still working on getting Rachel to sit down. "Momma!"

"Nah!" Rachel screamed out.

"Momma!"

"Rachel sit." Shelby said. "Santana, stop."

"Mommy!" Quinn said, running up to Shelby. "Look at all the tickets I have."

"That's great, Brittany."

"Momma!" Santana tapped some more.

"You mean, Quinn." Quinn corrected Shelby.

"Mom, can I get a bag of cotton candy?" Brittany asked, joining the group.

"Santana, I said stop." Shelby said. "Rachel you need to sit down."

"Nah!"

"But Momma!"

"Can I get some mom?"

"You haven't looked at all the tickets I got."

"Quiet!" Shelby said over her girls' voices. The four girls stopped talking and Shelby sat Rachel down. "Quinn, I am proud of you for all the tickets you got. Brittany, you know the answer is no. Santana, you need to stop and wait."

"Sheesh, I was just trying to show you something." Quinn muttered as she walked away.

"I haven't had candy in forever, I was gonna share." Brittany said, following Quinn.

"Ugh." Shelby said, rubbing her face.

"Momma?" Santana quietly asked.

"What Princess?" Shelby asked looking down at the little girl.

"Can we go play now?"

"Sure." Shelby nodded, taking a hold of Santana's hand.

Shelby pushed the stroller with one hand as they walked around to the older kids' games. Shelby helped Santana play a few games and even played some herself. It was almost 8:30pm when Shelby rounded up the girls so they could cash in their tickets. It was another 15 minutes of waiting for them to decide what they wanted before they were able to leave.

"Can we come back again?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe." Shelby nodded and her face contorted into one of pain. God her breasts were killing her.

"You okay, mom?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, my back is just hurting from the way I was sitting." Shelby shook it off. Rachel looked behind her at Shelby and gave the woman a smirk. Had she just given her what she wanted, Shelby wouldn't be in pain. Shelby narrowed her eyes at Rachel, knowing just what she was tying to say with her smirk. The girls were loaded into the car and Shelby returned the stroller. Getting into the car, Shelby turned to look at the girls. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"I did!"

"Momma did too." Shelby scrunched her face into a silly grin.

The next afternoon, Rachel and the girls retreated out of school. Mercedes as sitting on the hood of Rachel's car, taunting her. Shelby had wanted to go to Figgins about the egging but Rachel only knew that Mercedes and Kurt were apart of it and the two would be kicked out of glee. Rachel wanted her revenge but she wanted it to be in the form of beating New Directions at Sectionals. She wanted to show the two that their acts didn't bring her down. Shelby reluctantly agreed, wanting the two and everyone else involved to be punished. Santana started to get worked up but Rachel said she'd handle everything and asked her sisters to hang back. It's not how Santana wanted to take care of things but agreed, seeing the begging in Rachel's eyes.

"Fine." Santana said, crossing her arms.

Rachel shifted her bag on her shoulder and walked over to her car, glancing over her back to see if Santana had listened. Mercedes saw Rachel just a few feet away and gave her a menacing smile.

"Well, well, well, it's nice to see you here. Come back for round two?" Mercedes asked and Rachel quickly looked around her but didn't see anyone. She also figured if there was someone behind her, her sisters would have already been over, stopping it. "Scared? Good."

"I'm not scared of you or anyone at this school."

"Of course not, especially when you have the school sluts behind you, just waiting for their chance to attack."

"Don't call them that." Rachel growled. "And I don't need them to fight my battles."

"I guess you fit in their group. I mean there was Puck, Jesse, Finn."

"I never slept with any of them." Rachel said. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Sure you didn't."

"Look, I don't know what your problem is with me or what you want but give it up and get off my car." Rachel said, done with this conversation.

"You wanna know what my problem is, Berry?"

"No, actually, I don't really care." Rachel said going to the driver's door and opened it but Mercedes slammed it shut.

From across the parking lot, Santana watched on, itching to kick Mercedes' ass. Quinn and Brittany had a firm hand on the girl to keep her still but it wasn't working very well. Especially when after Mercedes closed the door, Rachel stepped in Mercedes' face. A screaming match began and finally Rachel had enough.

"Oh my god!" Quinn gasped.

"Did she just hit Mercedes?" Brittany asked, even though she knew Rachel had in fact punched Mercedes.

The Cheerios finally ran over and intervened, pulling Rachel off of Mercedes. Rachel had been punched twice and the makings of bruises were already on the horizon. The other girl got off the ground with a split lip.

"Fuck with me again!" Rachel hollered at Mercedes as she walked away.

"Give me your keys." Brittany said, holding out her hand. Rachel bent down and picked up the keys that had been dropped when she hit Mercedes the first time.

Quinn and Santana pushed Rachel gently into the backseat and fixed her up so it didn't look like Rachel was just in a fight. That morning, Rachel had decided to go in early to study for next week's finals and so, the four had taken just one car. Shelby was sitting on the porch, reading a book when the car pulled into the driveway. Santana had crawled into the front after Rachel was cleaned up and got out of the car, getting her backpack from the backseat.

"Hey girls." Shelby smiled, walking down to the car. "San, where is your car?"

"One of my siblings needed to borrow it." Santana shrugged.

"Oh." Shelby answered, wrapping her arms around her mid section. "How much longer will the shop have yours Quinn?"

"I'm not sure." Quinn replied.

"Hopefully it's soon." Shelby smiled but none of the girls seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hi, Shelby." Rachel murmured walking past her mom to go into the house.

"Hi, sweetie."

Phones and keys were placed in their designated spots, the girls heading upstairs but Shelby stopped them.

"Someone better tell me what's going on." Shelby stood at the bottom of the stairs. Neither girl turned around or said anything. "Well?"

"It was just along day." Brittany said, glimpsing back at Rachel but only for a minute.

"Rachel?" Shelby questioned, not missing the look. "Did something happen at school?"

"Sorta but it's over with and I just wanna forget it." Rachel said. "Can we go upstairs now?"

Shelby stared at the girls for a few long seconds but sighed. "Sure, go ahead."

While the girls were getting ready, the door bell rang. Rachel, who was still dressed in her school clothes, was pulled to the floor by Quinn and Brittany.

"Shh." Brittany hushed, using a finger over her lips.

Will's voice thundered through the house and was met by Shelby's even scarier voice. Rachel had some regrets and guilt over fighting with Mercedes, now hearing her mom and Will fighting about it, only made it worse.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Brittany whispered to Rachel, sensing Rachel's nerves.

Soon the arguing stopped and the front door was slammed shut. Shelby angrily climbed the stairs and opened the door to the girls' bedroom.

"In case you didn't hear, Mr. Shuester was just here with Mercedes." Shelby said, trying to talk as calmly as possible. "She claims the four of you jumped her after school."

"What? No!" Rachel shook her head. "That's not what happened."

"Then what happened, Rachel?"

"Mercedes was-"

"I didn't ask you, Quinn. I asked Rachel." Shelby said, cutting off the blonde.

"Mercedes was sitting on the hood of my car after school." Rachel took over. "She tried to get my riled up but I asked her to get off my car, then I tried to get in but she shut the door on me. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were by the school. where I told them to wait. They didn't get involved until Mercedes and I really started fighting and they pulled us apart."

"Who punched who first?"

"I-I-I punched her first." Rachel admitted.

"Why?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone and I got fed up with her." Rachel said.

Shelby asked the other three if the story was true and after receiving nods of agreement, she sent the girls out.

"I'd like the three of you to take your things and get ready downstairs." Shelby said, keeping her eyes on Rachel.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if this is getting a bit boring. I wanted my story to be different from the other age play stories and have there be a story line as them being teens outside of age play. I might not update as soon as I have been, so that I can really work on organizing my ideas. I just want to do this right and not fuck it up. I love it too much for it to be ruined. I'm sure y'all feel the same way. I promise there will be an update this week though!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay to address the copying issue: I have just a few things to say. First, I have talked with the author of the story I am being accused of ripping off and we have discussed things. She doesn't feel that there was any harm done. Second, I would appreciate it if instead of posting in my reviews that I am copying, that you PM me and/or the author of another story. I don't want to get the reputation that I am stealing from others. We both have different takes on the age play community. Second, I love taking your suggestions and adding them to my stories or putting them aside for future use. I cannot search and read every story on here to see if the idea was taken from another story. If it's something I feel is too close to another story, I won't use it or I will change it to not make it so close, which is what I tried to do with the Age Play Community. I had already decided that the family wouldn't go to the community all the time, it would just be an occasional special thing and not a multichapter story idea. Also, I liked using the community as a refresher from the usual, school, Shelby's house, and Rachel's house. It would get repetitive and so I feel the community shook things up a bit. So please, before you go posting all over my stories or another person's stories, talk to me and the other author privately. Thank you.**

**As for the breastfeeding: Shelby will figure out that consistency is the key to surviving baby Rachel :)...eventually lol.  
**

**Hope you all like this chapter! Lots a stuff going on and getting resolved!  
**

**Oh, and to the person (Sorry I have so many reviews to go through lol to find who came up with the idea) who suggested Rachel needed a badass name...well Rachel gets one in this story!  
**

* * *

Shelby swiftly moved to the bedroom door and closed it, a light clicking noise filled the tense room. She had made herself very clear to all four girls that revenge on New Direction or any of the members wouldn't be tolerated. Shelby couldn't control Mercedes or Kurt or any of what they had planned but she could control what her girls did. Shelby's placid demeanor crumbled as she made her way to the tiny girl. Punishing Rachel was not something the mom wanted to do but she promised herself to treat all four girls the same.

"I'm sure I made myself clear that you weren't suppose to engage in any fights with anyone from New Directions." Shelby said, regaining her stern disposition.

"Yes but-"

"-There are no but's, Rachel." Shelby said. "You were given an order."

"I was only standing up for myself. She wouldn't leave me alone and was only going to continue messing with me unless I did something."

"Punching her, repeatedly, isn't taking care of it. The point I have been making to all four of you, is that you are better than the tactics New Directions is stooping too. We don't need to disrespect, demean, and hurt them the way they are hurting us. While they are busy coming up with schemes to throw us off our game, they are taking away from the time they have to start preparing for Sectionals."

"We aren't even preparing for Sectionals." Rachel folded her arms.

"I've been planning and coming up with some ideas." Shelby said. "But that's not what we are talking about."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll-I'll apologize to Mercedes tomorrow." Rachel said, dropping her arms to her side. "And I won't go anywhere near her. If she tries to do anything, I'll call you or get a teacher or something."

"Yes, you will do all of that." Shelby nodded in agreement.

"Can we go downstairs now?" Rachel asked.

She moved past Shelby to get to the door but Shelby wrapped a firm hand around her elbow and pulled the teen to stand back in front of her.

"We're not done." Shelby stated. She took a staggered deep breath, hoping Rachel didn't notice. "I gave you specific rules, multiple times this week."

"I said I was sorry. I'm gonna make this right and take the higher road." Rachel said.

"There has to be a punishment."

"You're not going to take age play away are you?" Rachel worriedly asked.

"No. That's not what I am going to do." Shelby heavily whispered. She took two steps over to Quinn's bed and sat down.

"Please don't." Rachel said, gently struggling to get away from Shelby. "Shelby, please."

"Let's just get this done and over with." Shelby said.

She didn't want to do it anymore than Rachel wanted it done but there came a time for Shelby to put down her foot. She knew Rachel could be just as sneaky, if not better at it, than the other girls. Rachel needed to understand that in both age play and in the real world, she was Rachel's mother and what she says goes. She was the mom. Rachel wanted her to be the mom. Regardless of whether the Cheerios were in the picture or not, Shelby would still punish Rachel just the same.

"Anything but this." Rachel said.

"Don't make this any worse than it needs to be." Shelby nearly begged, her heart breaking as Rachel stood before her doing everything she could to get out of being punished with unshed tears in her eyes.

Shelby moved Rachel to sit next to her on the bed. An arm snaked across Rachel's shoulders and she was fought fully pulled over Shelby's knees. Rachel was still wearing her cotton dress she wore to school and both mother and daughter knew it wasn't going to cushion the spanks. Rachel tried to push herself up using the edge of the mattress but she didn't have much strength using one hand against the powerful grip Shelby had on Rachel's waist. Shelby's right arm was hooked around Rachel's waist trying to keep the girl in place.

Shelby, wanting this to be done with, raised her hand and dropped it down, landing perfectly across Rachel's covered backside. It was all that was needed for Rachel to stop squirming. Her mom had just spanked her. There wasn't enough time for Rachel to recover from the shock, when Shelby placed two more swats to her backside. By the fifth swat, Rachel's tears slid freely down her face, landing on the floor by her mother's feet. Whimpers and cries of _I'll be good_ slipped out of Rachel's mouth as Shelby ended the spanking with two extra hard paddles.

Rachel was sat up from Shelby's lap and the stinging of sitting down, caused the girl to jump up. Shelby laid Rachel on her belly, with her head resting on the older woman's lap. Shelby stroked Rachel's hair with one hand, letting the girl cry it out.

"It's okay, Baby. It's all over with." Shelby soothed, running her other hand over Rachel's back. "I love you, Rachel."

"I. Love. You. Too." Rachel said between hiccuping sobs and sniffles. She turned her head and looked up at her mom's softened features. "Hold me?"

"Alright." Shelby nodded and held out her arms as Rachel settled into her lap.

Rachel leaned more on her hip to keep her sore bottom from resting on Shelby's thighs.

"Pop-pop?" Rachel childishly asked for.

"It's downstairs in the kitchen." Shelby said. It usually was in the bedroom following sessions but Shelby had found it under the couch when she was cleaning earlier and placed it in the kitchen. She began to move Rachel off of her to go and fetch the pacifier but Rachel held Shelby in her spot. The mom knew Rachel was looking for comfort and didn't want to deny her.

Reaching between the two, Shelby undid her shirt and unhooked her nursing bra. Rachel was surprised but in a good way about her mother's actions. She latched on and began to nurse as Shelby moved them to the rocking chair and used her toes to gently glide them back and forth. Shelby wiped away Rachel's tears and ran a hand along Rachel's back. When she reached the girl's bottom, Rachel tensed and then relaxed when she felt Shelby rubbing gentle and soothing circles. Rachel was switched to the other breast and after ten more minutes, she was done. Shelby got her clothes straightened out and carried Rachel to the changing table.

Shelby took the dress off, followed by her bra and underwear. Rachel's cheeks stayed a perfectly tanned color, being pretty much use to her mom seeing her naked. It wasn't very weird anymore but there was still a bit of embarrassment. A white diaper was retrieved from a package resting on the shelf below Rachel and Shelby lifted Rachel's toned legs in the air to slide the diaper under the girl's red bottom. With the diaper secured, Shelby took a red with white polka dotted onesie from the basket filled with other onesies and pulled it over Rachel's head, snapping it at the diaper. Before they left the room, Shelby made sure Rachel was ready and then gave Rachel the last bit of her punishment.

Shelby and Rachel entered the livingroom, Rachel dressed for age play and her punishment for fighting had been dished out. She had until tomorrow to write a 3,000 worded essay about how she could have handled the situation with Mercedes differently. Rachel was sat in the playpen with her blanket and toys, while the girls played with their own toys and Shelby went into the kitchen to fix a small snack.

Quinn chewed on her lip as she walked over to the baby gate. "Momma, can I come in?" Quinn asked, leaning over the gate.

"Sure, Angel Face." Shelby said, helping Quinn over the side.

Shelby returned to cutting up some fruit at the counter and Quinn moved to stand by her side, pulling the note from her English teacher out of her pocket.

"I have to have this signed before I go to school tomorrow." Quinn said, sliding the note to Shelby.

"You have six missing assignments?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot? I'd understand one or two but six? In the last three days? Quinn, this is highly unacceptable." Shelby lectured. "Go get your book bag and sit at the table. You will not participate in today's session until you finish those assignments."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn responded and left momentarily to get her bag.

She sat down at the table and got to work on her missing assignments. Seeing as she hadn't done a homework or bag check in over a week, Shelby told the other girls to bring their bags into the kitchen. Starting with Rachel, Shelby went through each folder, looking for anything that was suppose to be done for homework. It was easy to go through Rachel's bag, it was neat and organized. Nothing was out of place and all worksheets were perfectly filled out.

"Good girl." Shelby said, handing the bag back to Rachel. "You can go back in the livingroom. Santana, your bag please."

"Here." Santana said, passing her back pack to Shelby.

"Clean the garbage from your bag and you can go by Rachel." Shelby said and reached for Brittany's instantly spotting the mess as she opened the zipper.

She pulled out two worksheets and Brittany said they were due tomorrow and not late.

"Sit down and finish then and after that, you need to clean this out. This is not how we keep our back packs. The next time I find it this way, I will clean it myself and that means I will be reading every note and piece of paper."

Shelby put two plates of fruit in front of the teenagers and gave them each a bottle of water. Stopping by the fridge, Shelby took a bottle of pumped breast milk and quickly warmed it up and poured a sippy cup of juice for Santana. Shelby got Santana situated with her juice and fruit before sitting Rachel on the couch. Stabbing a small piece of watermelon with a fork, Shelby fed it to Rachel. Giving her two more bites, Shelby pulled out the bottle and held it out to Rachel as a reward for eating the fruit. Shelby pulled the bottle away and held out a forkful of fruit, Rachel whimpered. She ate two more pieces of grapes, then started looking for the bottle.

"You like this stuff don't ya?" Shelby smiled.

"Can I have some?" Santana asked, looking away from the TV.

"Boo-Boo just has soy milk."

"Yuck." Santana's face crumpled in disgust. "No way!"

"Silly." Shelby chuckled at Santana and she lovingly watched Rachel as her eyes lit up and Rachel hungrily attached herself to the bottle and began eating.

Brittany finished her homework and brought it in for Shelby to check. Rachel was left holding her own bottle and rolled into her back, tilting slightly towards Shelby and replaced the bottle in her mouth.

"Very good. Now I'd like you to go clean out your bag and then you may rejoin us."

Brittany walked out of the room and Shelby's attention was shifted to the bottle that flew into her lap. Shelby tossed the empty bottle on the couch and turned to find Rachel advancing on her. She was expecting Rachel to attack her chest but was pleasantly surprised when Rachel hugged her.

"Hi babies." Shelby said, holding onto Rachel.

"Momma." Rachel said as if claiming Shelby.

The three played for a little bit, Brittany joining them 10 minutes later. Quinn sat at the kitchen table, watching her mom and sisters play. It wasn't fair. She was trying to be good and tell her mom about the missing assignments. Shouldn't she get some sort of reward for that? She could have hid it from Shelby.

"Quinn?" Shelby said, touching the girl's shoulder.

She had come into the livingroom to check on the dinner that was cooking in the crockpot but had noticed Quinn staring into space.

"I'm sorry!" Quinn exclaimed, jumping out of her skin.

"Whoa, calm down." Shelby said, her brows dipping into confusion. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I just, I, uh. I'm fine" Quinn said, picking up her pen and returning to her assignments.

"How about you take a small break?"

"I'm almost done." Quinn shook her head and went back to working on her 4th piece of late work.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Quinn replied. "But I'm really okay."

"Okay." Shelby said, studying the girl for a moment before replacing the lid on dinner and returning to the livingroom.

Quinn eventually finished her assignments, had her homework and bag checked by Shelby, and was able to join the family in playing. Shelby watched over Quinn after noticing how distant the girl was in the kitchen. In the end, Quinn seemed to go back to her usual self once she was with her sisters and could forget about whatever it was that happened in the other room.

The session ended and Shelby could hear the girls moving about the house, collecting their things to leave. She was in the kitchen, finally attending to the dishes and left over food. Santana was the first one downstairs and Shelby left the kitchen to greet the teen to say goodbye. Santana wrapped her arms around Shelby and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, Sweetness." Shelby said, returning the kiss.

Santana grabbed her phone and Rachel's keys from the shelf and hurried out the door with her backpack. Shelby was about to return to the kitchen but Brittany came down next with Rachel right behind her.

"See ya laters, Moms." Brittany said, giving Shelby a kiss.

"Laters, gators." Shelby chuckled as Brittany grabbed her things and went out to the car.

"Night, Shelby." Rachel said, hugging Shelby around her neck.

"Night, Rach." Shelby pulled back from their hug. "Oh, before you go, I have something for you in the kitchen."

"Okay." Rachel said, confused but she went into the kitchen to wait for her mom as Quinn came down the stairs.

"Got all your things?" Shelby asked the blonde.

"Yeah, it's all right here." Quinn said, holding up her backpack.

"If you need anything, call me. Okay?" Shelby said into Quinn's ear as they hugged.

"I will." Quinn said, offering a small smile. "Good night."

"Night, love." Shelby said, sending Quinn out with a message to the other girls that Rachel would be a minute or two longer. She closed the door and walked over to the baby gate, taking it down and setting it to the side to go in by Rachel.

"What do you have?" Rachel asked, looking around the counters.

"Well, I'm pumping a few times a day and my milk supply is like through the freaking roof." Shelby laughed, opening the fridge. "I've frozen some of it, since it's good in a deep freezer for a year but the freezer in the basement is full of food and stuff so there isn't a lot of room. I figured you could take some home with you if you wanted."

"Great." Rachel replied with a smile at Shelby's thoughtfulness.

"I wrote the date that you need to drink it by on the storage bag, that way you know which to open first. When you need or want more, let me know." Shelby said, putting several baggies of milk in a grocery bag.

"Thanks." Rachel said. She zipped the bag in her book bag. "I should get going, the girls are waiting."

"Of course." Shelby said, walking Rachel to the door. "Night, Darling."

"Night, Shelby."

At home, Rachel slipped down to the basement to put the bag of milk in the mini fridge. She closed the door and turned around, coming face to face with Brittany walking down the stairs.

"Santana and Quinn are going to bed. I'm not really tired yet, wanna watch a movie?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Rachel nodded. "You pick. I'm gonna go change into my pajamas."

Rachel went into the bathroom of her bedroom and changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. Pulling a hoodie over her head, Rachel grabbed her blanket off the air mattress she had been assigned that evening and returned to the basement, where Brittany was watching the beginning of the movie she picked. Brittany and Rachel stayed on opposite sides of the couch, each slightly taken back by the newness of the alone time between each other. Throughout the movie, the girls laughed together and really only made a few comments here and there. Brittany was the first to curl up into a loose ball with her head resting on the arm rest, making sure to leave half the couch for Rachel.

Rachel grew tired but didn't want to ditch Brittany in the middle of the movie. Sharing her blanket with Brittany, Rachel slid down to lay down and the two girls got comfortable. Closing her eyes for just a second, Rachel figured she'd feel Brittany get up at the end of the movie. However, she fell asleep and Brittany passed out only 10 minutes after the brunette.

At nearly four in the morning, Brittany awoke from the kick to the face given to her by Rachel. Both girls had completely stretched out, Brittany's feet tucked behind Rachel's back and Rachel's were in front of Brittany's face. Brittany groaned, and shifted to have some distance between her face and Rachel's feet. A little more shifting of her body and Brittany's brows furrowed feeling the blanket sticking to her legs. She sat up and pulled the blanket from her legs and grimaced when she saw that the pant legs of her pajamas were soaked, along with most of Rachel's shorts and thighs.

"What in the world?" Brittany whispered, wondering what caused Rachel to wet herself. Rachel flinched several more times and whimpered. "Rach? Rachel? Wake up."

"Britt? What's wrong?" Rachel woke up. She froze when she realized she was wet and Brittany was too. "I-I-I'm, Brittany, I, um."

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"I-I-I just." Rachel continued to stammer until she squeaked out a beg. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, not even Santana or Quinn." Brittany said, standing up from the couch and pulling Rachel up with her. Brittany gathered the blanket and walked it to the washer and dryer.

Thankfully there was a basket of clean clothes in the room, so the girls wouldn't wake up their sisters. Brittany handed Rachel a pair of pajama bottoms and the girl quickly changed and tossed her clothes in the washer with the blanket. Brittany changed too and began starting the washer.

"Sorry." Rachel's cheeks burned as she stared at the floor.

"Don't worry about it, it was just an accident."

"Yeah but I am 16, I shouldn't have accidents."

"Does it happen often?" Brittany gently asked, pouring detergent into the hot water.

"Sometimes." Rachel gave an odd answer. She looked up from her feet, meeting the sympathetic eyes of the cheerleader and she began telling Brittany the story. By the end of it, Brittany was holding onto a crying Rachel and she did her best to calm down the situation. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Brittany chuckled. She stepped back from Rachel and took the girl's tiny hand and lead her back over to the couch. The blonde found some extra blankets and pillows in the storage closet with their clothes and made a bed on the floor. "Lay down." Brittany said, holding a comforter up while the girl laid down. She got under the covers next to Rachel and searched under the blanket for Rachel's hand. "Go to sleep."

"I don't think I can." Rachel whispered.

"Stay right here." Brittany said, getting up from the bed.

Going up to the entrance of the house, Brittany went to her purse and pulled out her phone. Instead of scrolling through the long list of contacts, Brittany dialed Shelby's number and waited for the sleeping woman to answer it.

"Hey Britt, is everything okay?" Shelby groggily asked, rolling over in bed to lay on her side. Lazily, she placed the phone between her ear and pillow, closing her eyes.

"Sorta but not really." Brittany said into the phone. "It's Rachel?"

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Shelby asked, sitting up in bed. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine but she had a nightmare and can't go to sleep. I thought you'd be able to help her."

"Where are you?"

"At Rachel's, I fell asleep at her place last night on accident." Brittany quickly covered.

"Oh." Shelby only replied. "Let me talk to her?"

"Alright, one sec." Brittany said and carried the phone down to the basement. Sitting next to Rachel, she handed the phone to Rachel. "Mom wants to talk to you."

"You called her?"

"I didn't tell her everything." Brittany assured her. "Here."

Rachel held the phone in her hand and slowly brought it up to her ear. "Shelby?"

"Hi, Peanut." Shelby cooed into the phone. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't go back to sleep." Rachel said into the phone, tears slipping down the sides of her face to pool in her ear.

"Just lay down, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

For over 15 minutes, Rachel listened to Shelby sing and talk to her until she fell asleep. Brittany gently took the phone from the sleeping Rachel and told Shelby she was back to sleep.

"Good. Are you gonna go back to sleep too?" Shelby asked.

"No, I have to be up soon anyway for cheer." Brittany said. "But I'll let you go so you can go back to sleep."

"Alright, Kid, Have a good day and I will see you later."

Rachel woke up a couple hours later and put away the blankets and pillows. With a yawn, she climbed the stairs and stopped in the kitchen for a cup of coffee from the coffee pot the girls had left on. Clicking the switch to off, Rachel turned away from the coffee maker and went to her room to get ready for the day. A nice, long, hot shower did the girl well and she stepped out into the chilly air feeling better than ever.

A 10 minute walk to school and Rachel walked to the football field to watch the end of her sisters' practice. Brittany gave her a small wave and Rachel returned the gesture. Quinn and Santana ran over to Rachel first after practice had ended and Brittany followed close behind. Together they all walked into the Cheerios' locker room for them to freshen up.

The four were hungry and decided to go down to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast in the ten minutes before class. As they rounded the corner that led to the stairs that would take them to the lunchroom, Rachel heard someone call her name behind her.

"Yes, Mr. Shue?" Rachel politely asked, remembering that she told Shelby she would be on her best behavior.

"Figgins wants to see you, now." He said, motioning with his fingers for the girl to follow him. "All of you."

"I refuse to go without Shelby being there." Quinn said.

"Miss Corcoran may have been hired to coach a second glee club and to teach here but she isn't officially an employee of this school district until the start of the new school year. This doesn't need to concern her." Will said, pointing to the office. "Now go."

"She may not be a faculty member yet but she is my mother and I agree with Quinn, she should be here." Rachel folded her arms.

"Biologically she maybe your mother but as far as the school is concerned you do not have a mother and she has no right to attend school matters without your fathers' consent."

Rachel was speechless and it sorta felt like she was kicked in the gut. How dare Mr. Shuester make such a comment. He knew how excited she was when Shelby first came into her life and how much it killed her when Shelby left. The pained look on Rachel's face didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"You really are an asshole." Santana shouted at the man.

"Santana!" Four voices bellowed.

"You were suppose to be different!" Santana yelled. "It's one thing for Mercedes and Kurt to try and hurt Rachel but you're a teacher. The only teacher in this school who has ever made her feel like she belonged. At the beginning of glee, you took pride and dedication to make sure that we all felt like we could be ourselves and not what everyone else in these halls think we should be. You let Mercedes treat everyone like crap and you don't do a thing about it."

"Lower your voice." Will said.

"No! I will not. Kurt and Mercedes plotted to have Rachel egged and slushied, what did you do about it? Everyone at school knows it happened, there's no way you don't know."

"And you four retaliated by jumping her. She has a black eye and a split lip." Will rose his voice.

"She's lying to you!" Rachel spoke up. "I am the only one who fought with Mercedes. For whatever reason, Mercedes is trying to ruin my life."

"Stop being dramatic and get to the office." Will said, pulling on Rachel's arm.

"Let her go. She said she wasn't attending any meeting without her mom." Santana said, getting between Rachel and the teacher.

"I am not repeating myself. The four of you to the office right now!" Will said and let go of Rachel to move Santana towards the office.

"Hey! Curly Sue." Coach Sylvester harshly said, walking up to the group. "What do you think you are doing to my Cheerio?"

"This has nothing to do you with you Sue." Will sighed.

"That bitch, Mercedes Jones, has been causing trouble." Santana said to the coach and explained Mercedes' claim of being jumped, then moved to the comments Will made to Rachel about Shelby.

"Enough is enough." Will said and began walking the girls to the office.

The look on Rachel's face, the one Santana had noticed that caused her outburst, returned as she followed her friends and ex-show choir coach to the main office. This time, Sue had noticed the look and a strange feeling filled her heart. Of course, it wasn't so strange for the tall woman knew the feeling of being abandoned by her mother. Sue could never have the chance to have her mother in her life, nor did she want it. Sue got over her mom not being around but that came with a lot of heartache. Heartache, she didn't want the young girl to go through.

The principal was just about to dish out his punishment to the four girls when the door opened and Sue walked in. Will was about to demand that she leave but Sue stepped in to speak before he could.

"I assume you'll be giving Mercedes Jones the same punishment, if not worse, as the girls here." Sue said.

"Mercedes was jumped by them. Four to one. How is that fair?"

"How is Rachel being egged and slushied by fifteen people." Sue countered. "Yet, I have seen her at school everyday since without a punishment."

"Is this true, Shue?" Figgins asked the man.

"Rachel was attacked with slushies and eggs but there is no proof that Mercedes or Kurt Hummel, for that matter, were involved or in attendance."

"They were both there!" Rachel spoke up.

"And I saw them leaving the soccer field that day." Sue added, causing everyone to look at the coach with wide, surprised eyes. "And I bet if you check the parking lot security tapes, you will see that the fight was one on one with Aretha sitting on Rachel's car, waiting to start something with her."

The three Cheerios were released back to class, each with a detention scheduled for after school. Rachel on the other hand, admitting to fighting with Mercedes, was given two days suspension until the security tapes could be reviewed. She was told to get her things and leave the building and not return until Tuesday morning, the day before finals.

Closing her locker, Rachel started walking towards the doors to her car. She told the girls she'd pick them up after school and head over to Shelby's. She walked past Sue's office and came to a stop, seeing the woman alone in her office, working on some routines. Rachel knocked once on the trim of the door and Sue looked up.

"Coach Sylvester? Do you have a moment?" Rachel softly asked.

"Sure, Mrs. Focker. Have a seat." Sue said, motioning to the large workout ball sitting at her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being on my side this time, though I still am not sure why." Rachel said, trying to stay balanced on the ball.

"You know, every time I saw you in the hallway, I wanted to punch you in the face."

"Okay." Rachel slowly said, not sure where to go from there.

"That was until your mom sought you out and then left." Sue said, sitting up in her chair. "A young Sue Sylvester was once in your shoes."

"You were?"

"Yup. My mom is a Nazi hunter and was gone a lot. She'd come home for a few hours or a day or two and then would be gone again for months at a time, leaving me to care for my sister. I spent most of my life trying to get my mom to be in my life. Over and over again, she'd let me down and break my heart but I would keep going back to her, begging for her to be there. Finally, about 9 years ago, I realized I needed to move on. I've always known I needed to move on but it took all those years for me to finally realize it. I maybe be the biggest bitch you've ever met but I hate seeing young girls going through what I went through."

"I'm so sorry about your mother." Rachel started. "But my mom is trying to be there for me. As it turns out, she never wanted to leave me. My dads forced her too. Right now, we're trying to build a relationship and it's going well."

"I am glad to hear that." Sue said, offering a rare smile.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled back. "I should get going before I get in trouble. Thanks again for everything."

Rachel picked up her bag from the floor and walked to the door. "Oh and Yentil?"

"Yes?" Rachel turned around.

"This doesn't mean I like you."

"Of course it doesn't." Rachel smirked.

"And I am only tolerating the Trouble Tones because I know you all will kick the New Direction's ass." Sue said. "That and your team isn't cutting into my budget."

Rachel shook her head and left the coach's office. On her way home, Rachel received a text from Hiram, asking Rachel to call him once she got home. Rachel sighed and tossed her phone into the cupholder. Once she was at home, Rachel went into the house and fixed herself a proper breakfast. While waiting for her oatmeal, Rachel called her dads.

"Hi daddies." Rachel greeted.

"What's this about you being suspended?" Hiram's voice angrily said. "For fighting?"

"It wasn't my fault. Mercedes was-"

"I don't want to hear it, Rachel Barbara!" Leroy spoke out. "You're grounded for two weeks. You are to go to school, glee rehearsals and that is it."

Rachel was about to tell her dads that she wasn't in glee anymore or that she had switched teams but stopped herself. Nothing good would come of it at all and Rachel kept her mouth shut.

"We will know if you go anywhere else. Let me remind you that we can check with the alarm company about your comings and goings. We've had no reason to do so before, don't make us have to." Hiram said, his voice a little calmer than Leroy's.

"You won't have to. I promise I won't leave." Rachel said.

"Good." Leroy said. "Now we have to go, we have a business meeting to attend too."

"Daddies." Rachel said, before anyone could hang up.

"What is it Rachel? We are very busy." Hiram sighed.

"I was going to ask you if a couple of my friends could come over this weekend." Rachel said. "Is it okay? I know I'm grounded and I won't leave the house or go anywhere with them."

"It's fine." Hiram quickly answered. "Just don't get in trouble."

"Thanks. I love you two."

"Bye, Rachel." Hiram said, hanging up the phone.

Rachel sighed and placed her phone on the counter, sitting down to eat. She made sure to keep her phone close as she was sure she was going to get a call from Shelby at some point. Either Will was going to call and tell Shelby or one of her sisters was going too. Rachel's day was spent cleaning, doing laundry, and washing the couch cushions from the basement sofa. Two hours before school was out, Rachel started to get tired and needed a nap.

Setting her alarm on her phone, Rachel climbed into her own bed and snuggled up in her freshly dried blanket. It seemed like she was only sleeping for a few minutes when her phone woke her up and she thought for sure it was Shelby calling her, however, she picked up her phone and saw it was time to get up to pick up the girls.

"Hey Jinxx." Santana smirked, getting into the car next to Rachel

"What?" The small girl chuckled.

"It's your badass name. I think you've earned it."

"Thanks, I suppose." Rachel said, pulling out of the school's driveway. "I do have bad news though."

"What is it?" Quinn asked, peering through her over-sized sunglasses.

"My dads grounded me for getting suspended. I can't leave the house unless I am going to school or glee."

"That's fucking ridiculous!" Brittany said. "They don't give a shit any other day but they feel like they need punish you."

"Look, I know it sucks but at least I'll only miss three days of being at Shelby's." Rachel tried to be optimistic. "My dads think I have glee rehearsals during the day over the summer but I am sure we can work out some sessions with Shelby during the day."

"Still pisses me off." Brittany muttered.

"What do we tell Shelby?" Quinn asked.

"She's gonna find out that I've been suspended, if she hasn't learned it already, so just tell her." Rachel said. "I would do it myself but I have to get home."

"Right." Santana said, knowing there was another 45 minutes before she was expected to be home.

"Oh and give her this." Rachel said, handing Santana her essay.

"You got spanked?" Brittany gasped, reaching for the essay.

"What? No!" Rachel shook her head.

"Mom made you write an essay." Santana said, taking the papers back. "She only makes us do that when we get spanked as teenagers."

"Get out." Rachel said, hiding a smile of embarrassment. "My dads think you guys are spending the weekend at my house and that I have to pick you guys from from a cheer thing at 9, so be ready."

"Sure thing." They said, getting out of the car.

Rachel returned home after a quick stop at the grocery store and sat in the livingroom, bored and bummed. Two hours later, Rachel was surprised that Shelby had yet to call her. What if Shelby is mad at her? So mad that she couldn't talk to Rachel? A low whimper got caught up in her throat and she choked out a gasp of air to catch her breath. Tears pricked her eyes but there wasn't time to cry, someone knocked on the front door. Wiping her eyes, Rachel went to the door and opened it withe a turn of the long handle.

"Mr. Shuester." Rachel said, taken back. "What are you doing here?"

"Because of this." Will said, holding up a DVD.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel replied.

"It's a copy of the security tapes. On here is the proof that you four didn't jump Mercedes and that you were gang slushied/egged. Prior to your being attacked, Mercedes and Kurt are shown meeting in the soccer field with a group of kids and were orchestrating the whole thing. Turns out you were the one I should have been listening too all along. I came to apologize and to personally let you know that I have spoken to Figgins and you are able to return to school tomorrow."

"Great." Rachel said and started to close the door but Will's hand shot out.

"I'd also like to extend an invitation for you and the Cheerios to return to New Directions."

"No." Rachel quickly said and the phone began to ring. Seeing as it was the house phone, Rachel was sure it wasn't Shelby so she didn't worry about answering it. "I'm sorry but no. You may have finally realized your mistakes and are scared that your chances of winning next year have gone down drastically since losing four of your best performers but we belong to the Trouble Tones now. We're a family and as a family we each respect each other and entrust that our coach, Shelby Corcoran, my mother and four time National Show Choir champ. Oh and did I mention she went to Internationals once, where her team came in second? We plan to stay with Ms. Corcoran and the Trouble Tones."

A loud beep interrupted the two and suddenly Leroy's voice came over the voicemail.

"Hi, Rachel. It's dad and daddy. We tried calling your cell but I think your battery died. Anyway, it turns out that our trip is going to be longer than six weeks. It seems as though we won't be home until around the middle of August. It's only a few extra weeks and we'll be sure to send you some money to go school shopping."

Rachel internally groaned when the message ended. Why did they have to call when Mr. Shue showed up. Perhaps he didn't hear?

"Rachel?"

Fuck. He heard.

"Like I said Mr. Shue I will not be accepting your offer to return to New Directions. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Rachel where are your dads?"

"At work."

"No. I mean where, are they in another state?"

"I really need to go." Rachel closed the door and her heart raced.

What was going to happen next? Who was he going to tell? What about her sisters? Oh, no. This was not going to be good. Rachel grabbed her phone and saw that she at some point had accidentally turned it off. When she turned it on, she had a missed call from her dads and a few texts from Shelby.

_-Hey, honey, I heard that you got suspended. I'm sure you're upset but we will get it worked out. Okay? I love you._

_-Rach, are you there? Baby, talk to me._

_-Can we talk when you come to pick up the girls?_

Rachel opened a fresh text message and told Shelby her phone had powered off and said she was sorry. She caught Shelby up on the information Will had given her about her suspension being revoked. Shelby replied back to Rachel's messages and they agreed to talk later on.

Shelby tucked her phone into her pocket and went back to playing with the three Cheerios. It was only five minutes later when her phone began to buzz repeatedly. She wondered who could be calling and sighed when she saw Will's name across the screen. Excusing herself from the room again, Shelby went into her office and hit the send button.

"Will, I'm kinda busy. Rachel filled me in on everything, can we talk tomorrow or something?" Shelby answered.

"It's about Rachel." Will said. The tone in his voice made Shelby realize this was important.

Several hours later, the Cheerios' session with Shelby ended and they waited on the porch for the familiar car to pull into the driveway. Shelby's knee bounced rapidly as she watched the road intensely. Eventually, Rachel's car turned into the street and everyone on the porch stood up. Shelby had been aching to drive to the Berry house and see if what Will said was true but she had the other girls with her and didn't want Rachel's business thrown out into the open. She decided she would wait until later in the evening to pay the girl a visit.

"We missed you, Rae!" Santana said, throwing her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Yeah, it's definitely not as much fun when you're missing." Brittany said.

"Have you thought more about summer? It's not very far away." Rachel asked Shelby, using this time to see if there was an indication on if Shelby knew about her home life.

"I have a few things to iron out but we will talk about it soon." Shelby answered. Right now, summer was the last thing on her mind. After a few minutes of chatter, Shelby sent the girls on their way. "Rach?"

"Yeah?" The girl replied as Shelby walked over to the driver's window.

"Call me when you get home after dropping off the girls. I just wanna make sure you get home, okay."

"Sure." Rachel replied, with a bit of hesitancy.

The girls got back to Rachel's house, none of them were close to being tired and decided to take advantage of the warm night. Soda, juice, water, cookies, chips, and some candy was carried to the backyard deck. The girls piled on to the three person lawn swing, each using their feet to rock them back and forth. It wasn't clear to Rachel if Shelby knew or not and she didn't want to go worrying Santana and Quinn just yet, so she avoided telling the girls the full story of her visit from Will. Twenty minutes passed and Rachel deemed it time to call Shelby. Rachel placed her phone on the patio table and sat back down between Brittany and Quinn.

"Have you thought about calling Shelby, Mom?" Quinn asked. "I mean are you ready yet?"

"I don't know. I am but I'm not."

"Maybe you really are ready but it's fear that's holding you back." Brittany said. "You're afraid that if you take your relationship with Shelby to the next level that she'll change and turn into your dads. Shelby's not like that and you need to tell yourself that. I mean it's up to you and when you're ready."

"I never really thought if it that way." Rachel said, and she began thinking.

The girls jumped to another topic, leaving Rachel in her own thoughts. It wasn't long before Rachel's distance was noticed and they got her attention.

"Earth to Rachel." Santana said, waving her hand in front of Rachel's face.

"Wha-what?" Rachel said, shaking her head back into reality.

"Where did you go?" Brittany asked, amused by Rachel's highly confused face.

"No where." Rachel responded. "I was just thinking."

"Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"No. Acutally, I think I'm just gonna go inside and take a shower." Rachel said, standing up.

They got up from their seats, carrying their drinks and snacks with them, and went up the stairs. Rachel turned into her room and nearly dropped her glass of orange juice. Shelby heard the echoes of gasps behind her and spun around. The woman had come to check on Rachel but no one answered the door. Rachel's car was in the driveway and the open garage door showed that no other cars were home.

She had searched the first floor but didn't find anyone. The second floor is where Shelby came to find Rachel's bedroom and the four beds that occupied it. The walk in closet door was left open and Shelby spotted clothes that could only belong to the Cheerios. Somethings just weren't making sense at all to Shelby and when the girls came into the room, she was bound to get answers.

"Shelby." Rachel whispered.

"What's going on here and I want the truth."

"I can't tell you." Rachel said and Shelby rubbed her face with a sigh.

"I'm done with the secrets. Someone better explain." Shelby folded her arms.

"We can't." Santana shook her head.

"Downstairs." Shelby said, gently pushing them to leave Rachel's room and got them settled in the livingroom. Shelby paced the open room for what seemed like hours. "How long have you three been living here?"

"Not very long, under a week." Quinn offered some info.

"I assume you are aware that there are certain things I am required to report to law enforcement, which is why you aren't answering my question of why." The mom said, sitting on the coffee table across from the four girls. "But what you don't understand, is that I can also help. I can help but you need to let me in, whatever it is. Please, just let me help. you've trusted me to keep the age play a secret and to keep everything you've ever shared with me a secret, so please just trust me."

None of the girls could look Shelby in the eyes and the woman could see she wasn't getting anywhere tonight. Taking a deep breath, Shelby took a second to think.

"Alright. It's late and you all have school in the morning. Right after school, I will be picking the four of you up and we will be talking about this. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, please go and pack an overnight bag and make sure to bring your school things." Shelby said, sending the three girls away and she turned to look at Rachel. The girl was trying her best to hold her composure but the longer Shelby stared at her, the harder it was. "You could have told me."

"I know." Rachel whispered, her eyes still trained on the floor at Shelby's feet. Shelby's slim fingers lifted Rachel's chin up, forcing the girl to look at her. "I'm sorry."

"We can talk about it more tomorrow but right now, I'd like you to join your sisters and get some things together."

"I'm going with you guys?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening just a touch.

"You are not spending another night alone in this house." Shelby said, taking Rachel's hand. "I don't know exactly where the other girls are going to end up but I do know that you are going to live with me."

"But my dads." Rachel said.

"I have stand up to them at some point, just like you had to stand up to Mercedes. I will fight for custody, Rachel. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you don't ever have to come back to this." Shelby said.

Rachel pushed herself off the couch and wrapped her arms around Shelby. "Thank you." She whispered into her mother's hair.

"There is no need to thank me." Shelby said, moving Rachel to sit her on her lap and Shelby kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said, leaning her head on Shelby's shoulder.

Bags and backpacks were shoved into the back of Shelby's SUV. Rachel sat in the front seat with her mom, the ride was silent and everyone was sorta happy about it. Shelby led the girls to the third bedroom at the end of the hall on the second floor. The toddler bed worked okay for a few minutes but not for a full night's sleep. There was a queen sized bed in the spare room, leaving enough room for the four girls. It would have to do for tonight and Shelby would figure something else out later.

Straight away the girls were ordered to change into pajamas and get into bed. She got the three older girls tucked into bed and turned out the lights but left the hall light on until Rachel was in bed. Shelby walked to the bathroom door and knocked gently. Rachel replied with a soft request for Shelby to wait a second and not long after the door opened, revealing Rachel with a towel wrapped around her and her red puffy eyes.

"Help me?" Rachel whispered, holding up her baby Rachel pajamas and a diaper. "I don't wanna be big Rachel right now, she's too worried but doesn't want to talk about it just yet."

"Okay, come on." Shelby said, leading Rachel into her bedroom. She turned off the hallway light and shut her bedroom door. "Lay down."

Rachel crawled across the bed, using one hand to hold the towel in place. She scooted so she was laying in front of Shelby and the mom peeled back the terry cloth material. In the hand Rachel was using to keep her towel together, she was also clutching the pacifier. She popped it into her mouth and got into baby mode while Shelby dressed her. A light kiss to Rachel's nose and Shelby moved Rachel to lay her head on the pillows. Shelby turned off the bedroom light and laid down next to Rachel, getting them both covered up with the warm blanket. Rachel turned into her mother and let the slow rise and fall of Shelby's breathing lull her to sleep.

1:30 in the morning, Shelby woke up to Rachel crying. Brushing the girl's hair back from her eyes, Shelby tried to get Rachel to tell her what was wrong but remembered Rachel wasn't 16. Rachel tugged at Shelby's shirt and the woman yawned, sitting up and nursed Rachel. A warm squishy feeling filled Shelby's hand as Rachel wet her diaper and when Rachel was done nursing, Shelby changed her and tucked her back into bed. The baby continued to whimper but stopped when Shelby placed the pacifier into her mouth.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Shelby laid down and tried to go back to sleep but her baby girl wasn't letting her mom off that easily.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: I am have no knowledge of anything that has to do with the law regarding child custody and all that. So I pretty much just wrote whatever sounded good and worked for me LOL. So don't judge me! Ha!**

* * *

For the third time, Rachel woke up crying. She thought being baby Rachel would give her some escape as baby Rachel didn't have fathers to worry about. Her plan didn't quite go as planned and she couldn't stop having dreams about what was to come. The dads were going to find out and since Rachel knew her dads disliked Shelby and would do anything to keep her away from her mother, it scared Rachel.

Sitting up in the dark, Rachel opted for the larger throw blanket she had been using rather than her baby blanket to wrap around her. Collapsing on the livingroom couch, Rachel buried her head into the cushions and broke down into body shaking sobs. The latest dream had left her more upset than the last three, as this time Shelby had decided to not continue fighting for custody after Hiram and Leroy told her how much of a disappointment Rachel was. Shelby didn't want a daughter like that.

Thinking she heard the sounds of Rachel crying next to her, Shelby shifted in her sleep to lay an arm on Rachel but was met with an empty mattress. Her brows scrunched and Shelby rolled over to see where Rachel had moved to on the bed. Rachel was gone. Shelby got up and wrapped her robe around her, making her way across the hall. Laying a gentle hand on the door, Shelby twisted the door knob and pushed her palm against the wood to open the the door. Three sleeping bodies lay still in the bed and Shelby frowned. Where could she have gone?

Noises coming from the floor below, drew Shelby to the stairs. None of the lights were on but Shelby could hear the couch muffled cries and she flipped on the main light switch, lighting up the medium sized room.

"Rachel?"

Shelby's concerned voice filled the livingroom but went unnoticed by the sobbing girl. It wasn't until Shelby was kneeling next to the couch rubbing Rachel's blanket covered back, that the girl lifted her head and looked at who was touching her. Rachel's wet and boogered face was enough to make Shelby want to break out into tears but she swallowed them back, focusing on her daughter.

Rachel's cries stopped for a moment but continued as Rachel lurched herself into Shelby's arms, burying her face into Shelby's shoulder. Other than the usual _what's wrong?_, Shelby had no idea what to say and settled on letting Rachel cry it out. It took a few minutes for Rachel's sobs turned to hiccuping cries and those eventually reduced to sniffles with a few little hiccups. Rachel was still sitting on the couch and Shelby was kneeling on the floor, supporting the light weight of Rachel's upper body. Though the girl hardly weighed a thing, it was an uncomfortable position.

Pushing Rachel to sit all the way on the couch, Shelby stood up, giving her muscles and back a good stretch, and pulled Rachel to her feet. Shelby sat down and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist to guide the girl into her lap. Rachel curled into her mom and sniffled a few times, wiping her face and nose with her hand. Shelby swatted the hand away gently and used the cuff of her robe to clean Rachel's face.

"Rachel?" Shelby tried again.

Rachel turned her head into Shelby's chest, slipping her hand into Shelby's robe, playing with the snap of the nursing tank. Shelby reached up and took Rachel's hand out of her robe and held onto it, lacing their fingers.

"Talk to me, Baby."

"Pop-pop." Rachel babbled to her mother.

"Not right now Rachel." Shelby shook her head, telling Rachel it wasn't age play time.

"Momma." Rachel pouted in a baby way.

"We need to talk about what has you so upset." Shelby replied, adding a little bit of firmness to her voice.

Rachel sighed, tucking herself into Shelby as she did so. The room was silent for several minutes, Shelby thinking Rachel was gathering her thoughts to talk to Shelby. However, Rachel got out of her lap and went upstairs and Shelby wasn't too far behind, stopping long enough to turn off the lights. When she reached the master bedroom, Rachel was in bed with the pacifier in her mouth and blanket wrapped in her small hand. Her other hand reached up, covering the pacifier so Shelby couldn't take it away. It was Shelby's turn to sigh as she got into bed. Adult Rachel clearly didn't want to talk about why she was found downstairs crying and Shelby didn't know how to get her to open up. Shelby laid in the bed, tossing her robe back on the small chair in the corner and covered her and Rachel up with the comforter. They'd have to share a blanket since the other one was left downstairs. Rachel curled into Shelby and fiddled with the strap of the nursing top.

"Not until you talk to me." Shelby denied Rachel, brushing the fingers away. Rachel glared and rolled over with her back to Shelby, the older woman wiggling Rachel towards her to snuggle. "I know adult Rachel is scared to talk about what has her so upset and she's worried." Shelby began to speak remembering how Rachel spoke to her before they had gone to bed. Adult Rachel was hiding behind baby Rachel and Shelby was trying to draw her out. "Her mom wants to help her and make Rachel feel better."

Rachel listened to her mother talk but made no move to open up.

"Just tell Rachel that her mom is here when ever she needs to talk. I'll be waiting." Shelby said, feeling a small nod coming from the baby.

Shelby moved her hand under the blankets to sooth Rachel to sleep with stroking her arm. Within minutes, the girl was asleep and her mom was close behind. 5:30 rolled around and Shelby's hand quickly flew out to turn off the alarm. The three Cheerios had to leave for practice in a little bit, which meant Shelby had to get up and drop them off. She paused still for a moment waiting for any movement from Rachel and slowly got out of bed when she didn't feel anything next to her. Turning to check on Rachel, Shelby saw the bed empty and furrowed her brow. Combing down her behead with her fingers, Shelby walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where three of her four girls were cleaning up their breakfast mess.

"Morning, mom." Santana gracefully moved around the table to give Shelby a morning hug.

"Morning." Shelby smiled and took a glimpse at each girl. "Where's Rachel?"

"She just left for her morning run." Quinn said, closing the dishwasher door.

"Her morning run?" Shelby asked, preparing herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, she goes a few times a week."

"I see." Shelby said between hot sips of the scalding liquid. "Well, we should get going."

Rachel, meanwhile, came to a stop at a park a mile from Shelby's. Unclipping the water bottle from her waist, she walked slowly around the basketball courts while she drank the cool water. Clipping her water bottle back to her waist, the tiny brunette continued her run. Coming up to Shelby's, Rachel saw the SUV gone but knew Shelby had to take the girls to school early and would be home soon. Using the porch steps for balance, Rachel did some after workout stretching and then headed to the door to jump in the shower. Unfortunately, Shelby forgot to leave the front door unlocked for Rachel. Sighing, Rachel sat down on the porch and waited for her mother. It was a bit of a chilly morning and as Rachel's body cooled down, the little beads of sweat turned into ice cold pins. Shelby pulled into the driveway and got out with a grocery bag in her hand.

"What are you doing out here?" Shelby asked, walking up to the porch.

"You locked the doors." Rachel said, trying to keep her annoyance in check.

"Oh, shit. I'm so use to locking the doors. I'm sorry Rach."

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting long." Rachel rolled her eyes as Shelby worked to unlock the door.

"I would have been home sooner but I stopped at the grocery store to get you some cereal." Shelby said, walking the two into the kitchen. "You'll have to make a list of foods you eat, so I can go grocery shopping."

"You don't have too."

"Well I kinda do." Shelby chuckled. "I can't just let you eat cereal, salad, and fruit. You'll have to have other things to eat."

"I am gonna go take a shower."

"Alright." Shelby said, starting to notice Rachel's slight attitude. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Was all Rachel muttered, going up the stairs.

Shelby kept herself busy by washing of the spots on the counter that were missed by Brittany. It had been quite sometime since Rachel had gone upstairs and the water had yet to turn on. Dropping the sponge in the dishwasher to be cleaned, Shelby walked up to the second floor and found the bathroom empty. In bee bedroom, Shelby found Rachel sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard, phone in hand with her head drooped to the side. The girl had fallen back asleep as she was checking messages on her phone. Shelby couldn't resist taking a picture or two on her phone and placed the device on the nightstand. Rachel barely woke up as Shelby laid her down and covered her up. Rachel was back to sleep in seconds.

Shelby spent the rest of the morning meeting with clients, helping a possible new client deal with their insurance company, making a list of things to buy at the store later on, and calling around to find a good lawyer to help her get custody of Rachel. The morning carried on and Shelby checked the time, knowing it was time to wake Rachel up. Laying on the bed next to Rachel, who was still dressed in her running clothes, Shelby ran her hand gently along Rachel's back.

"Baby, it's time to wake up."

"What?" Rachel sleepily mumbled as she rubbed her tired eyes. She rolled on to her back, her face filled with irritation.

"Good Morning." Shelby smiled, placing several loving kisses along Rachel's temple and cheek.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"11:15." Rachel shot out of bed and went to run into the bathroom to take her shower. Shelby got up, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her back over to the bed.

"I'm late for school. We have to go so I don't miss anymore. What if they called my dads? Oh my god, I am gonna be in so much trouble." Rachel said and fiery eyes turned to Shelby. "How could you let me sleep so late? You say you're trying to help but yet you're making this worse."

"Hold on." Shelby said, tugging Rachel back to the bed as she tried to head to the bathroom. "I've already called you in for the day, so they're not going to call your dads."

"I have to go to school Shelby. Unlike Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, I actually go to school because I like to learn and my attendance and grades are important to me. I don't go because it's a social hang out with my friends." Rachel said.

"Perhaps I should have let you sleep longer." Shelby raised her brow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rachel stood up with her hands on her hips.

"You're tired and cranky."

"I'm not cranky." Rachel stomped her foot.

"No, of course not." Shelby muttered to herself. "Look, I get school is important to you but you came up here to take a shower and ended up falling asleep. I figured you could use a couple hours of sleep and miss a day of school. You were going to anyways with the suspension."

"That was lifted! Do you not remember?" Rachel folded her arms.

"First, do not raise your voice at me. Second, you need to watch your tone." Shelby scolded. "Lastly, I wasn't going to let you sleep in but I spoke to a lawyer who wants to speak to the both of us this afternoon so I decided to keep you home."

"Why do I have to go?" Rachel asked, shifting her weight to her left hip, her attitude still on the rise.

"He needs to speak with you before he can file for emergency placement of you as soon as possible. The judge is going to want to read your statement to make his decision."

"So I have to be there?"

"Yes." Shelby nodded once.

"Great." She growled. "I'm gonna go take a shower now."

Shelby's perplexed eyes watched as her daughter stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. Seconds later, the door opened and Rachel stomped down the hall to the guest room to retrieve some clothes from her bag. Shelby shook her head and glanced up the ceiling, agitated with Rachel's attitude. Rachel returned to the master bedroom and avoided looking at her mother, afraid to see the severity of Shelby's agitation in Shelby's eyes, and stomped over to the bathroom.

"Don't even think of slamming that door." Shelby warned as Rachel pushed it open. She watched the girl fling the door behind her but caught it in time before it could slam shut.

Even though she was displeased with Rachel's behavior, which she was still unsure of why Rachel was so mad, other than being tired, Shelby still went downstairs and made Rachel some breakfast with the few things she did buy and had in the fridge and pantry. While fixing a plate for herself and Rachel, the water turned off upstairs and Rachel called her name. Shelby hollered up to Rachel to give her a second and she turned of the last burner, moving the frying pan of hashbrowns to a cooked burner. Hurrying up to her bedroom, Shelby went into the bathroom and Rachel poked her head from around the shower curtain.

"There's no towel." Rachel said, pointing to the linen closet in the room.

"Shit. Sorry." Shelby said, realizing she forgot to bring more towels up after her own shower that morning. "I'll be right back."

"It's getting cold in here, so you should probably not take your time." Rachel muttered as Shelby straightened the rug on the floor.

Shelby didn't hear the comment and went to the laundry room, getting four towels from the dryer. She returned upstairs and gave one to Rachel and put the rest away.

"It's about time." Rachel said, behind the shower curtain, thinking Shelby was out of the room.

"I'd be careful, your bottom is bare."

Shelby's warning voice made Rachel jump and she bit her lip, hoping Shelby didn't take her warning seriously. The door closed for sure this time and Rachel got out to get dressed. Shelby was making the bed when she came out of the bathroom and Rachel went to put her clothes in her bag but Shelby pointed to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Sit." Shelby instructed.

"I'm going to-" Rachel continued out of the room but Shelby's risen voice stopped her.

"Stop right there and sit down!" Shelby loudly said, pointing to the chair. Rachel defiantly straightened her shoulders and neck, it seemed as if she was about to disobey Shelby's orders but she strode over to the chair and sat down with her arms folded. Shelby sat on the matching ottoman in front of Rachel and motioned for her to uncross her arms. Leaning forward, Shelby used her no-nonsense tone of voice. "I know you are tired from lack of sleep-"

"-I'm not tired." Rachel glared but Shelby acted like Rachel hadn't said anything.

"-and that it's not your fault that you kept waking up from the nightmares. I was willing to help you through it all and I did. I nursed you when you needed and wanted it, I held you and tried to get you to talk. I am still here and ready to listen but I will not tolerate the attitude, no matter the circumstances."

"Are we done?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel just tell me what's wrong?" Shelby said. "Are you still upset about what happened earlier this morning when I found you downstairs."

"No." Rachel lied, looking away from Shelby with a pissy look.

"Then what is it Rachel? Because if it isn't from being tired or from this morning, what is it?"

"Nothing! Okay, just forget it." Rachel stood up, nearly knocking Shelby off her seat.

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Shelby was a few steps behind her and pulled the door open, catching the girl by her arm before she could get down the stairs.

"Do not walk away from me, Rachel."

"I don't want to talk anymore!" Rachel gritted.

"Fine." Shelby said, dragging the girl to the guest room. "Then sit in here until it's time to go."

Shelby was fuming as she walked out of the bedroom. She went downstairs and fussed around, cleaning up the uneaten breakfast and getting the pieces of paper that were needed for her to see the lawyer. Rachel only had to sit in her room for 25 minutes and Shelby retreated upstairs to get her. When she opened the door, Rachel quickly wiped her face and sat up but avoided looking at Shelby. The mom didn't miss the wiping of the tears and went over to the bed, tilting Rachel's head up so she could see her face.

"Baby?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you and being sassy. I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out over my dads finding out and, and I can't, I just don't-" Rachel began to get worked up and Shelby stopped her from talking.

"Slow down, Rach. Take a couple deep breaths. In and out. Nice and easy. There you go." Shelby coached Rachel's breathing. "Good girl. Okay, you okay?"

"Mmmhmm." Rachel nodded, her heart slowing down back to a calm beat.

"Okay, now calmly talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you." Shelby said, running her hands through Rachel's hair.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay, I'm right here." Shelby soothed, swaying side to side ever so gently. "Tell me what's wrong, talk to me Rachel."

"I'm so tired of crying." Rachel finally said. "It's all I ever do but I don't have any other way of dealing with my emotions."

"You could talk to me." Shelby said, brushing Rachel's hair from her face. "Crying only helps temporarily but you are still keeping everything locked inside. Why don't you tell me about the nightmare you had when Brittany had to call me. Let's start there. Did it bother you last night?"

"A little."

"Tell me what it's about."

"It started after someone almost broke into our house the first time my dads left me alone." Rachel said. She had moved to sit between Shelby's legs and had her back leaning against Shelby's front and was playing with the edge of her skirt. Shelby asked Rachel how old she was and Rachel answered. "I was 12."

"12?!" Shelby exclaimed.

"I was almost 13, I wasn't a baby. I was fine really and I was scared for awhile but then I got use to it. The nightmares don't happen often either." Rachel said, sensing Shelby's irritation. "I was big enough to stay at home and I stayed out of trouble, honest. It was okay, daddies had to work and I couldn't miss school."

"Slow down, Rach."

"But you're mad."

"This was not your fault. I am mad at your fathers for putting work before you and your safety. The only thing you did wrong was not tell me."

"Are you gonna spank me again for lying?" Rachel meekly asked.

"Not this time." Shelby shook her head, running her fingers through Rachel's hair. "What happened when they left you alone?"

Rachel released the breath she didn't know she was holding and began to chew on her bottom lip. Moments later, Rachel finished telling Shelby the story and by now the mom was royally pissed. She knew Rachel already seemed to be sensitive to the situation and tried to keep her anger from boiling over. Shelby so badly wanted to whip out her phone and bitch the Berry men out. Leaving Rachel home alone for long periods of time made her mad enough but the fact they took off leaving her alone, knowing she was scared, really set her off.

"I usually have the nightmare a couple times a week." Rachel continued. "I can't go back to sleep because I'm to freaked out about the guy coming back."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. I wish I knew how to fix it but maybe once you're settled here, they'll go away? You won't be alone like you have been, ever again." Shelby said, wrapping her arms around Rachel and kissing her head. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Rachel nodded against Shelby's chest and the mom could see Rachel had something she wanted to say but was afraid to say it. "What is it, Rach?"

Rachel pushed herself away from Shelby but only enough so she could turn around. Sitting on her knees with her bottom resting on her heels, Rachel tightened her grip on the edge of her skirt, almost as if it were a life jacket. "Can I tell you something? Only one other person knows and she promised not to say anything either."

"Of course you can." Shelby said. "You can tell me anything."

"And it will stay between us?"

"Sure." Shelby approved Rachel's terms.

"When I have the dream..." Rachel paused. It wasn't until she felt Shelby placing a hand on top of hers, that she kept going. "I,um, I end up wetting the bed."

"Oh." Shelby sighed in pain for Rachel.

"I can't help it or stop it. By the time I wake up, it's too late. I'm 16, this shouldn't happen." Rachel quietly said.

"We'll work on it okay? You don't need to be embarrassed, It happens to people sometimes."

"Really?"

"You bet. One time, when I was pregnant with you, I was in the middle of the grocery store check out line and I sneezed. Well, I sneezed so hard I peed my pants. I was only in a dress and everyone saw. I was so humiliated, I left my cart and ran out, crying."

"Oh, no!" Rachel cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah." Shelby said. "So, see it happens."

"I guess." Rachel replied. "It just makes me feel like a baby and I need to wear diapers or something." Shelby's face contorted to a small smile and Rachel rolled her eyes but leaned into her mo for a hug. "Interesting choice of words, huh?"

"Very." Shelby giggled. "But I know what you mean and we will get you through it."

"Thanks, Shelby." Rachel said, taking in the calming scent of her mom's perfume.

Not much later, Rachel and Shelby were sitting in two chairs of the law office, awaiting Shelby's name to be called. The older woman was sifting through a magazine and Rachel was not so secretly texting Quinn, who was suppose to be paying attention to her English teacher. Shelby was well aware of the two messaging each other but out of the corner of her eyes Shelby could see they were talking about Rachel's dads. Once the conversation started to turn to a gossip fest, Shelby pulled out her phone, sending a double message to the girls.

_-Quinn, I suggest you turn your phone off and pay attention. You two can talk later. Love you both ;)_

Rachel made an unhappy face at the message and Quinn replied to Rachel saying she needed to go. Rachel tucked her phone into her purse, folded her arms and pouted her lips. Not looking away from her magazine, Shelby reached over and patted Rachel's knee.

"Shelby Corcoran?" A tall man in a suit came out of am office. Shelby and Rachel stood up, walking over to the gentleman. "Hi, I'm Kyle."

"I'm Shelby and this is my daughter Rachel." Shelby said, shaking his hand and Rachel smiled, shaking his hand as well.

"Follow me and we'll get started." Kyle said, leading them into the office. "So what can I help you with?"

"Um, Hiram and Leroy Berry, Rachel's fathers, hired me to be their surrogate." Shelby went on to explain the situation. "Late last year, Rachel and I were reunited. I planned to reach out to her so we could forge a relationship. However, the fathers paid me a visit telling me if I didn't cut off ties with Rachel, they'd take off with her and I'd never see her again."

"Alright." Kyle said, quite entertained by this story. He's heard and seen everything but this was new to him.

"Anyway, just recently Rachel came to me wanting her mother. Wanting me and wanting to know why I left her a few months earlier. I didn't tell her about what her dads did but continued to see Rachel. Last night I discovered Rachel's fathers were out of town and weren't going to be home until August. As it turns out, they've been leaving her alone since she was 12, even after someone tried to break into their home. I'm seeking full custody of Rachel and need help going about that."

"Do you have your surrogacy papers?"

"Right here." Shelby said, passing Kyle everything she had.

He looked over the papers and looked back at Shelby. "Well there's nothing in the contract that states any legal or financial consequences if the contract is broken, so that's not going to damage your case. Which is very good for you. So far things are on your side but I'm going to need to hear from you Rachel."

"What do you need?" Rachel asked, sitting up in her chair.

Rachel answered Kyle's questions regarding her fathers, honestly. He asked about how often the trips were and the length of the mens' time away, how did Rachel get to and from school when she didn't have a car, How long did they stay home between trips, did they make sure Rachel had plenty of food and questions of that nature.

"Have your fathers ever abused you?" Kyle asked. "In an excessive manner other than spanking?"

"No." Rachel shook her head.

"Sexually?"

"What? No!" Rachel replied.

"What about verbally or emotionally?" Kyle asked. Rachel shrunk back in her seat and her eyes darted around the room. "Rachel?"

"I-I-I" Rachel stammered looking for a way to buy some time.

"Rach?" Shelby said, getting an extremely uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Honey, what is it?"

"They just, when they come home from a trip, they'll sometimes say they wish I wasn't around so they didn't have to come home. Other times they act like I'm not even there but sometimes they come home and it's like we're one happy family." Rachel could see from the corner of her eyes that Shelby had tears running down her face. "I've been told the reason they don't come home is because I am a disappointment and they can't stand to be around me. That's usually when I don't get the solos in glee or when we lost Regionals."

"And what about before they started leaving you alone. What were they like then?" Kyle asked and Rachel got fidgety in her seat.

"They weren't really around either. I mean they were around more than they were before I was 12 but they weren't there. I had babysitters but when they couldn't get one." Rachel's voice trailed off.

"What would they do?" Kyle pushed.

"They'd lock me in the bathroom so I couldn't get into any trouble." Rachel whispered and trembled at a sob that escape Shelby's lips. "Then they'd make fun of me for being treated like a dog."

Shelby got out of her seat and left the room, going to the nearest bathroom. Rachel stared at the door her mother just left, then looked over to Kyle. The pair stayed quiet, Rachel rubbed her arm, while staring at the floor. Kyle was leaned back in his chair, giving both girls the time they needed to regroup.

"Will I have to go back?" Rachel asked, surprising herself that she wasn't crying. She was more shocked at the feeling of a little bit of stress being knocked off her shoulders.

"Emotional abuse is hard to prove." Kyle said.

"I, uh, I have voicemails and texts from my dads." Rachel offered up her phone as Shelby returned to the room. "And there's holes in the bathroom door and walls of the bathroom in my dads' bedroom where the pad lock use to be. Will that help?"

"It's going to help a lot." Kyle said, giving Rachel a sympathetic smile. "Would you mind if I copied the messages to my computer, so I can submit them to the judge?"

"Go ahead." Rachel said, sliding her phone to Kyle. She looked over at Shelby, who had finished crying but had red and puffy eyes. She glanced back down at her hands, guilty for making her mom cry.

"So, I'm going to have an emergency custody petition sent to the judge and he will review what I have sent him and I will call you back when I hear from him."

"How long will that be?" Shelby asked, brushing her hair form her face.

"Sometime tonight." Kyle said. "The best advice I can give you is to go home and take it easy. It seems you two have a lot to discuss and need sometime together. I will call you as soon as I hear anything."

Shelby and Rachel said their goodbyes and left the office. Rachel walked beside Shelby and slipped her hand into her mother's, while they waited for the elevator. Once the door was shut, Rachel took the private moment to speak up.

"I'm okay, you know." Rachel spoke out. "I'm okay."

Rachel's personality began to make since for Shelby and she kicked herself for not seeing it. The way Rachel appeared anxious even when nothing was going on around her, the difficulty she's had in the past to make friends, how she could be so demanding at time especially in regards to solos at glee. As a therapist, Shelby should have seen the signs. She should have known that something was up but then again, she didn't know very much about her daughter. She was never around to learn things about her. Shelby hugged Rachel tightly and apologized to her over and over again.

"I should have been there. I am so sorry baby." Shelby repeated,her voice cracking but she managed to not cry. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Rachel consoled her upset mother. "Please don't be sad."

"Listen to me, Rachel." Shelby said, changing her position to me stooped down at Rachel's eye level. "Everything your dads said to you, isn't true. You are not a disappointment. Any in the world would be lucky to have you as their kid. I am lucky to have you as my kid and I am so so blessed that you came back to me to try and start over with me." Shelby gripped Rachel's upper arms tightly and spoke as if she was trying to burn her words into Rachel. "Baby, I don't care how many solos you get in glee. If you never get another solo or you never make it on Broadway, I don't care. It won't matter to me. You could live on my couch with no job and ten kids but you will never ever catch me saying or thinking of you as a disappointment. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." Rachel answered even it if wasn't what she believed. Saying yes is what Shelby needed and wanted to hear, Rachel wasn't about to take that away from her. Not when she was already feeling horrible.

The elevator door opened and the two stepped out, Rachel clinging onto Shelby's hand. Rachel didn't let go of Shelby's hand even though she was driving and Shelby wasn't wanting to let go either. Her thumb brushed the top of Rachel's hand as they headed for the Berry house. Pulling to the driveway, Rachel got out and entered in the keycode to the garage door. It took over 45 minutes to get Quinn, Brittany, and Santana's things from the house. Shelby was loading the last of the pile into the trunk and sent Rachel into the house to start gathering the things she wanted.

Shelby wasn't even done putting the last two boxes into the trunk when Rachel came out with a small handful of things.

"I'm ready." Rachel said, moving to stand by the passenger door.

"What about your stuff?" Shelby asked, walking over to Rachel.

"I got what I wanted." Rachel said, placing the items on the floor of the car.

"That's it?" Shelby raised her brow.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "All I want from here is my gold star cup, the tape you made me, a scrapbook I made, and I grabbed the bag of breastmilk you sent me home with, you know just in case they find it."

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"I'm sure." Rachel responded with an absolute nod. "Can we go now?"

"Okay." Shelby agreed. She walked around the car and closed the trunk.

"There's an hour and a half until we have to get the girls, right?" Rachel asked, glancing at the time.

"About that, yes. Why?"

"I was thinking we could have some fun. It's been a long and stressful day so far, we need a break." Rachel said, glancing at Shelby with puppy dog eyes.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe we could go to the mall?" Rachel suggested.

At the mall, Rachel walked next to Shelby but hung back just a tad to let the mom lead the way. Shelby walked the pair into a few stores but Rachel didn't seem interested. Turning to her daughter, Shelby asked Rachel which stores she wanted to go into.

"Um, can we go into that one?" Rachel asked, pointing to where she buys most of her clothes.

"Which ever stores you want to go into just holler." Shelby said, ushering Rachel to the favored store.

Rachel walked through the store, touching the things she liked but didn't stare too long. She had no money and didn't want Shelby to feel obligated to buy her things. Shelby broke away from Rachel and started to look on her own, occasionally taking a glimpse over at Rachel to see what kinds of clothes Rachel was into. The sweaters with animals on the front, knee socks and Mary Janes were a given, along with the dresses but she noticed Rachel looking at a blouse that seemed to captivate the girl. It wasn't really Shelby's style and the giraffe on the front just begged Shelby to put it out of it's misery and burn it but Rachel liked it. She could see Rachel sigh and put it back but Rachel kept looking over at it ever few seconds, almost contemplating trying it on.

"I'm done in here." Rachel said.

"Alright, give me one second." Shelby said and Rachel replied that she'd wait for Shelby outside the store.

After purchasing the blouse, Shelby tucked the box into one of her bags from another store and went to find Rachel. By the time they had to get the girls, Shelby had four bags of clothes and jewelry in her hands and Rachel came out with two. A smile was plastered on Rachel's face and she couldn't wait to wear her new knee socks on Monday along with a skirt she picked out, much to Shelby's urging.

"Hi, mom! Hey Rach!" Santana said, climbing into the car and hugging Rachel. "You seriously need to stop missing school and sessions."

"I'll try." Rachel laughed as Santana made room for Brittany to get in.

"How was school girls?" Shelby asked once they were out on the road.

"Good."

"Fine."

"School sucks."

Shelby shook her head at Santana's answer but didn't get after her. The car was unloaded the second they reached Shelby's house and all the boxes and bags and clothes were taken to the guest room. The sounds of four sets of feet raced down the stairs, and the owners of the feet found their mother in the livingroom. The four girls sat down, waiting for the talk to get started.

"What are you all doing down here?" Shelby asked.

"We're suppose to have the talk." Quinn said.

"Don't you think it's a little late to have the talk with Quinn?" Santana joked.

"I wouldn't be talking, who's got the title of school skank?" Quinn smirked at the promiscuous Latina.

"Me." Brittany proudly exclaimed, completely forgetting that she was sitting in front of Shelby. She got swept up in the conversation that she missed the look Shelby was wearing.

Shelby turned her look to Rachel and the girl threw up her hands. "I'm the only virgin in this house." Rachel said. If she was standing, she would have backed away from the hard and murderous look of her mom.

"Good." Shelby stated. It wasn't a secret to Shelby about the girls' sexual lives but she wouldn't let them joke around about their long lists of sexual encounters, for it only encouraged them to engage in it further. "Enough." Shelby finally said. "I do want to have that talk with you all but for now, we are going to have our session and end an hour early so we can talk. So, go on upstairs and get dressed so we can start."

The three girls scrambled to their feet, glad to be out of Shelby's line of fire for the moment. Rachel and Shelby followed slowly behind them, taking their shopping bags with them. Rachel put her bags on Shelby's bed then went to the nursery/toddler room to get her clothes and a diaper. Shelby took out the box from her own bag and placed it with the two bags Rachel had.

"What's this?" Rachel asked, noticing the mysterious box the moment she climbed onto the bed.

"Just a little something I picked out for you." Shelby smiled, taking the tee shirt and diaper Rachel had brought with her.

"For me?" Rachel's eyes widened.

"Of course for you, Silly. Open it."

Rachel wasted no time, ripping open the box and her eyes lit up seeing the blouse she wanted so badly. "Oh my god! How did you know?"

"I saw you looking at it earlier."

"It was $30, that's expensive. Shelby you didn't have to do this."

"Exactly. I didn't have too but I wanted too." Shelby smiled. "I think it will go great with the skirt and knee socks you got."

"Yeah!" Rachel exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Shelby said. She patted Rachel's bottom and told her to lay down. "Let's get you ready."

Shelby pulled the tee shirt over Rachel's naked body and was about to put the diaper on, when her cell phone started to ring in her purse.

"Hello?" She answered, draping a blanket over Rachel's lower body as she couldn't diaper Rachel without two hands.

"Hello, Shelby?"

"This is her?"

"Hi, It's Kyle from Herbert and Ellis."

"Oh, hello." Shelby said, slipping into the bathroom for a little bit of privacy. "I assume you heard from the judge?"

"I just got off the phone with her and she has granted your petition."

"Thank God." Shelby sighed. "I am so happy to hear that."

"The courts will alert the Berry men about the petition and a court date will be scheduled to decide on a permanent custody arrangement. Until a date is confirmed, Rachel can stay with you and we will start the proceedings for full custody." Kyle said. "The men will not be able to have contact with Rachel until further notice, so she can be assured that she will me safe."

"Wonderful. I can't thank you enough for your help." Shelby told the man. "Thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome. I'll let you go so you and Rachel can enjoy the rest of your day."

Shelby walked out of the bathroom and over to Rachel, tossing her phone in the purse once more. Rachel was sitting up and wondering what the phone call was about.

"Lay back down." Shelby ordered kindly and Rachel did as she was told, still interested in the phone call. Shelby got the diaper taped in place and helped Rachel sit up. "I've got something to tell you."

"What?" Rachel curiously asked.

"Kyle just called."

"And?" Rachel whispered, sitting up on her knees. "What did he say?"

"You, my dear." Shelby said, moving to put her hands on Rachel's cheeks. "Can stop worrying your pretty little head off about having to go back to your dads'."

"What?" Rachel's eyes bugged out.

"It's not for good just yet but at least for a few days or so, you're stuck living with me." Shelby's eyes sparkled excitedly at the thought of it.

"Yay!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging her mom, wrapping her legs around Shelby's waist.

"Remember, it hasn't been made permanent but you're safe and your dads aren't allowed to talk to you until the judge says so." Shelby informed Rachel. "So, you don't have to worry about them hurting you or whatever else you think they'll do. Hopefully the court date comes soon so we can get this over with."

"Court date?" Rachel asked.

"Yup, that's when the judge will make her decision on where you'll live. Lucky for you, you are 16 and have a say, the judge will take that into account."

"You're really doing this? Getting custody of me?" Rachel asked, unwrapping her legs and settling back on the bed.

"What? Rachel of course I am serious." Shelby replied. "Why would you think I wasn't serious?"

"It's just, I'm worried that I'll ruin things here too, like I did at my dads." Rachel honestly said. "I know you said you won't ever see me as disappointment but you could find another reason to leave me."

"Honey, listen to me." Shelby said, getting Rachel to look her in the eyes. "You didn't do anything to make your dads stay away from home." Rachel's head turned away from her mother but Shelby got her attention again. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. Your dads made the choice on their own to leave you alone like they have. I'm not going to do that to you, Okay? I belong right here with you. I understand finding out that your dads forced me to leave you, didn't just magically make everything better and that you are still afraid that I might leave again but I promise I am in this for the long run. I am here for you Rachel and nothing will change that."

"Okay." Was all Rachel could say. Deep down she couldn't stop feeling like it was her fault and that Shelby was going to leave her too but for right now, she was glad to have her mom. Peering up at her mom, Rachel cocked her head just slightly to the side. "Shelby?"

"What is it baby?" Shelby asked.

"I'm ready." Rachel took a short pause. "Mom."

"Alright. Well, let's go see if your sisters are ready." Shelby said, picking up Rachel. They got to the stairs when it finally dawned on Shelby and she froze in her spot. "Did I hear? Did you say?"

"Did I say mom?" Rachel grinned. Shelby could only nod. "It seemed like the right time, what do you think Mom?"

"Y-y-yes. Yes." Shelby slowly continued to nod as a smile crossed her face.

"Good." Rachel said, kissing her mom's cheek. She laid her head on Shelby's shoulder and felt Shelby's arms affectionately wrapping around her for a hug. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Peanut." Shelby cooed into Rachel's hair.

* * *

**I am soooooooooooooo extremely excited for you guys to see my new idea on how to handle the living situation for Quinn, Santana, and Brittany! OMG I soooo can't wait til that part comes up :))))**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!  
**

**xoxo  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"No Brittany! That mine!" Santana howled, reaching for her teddy bear.

"I'm playing with it." Brittany said, dangling the white and pink sparkled bear above Santana. "You can't have it!"

"You stoe it from me."

"It's stole, stupid head." Brittany teased.

"Give it to me." Santana said, catching one of the fluffy legs and tugging with all her might.

"You're gonna lose." Brittany smirked.

Before either girl could continue the argument, Brittany lost custody of the bear and had two painful swats to her bottom. Shelby moved the girl to the corner, telling her not to move an inch until she was told too.

"Momma." Brittany whined, rubbing her smarting bottom but it didn't do much to make her feel better.

"Not another word or you'll get another spanking." Shelby narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she reached down to pick up the dropped bear. She knelt down next to Santana and placed the beloved bear into Santana's hands.

"Oh no, Momma." Santana said, her dark eyes glossing over with tears.

"What's the matter? You got Bear-bear back."

"He hurt." The preschooler whimpered.

"Poor Mr. Bear-bear." Shelby said, pushing out her bottom lip. "He's got a big owie."

"Makes him better, Momma, like you make me when I hurt."

"I will make him all better, don't you worry little one." Shelby kissed Santana's nose and carefully placed the bear on top of the entertainment center, so his leg didn't fully come off.

Shelby sat down on the floor and pulled Santana to sit on her lap. Using the Wii remote, Shelby turned on Netflix and found The Wonder Pets for Santana to watch. The girl squealed with delight and clapped her hands. Brittany, after being instructed to apologize, sat down behind her Momma and played with her hair. Shelby loved when Brittany played with her hair. The Five year old was always so gentle and was careful to not tangle or knot her hair.

"Momma." Quinn said from the couch. Shelby turned her head just slightly to look at Quinn. "Rachie's baba is empty."

"Baba." Rachel whimpered, holding out the empty bottle.

"Quinn could you get her a new one off the top self of the fridge for me, please?"

"Okay." Quinn said, getting off the couch and running to the gate. She stepped over it and went to the fridge, getting a purple bottle from the rack. returning to the couch, Quinn sat down and held the bottle to Rachel's lips. "I got it, baby."

Shelby smiled at her 7 year old, being motherly towards Rachel. After watching her momma care for Rachel, Quinn was a pro. She knew how far to tip the bottle back so Rachel didn't get a bellyache and knew to take the bottle away halfway through, so Rachel could take a break. After Rachel seemed to have enough, Quinn gently squeezed the front of Rachel's diaper, noting it was full.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Quinn said to Shelby. The mom nodded, thinking Quinn was either going to the bathroom or grabbing a toy from upstairs. Instead she returned with a diaper and wipes.

"Nah." Rachel shook her head and crossed her legs. Only Shelby changed her.

"Quit fussing." Quinn said in a Shelby like way, right down to the hand on the hip. She tried to uncross Rachel's legs but she wasn't having it.

"Nah!" Rachel growled out.

"What's going on over there?" Shelby asked, unable to look over their way because Brittany was working on her hair.

"Rachel needs a diaper change but she won't let me." Quinn folded her arms. "She is naughty! Spank her!"

"Calm down mother Quinn." Shelby stood up, much to Brittany's protest, and cupped Quinn's cheek with a light chuckle. "I think and spanking is a little harsh, Rachel is just being fussy because she's tired."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Shelby. Again with the accusations of being tired?

Shelby winked at Rachel and patted her squishy bottom, effectively ending the girl's glare. Rachel could still remember the soreness of her bottom from her first spanking and didn't care to have a repeat so soon. She was lucky enough to have gotten by on Shelby's warning that afternoon and didn't want to get that close again.

"Britt, why don't you do Quinn's hair while I change Rachel?" Shelby said, trying to get Quinn to focus on something else.

When the two blondes were sitting down, Shelby got to work on cleaning up Rachel's wet diaper. Rachel laid still for Shelby and tried to hide a yawn from the woman. Okay, so maybe she was a little tired. Shelby gave a smug and knowing look as she scooped up Rachel into her arms, settling her on her lap.

"Sanna?" Shelby sweetly said. "Would you bring me Rachie's blankie and that other blanket?"

"Otay Momma." Santana said, handing Shelby the baby blanket and the blanket Rachel had that morning.

Shelby gave the baby blanket to Rachel and the girl clung to it. Shelby mentioned to the girls to quite down so she could get Rachel down for a nap.

"Why you cover her face?" Santana asked, from her spot on the floor with her tea set.

"So the lights don't bother her." Shelby claimed.

"Oh." Santana bought the answer and went back to her tea party with her stuffed animal friends.

Rachel tried to sit up, not wanting to take a nap but Shelby gently laid her back in her arms and pulled the blanket to cover Rachel's head. A quick tug of her shirt and a flick with her fingers and Shelby had her top and bra undone for Rachel. Shelby moved the edge of the blanket back just a touch to see Rachel. The mom wasn't dumb and could see Rachel's eyes were drying with sleepiness and she also was aware that Rachel knew nursing would only induce sleep but both knew, Rachel couldn't resist. Shelby guided Rachel closer to her breast and like she figured, Rachel latched in after hardly any coaxing. Minutes passed and the sucking began to slow until it completely stopped. Looking down, Shelby straightened her bra and shirt, glad that it hadn't taken much time for Rachel to fall asleep. A change in position and Rachel was sprawled out on the couch.

Now that all the girls were busy and content, Shelby could get to making dinner. In tonight's menu: Chicken Stir-fry. Well, veggie stir fry for Rachel. With the rice boiling away, Shelby separated a couple spoonfuls of the veggies into a bowl and set it aside for Rachel and dumped the browned chicken into the pan for the rest of the family.

The table was set and the older girls were called into the kitchen to eat but were sternly warned to not wake up the dozing baby. Shelby passed out cups of milk and sat down to eat. Shelby listened as the girls spoke about their days. Quinn had gotten all her homework turned in and was now caught up, Shelby was glad to hear this and warned the girl not to fall behind again. Santana had apologized to Will, uninstructed, for yelling at him. She knew her mom was going to make her do it anyway so she beat Shelby to the punch. It made Shelby think that Santana and Rachel being friends was good for the pair. Rachel was learning to stand up for herself and on the flip side, Santana was starting to be more polite and respectful on certain levels. Shelby had yet to break into the world of Snixx and felt bad for anyone who go in the way but at least Santana was taking some responsibility for her actions.

Shelby ushered the girls upstairs for their bath, checking on Rachel as they went by. Leaning over the couch, Shelby took in Rachel's peaceful look and knew the girl was having good dreams. Santana patted her thigh and held out her arms, wanting Shelby to carry her up the stairs. After demanding a please from the toddler, Shelby hoisted the girl onto her hip and went up the stairs.

Rachel woke up two hours after Shelby had gotten her to sleep and saw that she was alone. Wondering where her mom and sisters were, Rachel tossed the blankets off of her and went upstairs, seeing as the bottom floor was empty. Shelby's bedroom door was closed and the light was on, checking the toddler/nursery room, she discovered it was empty as well. Creeping back to Shelby's door, she heard talking. Because the bedroom door was closed, Rachel knew it must be a private conversation and didn't want to disturb them.

Rachel got her laptop out of the guest room, having grabbed it the night Shelby found them at her house, and went downstairs to wait for them to finish talking. Rachel fiddled around on Facebook and Twitter, checked her email, and MySpace, then became bored. Everyone she talked to on the social network sites were upstairs and no famous Broadway directors had discovered her on MySpace, watching a movie was really the only thing to do. Immediately, her attention turned to the Funny Girl DVD just feet in front of her. She put her laptop on the couch and got up, getting the DVD marked Rachel from the case and sat back on the couch. Before she started the movie, Rachel stayed still to see if anyone was coming down. Concluding that she was safe to watch, Rachel clicked the play button, instantly recognizing the scene before her.

Rachel strolled through the theater, singing Don't Rain on My Parade, the first time Shelby had seen Rachel since giving birth to her.

The song ended and Rachel could hear the sniffles from the operator of the camera.

"She's amazing, Shelby." Jesse's voice whispered out.

"Naturally." Shelby said with a giggle as the camera remained focused on Rachel.

The camera turned off but a slide show of pictures began. There were pictures of her and Jesse making silly faces and laughing hysterically at one another. The slide show changed to pictures of Rachel on the swings at the park by her house, her hair blowing all around her and Rachel holding on tight as Jesse pushed her higher. More photos appears but these were ones where Rachel was unaware she was being photographed. Some were of her singing, others were of her getting song ideas from the music store, and a bunch were of her out and about with Jesse.

"That's my favorite." Shelby said, standing behind Rachel. The teen jumped, covering her heart and looked at her mother. "Sorry."

"You scared the crap out of me." Rachel said, trying to regain her breathing.

"I didn't mean too but I thought I'd let you know that was my favorite picture." Shelby said, walking around the couch to sit down.

"I found it a few nights ago and was curious about what was on it. I should have asked first." Rachel bit her lip, hoping Shelby wasn't mad.

"It's nothing to worry about." Shelby said, lifting Rachel's legs up so she could sit under them. "It wasn't a very clever hiding spot, I guess you would have found it eventually since Funny Girl is your favorite. Except for when you are sad. When you're sad, you like to watch Beauty and the Beast with a glass of water."

"How did you know that?" Rachel asked, setting her computer aside.

"Jesse." Shelby replied. "He told me a few facts about you."

"Well he was right, I love watching Beauty and the Beast when I am sad. He even bought be the diamond edition when it came out."

"That was sweet of him." Shelby replied in an allusive way that caught Rachel's attention.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Rachel sat up, moving her legs off of Shelby's lap. "You bought the movie for me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shelby said, concealing a smile.

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Don't whatever your mother." Shelby proclaimed, smacking Rachel's thigh just lightly.

"Meanie." Rachel sourly pouted playfully.

"Mean? I'm mean?" Shelby raised her brow and moved to be on her knees hovering over Rachel.

"I was kidding." Rachel said as Shelby grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side to expose her diaper covered bottom. Shelby brought her hand up like she was going to spank Rachel but instead she began tickling her sides. "Oh my gosh! That tickles!"

"Take it back." Shelby smirked, continuing to make Rachel laugh and wiggle around the couch.

"Never." Rachel gasped out, trying to get away but her head hit the arm rest of the couch and she couldn't move down because Shelby was on top of her.

"Then I'm not gonna stop."

"Okay! Okay!" Rachel gave in. "I'll say it but you have to get off me."

"Fine." Shelby said, backing off just a little.

Rachel took this chance to get out from underneath her mom and jump over the back of the couch. "Rule one mother, never let up even the slightest bit. I. Win."

Rachel gave Shelby a smug look and turned to go upstairs. Shelby stood up and walked over to the steps, where Rachel was just starting to walk up.

"Oh and Rach?" Shelby said, resting her hands on the banister.

"Yes?" Rachel stopped on the third stair.

Shelby scooped Rachel off her feet and walked her back to the couch, dropping her on the cushion and moving to sit on top of her once again.

"Mothers always win." Shelby said, giving Rachel a wicked smile. "And don't forget it."

"Some how I don't think you're the type to let me forget."

"You're quite right." Shelby tapped Rachel's nose and sat the girl up, moving herself off the girl. "The girls are upstairs doing their homework and now that you're not cranky-"

"-Mommy." Rachel whined. "I wasn't cranky."

"Okay I was wrong." Shelby said.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, clearly you are still cranky."

"Ugh." Rachel huffed and Shelby patted her knee.

"I'm kidding sweetheart." Shelby grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "I was gonna watch the mini Big Bang Theory marathon, wanna join me?"

"I love that show." Rachel replied, sitting the right way on the couch. "I love Sheldon."

"Me too."

The mother and daughter watched three episodes before Shelby went upstairs and checked on the work going on in the guest room.

"Mom, can you help me on this last math problem?" Brittany asked, erasing her wrong answer for the fourth time and sighing. "I can't get it."

"Let's see what we've got." Shelby said, sitting on the floor with Brittany. She took the math book from Brittany and read the question. "Alright, so, multiply this first."

"Okay." Brittany said, solving the first part of the question.

"Now divide that answer by 5 and add 17." Shelby gave her the next two steps. "And subtract that by 9."

"10?"

"There's your answer."

"Thank you." Brittany said, happy to be done with her homework.

"No problem." Shelby said, helping her collect her homework and put it in her backpack. "Take it downstairs and then get ready for bed." Shelby walked over to the bed, where Santana was reading her History book. "How's it coming?"

"Okay." Santana replied, turning the page. "I'm almost done with this chapter."

"Well when you are done, get ready for bed, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Santana said, going back to her work.

"Quinn?" Shelby said, walking over to the other side of the bed. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah." Quinn quietly replied. "I'm fine."

"Guys." Shelby said, getting Quinn and Santana's attention. "You're gonna be safe from now on. I promise you that."

"We know, mom." Santana said.

"We will figure it out. Just trust me that I will get this all worked out."

Santana and Quinn both stood up and wrapped their arms around Shelby, telling her they trusted her. Kissing their heads, Shelby sent the two to get ready for bed, while she went down to get Rachel.

"Time to get ready for bed, baby." Shelby said, touching Rachel's shoulder.

"Now?" Rachel's eyes widened. "But it's only 9:45! On a Friday night!"

"And by the time your sisters are done in the bathroom and you get changed, brush your teeth, and wash your face, it will be 10. Your given bedtime."

"But I'm sixteen." Rachel huffed. "I shouldn't have to have a bedtime."

"In this house you do. Now, not another word and go do what you were told."

"This isn't fair." Rachel said but got up anyway and stormed to the stairs.

"It's horrible, I know." Shelby rolled her eyes at the moody teen.

Brittany was in bed, playing on her phone and Shelby told her to finish up, placing the phone on the nightstand when Brittany was done. Brittany laid down with her head on the pillow and yawned.

"Tuck me in?" She asked, adding a please before Shelby could correct her.

Shelby picked up one of the three blankets and placed it over Brittany, tucking the edges in along the girl's legs like she likes it.

"Goodnight." Shelby said, smoothing some hair from the blonde's face.

"Mom, will you tuck us in too?" Quinn asked climbing onto the bed and laying next to Brittany.

"Of course."

"I call the purple blanket!" Santana claimed, reaching for the wanted item.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down." Shelby laughed.

She got the two settled into bed and kissed them goodnight. As she went to leave, Brittany grabbed Shelby's hand.

"Sing to us Mommy?" Brittany asked.

"What do you want me to sing?" Shelby asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You pick." Quinn said when none of them could think of a song.

Shelby began to sing a lullaby she use to sing to her belly when she was carrying Rachel, who when coming out of the bathroom, heard her mom singing, walked into the room where Shelby brought the girl to sit down on her lap.

Two more songs were coaxed from her but a third one was denied as she knew they were using her as a way to stall their early bedtime. Brittany had already fallen asleep and even though the other three were in denial, they were sleepy too.

Shelby stood a tired Rachel on her feet and walked over to the double windows and closed the curtains as a few flashes of lightening lit up the neighborhood. Low rumbles of thunder rolled through shortly after.

"I sleep with you mom?" Rachel asked with slurred speech, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah." Shelby whispered quietly as she lead Rachel out the door, leaving it open a crack.

Shelby got Rachel comfortable in her bed, walking into the bathroom to get changed. When she came back, Rachel was already asleep and Shelby gave a low chuckle, turning on the TV. Between finding out about the crap Rachel had to put up with for most of her life, Quinn's mom hitting her, and Santana being kissed and hit on my her mom's boyfriend, the woman was nearly emotionally drained.

Her life had taken a drastic turn over the past few weeks and she had been able to handle it fairly well. She was getting Rachel back and they were get closer and closer by the day. And as much as Shelby wanted to take the girls in, it left her wondering how it would affect Rachel. Tomorrow Shelby planned to talk to some of her friends in the age play community to see if they'd be able to spare some room for one or all the girls. There weren't many people she could talk too but she was going to try before risking the girls having to go into foster care.

Rachel moved in her sleep, effectively ending Shelby's thoughts for the moment to make sure the girl wasn't having a bad dream or waking up. Placing a hand on Rachel's arm, the girl settled back down.

A couple hours later, Shelby woke up to a loud crack of thunder. She felt hands tighten around her arm and in the next flash of lightening she saw Brittany holding on to her. With her free arm, Shelby rubbed her back and putting her back to sleep with gentle shushing noises. Once Brittany was relaxed again, Shelby felt the pain in her back but she wasn't able to fully look behind her because of Brittany being so close to her. From what she could see, now that her eyes were adjusted to the dark and with the help of the short bursts of lightening, Rachel was curled on her side with her knees pushing into Shelby's lower back. She would have tried to straighten Rachel's legs out but she noticed Quinn and Santana had crawled into the bed as well. Quinn was laying behind Rachel so their backs were touching and Santana was at Rachel and Quinn's feet, leaving no room for Rachel to stretch out.

Shelby yawned and wiggled her and Brittany away from Rachel to give her back some much needed relief. As she tried to return to sleep, a tiny voice groggily came from Rachel.

"Momma." She said, edging herself back into Shelby and going back to sleep.

Shelby sighed and twisted her arm behind her to rest on Rachel. Three and a half hours later, her alarm clock went off and she quickly turned it off, pissed that she had forgotten to turn it off before she went to bed. None of the girls woke up and Shelby thanked god that she could get a few more hours sleep.

Rachel and Quinn were the first to wake up, both slipping out of the room to go downstairs. Quinn, needing some coffee to get her going, got the coffee can out and began prepping the machine. Rachel sat down at the table, pouring herself a cup of juice.

"That was one crazy storm last night."

"No kidding. It woke me up twice." Rachel said, nursing her cold cup. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah once I was in Mom's room it didn't bother me. Santana and Brittany came in just after I did."

"I heard Santana come in the first time I woke up. The second was whenever Mom got up." Rachel said. "So, how long are they gonna sleep?"

"I'm not sure but I hope it's soon because I am hungry."

"Me too." Rachel said, checking the time on the stove. "We could walk down to Panera and get something to eat? It's only 9:30."

"What if mom wakes up and finds us gone?"

"We'll leave a note." Rachel shrugged, grabbing the magnetized notepad and pen from the fridge.

Writing out a detailed note stating where the two were going, what time they left, and what time they'd be back, the girls ran upstairs and quickly changed into some shorts and tee shirts before leaving the house.

Thirty minutes later, the front door opened and Shelby carried her cup of coffee to the entry way to greet her early risers. Quinn and Rachel slipped of their shoes and sandals, passing their tired mom the bag of pastries and kisses on the cheek.

"Good morning, did you two eat at Panera?"

"No we ate on the walk home." Quinn said, hurrying to the kitchen to get a cup of the coffee she made before Shelby drank it all.

"What do you got there?" Shelby asked, motioning to the cup of pink in Rachel's hand.

"Raspberry, strawberry, and banana smoothie." Rachel answered after taking a long cold sip. "Wanna try?"

Shelby nodded and took the cup from Rachel. After drinking more than Rachel bargained for, the girl reached out and snatched her drink from Shelby, the straw flicking a dollop of smoothie on Shelby's lips. "Meanie." Shelby replied, wiping her lip with her finger and sucking the smoothie off.

"I'm mean?-" Rachel remembered the bickering from last night and clamped her mouth shut for just a moment to rethink her statement.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Shelby innocently asked.

"I...am far too mature to respond to your childish antics." Rachel said, turning on her heel.

"If you say so." Shelby shrugged following Rachel into the kitchen.

Shelby yawned widely as she sat down, wincing at the way she moved her back. Rachel tilted her head and scrunched her brows at her mom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a little bit of a sore back is all."

"What from?" Quinn wondered.

"Rachel slept with her knees in my back most the night." Shelby answered, sipping her coffee and noticing her biological daughter's guilt filled face and refrained from performing a face palm. "It's not your fault, Peanut, don't worry about it. I'll take a couple aspirin and be good as new."

"You will?" Rachel hopefully asked.

"I will." Shelby said, cupping her hand around Rachel's chin, then turned to Quinn and sent the girl upstairs to wake up her sisters. "It was me."

"Huh?" Rachel responded looking up from her cup. "What was you?"

"The Beauty and the Beast DVD. I bought it for you but since I obviously couldn't give it to you, I had Jesse do it." Shelby told Rachel. "I know you already know that it came from me but I thought you'd like to hear it from me."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled as her mom got up to refill her cup. "Mom?"

"Yeah, baby?" Her heart still fluttering from hearing Rachel call her mom.

"The story I told you about my dads bringing me water." Rachel said, turning in her chair to look at Shelby. "It was a lie. I knew you already regretted giving me up and I didn't want you to feel worse knowing you gave me to men who neglected me. I was going to tell you but I didn't want to see you hurting even more."

"Awe, Baby." Shelby abandoned her coffee and knelt down in front of Rachel. "That's so sweet of you to care about how I was feeling."

"But I lied." Rachel shook her head. "I lied and my lie drove you away. After I said that, you said I shouldn't have done this."

"Rach, I'm sorry I said that." Shelby cupped Rachel's cheek. "I never meant it. I just started panicking and worrying about your dads and if I was ruining a good relationship you had with them. I didn't want to do that. Then Will called me into his office after I made you the Lady Gaga dress-"

"-Will Shuester?"

"Yes." Shelby nodded, missing the flash of anger in Rachel's eyes. "He started telling me how we were alike and how we weren't. When he started telling me that I wasn't ready to parent a teen, it was like he was throwing my fears in my face. I was scared about raising a teenager but I was ready and wanting too. My talk with him, turned my fears into the reassurance I needed to feel in order to be your mom. I was going to call you and take you up on that dinner offer but that's when your dads got a hold of me."

"I never knew you talked to him."

"I told him not too. I didn't tell him that I was going to be your mom and didn't want him to find you and tell you that we talked. He would have told you I wasn't ready to be your mom and that would have misled you. He just never knew that I wanted to be there for you." Shelby answered. "Now you know the full truth, there's nothing else being hidden."

"Well there is one thing."

"What's that?"

"The water story." Rachel said, biting her lip. "When I was, when my dads were being...mean, I always had these dreams or whatever that my mom would swoop in one day and save me. She'd be my hero and take me away from all the bad in the world. I could never see her face or hear her voice but she'd hold me until I couldn't cry anymore tears. When I was done crying, she passed me a glass of water and it made me feel better."

"Well I can't promise to protect you from all the bad in the world but I will sure try too." Shelby said, running her thumb gently back and forth along Rachel's cheekbone. Rachel's lips turned upwards into a small smile.

Three hours later, everyone in the house was fed, showered, and dressed. Shelby was preparing a shopping list and was planning to go out and get the items that the house needed. Shelby walked out of the front door, finding the girls in the front yard cleaning. Santana saw Rachel flagging her down and she turned off the lawn mower, jogging up to her mother and sisters.

"I am going to the store now. I should be back in an hour and a half, two hours at the most. I expect some decent progress to be made on the yard." Shelby said of her punishment for the girls for lying in regards to being at Rachel's. "When I get back you can take a break and finish the rest after we have lunch."

"Yes ma'am." The four responded.

Shelby kissed each of their heads and walked to her car. As she passed the house, Shelby waved goodbye and the four waved back. The moment Shelby was out of sight, Santana kicked the side of the lawn mower.

"I hate this." She pouted.

"I don't wanna do yard work anymore." Brittany sighed, sitting on the porch steps, dropping the handful of sticks on the ground.

"Come on, we gotta keep working." Rachel said, getting on her knees and pulling more weeds from the flower bed.

"Yeah, I'm with Rach. Let's get as much done as we can now before mom comes home. That way we won't have a lot to do after our break and maybe mom will take us out to eat if we ask."

"Oh! Maybe we can talk her into going to the community again!?" Santana perked up. "We could go to that one restaurant that has the little ride able train that goes around the building!"

"Yeah!" Brittany said, picking up her sticks.

Shelby returned home a little over an hour later, surprised to see that the front lawn was done, leaving the sides and back of the house. The girls were sitting on the porch with bottles of ice cold water, sweat beading on their foreheads. She pushed out her bottom lip, feeling bad for her girls, however, the reminder that they were doing this as a punishment, turned the pouted lip into a smirk. Oh, they'd definitely would remember this.

"Help with the bags please." Shelby called out, getting out of the black SUV.

Groans were not lacking as the four got up to help out. Shelby plucked a few bags from the trunk and went into the house to start putting things away. Several trips were made by the teenagers as the emptied out the car. Shelby passed several bags to Quinn, asking her to put the stuff away in the bathroom upstairs. Once everything was put away, the girls crashed on the couch and livingroom floor. Shelby stood in the livingroom, watching her tuckered out children.

"You're touching me." Quinn whined, pushing Rachel's arm away.

"Stop!" Rachel groaned, replacing her arm.

"Raaachel!" Quinn increased her whine. "Mooove."

"I was here first."

"Shut up." Santana said, pulling a pillow over her ears.

"You two are being so annoying." Brittany growled.

"Hey, watch your feet." Santana said, ducking her head out of the way of Brittany's moving feet.

"Well move your head over to the other side of the couch and not the middle."

"I don't want too." Santana huffed.

"Now who's annoying?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Be quiet." Quinn said to Rachel.

"Leave her be, Quinn." Brittany replied.

"Stop protecting her Brittany, she's a big girl and can handle herself." Quinn snapped.

"I was about to give you guys a break and let you finish the yard tomorrow." Shelby loudly said over the four voices and she lowered her volume once she had everyone's attention. "But seeing as you have enough energy to bicker, I am sure you four will have no problem finishing your punishment."

In the time Shelby finished her sentence, mouths closed, feet and hands landed wherever they pleased and no one dared to say another word.

"I thought so." Shelby replied, motioning for Santana to sit up and for Brittany to move her feet so she could sit down.

"Do we really have to finish the yard today?" Rachel asked.

Shelby looked as if she might say no. Rachel's eyes took on a watery look and they widened with a sad pout. Shelby's heart disintegrated and should couldn't tell her daughter she had to finish the yard. "No. You guys can do it tomorrow." Shelby answered and the moment she did, Rachel's eyes went back to normal.

Shelby had been played and Shelby knew it.

_Damn she's good._ Shelby said to herself.

"Since we don't have to do the rest of our punishment." Santana said, quickly stepping in with her own innocent face, seeing that Shelby was still gushy from Rachel. "Could we go to the community again and eat at the place with the train?"

"No, not tonight." Shelby shook her head.

"Can we at least go out somewhere around here?" Brittany asked.

"We're eating at home." Shelby said ending the topic.

"Ugh." Quinn growled, rolling on to her stomach and looking up at her mom. "You mean we can't go anywhere?"

"Didn't you say something about going out after dinner?" Rachel spoke up.

"What's with you guys and going out?" Shelby asked, glancing between the four.

"It's nothing really." Brittany said. "We just were talking earlier about when we all went to Chuck E. Cheese that night."

"We had a lot of fun and we wanted to do something like that again." Quinn said.

Shelby looked sideways at Rachel, who was nodding in agreement to what Quinn was saying. Out of everyone, Rachel had been the most nervous but Rachel was also the one who had fallen into her role the quickest. What made it easier for Rachel was seeing how happy it made Shelby. It brought a closeness Rachel wasn't sure they'd be able to have without the age play. Aside from that, Rachel loved the feeling of having Shelby baby her and to feel that Shelby wasn't going to leave her, something adult Rachel was having trouble coming to terms with.

"I was just going to go to Babies 'R Us for diapers for Rachel." Shelby said.

"Okay." Rachel piped up. "It's only 2:30, we could go now."

"Alright." Shelby gave in and the girls got excited. "Go change out of your dirty clothes and get cleaned up."

"Move." Rachel said, pushing Santana.

"Rachel." Shelby warningly said as the girl hurried Santana to the stairs.

"Please move faster." Rachel said, giving Santana another push.

"That's not any better." Shelby said. "Be careful young lady, I could very much change my mind about you going. There is plenty of day light out for you to work more on the yard while the rest of us go out."

Rachel slumped her shoulders and continued up the stairs, murmuring an apology to Santana along the way. In the bedroom, Rachel dug through her bag, finding an outfit to wear. She thought about wearing the outfit her mom had bought her but she really wanted to save it for the last day of school on Tuesday.

"Do you wanna borrow my tote bag?" Quinn asked, standing above Rachel. "I figured it would be easier than using your purse to put your baby things in there."

"Oh, thanks." Rachel smiled, taking the bag.

"I also brought you a diaper, I know you aren't comfortable with someone other than Shelby changing you but I figured if you could get your diaper on, I could help you find an outfit to wear that would hide it."

"I'd really appreciate it." Rachel responded.

Rachel went down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door. She pulled her bottoms off and took the last diaper and opened it. Laying on the cold tile of the floor, Rachel lifted her hips and wiggled the diaper under her. Resting her bottom on the ground, Rachel brought the front of the diaper up and taped down the tabs. Replacing her shorts, Rachel went back to the bedroom.

"I got a few outfits together." Quinn said, pointing to the bed. "Try the pleated skirt first. I don't know if the dress will hide it and the shorts you have on now aren't hiding it either."

Rachel changed into the skirt and blouse, showing the outfit to Quinn, who replied that it worked well. Quinn left the room to get dressed herself, seeing as the three Cheerios could wear their child age clothes out in public without others giving them funny looks. Rachel was sitting on the floor, fussing with the straps of her Mary Janes, however, the diaper made it a little harder for Rachel to clasp them. Shelby stood in the doorway, chuckling to herself at Rachel's seriously focused face. Deciding to step in and help, she walked over to the girl and took over doing the straps.

"You sure you want to go out like this? If you're not ready, be honest and don't just go along with this because you don't want them to be mad."

"I want too." Rachel said, moving so Shelby could get to the other strap on the opposite shoe. "I like being your baby."

"Age play or no age play, you're my baby." Shelby said.

"I know but for some reason when I am a baby, I'm not worried about not being loved or being abandoned."

"I think you feel that way because as a baby you are 100% reliant on me. You need me to do basically everything but as a teenager, you don't need me as much. Depending on me is something you are worried to do right now because of your dads and my leaving you before." Shelby's therapist side coming out. "Once you begin to work through the neglect and abuse you've suffered and see that you can depend on me as a baby and teenager, then being baby Rachel will be more for fun than therapy."

"Does this count as a therapy session with you?" Rachel asked.

"Not at all." Shelby snickered at Rachel's bummed expression. "But I have been thinking about that. I think it would be best if we found you a therapist to talk too. Because I am your mom, you might be less inclined to tell me things and I want you to be open. I feel the only way you can be completely open is with someone else. You can still talk to me about anything you need or want too."

"Do I have too?" Rachel asked.

"I believe it would be a good idea but I don't want to force you." Shelby replied. "I would like you to give it a try, one of my friends is willing to meet with you. She does age play therapy as well so she would be better than just a regular therapist."

"I have to be her baby too?"

"No. No." Shelby shook her head. "You won't be doing that but you can talk about how it makes you feel."

"Oh." Rachel replied.

"I'm just asking you to do one meeting with her."

"I don't know." Rachel hesitantly said.

"One session and if you don't like it, I won't force you to go anymore." Shelby said and Rachel didn't reply right away. "We'll talk more about it later on, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

"But I would like you to either have me put on your diaper or have someone else do it. I know Quinn was trying to help you find something to wear to cover it up but after this one time, you need to get someone to help you put on."

"Yes, mom."

"You ready now?"

"Yeah."

20 minutes later, the black SUV pulled into the Babies 'R Us parking lot. Shelby had the girls wait in the car as she retrieved a cart from one of the cart return areas. Quinn and Brittany were allowed out of the car but were told to stand right next to the cart and not move. Santana unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over Rachel to get out by her mom. Shelby placed her in the basket of the cart and was instructed to sit on her bottom. Shelby reached into the car and lifted Rachel out of the car, placing her next to Santana. Rachel tucked her legs under her butt and adjusted her skirt. Shelby double checked to make sure the diaper was hidden and they began to make their way to the store.

"Momma! Look!" Santana said, pointing to the left side of the store. "Toys! Can we get one?"

"We'll see how you behave." Shelby answered, starting on the right side of the store where most of the baby stuff was. Quinn and Brittany linked hands and walked ahead of the cart but quickly got too far ahead. "Quinn and Brittany, I need you to come back here."

"Can't we go to the toy section?" Brittany complained. "The baby section is boring."

"We came here as a family, we are going to walk around as a family, and we are going to leave as a family." Shelby responded.

As they worked through the aisles, Shelby noticed Rachel was white knuckling the thin plastic holes of the shopping cart. Rachel said she was ready and she was but there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. Shelby could see the uneasiness in Rachel's face and it was deeper than her worrying about people seeing her diaper. Something was almost torturing her daughter. Leaning against the handle of the cart, Shelby reached down to lay her hand calmly on Rachel's, hoping the girl would sense her relaxed mood and it would sink in with Rachel. The younger version of Shelby slowly looked up at her mom and Shelby gave her a look, asking what was wrong. Rachel only shook her head with a light shrug of her shoulders, releasing her grip on the cart, only by a little bit.

Rachel and Santana climbed out of the cart, fifteen minutes later and gave their tensed legs and back a stretch. Shelby had told the girls they could get out and walk as needed, so they weren't worried about stepping out of character for a few minutes. Santana and Brittany stood by a shelf of toys talking and pressing the different buttons of the toy garbage truck, while Quinn stood by the cart, texting someone. Rachel looked around the sections of the store, walking over to a row of blankets hanging along a wall. She ran her hand over the various fabrics falling in love with the soft and satin materials. Rachel pulled a white with large hot pink, light pink and green dot blanket off the hook and played with the blanket to get a feel for it. The inside was lined with solid hot pink material that felt like butter. No way could she not have the blanket.

"Girls!" Shelby's voice called out. She had finished in the bathroom and came out to find her girls spread around a small area of the store. Within moments all four girls were surrounding the cart. Shelby helped Rachel and Santana back into the cart and began to walk to the toy section. "Since you were well behaved, you each get to pick out a $10 toy."

"Momma." Rachel said, getting on her knees and shoving the blanket against Shelby.

"What did you find, Boo-boo?" Shelby said, using one hand to push the cart and the other to look at the blanket. "You like this banky?"

"Banky!" Rachel squealed after making sure no one was around to hear her.

Santana was let out of the cart to walk the aisles in search of the toy that was lucky enough to go home with the little girl. Rachel sat in the cart, leaning her head against the cart, using the blanket as a pillow. Shelby threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair, often stopping to stroke Rachel's forehead with her thumb. Shelby waited patiently for the three older girls to pick out their toys and eventually all three were ready to go.

Shelby paid for the few items and they returned to the car. Shelby made all the girls put their toys in the trunk along with the diapers and wipes. Brittany and Quinn began fighting over the front seat and Shelby quickly settled it by telling Quinn to sit in back as she had started the argument.

"You always take her side!" Quinn folded her arms and stomping her foot.

"Do not cop an attitude with me young girl. You know I do not always take her side. This time, yes I am taking her side for the simple fact that she went to get in and you decided to start a fight to get to sit up front. She was there first and you need to accept that. You can have the front another time."

"No! I want the front."

"Quinn." Shelby firmly stated, demanding her tantrum be ended. "You get in the back seat, right now. One more word and you will not be allowed to sit up front the next four times we go out. Do you understand me?"

"Why can't I sit in front?"

"Quinn, I've already explained why. I am not going to continue this conversation, so get in the car right now."

"No." Quinn stomped her foot again.

"You need to get in that car right now. Last chance." Shelby said, dangerously lowering her voice. "If you do not get in that car and drop the attitude, you will be grounded."

"I don't care." Quinn spat back.

"Fine, then when we go out Tuesday night, you get to stay home." Shelby said, taking a hold of Quinn's arm and forcing her into the car. She put Quinn's seatbelt on her and closed the door, ignoring the glare Quinn was giving her. Rachel was the only one left in the cart and Shelby lifted her up into her arms, carrying her to place her in the car behind the driver's seat.

"Banky." Rachel said holding out the blanket.

"Hold on baby." Shelby said, buckling her belt too and checking Santana's.

She grabbed the blanket and pulled of the piece of cardboard and the plastic hanger, shaking out the blanket before giving it to Rachel. The girl balled the blanket against her face and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Shelby gave a slight frown and dug in the bag Rachel had brought with but left in the car for the pacifier. Using one hand, Shelby pulled Rachel's thumb from her mouth and placed the pacifier in it's place.

Rachel closed her eyes once the car got on to the road but that didn't last long as Rachel's ear began to bother her. As she rubbed at her left ear, a tickle crept up her throat and she coughed a few times to get it to go away. Shelby craned her neck to look in the rearview mirror to look at the backseat. Rachel noticed her mother looking at her and she dropped her hand from her ear and swallowed some built up saliva to ease her cough, so she could put her pacifier in her mouth. Using her blanket as a pillow, Rachel hid her hand in the material and continued to rub her ear. Yawning as they pulled into the driveway, Rachel climbed out of the car and helped carry the bags and box from the trunk and into the house.

"Do we get to play now?" Brittany asked.

"In a couple minutes." Shelby said, going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

She returned to the livingroom and got to work on taking Santana's new baby doll from the box. Quinn came downstairs from putting the box of diapers up in the nursery and sat down on the couch with a huff. She was still grouchy from the ride home but was more mad at herself for getting grounded. Shelby heard the blonde sit down behind her and gave an inaudible sigh.

"Quinn, come over here please."

"What?" She replied with attitude evident on her voice.

"Drop it." Shelby pointed a finger in Quinn's direction. "I want to talk to you about earlier."

"There's nothing to talk about. I was bad and you grounded me." Quinn said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Something upset you and I think it was more than just not getting the front seat." "No, I just wanted to sit up front with you. I like being by you and Brittany always has to try and sit up there."Quinn said, gazing at Shelby with sad eyes. "I never get any alone time with you."

"So that's what had you upset." Shelby said, handing the doll to Santana. She reached over and cupped Quinn's chin. "I'll figure something out for us to do."

"Alone?" Quinn asked with begging eyes.

"Just the two of us." Shelby nodded as it maybe a good idea for each of the girls to have some quality one on one time with her besides their therapy sessions. Speaking of which, she reminded herself to talk to Rachel about seeing her friend.

"Cool." Quinn smiled.

"What bout me, momma?" Santana asked.

"You'll all get your turn too." Shelby said.

"Yay!" Santana shouted and then covered her mouth with her hand. She used her outdoor voice. "Sorry Momma."

"It's okay, sweetheart." Shelby winked at the girl.

"Mommy, my toy needs batteries." Brittany said, showing Shelby her Dora The Explorer doll that talked.

"Mine too!" Quinn said, moving the box in Shelby's direction.

Shelby worked for five minutes to get the toys all set up and working. Once she was done, she got to her feet and maneuvered around the three playing girls to go to Rachel, who was laying on the couch with her new blanket gathered under her head. In only the half hour since leaving Babies R Us, Rachel hadn't felt any better and was sure she was feeling worse but she was trying to not let Shelby know she wasn't feeling well. Shelby went to sit on the edge of the couch but Rachel shot up and got off the couch, crawling over to her sisters to see what they were doing. Shelby cocked a brow at Rachel and walked over to the girl, lifting her off the floor.

"Ma!" Rachel growled. She coughed several times, trying to stop them as best as she could. The hacking began to take a toll on Rachel's throat, that had been a tad sore since she woke up.

Shelby turned Rachel to face her, sitting them on the couch. She extended a hand out to feel Rachel's forehead but the girl pulled away, breaking out of character.

"I'm fine." Rachel ducked her head, while trying to keep Shelby at arms length.

"I only want to make sure you aren't getting sick." Shelby said.

"No, mom, I don't get sick." Rachel replied as if saying that would make all her symptoms go away.

"You've been coughing and rubbing your ear, on top of being tired all of a sudden." Shelby said, not convinced that Rachel was feeling well.

"I had something in my throat, I had an itch in my ear, and I am tired from working in the sun for hours." Giving her mother a pointed look.

"If its nothing, then why can't I feel your forehead?"

"Because there's nothing to feel. I don't have a fever." Rachel stubbornly said.

"If you don't have a fever than let me feel."

"Nooooo." Rachel whined, coughing twice and clutching her throat.

"Thank you for further confirming my suspicions that you are sick." Shelby smirked. "Let's go get you some medicine."

"I don't need medicine."

Shelby ignored the petulant look Rachel was wearing and her continuous rant about not being sick. Quinn was put in charge, taking Rachel upstairs where all the medicine was stored. Rachel was placed on the toilet seat lid of Shelby's bathroom and the mom got to work on finding the right medicine for Rachel's ailments. Shelby pulled out three bottles of different cold and flu medicines, reading the backs of each one to determine which was better to use.

Rachel took this time to pay careful attention to her mother, calculating the right time to slyly sneak out of the bathroom. Making a break for it, Rachel got around Shelby and she bolted down the stairs, right into the livingroom where her sisters were playing with their new toys.

"Rachie!" Santana squealed but Rachel put a finger to her lips.

"Who wants to play a game?" Rachel asked, bending at the knees to talk to her sisters in their child form.

"You can't talk you just a baby." Santana crinkled her brows.

"I'm not a baby right now but because you three are still kids, that makes me the older sister and I want to play with you guys. Doesn't that sound fun?"

The three weren't sure what to make of the situation but went along with it anyway. "Sure! What are we gonna play?" Quinn asked.

"Hide big sissy." Rachel replied. "You guys have to help me find a good hiding place before mom comes down here but you can't tell her where I am or else you lose the game and you have to eat a worm."

"Gross!" Santana scrunched her nose.

"Exactly." Rachel nodded. "So you have to keep it a secret."

"Come on, I know a good spot." Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand. "Sanna, you keep a look out for mom and distract her if she comes down."

"But I wanna go with you and help hid Rachie." She complained.

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and knelt by Santana. "But, kiddo, being the look out is the most important job."

"It is?" Santana tilted her head.

"Yup. Without you, Quinn, Brittany, and I can't do our job." Rachel said. "We need you to make sure mom doesn't find me. Will you be my best buddy and do this for me?"

"You gots it, Rachie!" Santana said, proudly getting in position on the couch to watch for Shelby.

Quinn led Rachel and Brittany into the kitchen, opening a door to the right, taking them down to the basement. It wasn't a finished basement but it wasn't one of those creepy basements either. Together, Quinn and Brittany hid Rachel behind a bunch of boxes. Two floors up, Shelby had discovered Rachel left the room. it was a surprise to Shelby but she shook her head and walked down the stairs to fetch the girl. Looking around the livingroom, Shelby noticed Santana was the only one in the room.

"Hi Mom!" Santana beamed.

"Hi, love. Where's your sisters."

"Um." Santana put her finger to her lip. Crap! Her sisters never told her what to say.

"Santana Maria." Shelby said, knowingly aware that Santana knew exactly where they were.

"It not my fault!" Santana threw up her hands. "They told me to distatct you."

"Distatct me?" Shelby confusingly frowned. She continued to say the word over and over in her head until it clicked. "You were suppose to distract me?"

"That's what I say!" Santana sighed with an annoyed look. "They in basement."

Santana climbed off the couch, shaking her head and going towards the bathroom on the same floor. Shelby watched with an amused look on her face as the girl walked past her. Letting out a quiet chuckle, Shelby headed towards the kitchen and down the stairs. Quinn and Brittany heard the heavy footsteps of their mom and hurried to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. Placing a hand on her hip, Shelby walked off the last step, hovering over her girls.

"So." Shelby said, glancing between the two. "Who wants to tell me where Rachel is?"

"Rachel who?" Brittany said, earning an elbowing from Quinn.

Shelby narrowed her eyes at both girls but looked past them, noticing several boxes were out of order. Now Shelby wasn't a neat freak and had to have everything organized perfectly but she did keep her holiday decorations separated for easy access. Somehow Thanksgiving was mixed in with her patriotic decor and she knew who was responsible. Motioning her head to the stairs, Shelby pushed the girls towards them and sent them up to the livingroom.

Walking over to the out of place boxes, Shelby folded her arms.

"Rachel Barbra, I am giving you five seconds to come out here." Shelby replied, refraining from rubbing her temples. This moment reminded her of when she had to put soap in Rachel's mouth. "One...Two...Three...Four...Do I really need to get to five?"

"No." Rachel replied, standing up. She hadn't intended to hold out that long but she knew not to let Shelby count to five.

Shelby began moving the boxes out of the way, so Rachel could get out from behind the boxes. Rachel felt Shelby wrapping a firm hand around her arm and drag her to the stairs. Rachel walked behind Shelby with little to no protest and was sat back down on the toilet seat.

"Clearly you feel that you aren't sick and don't need to take any medicine." Shelby said, measuring the cherry liquid into the little cup. "But I can tell that you aren't feeling well and I wouldn't be a good mother if I let you walk around without taking anything. You may only be in the early stages of your cold, so the quicker you get started on taking your meds, the sooner you will start to feel better."

"Can't I take it later?" Rachel replied, not accepting the cup that was being held out to her. She hoped by waiting until later, Shelby would forget. "I have to eat first before I take medicines or else I get a bellyache and I don't want to fall asleep too early."

Shelby eyed Rachel up but didn't want to take any chances with Rachel getting a stomachache and placed the cup on the counter. "Fine but you are taking the medicine at nine. Understood?"

"What if-"

"You're taking the medicine at nine. Do I make myself clear?" Shelby forcefully said.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel gave in but only for the moment.

Shelby picked up the water bottle she had grabbed on her way through the kitchen after retrieving Rachel from the basement and opened it. She placed it on the counter next to Rachel and grabbed a bottle of aspirin, shaking two into her hand.

"Take them." Shelby said, raising her brow before Rachel could declare her reasoning for not having to take the pills. "Rachel, I am not joking around. Take these or you will end up taking the syrup too. It's only aspirin and if you need to eat with these as well, you can have a small snack."

Rachel sighed and held out her hand. Shelby tipped the pills into her hand and held out the water bottle. Placing the pills on her tongue, Rachel took several log sips of water.

"Thank you." Shelby said putting the cap on the water and placing the bottle next to the cup of cough syrup for later.

"In case you want to know, I only consumed the medicine in an effort to get you of my back about being sick. I do not get sick nor do I feel that I need to have the cough syrup forced down my throat like a baby. If I felt as if I need to take the cough syrup, I will do so on my own." Rachel ranted.

"Are you done?" Shelby asked, unfazed by the girl's ranting moment. "You are taking the medicine before bed and not another word."

"Why must you be so difficult?" Rachel placed her hand on her hip.

"I should ask you that very question."

Rachel gave a low growl, managing to keep her cough at bay as she spin on her heel, grasping her head. Perhaps she shouldn't move so fast like that. In an attempt to salvage what was left of her storm out, Rachel marched down the stairs, sitting on the floor with her sisters. She yanked her blanky off the couch and held it in her lap. Shelby walked by the small group of girls, patting Rachel head. She could have this one time, after all Shelby knew she was right about Rachel being sick and nothing the girl said was going to stop her from having to take the medicine.

* * *

**A/N: Things are gonna get a little crazy next chapter ;) **

**Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews. Every time my phone dings with a new email, I get excited. LOL.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO this chapter is crazy long (Sorry) but I didn't want to break anything up into two chapters as I have little hints about something that happens in it and whatever.  
**

**This chapter isn't as crazy as I thought it was going to be. Once I starting writing it, I got some ideas and so things got moved around, meaning the crazy is in the next chapter...clearly as you can see in the last sentence of this chapter :)**

* * *

For the millionth time Rachel tossed and turned in the bed next to Shelby. Her head was throbbing, her ear felt like there was a fifty pound weight on it, and she was coughing repeatedly, making her throat burn worse than it was hurting. Before going to bed, Shelby let Rachel (against her better judgement) go into the bathroom and take the medicine on her own after Rachel threw another ranting fit about not needing to be watched. Rachel had in fact not taken the medicine but poured it back into the bottle instead. Rachel regretted not taking the medication but her pride got in the way of admitting that she needed to take it, leaving a confusing debate in the girls' head as she tries to get comfortable, hoping for more than a few minutes of sleep at a time. Shelby felt the bed shift continuously and she opened her eyes to see it was eight in the morning. Rolling over, she laid a hand on Rachel, getting the girl to look at her. Rachel's eyes were red and could hardly stay open, begging for sleep. Shelby sat up and brushed the hair, sticky with sweat, from Rachel's face.

"You look like hell." Shelby sleepily said, feeling the fever on Rachel's forehead and on the skin of the girl's arms. Reaching for the comforter, she pulled the heavy blankets back.

"I'm cold, Mommy." Rachel shivered, tugging the blankets back up around her shoulders.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" Shelby asked, rubbing Rachel's back over the blanket.

"Two hours, off and on." Rachel shrugged, unable to look at her mother, knowing there was a displeased look on Shelby's face.

"Two hours?" Shelby exclaimed. "Oh, baby. I thought the medicine would help you." Rachel's face took on a guilty expression and Shelby raised a brow. "Did you even take the medicine?"

"Well...Not exactly." Rachel said, messing with the edge of the blanket.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Shelby asked.

"I poured it back in the bottle." Rachel answered and before Shelby could speak, Rachel sat up, refraining from putting a hand to her head at her quick and sudden movements."I don't need to take medicine, when I'm not even sick."

"Rachel we went over this last night, you are sick. Whether you want to admit it or not." Shelby got off the bed and went into the bathroom, returning with the bottle of medicine. It was the night time version of the cough syrup but Shelby wanted Rachel to get some sleep. She poured the right amount into the little cup and held it out to Rachel. "Either you take it like a big girl or I will go downstairs and get the infant syringe and give it to you that way. Take your pick."

Rachel eyed her mother. She didn't want to take the medicine at all but there was no getting around this. Acquiring the cup from her mother, Rachel held it up to her lips and glared at her mother. Shelby only shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Rachel to get on with downing the liquid. She gagged it down, making a mental note to write a strongly worded letter to the makers of the medicine. It clearly says cherry flavor on the bottle. That did not taste like cherry to her at all. Liars!

"Happy now?" Rachel asked, licking her lips with a shudder.

"Very, now you can lay back down and get some rest." Shelby said, gently pushing on Rachel's shoulders after she had placed the cup on the bedside table.

"What?" Rachel bellowed.

"You heard me, lay down." Shelby said, giving a rougher push to get Rachel's head to hit the pillows. She untangled Rachel's baby blanket from the larger comforter and placed it by Rachel's head and then tucked the girl in with the comforter. She bent down and kissed Rachel's cheek. "When you wake up, I'll make your favorite grilled Vegan cheese sandwich."

"With tomatoes?" Rachel sweetly asked.

"With tomatoes." Shelby nodded with a smile, kissing the same spot again. "Then I think." Shelby said into Rachel's ears just to make sure no one else over heard. "Brittany, Quinn, and Santana need to find something to do outside of the house for a while, so we can have a little bonding time."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked, not quite sure what Shelby was thinking.

"Yeah." Shelby said, a smile dancing in her eyes. "My pump has been getting a bit of a work out and the other times we've been nursing is when you couldn't sleep or when we had to be quick and secretive. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed each time even if it was three am and I was half asleep, but I want us to be able to do it without being rushed. What do you think?"

"I'd like that." Rachel smiled.

"Good." Shelby said, kissing Rachel one last time.

"I'll come check on you in a little bit."

"What if I don't fall asleep?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Shelby smirked.

Shelby was right and within only fifteen minutes, Rachel was passed out. Shelby thought the other girls would sleep in, giving her a few hours to do some work in her office. It was safe to say with the larger role she had taken on as a mother had taken a toll on her work. She had made a large amount of money being the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and once she proved that the Trouble Tones were just as good, if not better than Vocal Adrenaline, the money would be pouring back in once again. As a therapist she made good money but she didn't have a big group of clients. It had been enough to support her and the few hours a day the girls would come over but now that she had them full time, Shelby was going to need the extra money. Glee rehearsals weren't going to start for awhile, so her only other option was to take on more clients until fall.

Opening her email, Shelby read the few messages she had been waiting for. In the end, she was not happy. None of her friends were in the position to take any of the girls. She needed to do something soon before one of their parents decided to take them back, Shelby was not on the right side of the legal fence and she didn't want to be in that position. Deeply focused on her computer, Shelby didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs but Santana walking into the office broke her consideration. The mom closed the current webpage and sat back as Santana took residence on her lap, laying her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"It's so early." Santana complained.

"It's 9:13." Shelby chuckled. "That's a lot more sleep than you get on a school day."

"It's still early." Santana pouted.

"Come on, Silly." Shelby said, standing them both up. "I'll make you some breakfast."

Shelby sat Santana down at the table and turned to the cupboards to fix the girl a bowl of cereal. Sliding the bowl and spoon to Santana, Shelby sat down with a glass of apple juice and a doughnut.

"Have you found a place for us yet?" Santana gingerly asked.

Shelby gulped some apple juice and took a second before answering Santana.

"Not yet, no."

"Oh." Santana said, looking down at her bowl of Lucky Charms sadly.

"I'm trying, though."

"It's okay, I can just go back to my mom's." Santana said, taking a small bite. "I can take care of myself and-"

"-You're not going back to your mom's, Quinn either." Shelby said. "I will get it straightened out and find somewhere for you. It's just gonna take some time."

"Rachel's lucky to have you as her mom." Santana said, a salty tear dropping into her bowl. "She'll never have to worry about having a place to stay."

"Hey now." Shelby faintly said, reaching over and laying a hand on Santana's. "I may not be your biological mom but I am still a mom to you. As far as I am concerned you are my daughter and I will do what needs to be done to make sure you have a safe home to go to. Whether it is with me or someone else."

"With you?" Santana questioned looking up at Shelby.

"I've never ruled that out, I just have to be safe and look into other options as well in case for some reason I can't keep you." Shelby replied.

"There's always emancipation." Brittany said, walking into the room with Quinn. "Quinn and I were looking it up the other day. Seeing as my dad won't care where I live as long as I go to school and graduate, Santana and Quinn could file a petition with family court. They'd need to find jobs, a place to stay, and continue to go to school. You could act as their conservator and make sure they are doing what they need to do and tell the judge that Quinn and Santana would be better off on their own, with you supervising of course."

"That's a great idea! Then we could live somewhere close and still come over here anytime we want." Santana, sat up straighter. "How do we file?"

"You're not." Shelby shook her head. "You are 16 years old and need the constant supervision of an adult."

"But you'll be hovering." Quinn said, knowing that's exactly how Shelby would be. Shelby shot her a chagrin look and Quinn cleared her throat. "Lovingly of course. You'd hover lovingly and make sure we are behaving."

"Uh-huh." Shelby rolled her eyes. "Back to the subject, you'd be living in an apartment across town, as there are none around here, where anything and everything will be happening in the middle of the night."

"But it's perfect." Santana said.

"To you, yes." Shelby replied. "But to me, no, it's not a great idea."

"But-" Quinn tried.

"No. Emancipation is not happening." Shelby stood up to make Quinn and Brittany something to eat.

Quinn and the other two knew not to push the topic further and sat down to eat their breakfast. They finished eating and helped clean up the dishes, then got sent up to their room to make the bed and get dressed but were told to be very quiet and not wake up Rachel. Shelby dried her hands free of the water from rinsing the dishes and folded the towel neatly over the handle of the oven door. Quinn was coming down the stairs when Shelby flipped on Netflix, turning on a movie all three girls would enjoy and one that didn't annoy Shelby to the point of wanting to bash her face into the wall.

"Quinn Lucy Corcoran." Shelby started chastising the girl for in Quinn's hands was the box of play makeup and nail polish. It usually sat on the top shelf of the closet and none of the girls were allowed to get it down, only Shelby.

"But Momma, it's been forever since you did my nails." Quinn pouted.

"That doesn't mean you can just take it off the shelf without my permission."

"I'm sorry." Quinn bowed her head and turned back to the stairs. "I'll go put it back."

Shelby let out a light sigh but stopped Quinn from going upstairs. The girl was only wanting to try and spend a little time together, seeing as Shelby hadn't given the girl any details about their one on one time, and Shelby completely missed it.

"Hold on, Angel Face." Shelby said, changing her voice to be soft. "I could actually use a manicure."

Quinn's eyes lit up and for a moment, Shelby thought for sure the girl was about to cry. Santana, demanding Shelby's attention from upstairs, worried Shelby that she might have just woken up Rachel and Shelby sent Quinn to set up her mini salon at the kitchen table so she could go upstairs. As the entered the foyer to go up the stairs, she found Santana at the top, holding the bib of her overalls in one hand and the strap in the other hand.

"It broken, Momma." Santana whined loudly.

"Shush, you'll wake up your sister." Shelby narrowed her eyes at the toddler, having told her multiple times to be quiet when upstairs. Coming to a stop just two stairs below Santana, she knelt down and easily fastened the metal hardware of the purple overall skirt. "All fixed. Now, you need to go downstairs and sit on the couch and watch the movie until I come back downstairs."

"Yes, Momma." Santana said, giving the proper response. She wrapped her arms around Shelby for a quick hug and after the mom kissed her cheek, she let go and descended the stairs.

Shelby, in helping Santana with her clothing, had noticed her bedroom door was open and she was pretty sure she had left it closed. Coming up to the room, Shelby could hear some light chatter and she poked her head around the corner. Brittany was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, with her back to Shelby, rubbing Rachel's back and whispering calming words to the youngest girl. Brittany had finished dressing before Santana and was on her way to go downstairs but stopped, hearing Rachel whimpering from Shelby's bedroom. Rachel had stopped fussing in her sleep for sometime but Brittany wasn't comfortable enough to leave her alone. Feeling a strong yet loving hand on her shoulder, Brittany looked up at Shelby. Just by the look on Brittany's face, Shelby could tell she was dealing with teenage Brittany.

"She was restless and seemed troubled. I couldn't just walk away without doing something." Brittany said, turning back to settle on staring at Rachel. "She's been okay for a few minutes but I didn't want to leave her."

"That's very sweet of you." Shelby got down on her knees beside Brittany. "It's a nice change from when she first came here. I seem to remember someone wasn't too keen on having a new member of the family."

"I was just worried, I don't know if you know this but Rachel uses a lot of underhand tactics to manipulate people and to get her way. I thought she was just coming over to see if what she heard in the locker room was true and then use it to her advantage in getting back at us for torturing her." Brittany said, sheepishly giving Shelby an embarrassed look. She knew it didn't sit well with Shelby that her daughter was bullied. "It took watching you and her interacting to know that wasn't her intention. Maybe Rachel Barbra "Scheming' Berry isn't who she really is, after all."

"Sadly, I don't think she really knows who she is." Shelby said, more to herself than to Brittany. She gazed at her daughter, seeing the troubling look falling over her young features again. She was about to comfort Rachel but Brittany started too herself. Rachel quickly settled back down and Shelby excused Brittany to go downstairs.

"Can I stay up here? Just for a little while longer?" Brittany asked, her eyes begging Shelby to say yes. "Please?"

"Alright, but just for a little while and wash your hands before you come down. We don't need everyone getting sick too." Shelby said, kissing the top of Brittany's head as she stood up.

"Momma!" Santana bellowed from the floor below.

"Guess that's my cue to go." Shelby groaned. At the bottom of the stairs this time, Santana stood with a worked up look on her face. "Santana, you need to stop yelling. Next time you will find yourself in the corner. Understood?"

"It not fair! Why I get pundished because Quinn won't let me play salon?"

"You'll get _punished _for yelling. It has nothing to do with Quinn." Shelby corrected both the toddler's logic and pronunciation.

Since Brittany would be upstairs for a bit, there was no one to keep Santana busy in the livingroom and she didn't trust that the girl would sit on her own long enough for Quinn to do her nails. She placed a hand on Santana's lower back, guiding her to the kitchen, helping her over the baby gate.

"Noo!" Quinn howled. "You said I could do your nails."

"You can and are but there is no one to watch Santana while you do them, so I am going to have her do my toe nails and you can do my finger nails."

"You're such a baby." Quinn sneered at Santana.

"Hey now, be nice." Shelby said gently but with enough warning in her voice to cause Quinn to sigh and sit down in her chair. "Thank you."

"I gets to help?" Santana's eyes widened.

"Yes you do, Princess." Shelby said, tapping Santana's nose.

She walked over to the counter and took three sheets of paper towel from the roll. Pulling one sheet apart, she placed it aside and folded the other two over. laying the stacked paper towel on the floor next to her chair, Shelby sat down and placed her feet on the paper towel to keep any nail polish from spilling on her tiled floor. She hauled Santana on her lap, instructing the girl to pick one of the nail polish bottles. Going through a neon phase, Santana picked the brightest yellow possible. With the bottle in hand, she scrambled off Shelby's lap and laid on her belly at Shelby's feet, giving the bottle a shake before starting on Shelby's toes.

Quinn watched Santana for a moment, giving her mom an indifferent look. Either Santana was going to get in trouble and ruin Salon De La Quinn by spilling the nail polish on the floor or she would make it hard for Quinn to talk to Shelby because Santana wouldn't shut up. Shelby could tell what the look meant and reached across the table to pat Quinn's forearm as the girl opened the bottle of soft pink polish.

Shelby and Rachel were both surprised that Santana didn't say a word as she focused intently on painting Shelby's nails. Quinn took this time to her advantage and began chatting away with Shelby. The more she talked, the more she began speaking as teenage Quinn and Shelby watched Quinn with perplexed eyes as she spoke. Sure Quinn shared day to day details like how school went and little things like that but she never got as chatty as this. She was sharing stories of her childhood, like her first trip to Disney World and her first cheer competition. Shelby wanted to ask questions to engage in the conversation but she was worried it would throw Quinn off. Instead, she stuck to simple responses to not distract her. While Quinn finished up the last few fingers, Shelby noticed Brittany had came downstairs and was sitting in the livingroom, watching TV.

Santana admired her work before placing her nail polish bottle on the table. Shelby quietly told Santana she did a great job, causing the girl to blush. She pointed to the livingroom and Shelby nodded that she could go in by Brittany. Shelby turned her attention back to Quinn's current story and didn't notice that Santana and snaked her arm onto the table and grabbed two bottles of hot pink and bright green polish.

"Britty." Santana said, sitting on the couch next to her sister. "Paint mine." She pulled her feet on the couch and wiggled her toes at Brittany.

"Not right now." Brittany said, pushing Santana's feet away. Her favorite movie was on and she didn't want to miss more than she already had because she was with Rachel.

"I do yours?" Santana asked, reaching for the toes that were tucked under Brittany's bottom.

"Stop, Santana." Brittany said, moving her feet. Santana huffed and curled her knees to her chest and when Brittany seemed to not be paying attention to her anymore, she opened the bottle of hot pink polish and moved to put it on Brittany's big toe. "No. Santana." Brittany moved her foot away and a streak of pink pain was left on the couch.

"Oh no!" Santana cried out. Momma wasn't gonna be happy.

"Now look what you did!" Brittany hissed. "You're not even suppose to have nail polish in here."

Shelby could see something was going on in the livingroom but couldn't hear what was being said. Asking Quinn to stop drawing hearts and stars on her freshly done nails, Shelby stepped over the gate and went right over to the girls. The long hot pink streak of nail polish was spotted almost immediately. Santana made quick work of tucking the bottles under her bottom and Shelby caught her in the act. Taking a hold of Santana's upper arms, Shelby hoisted her off the couch, placing her on her feet. She scooped up the bottles and held them out for Santana to see.

"You have thirty seconds little girl." Shelby said, hovering over Santana. The girl began wringing her hands and glancing around the room, hearing Shelby clear her voice, Santana began to cry. She knew that meant Shelby was demanding an answer and the longer she made Shelby wait, the worse her punishment was going to be.

"It's not her fault momma." Brittany quickly got to her feet. Both Santana and Shelby's heads snapped in her direction. "I told her she could do my nails but I moved my foot and didn't realize she had the brush out. I knew we should have gone into the kitchen but I figured it would be okay. It was an accident, honest."

Shelby was planning to have Santana over her knee, planting several well placed swats on her backside, however, she was rethinking that now. Shifting her eyes between both the girls for a few long and agonizing seconds for the girls, Shelby took a hold of Brittany's arm and one of Santana's, walking them each to their own corners. Santana was placed in the usual corner she found herself in quite often and the toddler stared up incredulously at her mother. Was she really getting off easy with only a time out in the corner?

"Is there something you want to say?" Shelby asked, with her hands on her hips, the nail polish taunting the girl.

"N-n-no, Momma." Santana shook her head and then went back to staring at the corner.

Brittany and Santana exchanged looks as Shelby went back into the kitchen, Santana silently thanking Brittany and Brittany replying with an inaudible you're welcome.

Shelby chased the girls out of the house a few hours later, sending them to the mall for a few hours with the instructions to call when they were heading back home. Shelby closed the door, waving goodbye as Santana backed her Range Rover out of the driveway and heading down the street. Returning to the kitchen, Shelby got to work on making another lunch, this time it was Rachel's. Shelby places the hot and perfectly made sandwich on the plate and carried that and a glass of juice to the second floor.

Rachel was on her belly, hugging the pillow with one leg hanging off the side of the bed and a string of drool was dripping from the corner of her mouth. Shelby almost didn't want to wake her but it was 2pm and Rachel hadn't eaten a thing since the previous evening. Placing the juice on the nightstand, Shelby used one hand to snap a few pictures on her phone. With the food on the nightstand, Shelby laid next to Rachel where they were face to face. She ran a hand along Rachel's shoulders and upper back. The teen stirred for a moment but relaxed back into sleep.

"Wake up peanut." Shelby gently said, planting several kisses on Rachel's cheek. "I got your sandwich."

"Mommy." Rachel woke up after more coaxing from Shelby. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

"What are you talking about?" Shelby furrowed her brows.

"What?" Rachel asked, waking up fully.

"You said you were sorry and didn't want me to be mad at you." Shelby replied. "What were you talking about?"

"I don't know. It must have been a dream or something." Rachel yawned, rubbing her eyes. Even with that, she was having a hard time keeping them open and she was gently swaying back and forth. Partnered with her extreme bedhead and dried drool marks on her chin, Shelby couldn't help but laugh, causing Rachel to get really whiny. "Mom."

"I love you." Shelby giggled, ruffling Rachel's hair even more than it was already.

"I'm hungry." Rachel said, slightly narrowing her eyes at the delicious food near her.

"I made your sandwich for you." Shelby said, reaching past Rachel to get the plate. "The juice is for you too."

"Thanks mom." Rachel said, biting into her lunch.

"You're welcome." Shelby said, turning on the TV and moving to sit with her back against the headboard.

Rachel got to her knees and crawled to her mom, settling between Shelby's legs and resting her back against Shelby. The mom began to play with Rachel's hair while they watched a Judge Mathis rerun. Finishing her food and juice, Rachel snuggled against Shelby, letting her mom wrap her arms around her. Shelby felt Rachel relax against her and she thought for sure Rachel had fallen back asleep and she gently shook Rachel.

"I'm awake." Rachel yawned.

"Just making sure." Shelby said and pulled on the comforter, covering Rachel's chilled skin but Rachel kicked it off, complaining she was hot. "Chills and sweats are probably the worst part of being sick, you just can't be comfortable."

"It would suck..if I were sick." Rachel said.

"That's right. You're not sick, I keep forgetting." Shelby rolled her eyes with a smile.

"If I was sick of some sort it would probably just be allergies." Rachel said. "It's nature's fault then, not mine."

"Why would it matter who's fault it is?"

"I suppose it doesn't." Rachel replied. "However, I am not sick and I do not have allergies so I am fine."

"Yes, I know." Shelby said sadly.

It wasn't that she was sad Rachel wasn't admitting she was sick, it was that Rachel was sick and wasn't letting Shelby take care of her. When she was younger and she was sick, her mom always babied her and made her feel special. Shelby's mom would make her fruit smoothies to sooth her sore throat and watch Funny Girl over and over, as many times as Shelby wanted. Over the years, it was a reoccurring dream for Shelby. She'd imagine having to take care of her daughter, doing everything it took to make her baby comfortable. If Rachel would give her the chance, Shelby would do anything Rachel asked of her to make her feel better.

Sometime over the next forty five minutes, Rachel moved from sitting against Shelby to sit next to her mom. A short time later, Rachel shifted to lay her head in Shelby's lap and the mom draped an arm over her.

"I like this." Rachel said during the latest round of commercials.

"The Snuggie? I'm sure I have one somewhere you can have." Shelby said, trying to recall where she threw the unappreciated Birthday gift.

"Not the Snuggie. I mean this. Us." She said pointing between the two. "I like just being. We don't need to talk or be doing anything productive, it's enough."

"I like it too." Shelby replied and minutes later, found Rachel inching her way onto her lap.

Rachel's fever was starting to creep back up and a thin sheen of sweat was covering her face. As much as Rachel didn't want to come clean with how she was feeling, she couldn't help but want to cuddle with her mom. It was a great feeling that she wanted to remember when Shelby was no longer around. Shelby loved to snuggle with Rachel too, it let her know she was doing things right. She's yelled, spanked, and lectured and Rachel kept coming back for hugs, kisses and cuddles, which helped relieved her guilty feelings for having to discipline Rachel.

Shelby felt Rachel's little fingers delicately playing the ends of her hair, moving rest on Shelby's shoulders. Rachel sat back just slightly to look her mom in the eyes and opened her mouth to tell Shelby she was ready but Shelby didn't need to be told a thing and she began to shift Rachel around. Shelby gently rocked from side to side as Rachel nursed, seeing the girls eyes flutter open and close, fighting to stay awake. Rachel's eyes finally closed shut and surrendered to the battle of staying awake.

Rachel seemed to Shelby to be all the way asleep and relished in the fact that Shelby had helped Rachel into the comfortable sleep but the more she thought about it, the less happy she became. The teen's head dropped away from Shelby's breast and Shelby covered it up, reclasping her bra. Rachel heard her mother sniffle, followed by feeling a sob jolt through Shelby. Rachel opened her eyes as another sob escaped Shelby.

"Mommy?" Rachel whispered out, letting Shelby know she was awake.

"Oh, Honey. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Shelby asked, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Rachel sat up, ignoring her mother's question.

"Nothing, it's nothing to worry about." Rachel's eyes narrowed and Shelby looked at Rachel, coming face to face with a younger version of one of her own looks. Rachel wasn't dumb and knew it wasn't nothing to worry about. "I was just thinking about the future."

"What about it?" Rachel asked. She went to move off of Shelby's lap but Shelby's strong grip kept her in her spot.

"Right now, you need me. You need me to tell you over and over again that I will be here for you and to make sure you never go back to your dads' house. I'm needed to comfort you, whether it's through hugs, kisses or breastfeeding. You need me to be the mom that I haven't been in 16 years. Two years from now, you'll be going off to New York and you won't need me anymore. Taking care of you makes me feel needed, especially breastfeeding you. Knowing no one can comfort you and make you feel safe the way I do when you nurse, means everything to me."

"Mom, just because I'll be 18 and in a different state, doesn't mean I won't need you. You'll be the first one I call when I run out of money and can't pay my bills or rent. And when an audition doesn't go right or I don't get a part, you're the one who is going to listen to me cry but you won't let me give up and will tell me the perfect role is out there just waiting for me to find it. And what about the good? Like, who is going to go help me pick out a dress to wear when accepting my first of many Tony awards? Only your opinion will matter." Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck. "You're the first person I am going to call when my boyfriend proposes and you'll get the first invitation, well second cuz Barbra and I will be best friends, so you'll get the second invite to my wedding."

"Gee thanks." Shelby rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"And when my husband and I find out we're expecting a baby, I'm gonna wanna tell my mommy and need her help." Rachel added. "See, I'll still need you even when I'm away." Rachel paused for a second and gave Shelby a bewildered look. "Why am I even going away alone? You would stay here in crummy Lima, Ohio when you can be in New York City, the best place in the world, with me?"

"I've thought about it." Shelby shrugged. "But I didn't think you'd want your mommy following you out."

"Of course I do." Rachel said. "But for right now, you can't think of in two years. I need you now, mom." Rachel started choking up, when she admitted she needed Shelby but she managed not to cry. "I need you now and I will always need you. You can't leave me. All that I said about needing you after I graduate, isn't just something I said to make you feel better. It's what I really need from you. I need you to be there, I can't do it alone."

"You're not alone anymore, Rachel. I will always be there." Shelby said, gathering Rachel into a hug.

"I wish I could believe that." Rachel said. "I want to so bad but I can't."

"I know, sweetheart." Shelby replied.

Rachel laid her head on Shelby's shoulder for several minutes before sitting back. "Maybe I can see your friend, what was her name?"

"Gretchen." Shelby reminded.

"Yeah, could you set up an appointment?"

"Of course." Shelby smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I'm proud of you for taking this first step."

Two hours later, about 45 minutes after the three older girls had returned from the mall, Shelby was making dinner to place in the oven to cook for an hour or two. Santana had come home, complaining of a headache and was given some medicine, along with Rachel. The two younger Corcoran girls were playing with their own set of toys on the floor, Quinn and Brittany watched a Disney movie while playing with their large collection of Barbie toys on the couch.

Santana's talking teacup caught Rachel's attention and the baby reached over, snatching it from Santana's hand.

"Hey! I was playing with that!" Santana said, slapping her hands on the floor.

"Rachie, give that back." Brittany said, having seen the whole thing.

"Nah." Rachel sassed to her big sister.

"Now." Brittany stated harder.

"Nah!" Rachel growled.

"Santana just find something else to play with." Quinn said, placing her Barbie into the pink Barbie Dream Car. "It's not gonna kill you to share. Besides, Rachel will get distracted by something else eventually."

"Rachel needs to learn not to take things from other people." Brittany pointed out as she got off the couch.

"Since when did you become the sharing police?" Quinn asked, raising a Shelby like brow. "Anyway, Mom left me in charge not you."

Brittany stopped going to the two younger girls and turned around to face Quinn. "So?"

"So I say if Rachel is in trouble or not. I say she's not."

"Give it back." Santana demanded to Rachel, while her older siblings continued their fight.

"Nah." Rachel said, holding it away from Santana.

"Come on." Santana whined, reaching again for the toy. Her fingers curled around the handle of the cup and she yanked it from Rachel. The baby was stunned by Santana and ended up hitting Santana's arm. "Ow!"

"Rachel Barbra!" Brittany stomped her foot, picking up the girl. She flicked a disappointed finger in Rachel's face. "We do not hit! You are going in the playpen."

"She's just a baby, leave her be." Quinn said. "Santana is just being over dramatic."

"I not!" Santana cried, holding the spot Rachel hit her.

"Ou ou!" Rachel said to Quinn, smacking her hand on the netting of the playpen. She was trying to say out but had yet to form the T. "Ou ou!"

"Okay, Rachie." Quinn said. "I'll get you out."

"No! She's in time out." Brittany said, blocking Quinn from going to Rachel.

"Move Brit." Quinn said. "I'm in charge and she can come out, you don't out rank me."

"But mom does." Brittany smirked. "Mother!"

"I hate you." Quinn glared.

"Quinn, we do not say that." Shelby said, stepping over the baby gate. "I was pretty clear about never wanting to hear you tell some one you hated them, go wait for me in the bathroom."

"Momma." Quinn's eyes widened.

"Go." Shelby stated.

Quinn's shoulders slumped and she slowly began the walk to the bathroom, giving her mother a look, begging her to change her mind.. Shelby gave her a quick and painful swat to get the girl to hurry up, the walk of guilt wasn't going to work.

"So mean." Quinn mumbled, reaching her hands to her backside. She began rubbing her stinging cheek but mostly was trying to hide her bottom from receiving another spank in case Shelby had heard her.

"Brittany, what's the problem?" Shelby asked, noticing Santana's tears.

"Rachie stole Santana's toy and I told her to give it back but Quinn said no. Rachel hit Santana and I put her on time out but Quinn was gonna take her out and I said it wasn't okay because time out is what happens when you are bad. I was trying to do the right thing but Quinn kept saying she was in charge and could do whatever she wants. That's not true is it Momma?" Brittany asked. "I was just trying to make sure everyone was following your rules."

"You did a good job." Shelby assured her. Kneeling next to Santana, Shelby kissed her invisible injury. "All better?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "It only hurt a little. I better now."

"You're so brave." Shelby tweaked Santana's cheek. She got Brittany to sit with Santana and play tea party, Brittany's least favorite game, and walked over to the playpen, hovering over the in trouble baby. "Rachel Barbra, we do not hit, young lady. No." The baby's eyes glossed over and her bottom lip trembled at her mom's hard tone. Shelby got eye level with the girl and softened her voice just slightly. "I love you but you cannot be mean."

Shelby straightened up and asked Brittany to keep an eye on the little ones while she took care of Quinn. Making sure everything was set with Brittany, she went into the bathroom, the opening door startling the blonde. Quinn began playing with her fingers and chewed nervously on her bottom lip. Shelby closed the door and bent down to retrieve the soap from under the sink.

"Open." Shelby demanded, surprised to find Quinn obeyed her, unlike Brittany and Rachel had. "Keep it on your tongue and refrain from swallowing."

"Yeth Mommoa" Quinn tried to say before pulling her burning tongue into her mouth.

After enough time had passed, Shelby grabbed the cup from next to the faucet and filled up, motioning for Quinn to stand by the sink. Once the girl's mouth was rinsed out, Shelby instructed her to wash her face and sit back down on the toilet lid. Shelby folded her arms and stood before Quinn.

"Next time you tell someone you hate them again, soap in your mouth is the least of your problems."

"I'm sorry." Quinn quietly responded.

"Okay." Shelby let Quinn go back to the livingroom with a kiss and a hug.

Monday morning, Shelby turned off her alarm clock and told a sleepy Rachel to lay back down. She got up, showered and dressed, going downstairs to check on the other girls. Rachel had laid down but didn't fall back asleep but didn't make any quick movements to get up and start getting ready for school. Today was going to be a slow day for her it felt like. Shelby returned to the room for her shoes and Quinn came into the room asking her mom if Rachel would be attending school.

"Maybe." Shelby answered.

Not the answer Rachel was hoping for.

Minutes later, the front door opened and closed multiple times and Rachel got up once there hadn't been any noise for several seconds. Going down the stairs, Rachel checked out the front livingroom window and saw the Range Rover turning the corner just down the street. Rachel, with headache on the horizon, ran up the stairs, skipping her morning shower, and got dressed.

Rachel went to the front door and flung it open, then closed it before she could even step foot out the door. Scribbling a quick note and securing it to the fridge using a Wicked magnet, she grabbed a banana and an apple, and ran back out the door. Instead of going in the direction that was the quickest, Rachel went the longer way in order to avoid running into Shelby.

She could not miss school, not with finals tomorrow. She was more than prepared to take her tests but most of her teachers had planned for their classes to be study times. Rachel didn't want to miss them, it wouldn't hurt to do a little extra studying, no matter what anyone else said. By the time Rachel got to school, she knew Shelby was probably looking for her and probably called a few times. Reaching into her backpack, Rachel fumbled around trying to find her phone.

Shelby held her own phone in her hand, debating on how to handle this. Mostly she wasn't sure why Rachel felt the need to hurry off to school instead of waiting for Shelby to come home and get her or getting a ride when she took the Cheerios to their practice. She pocketed her phone and picked her keys up that had been placed next to the note from Rachel, going up to her bedroom to grab the medicine she knew Rachel hadn't taken before leaving. As she walked down the stairs, she realized the medicine was exactly why Rachel left early. She was worried that Shelby would keep her home.

Shelby questioned if she should take the medicine to Rachel or not. One one hand Shelby knew it would be what Rachel needed to make it through the day but she also knew maybe going through a day without medicine was just what Rachel needed. There was no debate that the medicine made Rachel more comfortable and it would be one hell of a day without it. Perhaps it was enough for Rachel to finally admit and come to terms that she was sick. It took more coaxing than she thought it would but Shelby eventually put her keys and the medicine away and went on to start her day.

Rachel frowned not seeing any messages or missed calls from Shelby. And Shelby was right, by her third class, Rachel was dragging. She had run out of the bag of cough drops she bought on her way to school and had to steal a box of tissues from the choir room, where she knew Will had some stashed. She badly wanted to call Shelby and ask her to bring some medicine but she didn't want to risk Shelby demanding she leave school early.

During lunch, Rachel went to the auditorium and crept backstage to the props storage room. She found a place to nap and curled up, falling asleep minutes later. After lunch, Rachel had a class with Brittany and the girl was wondering where the hell she was. Rachel wasn't answering any text messages and she didn't want to get in trouble with Shelby for being on her phone during class. She messaged Quinn and Santana, seeing if Rachel had said anything to them.

Aware that none of them knew where Rachel was, Santana, who was in a study hall, texted Shelby, asking if it would be possible for Shelby to give one of her friends a ride home. Shelby responded that there would be no room when she picked the four up, giving Santana the answer she needed that Rachel had not gone home early.

"Where could she be?" Quinn asked, walking down the hallway just ten minutes after the girls arranged a time to meet in the girl's bathroom.

"I checked the nurse's office and she hasn't seen Rachel." Santana said. "What about the audi, Brit?"

"I didn't check." Brittany replied.

With that, the three headed down to the auditorium and started looking around. Quinn moved backstage to search the rooms and storage areas. Walking through the messy props room, Quinn found Rachel asleep and messaged her friends, letting them know.

"Rachel." Quinn shook Rachel. "Rachel wake up." She continued to shake until Rachel's eyes opened.

"Quinn? What you? Why are we? Oh, shit. What time is it?" Rachel grabbed her phone and groaned, noticing the time. "Shit."

"Yeah, there's still time to get to class. You'll be marked as late, so mom won't be called for you skipping."

"Are you sure you want to go to class? Maybe you should go home." Quinn replied, concerned.

"No. I'm fine." Rachel yawned and stood up, gathering her things.

Managing to get through the rest of the school day, Rachel hurried as fast as she could out the door and instantly spotted Shelby's car. She was pretty sure she was going to get a lecture but she didn't care. She only wanted to get the car and get home. Putting the bag on the floor of the front seat, Rachel got in next to her mom, getting a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" Shelby asked, feeling the fever from Rachel's skin on her lips as she settled back into her seat.

"Long. Very long." Rachel answered, turning her head to look out the window or rather to close her eyes and not be noticed by Shelby. During the quiet pause, Rachel nervously waited for Shelby to get on her about the morning's events but it never came and soon they, along with Quinn, Santana and Brittany were on their way home.

Shelby gave her usual instructions of putting their bags in the closet and getting a snack but as Rachel went to follow Quinn to the kitchen, Shelby grabbed a hold of her arm, turning her around to walk up the stairs, Santana and Brittany offered look of condolence as the mom and daughter walked by. Sitting Rachel on the bed, Shelby moved to the bathroom, retrieving the medicine and a thermometer. Setting the medicine on the nightstand, Shelby took the thermometer from the protective sleeve and held it out to Rachel's mouth. At Shelby's order, Rachel opened her mouth and clamped her lips around the thin digital sick.

"M-"

"-No talking." Shelby said and took advantage of this time but stayed standing in front of Rachel. "You know, Rachel, in case you want to know, I wasn't going to send you to school. All I was going to do was check to make sure you hadn't gotten any worse than you did yesterday. That was it. That was all I planned to do."

"You didn't tell me I had to wait for you to come back." Rachel said, around her thermometer. Shelby took it out and restarted it, putting it back in Rachel's mouth.

"Keep your mouth closed or we will do this all night." Shelby said. "And that's not the point. No, I didn't tell you to stay and wait. However, you know that I would have checked your symptoms and given you something to take for the day, right."

"You told me not to talk." Rachel said, when Shelby gave her a look, stating she wanted an answer.

"Then shake your head yes or no." Shelby sighed, restarting the thermometer. Rachel nodded her head in answer to Shelby's question. "Good, tomorrow morning is the girls' last practice. I expect you to be home when I return from dropping them off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-" Shelby held up a hand stopping the girl and Rachel instead nodded.

"Perfect."

Tuesday morning, Rachel did exactly as her mother instructed. She got up, showered, got ready for school, ate a small breakfast, and sat in the livingroom to relax before Shelby had to take her to school. Today was the last day of school and Rachel was sad to see it go but couldn't wait for it to be over with. It wasn't one of the best school years she had and now that she was with her mom, Rachel hoped next year would be better. Rachel didn't study as much as she usually did for finals and she was worried she might not do as well on them as she should. Sharing her feelings with her mom on the way to school, Shelby placed her hand on Rachel's knee.

"It's been a crazy few weeks but I, much like your teachers know, that you are a bright student and you take pride in making sure you do we'll in school. I don't demand A's, Rachel. I don't like anything below a C- either but I am not going to punish you if you fail any of your tests today as long as you try."

"You mean I don't have to make high honors?"

"No. I am not asking that of you but that doesn't mean you slack off because I am not as hard on you about grades as I am assuming your dads were."

Rachel gave her mom and appreciative look, suddenly not feeling doomed about her finals. Her dads demanded that she get high A's on everything. Anything less and she was in trouble. Getting out of the car, Rachel hurried into school to use the next 15 minutes to study for her first test. While she flipped through her English book, Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket. Her dads, much like Quinn's mom had yet to turn off her phone service. Shelby figured she wouldn't worry about adding the girls to her plan until it was necessary. So far, only Santana needed a new phone and Shelby had taken her to the store to get a pay-as-you- go phone over the weekend and Quinn was next to need a new phone but was going to have to wait another day or two until Shelby could take her to the phone store too.

Reading Shelby's message, Rachel rolled her eyes at her mother's reminder that she was going to be picking Rachel up after school was out. Rachel replied with I know and an I love you. Shelby sent an I love you too, leaving the girl alone to finish what she was doing. Four hours later, Rachel had completed five out of six tests. One more and she could go home and sleep. Rachel was exhausted and her head was killing her. She had forgotten to bring her ear drops and her ear was starting to bother again. Thankfully the cough drops she did remember, were doing their job in keeping her coughs to a minimum. However, Rachel had gone through both travel packs of her Kleenex and helped herself to another box stashed in the cabinet of the choir room. There was only five minutes to the start of her science final and Quinn walked into the room, taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Hey." Quinn said.

"Hi." Rachel said, sneezing.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"A couple of the Cheerios are going to Breadstix after school, wanna come?"

"Does mom know you are going?"

"Yeah, I already talked to her."

"I'll text her now." Rachel said, pulling out her phone. Before she began to type out her message to Shelby, Rachel dropped her phone into her lap. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think your friend could stop by my dads' house?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask her." Quinn shrugged. "But why?"

"I forgot the Lady Gaga dress Shelby made me and I want my Beauty and the Beast DVD."

"Shelby has a copy, just watch hers."

"But this one is special to me."

"Okay, well I will see if she's okay with that."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled, raising her phone once more and sent the message to her mom.

_-No, you need to rest before your appointment. I will pick you up after you're done with this test. Good luck and I love you._

"That sucks." Quinn said, reading the reply. "Maybe we can go when you are feeling better."

"Maybe." Rachel sighed. "Stupid allergies."

Quinn rolled her eyes but didn't reply as class had begun and the teacher was handing out the test papers. Being the first one in her class to finish, Rachel was released from class and given a pass to the auditorium. She wasn't in any shape to sing but she did play a few bars of random songs on the piano, finally settling on playing Poker Face. She hadn't listened or played the song since the day she sang it with Shelby, it brought back many emotions and Rachel began to cry. However, by the last key stroke, she was smiling. She was so lost in the song, she missed a phone call and the bell ringing, officially ending her Sophomore year. As she was checking who the missed call was from, a text from Shelby popped up.

_-Hey Babe, I am on my way. Be ready ;)_

Rachel didn't bother to reply and shoved the device into her bag. Rachel walked outside and scanned the busy parking lot for her mother's SUV. Hearing a horn beeping twice from the left, Rachel's head whipped in that direction and saw Shelby waving her arm out the window. Rachel gave a small smile and headed towards the car. She tossed her bag in the backseat and climbed in next to Shelby, leaning towards her so Shelby could kiss her cheek.

"Hey baby, how was finals?" Shelby asked, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot."

"Alright, I think I passed them." Rachel said, staring out the window.

"I am sure you did." Shelby patted Rachel's knee. "You're a smart girl."

"I know." Rachel replied, not looking away from the window.

Shelby turned the volume up on the radio just slightly and continued on the way home. Her phone began to buzz in the console between the mother and daughter. Rachel's attention was pulled to the seat next to her, upon hearing Quinn's name being said. Her focus danced between the phone and Shelby, straining to hear Quinn's part of the conversation and watching Shelby's facial expression. Shelby hung up the phone with Quinn a few minutes after talking with her and glanced over at Rachel.

"What did Quinn want?" Rachel asked, uncertain if she or the talk about going over to the Berry house had been discussed.

"Oh, Breadstix was packed so the girls were going to the Chinese buffet." Shelby stated.

"That's all she wanted?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes." Shelby shot Rachel a curious look. "Why?"

"It's nothing." Rachel shook her head, looking back out the window but only for a moment when she realized they weren't going in the direction of Shelby's house anymore. "Where are we going?"

"We have a few things to do before we head home."

"...Okay." Rachel cautiously said but when they pulled into a parking space infront of the doctor's office, her attitude changed. "No mom, no."

"Calm down, it's just a quick doctors appointment to get your cold checked out."

"I'm not sick. It's allergies." Rachel stated, refusing to take off her seatbelt. She still didn't want to admit she was sick but figured blaming allergies would satisfy Shelby enough.

"Allergies my ass." Shelby mumbled, picking up her purse by Rachel's feet. She gave the girl a hard stare, telling her to get out of the car. "Let's go."

"Mom-"

"Today, Rachel." Shelby added, cutting off the next statement Rachel was ready to give.

"Fine." Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt with a grumble and got out of the car. They walked side by side to the sliding doors of the building. "I'm not happy about this at all."

"I know." Shelby said, holding the second set of doors open for Rachel. As the girl passed a half playful-half chastising swat was placed on her backside, causing the girl to give a yelp and she brought her hands back to rub the away sting. "That's in case you decide to get sassy with me or the doctor to remind you that sick or not, you mind your manners or you'll be one sorry little girl."

Rachel petulantly folded her arms and followed her mother to the check in counter, where Shelby signed Rachel in, then led the girl to a chair to wait. Rachel could feel a headache coming on and leaned her head on Shelby's shoulder, whining when Shelby laid her hand on Rachel's head to feel for a fever. Shelby shushed the girl but kissed her ever warm forehead. Rachel coughed a few times and began rubbing her ear. Shelby wanted to smirk, knowing that the doctor was sure to diagnose her with a cold but didn't because she felt bad for her sick baby.

"Rachel?" The nurse named, Mindy, called out.

Shelby shook Rachel's leg and got her to sit up so she could stand up and get the girl to her feet. Rachel's feet dragged as she walked along with her mother back to one of the rooms.

"I'm not sure how long it's been since my daughter has had a physical or if she is up to date on her shots." Shelby told Mindy. "Could you perhaps look that up?"

"Sure, who is Rachel's primary care physician?" Mindy asked.

"I use to see Dr. Hunt but I had a physical last year and had my shots." Rachel said.

Shelby asked the nurse to look anyway and Rachel huffed in her seat on the exam table. Mindy gave Shelby a sympathetic look and got up to take Rachel's vitals. Her blood pressure was great as was her pulse and blood oxygen level. Taking out the balky thermometer, Mindy held the stick out to Rachel's mouth but Rachel clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

"Rachel." Shelby warningly said but it did nothing to get the girl to open her mouth.

"I just want to take your temp, sweetie." Mindy nicely said. "It only takes 30 seconds."

Rachel murmured a no, unwilling to open her mouth. Shelby placed her purse on the chair next to her and stood up, eliciting a coherent reply from her daughter. The day before her temp had been higher than normal but she disputed that Shelby's thermometer was more than 10 years old and was broken, there was no way she'd get out of it this time. "Mommy, no, please. I don't want to do this."

"I'll come back." Mindy said, leaving the room, sensing the two needed a moment alone.

"Talk to me." Shelby asked, moving the chair she once was sitting in and moved it so she could sit in front of Rachel. "Tell me what's going on." Not getting any response from Rachel, Shelby gathered both the girl's hands in her own. "It's because of your dads, huh?" Rachel nodded, unable to look at her mother. "Talk to me, Peanut."

Rachel normally disliked when her height was made fun of in the form of nicknames but she knew Shelby was doing it out of love and it made her feel special to have a nickname that she didn't use on anyone else. Looking up, Rachel's sad eyes gazed at her mom. Holding up a finger, Shelby got up and went over to the sink and pulled a cup from the dispenser and filled it with cold water. Rachel smiled gratefully at her mom and took a few short sips from it before passing the cup back to her mom.

"In kindergarten, I was doing dance classes at a local studio. My dads put a lot of money into buying outfits and costumes, giving me an edge on my dance mates. I was amazingly talented and stood out from everyone else. Dad and Daddy attended every single class and recital." Rachel said, smiling at the good times. "I busted my as- butt, to be the best and make them proud. And they were. When the dance teacher announced I had gotten the big solo at one of the biggest competitions of the year, they were so ecstatic."

"That's great baby." Shelby said, wanting Rachel to remember that there were good times.

"Yeah, it was but then I got sick the morning of. I think I had food poisoning or something, I was throwing up, I remember that much. Daddy said I had to push through it, that the best on Broadway went on stage even if they could barely stand and gave a powerful performance. I begged them to let me stay home but I was told I needed to suck it up and go. They had rearranged their work to drive to Toledo and spent thousands of dollars on getting me to the top and I couldn't let them down."

"Baby." Shelby said, cooed, standing up from her seat and held on to Rachel. Rachel wasn't crying or feeling like she was but Shelby was the one who needed the hug.

"I threw up on stage not even 20 seconds into the dance." Rachel said, laying her head on Shelby's shoulder. "It was awful and they told me I wasted their time and was never going to be good enough for Broadway."

"Honey, everyone gets sick sometimes. Even Barbra and people still love her and she is wildly rich. I understand now why you've been so upset about being sick. Glee, myself, and one day Broadway, will still be there if you need to take a few days off to recover. It's okay to not feel good and to admit you need a break."

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered into her mom's hair.

"You don't need to be sorry." Shelby said, leaning back and tilting Rachel's head back so they could look at each other. "But seeing as you're temporarily not in glee and aren't on Broadway just yet, I'd like it if you would let the nurse come back in and take your temp, then let the doctor look at you."

"What about you?" Rachel meekly asked.

"What about me?" Shelby proclaimed. "Rachel, I am here for you no matter what. Sick or healthy, crabby or whiny, a Broadway star or not. I am here. I already know that you are sick, Rachel it's very clear, I don't need a doctor to come in here and tell me what I already know."

"Then we can leave?" A sweet smile came from below Shelby and the woman shook her head.

"No. I still want to get you checked out to make sure you aren't sicker than the common cold and I'd like to know about your medical history."

Rachel agreed to let the nurse back in and after only a little hesitancy, Rachel opened her mouth for the thermometer. She was given a reading of 100.1 and Rachel peered over at her mother, refraining from rolling her eyes at the smug look on Shelby's face. Mindy left the room once again and Shelby told Rachel how proud she was of her. After twenty minutes of waiting, Dr. West knocked on the door and entered, shaking hands with Shelby and then Rachel.

"I hear you aren't feeling too hot." He said, sitting at the computer to look over the information the nurse entered into the system.

"No. I guess not." Rachel admitted for the first time.

"How long have you been sick?"

"Since Friday." Rachel said, earning a look from Shelby. "I had a headache earlier in the day and it went away but Saturday afternoon, my ear was hurting and I started coughing. Sunday it got worse."

"What medicines have you been taking?"

"Ibuprofen or aspirin for the fever and body aches. Cough and Cold Syrup for, well, the cough and cold."

The doctor continued asking Rachel questions regarding her cold and other symptoms she was having and how bad they were. Shelby thought she was going to have to do the talking but was very pleased and extremely impressed with Rachel stepping up and telling the doctor exactly how she felt. Both mom and daughter were relieved that Rachel only had a cold but that only last for a few minutes until the doctor looked at Rachel's medical history. Shelby did her best to not glare at Rachel for lying about her recent physical. As it turns out Rachel had not seen a doctor since she was 8 and that was because she was taken to the ER in the middle of the school day for a allergic reaction.

"I can have a nurse come in and give the three shots she should have received and on your way out, you can schedule another appointment for the physical."

"Shots?" Rachel exclaimed as if she had just been told that a tornado was heading her way or worse; Barbra would never be able to sing again.

"Which shots does she need?" Shelby asked, moving to Rachel and placing a comforting hand on the girl's back.

"Between the ages of 11 and 12, she should have been given the meningococcal vaccine and the Tdap vaccines which is the tetanus and diphtheria toxoids and acellular pertussis vaccine. It is recommended that girls between the ages of 9 and 26 receive the HPV vaccine." Dr. West explained. "It won't take long and we can have you out of here in 15 minutes."

"Um." Shelby began to think.

"I would suggest having the shots done now. They'll possibly make her a bit sleepy and she'll want some rest, which is what she'll need to get over her cold along with the medicine for that. If you wait until the next appointment, she'll most likely spend the rest of that day drowsy and not wanting to do much of anything."

"Rach?" Shelby asked, seeing as she was the one getting the shots, that it should be up to her.

"We can do it now." Rachel settled for. Shelby was gonna make her rest anyway now that it was out in the open that she was sick and didn't want to miss out on anything later on in the summer.

The doctor left to get the nurse and Rachel looked up at her mom. "You're doing very well." Shelby said, running her hand up and down Rachel's back.

"Will you hold my hand?" Rachel asked, hating shots.

Shelby held Rachel's hand through the shots and made sure to brush away every single tear that rolled down her face. Shelby helped Rachel off the table when it was all over and walked them to the check out counter to make the next appointment. Shelby had told the three cheerleaders that she would be picking them up after Rachel's appointment from the restaurant and on her way to the Chinese buffet place, Shelby went through the Lima Bean drive thru, ordering Rachel's favorite iced coffee drink perfectly.

"Jesse told me once and I've never forgotten. There's even been times I've come here and ordered it just for myself." Shelby said, passing the cup to Rachel. "I felt a little better after drinking it."

"Kinda like me and a glass of water when I'm sad."

"Yeah." Shelby smiled at the realized similarity. "Exactly."

Stopping to get the other girls, Shelby finally made her way towards home. Everyone unloaded their things and hurried into the house. Shelby was the last one in and chuckled at the four ditched backpacks, the owners of the discarded bags were on their way up to the second floor but Shelby calling them back down, changed their plans.

"I have to go out for a little while but I will be back shortly." Shelby informed them. "While I am gone, I'd like for these to be picked up and put away in the closet. I shouldn't be gone more than an hour and half, there's no leaving the house or having anyone over. Do not answer the door unless you know who it is."

"Mom, we're not 8 years old." Santana arched her brow.

"Well you better hope all of these rules get followed or you will be treated as such the next time I have to leave you unattended."

"You'd leave an 8 year old alone?" Brittany asked.

"No, you'd all get to come with me or I'd find I sitter." Shelby smugly said. "Anyway, if you follow the rules, there's no worries, right?"

Shelby got nods and yes's from all the girls. She kissed them each goodby and left the house, heading to talk to Brittany's dad about Brittany moving back home, along with taking in Santana and Quinn. She pulled into the driveway of Henry Pierce's house and killed the engine. It took several knocks and many rings of the doorbell for the man to answer.

"Can I help you?" Henry asked, flinging open the door.

"Hi, I'm Shelby Corcoran." Shelby extended her hand. "I spoke to you on the phone, I'm Rachel Berry's mother."

"Who?" Henry said, then gave a sly nod. "Oh the little freak with the two fruity dads." Shelby's jaw clenched into a thin line and she squared her shoulders, holding back a few choice words. Henry looked Shelby up and down, making her uncomfortable. "Wonder how something like that comes out of something like you."

"Look, I am here to talk to you about your daughter-"

"Lindsey? What about her?"

"I am referring to Brittany."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lindsey is my only daughter." He said, an angry look forming in his eyes. Shelby took a gentle step back. "I had a daughter named Brittany but she turned out to be one of them lesbians, it's a sin and I don't let those who sin stay in my house."

"You're disowning your daughter because of her sexuality?"

"Do you see any rainbow flags flying around here?" Henry asked, pointing to the yard and inside the home. "I don't support no gays."

"Well I, for one, do not have a rainbow flag hanging around my house but I still accept those who may not have the same sexual orientation as I. At the end of the day, they are just like everyone else."

"Of course you would. You're the one who gave your baby to those homos." Henry evilly chuckled. "Look lady, I don't care what you have to say, but that nasty bitch isn't allowed back here."

"Trust me, you won't ever have to see Brittany again." Shelby said, glaring hard at the man before her.

"What about you? Will I ever get to see you again?" Henry asked, reaching out to touch Shelby's hip. "Or are you a lesbian too? Well that's okay, cuz one night with me and I'll have you straightened out. I always leave them wanting more."

Henry laid his hands on Shelby's hips and pulled her to him but before he got a good hold on her, Shelby brought her knee up with as much force as she could muster. Henry's grip on her loosened as he fell to the ground, holding his groin.

"Don't worry." Shelby said. "In a day or two, you'll be able to straighten out."

Shelby's heels angrily clicked against the cement walkway as she stormed to her car. Getting inside, she slammed the door and backed out of the driveway. It took her a few minutes to take control of her anger and to stop speeding. Shelby really was contemplating paying each of the four girls' parents and punching them in the face. If she knew she wouldn't get caught, she would have but she had the four girls she needed to think of. She'd get her day in court with Hiram and Leroy and possibly with Mrs. Lopez, Mr. Pierce, and The Fabrays but for now, she made her way home. She had promised the girls they'd go out to celebrate the end of the school year and she didn't want to ruin the night.

Entering the house, Shelby expected to see the backpacks picked up but she growled seeing them still in the same place they had been when she left 45 minutes ago. Picking them up herself, she tossed them into the closet and slammed the door.

"Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany! Come down here!" Shelby shouted. When she heard no movement from upstairs, she tried again, attempting to keep her anger placed where it should be. With the parents. "Hello!?"

"What the fuck?" Shelby whispered, climbing the stairs two at a time.

Opening the first bedroom door, Shelby found the nursery/Toddler room empty. She moved down the hall and opened the next door, which was the bathroom and left it after seeing no one was in there. Across the hall, Shelby checked her room and exited it going back to the other side of the hall to look in the spare room. Closing the door with a loud thud, Shelby went down the stairs and out to the backyard but there was no sign of the girls. Whipping out her cell phone, Shelby dialed Rachel's number, too pissed to scroll through the contacts. Rachel didn't answer the first time and that further set fury in Shelby and she tapped her foot with much anger as she called her again. This time the phone was answered but nobody spoke.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you answer me this instant young lady!"

There was a silent pause as Shelby waited for an answer.

"Mommy." Rachel eventually squeaked out. Her voice was tearful and quiet but Shelby assumed it was because they had been busted for leaving against direct orders.

"Where are you? And I want the truth." Shelby replied with severe firmness. "You four are in so much tr-"

"Mommy, help us." Rachel cried out.

* * *

**Uh-oh, what's going on?  
**

**I think next chapter (not quite done planning/writing it) Santana/Brittany/Quinn will have a place to stay (So excited about it! STILL) and perhaps someone will be visiting the house...but who? And why?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have had this chapter done since like three days after my last update but I wasn't sure about posting it. I feel like maybe this isn't becoming the story people really want. But IDK, I could be wrong. **

* * *

"I don't know about this Rachel." Quinn said, walking behind her and Brittany. Santana mumbled an agreement but continued walking in stride with Quinn.

Rachel had talked the girls into going with her to the Berry house so she could get her copy of Beauty and the Beast, along with the gorgeous Lady Gaga dress. Ever since the talk she had with Shelby, the dress and DVD were on her mind. Shelby wasn't going to let her go over or take her to go get the things but she really wanted them. At first she had told the girls she was going alone but Brittany wasn't convinced her going alone would be a good idea and once Brittany said she was going, Rachel got the other two to go.

"It's fine Quinn." Rachel rolled her eyes. "We'll be back long before mom gets home. It's no big deal."

Quinn closed her mouth and dropped her eyes to the phone clutched into her hand. Shelby should be called right? But Rachel might not be okay with that. Quinn pursed her lips and tapped the back of her phone, thinking about what to do. She eventually placed her phone in her pocket, deciding she didn't want to start a fight with Rachel and really, Rachel was right, they'd be home before Shelby anyway. She guessed it wouldn't hurt in the end.

Quinn wasn't the only one questioning this. Rachel herself was beginning to worry if this was a good idea. Nervous butterflies fluttered in her belly as she got a feeling maybe she was wrong for doing this. Rounding the corner, Rachel's childhood home came into view and she scoffed at the thought. Childhood? Some childhood. With feeling of her fathers' taking her childhood from her, Rachel became slightly angry. Angry enough to push the butterflies away and keep walking the four house distance to her fathers' home.

The night Shelby had discovered the four were living together, Rachel's car and house keys had been in her purse. They remained there, right at Rachel's finger tips as she stood at the front door. It took a moment for her to get the two door locks unlocked but finally she did it and pushed the door open, letting her sisters in behind her. She closed the door and figured the girls could wait for her while she ran upstairs to grab the movie from the collection of DVDs and CDs from her bookcase. Stopping in her closet, Rachel grabbed a reusable grocery bag and grabbed a couple more things, then headed downstairs.

"Okay, I have the DVD." Rachel said, tucking the sleeve of one of her favorite sweaters back into the bag as she walked into the livingroom. "Just have to go down to the storage room to get my..." Her voice trailing off as she noticed the room was empty. "Guys?"

Rachel turned around to see if they had gone into the kitchen but the light on from the basement caught her attention. Maybe they had gone to the basement to get her dress for her? Rachel placed the bag at the top of the stairs and bounded down the stairs, her long hair bobbing as she went. She walked across the room. A tall man pounced from the floor, coming from his hiding spot along the couch, and knocked Rachel to the ground. Rachel let out a scream but was quickly shut up by a stinging slap to her face.

Covering her cheek, Rachel faced her attacker. "Daddy?"

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here." Hiram growled, standing up with a fist full of Rachel's hair, getting her to her feet. "And you brought some of your friends, I see."

"Where are they?" Rachel asked, getting to her tip toes to loosen the pain from having her hair pulled.

"Your father is taking care of them." Hiram chuckled with venom.

Leroy had seen Rachel and her friends coming down the street while he was in the front room reading a newspaper and had alerted Hiram. A quick plan was to get the three friends separated from their daughter so they could handle her without interruption. So far, their plan had gone right. Leroy had the cheerleaders in the storage room, each with tape over their mouths and their hands bound behind their backs, so they couldn't yell and their phones were taken away.

Leroy exited the storage room, shutting the light off and closing the door. He walked over to Rachel, running his fingers over Rachel's slightly stinging and red cheek. She jumped at the touch and Leroy continued to brush her cheek with his fingers, pulling his hand away for only a moment before he slapped her. She officially began to cry but had to be careful to not move much as Hiram still had a hold of her hair.

"Take her upstairs." Leroy said, glaring down at Rachel. "Little girls who tell need to be punished."

Rachel was shoved to the ground by Hiram and told to get up. She got to her feet as fast as she could and scurried up the stairs with instructions to go to her old bedroom. Hiram gave her another shove once she reached the bedroom and she laid sprawled out on the floor until Hiram ordered her to her feet. Hiram searched through Rachel's room, looking for something and Rachel used this time to take her phone from her pocket and she tucked it just a few inches under her bed, using her feet. She knew if found, it would be broken or taken away.

Rachel was told to take off her clothes and lay on the bed. She was taken back by the statement and scared to do so but Hiram screamed at her to do it and she made quick work of taking off her blouse and tank top. Her skirt took a little longer to come off as her fingers wouldn't stop trembling long enough for her to grip the zipper but she managed to do so and it slid down her soft legs, pooling around her feet. All the while. Rachel did her best to make sure the clothes landed near her bed but not too close so her phone would be noticed. She laid on the bed and Hiram used one of her favored headbands, ripping it in half, to tie her hands to the headboard.

Leroy finally came up the stairs with a thin black cable like the ones on the backs of TVs. It was no longer than 3 feet and he held it looped in half with the metal pieces in his palm. Rachel swallowed the last bit of moisture in her mouth and bit the inside of her cheek. Closer he got to the bed, the harder Rachel bit and she could taste the blood on her tongue.

"You've been bad Rachel. When you're bad you have to be punished." Leroy said.

"Punished?" Rachel stammered. "For what?"

"You told on us." Hiram said, standing at the foot of the bed.

"But I-" Rachel was cut of by Leroy, who struck her bare stomach with the cable. Rachel let out a loud scream and Leroy shushed her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Scream again you little bitch." Leroy threatened. Just to be sure Rachel didn't scream, Hiram placed a strip of duct tape, from the roll Leroy had brought up with him, over Rachel's mouth.

Rachel had lost count of how many more times she was hit, but she knew it was over ten times. Her eyes were red and a river of tears streamed down the sides of her face, pooling in her ears and dripping to the pillow under her head. Leroy landed one more lashing to her burning red belly and he then untied her hands, taking a hold of one of them to pull her off the bed. She hissed in pain at the sudden movement and at the landing on her belly.

"Get dressed." Hiram said, kicking the edge of the bed that was just inches from her face.

Rachel got dressed, putting on her tank top and then her skirt. To get her phone, Rachel got on her knees and picked up her sweater, quickly reaching under for the phone and tucking it in her sweater. Instead of putting on the garment, Rachel balled up her sweater and held it against her, her fathers not noticing at all. She was walked, pushed rather, to the stairs and Rachel held onto the railing tightly until she reached the basement. She was grabbed by the arm and roughly walked to the storage room, where the other girls were being held. The night was turned on.

All three had red eyes, that matched Rachel and were struggling to get free but were obviously unsuccessful. Having heard Rachel's first scream, the three sets of eyes scanned Rachel's body but only saw two marks on her legs from where Hiram had used one of Rachel's own belts to strike her. She placed her sweater down and a powerful hand wrapped around her arm and slam her into a wall face first, muffled screams came from the four girls and Rachel's nose hurt but didn't bleed and she was slightly dazed at first. Her body was pressed against the wall as her hands were yanked behind her back and secured by more tape, then she was pushed to the ground, toppling on Santana's legs. Once again the lights went out and the door was shut and locked. Foot steps climbed the stairs and came to a stop and after several long minutes, Rachel felt it was safe to try to get to her phone.

Rachel unfortunately had to roll onto her belly and she tried to not make any noise to alarm her sisters that something was wrong just yet. Pushing her legs under her body, Rachel used them to help push her to a kneeling position. She walked on her knees in the direction of her sweater, using the slight light from the crack of the door and felt her knees on the thick material. Turning her body around, Rachel sat on the sweater and used her bound hands to search for her phone. Holding her phone in her hands, Rachel uncomfortably craned her neck to look over her shoulders as she fumbled to dial Shelby's number. Dropping the phone, Rachel cried out, worried tears falling down her face.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, as the storage closet was right below and she collapsed on top of it, praying to God, they didn't see it. Leroy returned upstairs after collecting the cable that had been carried downstairs in case Rachel tried anything. The men were trying to figure out what to do with the girls, making sure no one ever found out about what had happened. Rachel let out a muffled sigh of relief and struggled to get a hold of her phone again.

She got into the same position on her knees, looking over her shoulder. She had one missed call by Shelby and the adrenaline began pumping through her veins. The light of her phone lit up the screen and she motioned for Santana to come over by her. Santana did and sat on her knees. Rachel wiggled behind her and bent her upper body until her mouth was level with Santana's hands. Santana figured out to help Rachel get the tape off her mouth and held tight as Rachel pulled. Whimpering at the torturous pain.

Sitting up straight, Rachel began to attempt to call her mom back but Shelby's name appeared on the caller ID before she could finish. She hit answer and dropped the phone on the floor and laid back down, taking a few seconds to be able to place her head on top of the phone. She could hear Shelby lecturing and she finally spoke out.

"Mommy, help us." Rachel cried out.

"Rachel? Honey, what's wrong? Rachel?" Shelby yelled out, her heart dropping.

"Mommy please you have to hurry." Rachel sobbed, her voice getting louder than she realized. "Dad and-"

Rachel's eyes widened in horror when the door opened. Hiram and Leroy had heard some noise and rushed downstairs, finding the source to be Rachel on her phone. The last thing Shelby heard was Rachel screaming for her and the line went dead from Leroy stomping on it.

Shelby hung up the phone and raced out to her car, whipping out of the driveway. Her knuckles were white as she held on to the steering wheel. The four minute drive to the berry house seemed much longer and Shelby was about ready to explode. She had already called 911 and were on their way to the Berry house. Jumping out of the car after throwing it into park, Shelby ran into the house. Rachel screamed from upstairs and Shelby heard one of the men shouting and she bolted up the stairs.

"Get out here, you little bitch." Hiram yelled, striking the wall of the hallway with his belt.

Shelby was startled by the motion and had to regain her composure. Out of fear for her daughter and rage, Shelby picked up a small statue sitting on the table in the hallway and hurled it at Hiram, knocking him to the floor with blood gushing from the side of his head. She moved into the bedroom to find Leroy advancing on the chair in the corner of her room, kicking the ottoman out of the way. Rachel's bare feet were sticking out under the chair and Shelby got the man's attention from the noise of Hiram getting knocked out.

"Get out of my house!" He screamed at Shelby.

"Not without my daughter." Shelby yelled back.

"You're not getting her back until I am done with her." Leroy glared. "Rachel get out from behind there and show your mother what a worthless bitch you are. NOW!"

"Stay back there, Rachel." Shelby said, as gently as she could. Help was on the way and she needed to protect Rachel until then.

"Shut up." Leroy told Shelby, backhanding her across the face.

Shelby fell to the floor, reeling from the sting on her face. Rachel cried out mommy and crawled over to her mom, ignoring the pain she had. Shelby looked up at Rachel and was about to tell her she was okay, when she saw Leroy was about to strike Rachel with the cable. In one swift move, Shelby pulled Rachel to her and rolled on top of the teen, getting hit in the back by Leroy. Rachel heard the second strike and Shelby screamed out once more as Leroy kicked her in her side. Moments after the third strike Shelby endured, five police officers stormed into the room, ending the whole thing.

"Mommy." Rachel sobbed, her fingers twisted in her mom's shirt, holding on to Shelby for dear life. "Mommy, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh. Shhh. It's alright, baby. Everything is gonna be alright." Shelby cooed, getting off of Rachel but letting the girl hold on to her.

Hiram was woken up and put into handcuffs, along with Leroy. Paramedics wrapped Rachel in a blanket and got her settled on the stretcher with Shelby walking beside her, insisting that her own wounds be ignored. Rachel, held on to Shelby's hand after she was settled in the ambulance. It took some coaxing but Shelby got Rachel to let go of her so she could get in her car and follow the ambulance to the hospital. She wanted to go with Rachel as much as Rachel wanted her too but someone needed to drive the car to the hospital. Shelby turned around, heading back into the house but was stopped by the paramedics bringing the other girls out.

"Are you guys, okay?" Shelby asked, brushing off another medic who wanted to check Shelby out. None of the girls were badly hurt, just a bruise or two from being roughly handled by Hiram or Leroy. "Thank God, you guys are okay." She wrapped her arms around all three, who broke down into tears.

"Excuse me, Ms. Corcoran?" An officer said, coming up to the group. "I know you're going through a hard time right now but we'd like to get you and the girls to the hospital to be looked at and to take your statements."

"Yes, of course." Shelby nodded.

Shelby was allowed to take the girls with her to the hospital and she pulled into a parking spot at the ER entrance, running into the building with the girls behind her, hissing slightly as her blouse rubbed against the marks on her back. The police officers had arrived to the hospital before them and greeted the family at the door, telling Shelby where they'd be and that the girls would be brought to her after the questionings. A nurse led Shelby to the room Rachel was occupying and Rachel reached out, begging for Shelby. The mom pushed between two nurses and sat next to Rachel, holding her but trying not to hurt her. Rachel buried her face into Shelby's chest, as the woman carefully comforted her.

"Ma'am, we need to take a look at Rachel." The doctor said.

"Of course." Shelby nodded, moving away from Rachel, but the girl wasn't having it. "Honey, sweetheart look at me." Shelby continued once she had Rachel's attention. "The doctor needs to look at your injuries. I'm going to be right over there in the corner until he is done. Okay? I'll be right here."

"Okay." Rachel whimpered.

Rachel sat back in the bed, keeping her eyes trained on her mom, while the doctor and nurses examined her. When Dr. Counts finished with Rachel, nearly 20 minutes later, he peeled off the gloves, tossing them in the trash can.

"Can we talk out in the hall?" He said, pulling back the door to allow Shelby to walk by him.

"How bad is it?" Shelby asked.

"Rachel will have several nasty bruises for awhile but thankfully she doesn't have any broken bones." The doctor said. "She should take it easy for a day or two and even then, she'll need to keep activities to a minimum."

"Thank you." Shelby sighed.

A new nurse from the nurse's station walked up and handed Dr. Counts a thin folder. He opened it and looked over Rachel's chart, then glanced up at Shelby.

"Everything looks good but I do want to do a few X-rays just in case. She should be good to go if everything comes back okay. Once I get a look at the film, I'll come by and check on Rachel."

"Great." Shelby smiled.

"I have a few other patients to tend to but I will be back around once those x-rays come in." Counts said, leaving Shelby to go back in by Rachel.

Shelby walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Rachel's eyes moved from the TV to where her mother was standing, studying her face but she couldn't quite figure out what Shelby was feeling. The mom wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling either. Mostly she was relieved that Rachel was safe and hadn't been seriously injured but another part of her was mad. She was mad at Rachel for leaving the house when told not too. Although her anger was being concealed with fear. She had no idea how this was going to affect Rachel and she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Rachel hadn't been able to give her the hint that she was at her dads'.

Rachel coughing and clutching her stomach, caused the mom to move to the bed. Taking the cup of ice water one of the nurses had left for Rachel, Shelby let Rachel stop coughing and held the straw to the girl's lips.

"Small sips." Shelby guided so the girl didn't choke on the liquid. Rachel took a little bit more of the water and Shelby placed it back on the portable tray.

"Mom-" Rachel opened her mouth but Shelby took control of the conversation.

"Why did you go there alone?" Shelby asked.

"I wasn't alone." Rachel replied, knowing it wasn't going to get her anywhere. "We went because I wanted to get somethings from my old house."

"Like?"

"The DVD you bought for me and my Lady Gaga dress."

"You risked your lives over a movie and dress?" Shelby exclaimed.

"I didn't know they'd be home." Rachel sobbed. "They didn't care to come home before, why would they care to come home now?"

"The courts ordered them to come home." Shelby answered.

"I didn't know." Rachel said. "I didn't know. If I did, I wouldn't have gone. I should have listened to Quinn and Santana when they said it wasn't a good idea. I just really wanted the movie and dress, they mean so much to me. I just wasn't thinking."

"We're going to talk about that later." Shelby said, giving her daughter a stern but loving look.

"What about what my dads did?"

"We don't have to talk about what they did, if you don't want too." Shelby softly said. "The police are going to want to talk to you as it is."

"I had to lie on the bed without my shirt and skirt. I had to tell them everything I told you and Kyle, if they thought I was lying I was hit with the cable across my stomach by daddy." Rachel continued, even as her voice quivered.

She closed her eyes as Shelby pulled back the blanket and wiggled the hospital gown up to her chest. Shelby held back a gasp as she finally got a look at the 14 long, red welts that rose above Rachel's smooth abdomen. Feeling the gown being lowered, Rachel opened her eyes and laid her hand on top of Shelby's, giving her mom a silent motion that she was okay.

"What else happened?" Shelby dryly asked, her eyes drilling into her hand that Rachel was holding.

"I was taken down to the basement, where the girls were being held. I had hidden my phone from them and tried to call you. When I finally got a hold of you, they heard me from upstairs and came down, my phone was broken and I was thrown to the floor, getting yelled at. I got scared that they were really going to hurt me and I kicked dad in the groin. He fell to the ground and Daddy went to help him up so I ran. I tried to go out the front door to a neighbor's but I couldn't get the door unlocked, I was so worked up I just couldn't function and I heard Daddy coming up the stairs so I went up to my room, thinking I could lock my door and climb out the window like I did one time when I was younger. They got my door open and Dad came up to my room and he was really angry. He tried to hit me but he missed I and dove behind the chair in my room. Daddy thought he heard something downstairs and sent dad to check it out. He only went out into the hallway just outside the door and said he couldn't hear anything. The next thing I knew, I heard your voice."

Shelby moved her hands from under Rachel and covered her face, taking a few long seconds to herself. She wanted to scream and punch something, she wanted to break down and cry, she wanted to shaking the living hell out of Rachel for going to her dads, she wanted to hold her baby and tell her she was sorry. Things were too much for the woman, it was all too much. Slowly dropping her hands, she tucked Rachel into the bed, telling the girl she would be back in a little bit. Shelby walked down the hall and out the doors she had come in through. Dropping her body against the cool concrete of the building, she slowly slid down until her bottom reached the ground. Her sobs slipped out of her mouth and she eventually let them all out, sometimes screaming with anger. It was nearly a half an hour later, Shelby pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Mom. I need you." The younger Corcoran woman cried into the phone.

"Shelby? Honey?" Ruby Corcoran worriedly replied. She hadn't heard her daughter this distraught in almost 17 years. "What's wrong?"

Shelby poured her heart out to her mom, telling her everything that was happening and what had happened in the last several weeks. She had never told anyone other than Rachel about her dads coming to see her and forcing her to leave Rachel. By the time Shelby finished with her walking out of Rachel's hospital room, she was an even bigger mess.

"Please, just come here. I need help." Shelby begged.

"I will get there as soon as I can." Ruby said. It was only a little after three in the afternoon and with packing and stopping at the gas station to fill up the car, Ruby wasn't expected to arrive in Lima until closer to 9:30. "You need to go be with Rachel. Stay with her and I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, mommy." Shelby choked out.

Exchanging I love you's, Shelby hung up her phone and wiped her face. There was no way she could hide that she was crying, no amount of makeup was going to work, so she didn't even bother to try and cover it up. Instead she got to her feet and entered the hospital once more. Rachel had been taken to x-ray and was back settled in her room. An officer had come to talk to her and Rachel sat in the room alone with the man and told him her recounting of the story. She expected her mom to have returned by now and she began crying when the officer left, thinking Shelby had left her for good. After crying hard for fifteen minutes, Rachel was fast asleep and Shelby quietly crept into the room and sat down in a chair. She linked her hand in Rachel's, kissing the top of her hand. Twenty minutes passed and Dr. Counts returned with the results of her x-rays. In the hall, the two talked to not disturb Rachel.

"Everything came back great and she is free to go. I am having a prescription being sent to the pharmacy down the block, it's just a pain killer and a light sedative, in case she has trouble sleeping."

"Thank you, so much." Shelby breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem." He said, patting Shelby's shoulder.

Shelby poked her head into Rachel's room and found the girl was still asleep. She dimmed the lights just a bit and left the room once again to check on the other three. Quinn had finished her meeting with the officer and was waiting for Santana and Brittany to finish before they'd go to Rachel's room. Seeing Shelby walking down the hall, Quinn broke down and ran over to Shelby, the woman grunting in discomfort as Quinn clung to her.

"I knew...they...Rachel...tape...yell." Was all Shelby could catch in Quinn's sobbing.

"Calm down, Honey." Shelby comforted, rubbing Quinn's back.

"I was so scared." Quinn squeaked out. "I was so scared for Rachel and what they were going to do to us. I was scared I'd never see you again."

"I'm right here." Shelby hugged Quinn tighter. "Everyone is going to be fine. Okay? Just take nice, calm breaths."

As Quinn calmed down, Shelby walked them over to the chairs she was once sitting in and sat down, pulling Quinn to her lap. Quinn buried her head in Shelby's shoulder, giving random sniffles and a yawn from being tired from crying so much. Shelby held Quinn for quite sometime before Santana and Brittany finished with the police. After seeing Santana and Brittany for a moment, sending them to sit next to Quinn so she could talk with the officers, who had been swapping notes when Shelby was with Santana and Brittany.

Shelby explained the living situation to the lead officer on the case. He was originally going to release Quinn, Santana, and Brittany to their parents but when Shelby told him about the positions he would be putting the girls in, the officer decided to give Shelby 24 hours to figure out another option for the girls besides their own homes. This started to put more stress on Shelby but she took a long deep breath, reminding herself that soon she'd have some help from her mother.

Shelby gathered the girls into another hug and walked them to another waiting area that was closer to Rachel's room. There was a set of vending machines near by and Shelby pulled some cash from the pocket of her jeans, giving them a couple bucks a piece to get something to eat and drink. Shelby stopped at the nurse's station and got Rachel's paperwork filled out. Moving to Rachel's room, Shelby slid the door open and brightened the lights just enough to see. The girl rubbed her eyes and yawned, grimacing at the pain her split lip gave her. Hearing the door open, Rachel's head snapped up to see her mom.

"You're still here." Rachel gasped.

"Of course I am." Shelby said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"But you left for a long time."

"I know, I just needed some air and to check on the girls."

"You've been crying." Rachel whispered, looking down at her hands. Shelby's eyes weren't as red as before but her makeup was smudged. "It's all my fault."

"No baby." Shelby said, stroking Rachel's cheek.

"Yes it is." Rachel forcefully said, looking back up at Shelby. "If I hadn't gone, you wouldn't have gotten hurt, you wouldn't be crying and you wouldn't be mad at me."

"Slow down." Shelby said, taking both of Rachel's hands in hers. "I am not mad at you, yes I am disappointed that you didn't tell me what was going on but I can understand why you felt you couldn't."

"You still wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"No, I wouldn't have." Shelby agreed. "But just like you, I will get better and honestly, I'm not badly hurt."

"Am I in trouble?" Rachel asked, quietly.

"I don't know yet, Rachel." Shelby replied.

"It's okay if you spank me. I lied to about finishing my test and where I was going to be. And I know you spanking me isn't the same as my dads' punishing me." Rachel said. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I am glad you can see the difference but I think right now we need to focus on you getting better and talk punishments later, don't you agree?" Shelby asked, tucking a chunk of hair behind Rachel's ear. Rachel nodded slightly and leaned against her mother, as much as she could anyway. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too." Rachel whispered.

"I don't know what I would have done if anything worse had happened to you. If I lost you again, this time for good, I-"

"Mom, don't. I'm okay." Rachel softly said, playing with the bracelet on Shelby's wrist.

"I know you are but if you hadn't been." Shelby said, smoothing Rachel's hair. "Rachel, you are the most important thing to me in the world."

"I'm sorry." Rachel raised an arm up and wrapped it around Shelby's neck. "Can we go home now? Please?"

"I think the police want to talk to you first." Shelby said.

"They already have, after my x-ray." Rachel replied.

"Crap. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay." Rachel shrugged.

"It's not. You wanted me there, didn't you?" Shelby asked. Rachel slowly nodded. "I'm sorry baby, I just had a lot going on with making sure the other girls are okay too."

"Are they mad at me too?" Rachel asked meekly.

"Honey, no one is mad at you." Shelby replied. "Honestly."

Rachel hardly gave Shelby any sign that she understood. Shelby watched as Rachel pushed herself off the bed and held out her hands just in case she lost her footing. Rachel picked up her clothing and began to untie the gown from behind her back. Shelby got to her feet and brushed Rachel's hands away, undoing the last three bows. Rachel let her mom help her get dressed and she stayed behind her mom as they walked out to the waiting room. She peered her head from around Shelby, watching as her sisters gathered their snacks and came up to Shelby. Rachel went back into hiding as the girls got closer and Shelby moved to the side to show Rachel but the girl stepped to be hidden by Shelby once more. Shelby reached back, placing a hand on Rachel's back and pushed her to stand in front of her. Firm hands laid on Rachel's shoulder, keeping her in place and Rachel got fidgety.

"Rach, are you okay?" Quinn asked, throwing her arms around Rachel.

Rachel was bombarded by questions and hugs from Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Shelby moved to be in Rachel's eye sight and gave her an I told you so look.

"I think we should give Rachel her space, she'll answer questions as she feels like it." Shelby said, breaking the girls apart. "We've all had a long day and need some time to absorb all of this."

Shelby ushered the girls to the car, giving front seat to Rachel. A short stop at the pharmacy and they were able to go home. Shelby followed the four girls up the stairs and told them to go into her room. Shelby didn't go into her bedroom right away, she instead went into the guest room and grabbed pajamas for all the girls and finally went into her bedroom. Everyone, especially Rachel, needed a nap in Shelby's eyes. They each looked tired and Shelby needed to get the house in order for her mother's arrival. Tucking them all in, Shelby closed the blinds and turned off the light.

Starting in the guestroom, Shelby unpacked the bags in the closet. Brittany, Quinn, and Santana were each given two drawers of the six drawer dresser for their clothes, the rest were hung up in the closet, leaving a little space between each girls' set of clothes. The empty bags were stacked up in the closet along with the boxes of things that belonged to the cheerleaders. The bed had not been made the morning before school and Shelby sighed, getting to work on fixing up the sheets and blankets.

Leaving the now clean bedroom, Shelby carried the basket of their dirty clothes to the top of the stairs and retreated into the bathroom to straighten that up. It only took her a few minutes to grab the slightly damp towels, Rachel's pajamas from the night before, and Santana's shoes. Ditching the shoes in the guestroom closet, she added Rachel's clothes to the basket. Balancing the basket on her hip, Shelby went down the stairs, heading towards her office but turned into the laundry room just across from the door of her office.

Taking a break, Shelby leaned against the full washer and yawned. While waiting for the girls to get into some pajamas, Shelby had taken a few aspirins and was waiting for them to kick in. She wasn't in severe pain but she was sore. Where she had been kicked, Shelby got a nice big bruise and she had the same marks on her back as Rachel had on her belly, only Shelby's weren't as swollen, thanks to her jacket.

"Mommy?" Rachel's sleepy voice startled Shelby and she turned around.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up?" Shelby asked. Rachel had her new blanky in her hand and Shelby was trying to figure this one out. Normally Rachel would call her _Momma or Ma_ if she were baby Rachel. Mommy and Mom were reserved for teenaged Rachel.

"I wanna be with you." Rachel shyly said.

Shelby wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder and walked her to the livingroom couch. She sat down and had Rachel lay down with her head in her lap. The blanket was crushed against Rachel's face, with a small breathing hole for Rachel to not suffocate. Shelby covered the rest of Rachel with the throw blanket and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows  
But your so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine.

Rachel was asleep by the time Shelby finished singing and she sat just stroking Rachel's hair. It was moments like this that Shelby loved and could never get enough. Shelby glanced at the time and carefully slid from underneath Rachel's head, keeping the girl asleep as she got to her feet. Shelby had a little bit of time left before everyone would be awake and she wanted to get everything squared away.

The livingroom was the next room Shelby focused on, moving about quietly to not disturb Rachel. Movies, video games, remotes, and toys were cleaned up and put away in their designated spot. She dusted the furniture and used glass cleaner to clean everything else. The kitchen was the easiest to clean as it usually was cleaned after every time it was used. She only had to start the dishwasher and wash the counters once more.

It was a quarter after seven when Shelby completely finished the house and began to wake everyone up. Starting with Rachel, Shelby sat on the floor and gently shook Rachel awake. Rachel's eyes cracked open and she let out a soft yawn, rubbing her eyes with her blanket. Shelby helped her sit up and sat next to her, letting Rachel's head take residence on her shoulder.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Oddly enough it's the best sleep I've gotten in along time." Rachel answered. "There's no chance of my dads taking me away from you, is there?"

"There's a very very very slim chance." Shelby replied. Rachel was certain of this but needed some validation. "I spoke with Kyle while I was cleaning up and he's sure that the judge wouldn't place you back in their custody. Next week Thursday, the adoption papers will be signed."

"Really?" Rachel's eyes widened. "Y-you're signing them?"

"God yes." Shelby said, taking Rachel's hands in hers, bringing one hand up to cup Rachel's cheek. "Rachel, I am signing those papers."

"What if you-"

"I'm not going to change my mind. Never."

"You can't promise on never."

"In this case I can." Shelby said. Rachel tilted her head. "I swear on all that is Barbra."

"But I-"

"Rachel, I mean it." Shelby sternly said. "Nothing you have done or will do will change a thing."

After dinner, Shelby had the girls help with cleaning up the mess and with straightening up her room from their nap. There was just about a half hour before Ruby was due to arrive and Shelby had gotten the girls settled in the livingroom, with Rachel stretched out on the couch, watching a movie. Typically she'd be getting them ready for bed by now but since it was now summer break, Shelby had decided to push their bedtime to eleven at night. Though just for tonight, she was going to be sending them to bed a bit earlier than that. They all had been through a lot that afternoon and Ruby was going to be tired anyway from her trip; everyone was going to want to go to bed early.

Fifteen minutes later, the door bell rang. The movie was paused and all eyes turned to Shelby, who placed down the remote and walked to the door. Quinn and the other two cheerleaders got off the floor and moved to stand behind Shelby. Rachel sat up and peered between Santana and Quinn to watch the scene before her.

"Mom." Shelby excitedly called out, wrapping her arms around her mother.

Rachel bit her lip and grabbed her empty water glass from the coffee table and slipped into the kitchen to hide out. She stood around the corner of the kitchen, backed against the trashcan and listened to Shelby introduce her friends.

"Girls, why don't you go change into your pajamas, brush your teeth and wash your faces. It'll be bedtime soon." Shelby said, sending the three on their way and walked Ruby into the livingroom. "Rac- Where did she go?" Shelby's brow furrowed. She could have sworn Rachel was laying right here a minute ago. A quick look around and she spotted a chunk of long brown hair quickly hiding around the corner. "Rachel, could you come out here and say hello?" Shelby softly asked.

Rachel leaned forward, just enough to show her face and quietly said. "Hello."

"She's a little shy sometimes." Shelby whispered to her mom and walked over to Rachel, reaching for one of her tiny hands, pulling her out into the open and over to Ruby. "Rachel, this is your grandmother, Ruby."

"Lo." Rachel whispered.

"Hi, there sweetie." Ruby said, brushing her hand over Rachel's cheek. "You are just the cutest little thing."

"Thank you." Rachel blushed and looked up her mom. "Can I go upstairs now?"

"Sure." Shelby nodded and the girl hurried up the stairs. It was clear Rachel was uncomfortable. "She'll warm up quickly once she starts getting to know you."

"Of course." Ruby understood.

Ruby and Shelby walked into the kitchen, where Shelby put Rachel's glass by the sink and began preparing a pot of water for hot tea. While the water heated, Shelby sat down with her mom and began explaining the situation a bit better now that she wasn't crying.

"The officer only have me 24 hours to figure out what to do and I hope something will come of the information I have gathered." Shelby said of the information she had collected during the movie.

"What about emancipation?"

"The three have already tried to get me to help them with that." Shelby sighed. "But I have printed out three petitions for them to fill out as a last resort. I was wondering if you'd stay with the girls tomorrow morning?"

"Whatever you need." Ruby nodded.

The next morning, Shelby rolled off the air mattress that was set up in the girl's room. Ruby had originally offered to sleep on the livingroom couch but Shelby had talked her into sleeping in the master bedroom, while her and Rachel shared the blow up mattress. Rachel shifted in her sleep and whimpered out for Shelby.

"It's okay, baby." Shelby quietly whispered, feeling sore from the day before.

It was hard to bend over and move her arms from the pressured pain in her back. If she was this sore, Rachel was going to be worse and because she was still sick, Shelby knew she was going to be in for it when Rachel woke up. This also was another reason Shelby wanted to get home before the girls woke up as she didn't want to leave Ruby alone to deal with the girl. Closing the laundry room door, Shelby got dressed and tossed her clothes in the dirty hamper and crept into her own bathroom to quickly brush her teeth.

Shelby returned home at nine am and pulled into the driveway. Her mom had parked behind her car and so Shelby had to drive the dark purple van. Rachel had been sitting in the bay window, looking out for her mother. As Shelby walked up the sidewalk, passing the window and waved to her daughter with a smile. Rachel didn't do anything but got up and threw open the front door, crashing in her mom.

"Mommy, I missed you. Where did you go? Why didn't you take me?" Rachel asked as Shelby moved them into the house to close the door.

"I missed you too and I had something I needed to do. I would have taken you with but you were sleeping." Shelby said, brushing a wisp of hair from Rachel's face, tucking it behind her ear. "How are you feeling? Your fever seems to be down." Shelby dropped her hand from Rachel's forehead and then lifted up the hem of Rachel's tank top. "How badly does it hurt?"

"I was pretty sore when I woke up but found the pills you left out for me." Rachel said of the medicine she was prescribed. "I took them about a half hour ago and I feel much better. What are we going to do today? Are we going to do anything with your mom? What about the dinner we were suppose to have last night?"

"Slow down, kiddo." Shelby chuckled, kicking off her heels and moved into the house. "We'll figure things out when everyone else gets up. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"I already ate." Rachel said, sticking close to her mom. "And I made muffins too. Blueberry ones; your favorite. Oh and I started your coffee a few minutes ago."

"Thank you." Shelby said, going to the kitchen. She picked up a muffin as she poured a cup of coffee and bit into it. "These are really good Rachel."

"My cooking teacher in middle school taught me how to take regular foods and make them Vegan."

"You can hardly tell that they are vegan." Shelby said, finishing off her baked good. She kissed Rachel's forehead and washed the last of the muffin down with some coffee.

"Good morning." Ruby said, walking into the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning." Shelby said, sliding the plate of muffins to her mom. "Muffin?"

"I knew I smelt something delicious."

"Apparently I have a little baker on my hands." Shelby said, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"You made these?" Ruby asked, trying to get a conversation going with Rachel.

Rachel nodded just softly and tucked herself behind Shelby, pretending to do something at the sink. "I am going to go wake up the other girls, Rachel why don't you stay down here and talk with your grandma about glee or something?"

Rachel's eyes glanced between her mom and grandma and when Shelby moved from her spot in front of Rachel, the girl quickly was on her mother's tail. There was no room between mother and daughter to where when Shelby stopped, Rachel bumped into her. Shelby sighed and took Rachel's hand, moving the girl to sit on the couch while she sat on the coffee table.

"What going on peanut?" She softly asked her shadow.

"I wanna be with you." Rachel said.

"Okay." Shelby slowly said. "And you are with me but I am only going upstairs for a few minutes. Are you nervous about being alone with my mom?"

"No." Rachel shook her head. "I'm not. I want to get to know her but I wanna be with you."

"Give me five minutes and I will be right back." Shelby urged Rachel to have some distance.

Rachel sighed but got up and went over to the kitchen table and sat with her grandma.

"Hi." Ruby smiled.

"Hi." Rachel said, giving Ruby a smile of her own. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Very well, thank you." Ruby replied. "And yourself?"

"Mommy's bed is comfortable, I sleep pretty good on it." Rachel said and went on to answer Ruby's original question. "I slept okay too."

"You look so much like your mother when she was your age." Ruby said, reaching across the table to cup Rachel's cheek. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with you, I never thought I'd see you again."

"You were at my birth?" Rachel asked.

"Yup." Ruby nodded, retracting her hand. "You were the tiniest little baby but you had the loudest cry, making sure everyone knew you had arrived."

"That sounds like me." Rachel chuckled. "I've always been dramatic."

"And you were." Ruby said. "While the nurses were cleaning you up, you started to turn blue in the face. It was the scariest moment of my life; watching you be worked on to get you breathing again. After you were back to a decent color, you glanced over at your mom and I. It was like you were trying to tell us everything would be okay. Then you were rushed to the NICU and that was the last we saw of you."

"I never knew I stopped breathing." Rachel quietly said.

"Your mom was so worried and wondered if you were alive or not and what you were going if you were." Ruby continued. "When she saw you at sectionals, she called me crying and telling me you were alive. For three hours she cried and repeated she's alive and she's beautiful momma. She wants you, baby and nothing is ever going to change her mind."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears and Ruby was taken back as the girl stood up and threw her arms around her neck.

"Thank you so much." Rachel said. Hearing the story of her birth and how Shelby reacted to seeing her years later, Rachel felt more at ease about not feeling as if Shelby was going to leave her at any moment. There was worry still looming around but Rachel felt things would be okay for now. She stepped back away from her grandma and wiped the few tears that had fallen. "Sorry, I sometimes don't think about other people's personal space. I should have asked before I hugged you."

"Don't worry about it, Rach. Us Corcorans love to give and receive hugs, especially if you need one." Ruby said.

"Cool." Rachel smiled. "I think I'm gonna go and get dressed before everyone else decides to do the same." Rachel said. "My mom should be back down soon, so you wont' be alone for long."

"Don't worry about me." Ruby laughed. "Go on ahead."

Rachel walked upstairs, Santana and Quinn passing her on the stairs with hello's and good morning's as they went. Shelby ushered Brittany out of the bedroom and towards the stairs, heading to her room. However, Rachel appearing at the top of the stairs, stopped her.

"Rach? Is everything okay?" Shelby asked, seeing Rachel's slightly wet eyes.

"It is now." Rachel nodded, giving Shelby a smile before wrapping her arms around Shelby's midsection. "I know you're not going to leave me right now and I'll make sure you never want too but I at least know I have you here right now."

"I am so happy to hear this." Shelby said. She decided not to tell Rachel that there was nothing she could do that would make Shelby leave her but for the moment, Rachel seemed content. Telling Rachel over and over that she wasn't leaving wasn't having much effect on Rachel. The girl needed to be shown that Shelby wasn't going anywhere and the mom was going to keep proving just that.

The crew piled out of Ruby's van and walked into the mall nearly three hours later. Rachel walked around the car and linked her finger's in Shelby's, the mom held on tight and led the way into the mall. Instantly, Quinn, Santana, and Rachel wanted to go off on their own but Shelby replied with a firm no and walked them to the food court.

"But why mom?" Rachel whined.

"Santana." Shelby ignored Rachel's whine and glanced over her shoulder, getting the cheerleader's attention. "I'd like for you to come with me for a moment, the rest of you need to stay put. Understood?"

Shelby placed a hand on Santana's shoulder and walked her through the food court.

"What's this all about?" Santana asked.

"Sit down." Shelby said, pointing to a free table and the two took a seat. "I spoke to your father this morning."

"You what?" Santana softly exclaimed.

"It wasn't something I was planning to do but I have very little time to figure out a new home for the three of you."

"You're sending me to live with the man who abandoned me and my family?"

"San, your mom lied to you and your siblings about why your dad left. I told him about your current situation with your mom and her boyfriend and he wants to help. Your mom has also lied about some other things regarding your dad and that's going to make it hard for your dad to get custody of you, so we're going to take you to see my lawyer, Kyle, and get you emancipated. Your dad lives 15 minutes away so you'll still be able to attend McKinley."

"What about our sessions?" Santana asked.

"I told your dad that you come over to our house to hang out with Rachel and eat dinner with us to avoid going to your mom's. I asked him to allow you to keep coming over while you are trying to get to know him. He has agreed and doesn't mind if you only spend a few nights a week at his place while you're adjusting." Shelby said. "Either he'll pick you up or I will take you home."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"You'll hopefully be emancipated and in that case you can leave if you want too." Shelby informed her. "So, um, the reason we are here is because your dad wants to spend a little time with you to talk and what not. I thought you'd be more comfortable with meeting him in a more public setting than dropping you off at his house and this way, if anything happens, I'll be right here."

Santana nodded and they talked for a little while longer before Shelby spotted Julio Lopez. Santana walked beside Shelby as they went to her dad and the moment Julio saw his little Santana, his eyes welled up with tears. For one of the first times Shelby saw Santana crying in her adult form. She'd seen three year old Santana cry but not 16 year old Santana. Julio wrapped Santana in his arms, feeling his daughter tensing for a second but she relaxed just as quickly.

"Papi." Santana cried.

"My little Tana." Julio said, his own tears falling down his face. He opened his eyes and saw Shelby watching with watery eyes. She knew exactly how he was feeling and she couldn't help but peer over to her own child. "Thank you Miss. Corcoran. Thank you so much."

"Shelby. Call me Shelby."

"Thank you, Shelby."

"You're more than welcome." Shelby smiled. "I'll leave you two alone and take as much time as you'd like."

"Wait, Papi." Santana said, pulling back. "Could I bring a friend along? Well she's more than a friend."

"Of course." Julio agreed. "I would love to meet her."

"I'll send her over here." Shelby said as she walked away. "Brittany, Santana would like you to meet her dad and spend the day with them."

Brittany was shocked but nodded and went over to Santana and Julio.

"That's her dad?" Quinn asked as they headed off to do their own shopping.

"Yeah, as it turns out he's not such a bad guy after all." Shelby said, glancing over her shoulder and saw Santana smiling and laughing as her and Brittany laughed at a joke Julio had made.

"I've never seen her so happy." Quinn said.

"Is she going to live with him?" Rachel asked.

"Eventually but for now she'll be going back and forth for a while." Shelby answered.

"She's lucky." Quinn whispered, watching her friends behind her.

* * *

**I know there hasn't been much age play but I wanted to get the living situation out of the way. Next chapter will probably be all age play with Shelby and** **and Ruby. Now that the living situation is getting figured out, there will be more age play.**


	13. Chapter 13

Shelby kept a close eye on Rachel as they walked around the mall with Quinn and Ruby. While the medicine was still doing it's job in keeping her from being in pain, there was still her cold and emotional trauma from what had happened the day before. She didn't seem to be bothered on the outside by it, so Shelby didn't want to ask about it until Rachel was in need of talking about it. Rachel spent most of her time with Quinn but did go to Shelby to show her something she had found. So far Shelby hadn't purchased a thing yet both girls had three to four bags in their hands.

"Mom, you don't need to clean out the entire mall." Shelby said, walking beside her mom.

"Oh hush you." Ruby rolled her eyes. "A little splurging isn't going to hurt them."

"I know." Shelby replied and got a quick look at her watch. "Would you mind if I took Rachel to the bathroom? She needs to take her medicine for her cold but I don't have any water with me for her to drink it down with."

"Sure go ahead, Quinn and I will wait in Wet Seal for you." Ruby said, noticing the store the girls were going into.

"Thanks." She said to her mom and then raised her voice to get Rachel's attention. "Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah mom?" The girl asked, as she approached her mom.

"You need to take your cold medicine, there's a water fountain over by the restrooms." Shelby noticed Rachel was about to complain but Shelby cut her off and held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. We'll only be a few minutes."

"Yes Ma'am." Rachel responded.

"Here you go." Shelby said, placing two gel caps in Rachel's hand. She waited for Rachel to down the pills and take several sips of water from the fountain.

"Mommy?" Rachel asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and didn't want for Shelby to respond to ask her question. "How long is grandma staying?"

"I think til Sunday, so about four days." Shelby answered. "Why?"

"We're gonna have to wait until she leaves to play." Rachel sighed.

"Well she kinda knows about the age play. It was my job for awhile, so she knew and I told her about the five of us." Shelby explained. "She actually was the one who introduced me to it. She did the therapy during the day while I was at school and one day I went into her office to get something. I wasn't allowed in there but I didn't think it would hurt. I found out that one of the girls I went to high school with was spending her lunch break with my mom, pretending to be a two year old and I threatened to tell everyone at school."

"You're kidding me." Rachel's eyes were wide.

"Nope. Anyway, before I could, my mom stopped me and forced me to age play as a way to keep me from telling."

"If you told people about the girl, she could come back and say you did it too." Rachel figured out.

"Exactly." Shelby nodded. "I hated it at first but there was something comforting about it. I only did it for six months but it was a pretty good six months."

"There's nothing to worry about when you're a kid, it's like an escape." Rachel said. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Shelby asked, stooping down to be eye level with Rachel.

"I already told you what happened."

"But you haven't talked about how you're feeling." Shelby replied. "It's not healthy to keep those thoughts and feelings trapped inside."

"Honestly, right now it feels like a bad dream more than anything. I haven't been able to fully fathom what happened." Rachel admitted and it was true. With the pain meds she has taken and the arrival of her grandma, Rachel's ordeal hasn't exactly hit her yet. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who do you have to talk too?"

"Don't worry about me, baby. I'll be just fine as long as you're okay." Shelby's phone began to ring and she pulled the phone from her pocket. "Hey San, how are things going?"

"Good." Santana smiled. "Papi is telling me stories of me as a child."

"I'm sure you were quite the troublemaker." Shelby laughed.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess." Shelby smugly replied. "So are you three done?"

"Actually, I was calling to see if it was alright if Britt and I went out to dinner with Papi and his wife?" Santana asked. "Papi will drop us off around eight."

"Okay, I don't see why not. How about you text me when you get the restaurant and when you are leaving?"

"Will do." Santana said and told Shelby she loved her before hanging up.

"Can we go out to eat too?" Rachel asked as the pair headed to meet Quinn and Ruby.

"Nope. We are going to have ourselves a home cooked meal."

"But Momma." Rachel whined.

"But Momma, nothing little girl. We're eating at home."

"I don't wanna."

"Rachel." Shelby sternly warned.

"Why can't we go out?" Rachel's voice was getting whiner by the second.

"You keep it up and you're going to take a nap when you get home."

"This isn't fair." Rachel crossed her arms. "Why does Santana and Brittany get to go out but we can't?"

"Rachel, this is not up for discussion." Shelby said as they entered the store. Ruby was walking towards the two but Quinn was off somewhere in the store. "I think you should go find Quinn."

"No." Rachel said. "I'm going to sit outside."

"Don't you leave this store." Shelby said.

"I can sit out there if I want too." Rachel snapped.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked as Rachel defiantly stormed out of the store.

"Someone is having a temper tantrum." Shelby rolled her eyes as she went to find Quinn.

Shelby walked around the store in search of Quinn. While looking for the blonde, Shelby found a few things for Santana and Brittany and even something for herself. After paying for the items she found and the two dresses Quinn had tried on for her, Shelby decided it was time to go back home. Rachel walked behind the three, her arms still folded and her angry pout clear on her face. Shelby ignored the diva behind her and Ruby unlocked the trunk for everyone to load their bags. Shelby moved the bags Ruby was holding for Rachel to the side to keep them separate.

Rachel hopped out of the car when they pulled into the driveway and waited at the trunk for her grandmother to hurry up and open the trunk. When the trunk was opened and Rachel reached for the bags, Shelby pulled her back and took the bags herself.

"I got it." Rachel bit.

"You're gonna get it if you don't drop the sassy attitude." Shelby said, shutting the trunk. "I'm keeping your things for two days, you can have them back Saturday morning."

"What?" Rachel's eyes went wide. "Mom, that's not fair!"

"This is what happens when you act up, now get into the house." Shelby said and Rachel spun on her heel, going to the door. Shelby was close behind her and Rachel knew it. As Shelby approached the door, Rachel slammed the door, nearly hitting her mother in the face.

"Quinn, would you like to join me for some tea?" Ruby asked as they entered the house behind Shelby.

"Sure." Quinn nodded. She wasn't a tea drinker but she was smart enough to know that she should go into the kitchen with Ruby anyway.

Rachel slammed the door shut to the guest bedroom and sat on the bed. Shelby dropped the shopping bags off in her bedroom closet, then made her way across the hall and opened the door. Rachel had moved to lay on her belly with her head buried in the pillows.

"Sit up, Rachel." Shelby demanded.

"No." Rachel defiantly said. A quick and very painfully stinging swat from Shelby sat the girl up. Rachel rubbed her burning cheek and gave her mother a pair of narrowed eyes.

"You have thirty seconds to give me a good reason why I shouldn't put you over my knee and give you a good spanking."

"Santana's leaving." Rachel mumbled, still rubbing her bottom.

"And that gives you the right to act out because?"

"Because I don't want her to go." Rachel said, looking at her mom with saddened eyes. "What if she doesn't want to play anymore? Quinn and Brittany are fun but they don't like to play with little me for very long. I'm just a baby and they are big kids. She's gonna leave me too."

"She's not leaving you, baby." Shelby said, pulling Rachel to sit on her lap. "She might not be around as much but she's not leaving you and I know she's not going to give up age play any time soon."

"How do you know?"

"A mother knows." Shelby said, gently rocking from side to side. "Now what are we going to do about your attitude? I'm sure I gave you several chances to stop your behavior."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck. "And you've already taken away the things grandma bought me for two days and you did spank me once."

"True." Shelby slowly said, contemplating Rachel's punishment. "But I am going to add another day to when you can get your gifts back. You can have them Sunday morning."

"Yes ma'am."

"And you're going to apologize to Quinn and Grandma for your behavior."

"Okay."

"Right now." Shelby stated, moving Rachel to stand up.

Shelby walked Rachel down to the kitchen, where Rachel immediately apologized for her actions and of course she was forgiven. Shelby and Ruby prepared a quick dinner and shortly after they were done, Rachel and Quinn then took off for the livingroom to engage in a Mario Kart battle. Currently Quinn was ahead of Rachel by three races and Rachel was desperately trying to catch up and take the lead. Shelby joined her mother in a cup of tea and smiled at the back and forth banter of the sixteen year olds in the other room. Rachel quickly grew tired of the video game as Quinn beat her in four more races. Dropping her controller on the couch, Rachel sat down beside it.

"Let's do something else." Rachel whined.

"Like what?" Quinn asked, sitting next to Rachel.

"We could play in the toddler room." Rachel suggested.

Quinn agreed and the girls escaped up to the second floor, getting what they needed to get into their younger alter egos. Still not comfortable with anyone other than Shelby putting her diaper on, Rachel went to the top of the stairs and hollered for her mom.

"Yes, Rachel?" Shelby asked, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Help please." She asked holding up her diaper. "Quinn and I wanna play in the toddler room together."

"Alright." Shelby said, climbing the stairs. She walked Rachel into the toddler room, where Quinn was getting dressed and picked up the girl to lay her on the changing table.

"I wanna help, momma." Quinn said, running to the changing table.

"Why don you pick out something for Rachel to wear?" Shelby said as she undressed Rachel. Quinn rifled through the baskets of clothes on the changing table shelves and pulled out a purple shirt with a black and white embroidered shirt that said Little Sister. "Good choice, Quinnie."

"No pants though momma." Quinn said as everyone found Rachel to be adorable crawling around in only a tee with her diaper hanging out. Rachel liked it too as sometimes pants fit weird with the diaper.

"Okay. No pants." Shelby agreed.

"Blanky." Rachel cried out as she was placed on the floor.

Shelby tapped Rachel's nose and left the room for a moment to fetch the lovey from the next bedroom as Rachel had taken to needing the blanket in order to sleep at night. When she brought it to Rachel, the girl nuzzled it as if she hasn't seen it in years.

"Quinn, you and Rachel can play but only in this room. If you want I move down stairs you need to tell me, don't try and carry Rachel down the stairs."

"Yes momma." Quinn got out the basket of Rachel's blocks and oversized Legos and started to play with her little sister.

She built a small little city using the building toys as grabbed her Barbies to use as towns people. Brittany had her cowgirl things sitting on her bed and Quinn placed one cowgirl hat on her head and placed another on Rachel's. The baby grinned around the mouthful of blanket as she crawled over to the make believe town.

"Oh no! It's the bad baby!" Quinn shouted in her best western voice. "Someone please save us!"

She switched over to her regular voice as she moved one of her Barbies around.

"Look! It's the baby wrangler!"

Quinn jumped to her feet with her fists on her hips. "I'll save you!"

Rachel giggled and then started to growl as she began to destroy the town. Her animal like noises made Quinn laugh and the blonde tried to stop Rachel from causing anymore damage.

"Hold it right there bad baby! This is my town and I'm not gonna let anyone ruin it."

Rachel growled again and smacked a tower of blocks across the room.

"Oh no!" Quinn said picking up another Barbie. "Bad baby is too powerful for the baby wrangler, what's he gonna do now?"

"I know!" Quinn snapped her fingers and ran over to Brittany's bed. She grabbed the snow globe from the night stand and stood on the bed. "I'll use my magical globe of distraction!"

"Mine!" Rachel said, crawling over to Quinn. "Minnnnnee!"

"It worked!" Quinn laughed.

"Mine!" Rachel whined again.

"No, Rachie. It's my globe if distraction."

"Mine." Rachel repeated, tugging on Quinn's pant leg but the older girl wouldn't give it to the baby.

Rachel growled and pushed on Quinn's leg. The sudden movement and the unsteady mattress caused Quinn to lose her balance but most of all she lost her grip on the snow globe and it slipped from her hands. She watched in horror as the glass shattered against the floor, glitter and water spreading all over the hardwood floor.

"Oh no." Quinn gasped and jumped off the bed, carefully avoiding stepping on the glass.

There was no time to clean up as both girls could hear foot steps coming up the stairs. Rachel's eyes glazed over, knowing that Shelby was going to be walking through the door any second. Rachel knew they weren't suppose to be playing with Brittany's snow globe. Brittany and Shelby weren't going to be happy. She was also aware that her actions earlier were fresh on Shelby's mind and could possibly make any punishments worse. While Quinn scrambled to clean up the mess with the package of wipes from Rachel's changing table, Rachel sat by her blocks to make it look like she had been playing with her toys the whole time, unaware that Quinn was handling the snow globe.

The bedroom door flew open and Rachel looked up at her mother, pointing to the spot Quinn was sitting at. "Quinn? What in the world was that cra-" Shelby stopped short of finishing her sentence when she noticed the broken item. "Quinn! You know you're not allowed to play with that."

"I was only using it for a second." Quinn's bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry."

"You need to go downstairs and find yourself a corner to stand at. Now, young lady." Shelby pointed towards the door. She refrained from giving the child a good swat to the rear as she walked by and instead picked Rachel off the floor. Her tee was wet with water and glitter and Shelby wanted to get her changed.

"Ma!" Rachel whined as Shelby laid her on the table. She kicked and flailed her legs as Shelby tried to get her shirt off.

"Hold still." Shelby sighed.

"Momma! Momma!"

"Rachel." Shelby warningly said as Rachel's antics kept going. She realized Rachel was looking for her pacifier and she reached into the basket of diapers and pulled out one of the extra pacifiers she had stored there. "Here you go, Darling."

"Ma." Rachel happily said this time, popping the soothie in her mouth.

Shelby pulled of Rachel's shirt and before putting a clean one on her, Shelby inspected the marks on Rachel's belly and legs. The marks on Rachel's legs were healing very well and didn't seem to be bothering Rachel much. Shelby smothered some ointment that the doctor had prescribed on Rachel and calmed the girl as she wiggled away from her mother.

"It's okay, honey. Momma is almost done." Shelby soothed, using a wipe to clean off her hand and then she placed a shirt over Rachel's head. "There you go."

Rachel sat up and leaned forward into her mother and Shelby supported Rachel's weight by placing her hands under Rachel's bottom. Picking up Rachel's blanket, Shelby carried Rachel downstairs and sat her in the playard. This didn't make Rachel very happy but Shelby ignored her cries of protest as she had to get an ice pack from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Momma." Quinn whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"Face the corner, Quinn." Shelby said, walking past Quinn to go into the kitchen. She returned with the ice pack, wrapped in a thin towel. Tugging on Rachel's legs she got the girl to lay down and she carefully placed the ice pack on Rachel's belly. Shelby had also brought a bottle of breast milk from the fridge and gave it to Rachel. When she thought Rachel was settled, Shelby took Quinn by her hand and led her upstairs.

"Momma!" Rachel cried. She wanted Shelby to stay with her.

"I'll be right back, Rach." Shelby said from the stairs.

"Momma!" Rachel sobbed, tossing her bottle out of the play pen; the ice pack followed a short time later.

"What's all the fuss in here?" Ruby asked, stepping into the livingroom and she put up the baby gate before she went over to Rachel.

"Momma." Rachel pouted.

"She'll be down shortly." Ruby cooed, leaning over the side of the play pen to stroke Rachel's cheek. "You want uppies?"

Rachel stared at Ruby's out stretched arms and thought for a moment before holding out her arms. Ruby picked up Rachel, being mindful of her stomach. On the way to the couch, the bottle and ice pack were collected and the ice pack was placed on Rachel's belly. Ruby held the bottle up to Rachel's lips and the girl latched on.

"Such a good baby." Ruby said, grateful that Rachel was letting her do the things she never got to do when Rachel was a baby.

Upstairs, Shelby closed the door to the toddler room and sat Quinn on her bed. The blonde began playing with her fingers, unable to look up at her mother. Shelby knelt down in front of Quinn and forced the girl to look at her.

"Why were you playing with Brittany's snow globe?" Shelby kindly asked as she didn't want to scare the girl, knowing her history.

"I was using it in the game Rachie and I were playing. I wasn't gonna drop it but then Rachel pushed me and it fell from my hands." Quinn said. "But Rachel wanted it and then she pushed me. If Rachel hadn't pushed me it wouldn't have gotten broken."

"True but who picked up the globe first?"

"Me." Quinn whispered.

"So had you not picked up the globe in the first place, Rachel wouldn't have wanted to play with it too and she wouldn't have pushed you." Shelby explained to the girl. "You're responsible for the globe breaking."

"I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I have too to get a new one for her."

"That's a good idea." Shelby agreed. "I can put together a list of chores you can do to earn the money, however, you knew you were not to play with it and there needs to be a punishment for that.

"Are you gonna hit me?" Quinn asked.

Shelby tilted her head and moved to sit on the bed. A spanking is what Shelby had planned but now she wasn't so sure. Shelby assumed that because Rachel could see the difference, that Quinn would too. What Shelby failed to think about was that the girls' situations were different. Quinn had been hit by her mom many times before and the other day was the first time Hiram or Leroy Berry had hit Rachel in any sort of way.

"No. I'm not going to hit you." Shelby said. "I don't hit anyone, except for spanking and I won't spank you until you fully understand the difference between abuse and spanking."

"I know the difference."

"But you can't separate it emotionally." Shelby said. "So for your punishment I want you to write Brittany a one page, front and back, letter to apologize for breaking her stuff."

"Can I do it before bedtime? I wanna go play."

"You can play for one hour and then you have to stop to write your letter."

"Thanks, Momma." Quinn said, throwing her hands around Shelby's neck. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are but it's not me who's forgiveness you need."

"Bee is gonna be really mad." Quinn whispered, sitting back.

"For awhile, yes, but she'll eventually be able to forgive you."

"Moooooooooooooommmma!" Rachel cried out from downstairs.

Shelby had been gone for too long. It took a few minutes and two more shouts from Rachel before Shelby appeared downstairs with Quinn right behind her. The older girl turned on the Wii and began to play with her mother's permission. Shelby sat down on the floor across from Rachel and smiled as the girl quickly crawled over to her and climbed into her lap. Rachel reached down Shelby's shirt and began fumbling with the front clasps of her bra, Quinn was sucked into a video game and Ruby was well aware of the breastfeeding and Rachel wasn't satisfied with the bottle she got earlier.

"No. No." Shelby shook her head and pulled Rachel's hand out.

"Ma." Rachel cried, her eyes filling with tears. She was sick, damn it! Shelby should be making her feel better. She tried to reach for Shelby's top again but was stopped and the girl began to cry. Very loudly.

"Rachel. Stop." Shelby said.

"Momma." Rachel said, smacking her thighs as she bounced in anger on Shelby's lap.

Shelby reached out to stop Rachel from bouncing. Rachel's hands flew out to stop Shelby and one of the tiny hands accidentally hit Shelby in the face. Rachel froze in panic, only making a noise when her arm was pulled on as Shelby laid her over her lap. With Rachel's bottom up turned some, Shelby placed two firm swats on Rachel's diapered backside. Shelby used a bit more force than usual as Rachel had the diaper on and the girl definitely felt the spanking and started crying. Shelby sat Rachel up right.

"You do not hit." Shelby sternly said, making Rachel cry even more.

"God will you just feed her already?" Quinn asked and paused her game before turning around. "It's not like I've never seen boobs before."

"Quinn!" Shelby exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Do you not remember that I had a kid not too long ago? It was pretty easy to figure out what you've been doing. Suddenly your breasts got huge without surgery. On top of that you started putting bottles in the fridge, before you were just giving her soy milk or water when she wanted it."

"Oh." Was all anyone could say.

"Don't worry, the other two haven't noticed." Quinn said going back to her game.

Rachel, who had stopped crying, looked up at her mother. Her expression was a mix of shock that Quinn knew and a look telling Shelby to get down to business and feed her. Even though Rachel was still not cool with someone besides Shelby changing her diaper, she was comfortable for pretending in front of others. Rachel chalked it up to being use to being a baby in front of her others and now it was just easier on her.

"Well...Um..I'd just like you to keep this to yourself and not let the other two know until Rachel is ready to make it public. This is still new to us and we'd like for it to stay a secret." Shelby said.

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn answered, knowing there would be trouble if she let it slip. Brittany was already going to be upset with her and the last thing she wanted was Rachel and especially Shelby to be mad at her. She didn't want to go back to Judy's.

"Thank you." Shelby said. Rachel's hand made it's way back down her shirt and Shelby sighed, taking it out. "No, Rachel."

"Ma." Rachel angrily said. Quinn had no problem with Shelby breastfeeding her, now what was the hold up? "Now!" Rachel added to her expanding vocabulary.

"Not now." Shelby shook her head. She was going to feed Rachel but on her terms. Now that school, cheerleading, and other issues were out of the way, Shelby thought it would be really important to get Rachel on a feeding schedule. She was using her breast pump three to four times a day and Rachel was nursing directly from her usually only once. Rachel wasn't happy with that number.

Rachel growled at Shelby and crawled away. Santana sometimes liked to stick her tongue out at Shelby's back when she didn't get her way and Rachel decided to mimic Santana. Shelby raised her brow at the girl and got up as the little one was trying to make her escape. She lifted Rachel off the ground and walked her over to the playpen. Rachel, along with a few toys, was placed into the contraption and left to play on her own. Rachel glared at her mother and threw all of her toys out and at Shelby's direction, causing Shelby to get up from the couch.

"Ohhhh, Rachie is gonna get it." Quinn sang out.

Shelby reached out and smacked Quinn's arm, not hard but enough that she got her message across to Quinn. The seven year old knew better than to make fun of someone getting in trouble, that's how you got double the punishment of the one you laughed at.

"Watch it or your favorite toys will be put away for three weeks." Shelby warned as she reached on top of the entertainment center and placed Rachel's thrown toys up in the basket. It was too high for any of the girls to reach, so that's where Shelby put the items that get taken away for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry." Quinn cried, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Shelby's brows crossed with confusion until she realized what she did. Bending down, she picked up Quinn and held her close, the girls' legs wrapped around her waist.

"I am so sorry, honey. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Shelby said over and over while rubbing Quinn's back and sat on the couch. "I am so sorry."

Ruby saw that Rachel was tearing up as well and got up to take her out of the playpen. Sitting back on the couch, Rachel pushed herself over to Quinn and laid her head on Quinn's back and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist. Rachel felt Shelby running her long fingers through her hair and gave a small smile for the comfort her mother was giving her. When Quinn stopped crying, both Rachel and Quinn sat up. Shelby asked if Quinn was okay and the girl nodded. She moved Quinn off of her and told them to wait a moment.

Shelby stood at the bathroom sink, wetting a wash cloth with warm water. She took several deep breaths and tried to swallow the tears she had building. Wringing out the wash cloth, Shelby returned to the livingroom and cleaned up Quinn's face first. The blonde didn't want to talk and only wanted to return to her game and return to being age seven. Shelby folded the wash rag twice and worked on cleaning Rachel up.

The front door opened, Santana and Brittany had returned from their dinner with Julio. Rachel grew a large grin and turned to be on her knees and facing the door.

"Sanna! Bee Bee!" She squealed. Each girl gave the baby a kiss on the cheek and Santana picked her up.

"Hi Munchkin." Santana smiled, nuzzling the girl's cheek. "I missed you."

"Sanna." Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

"Mom, my dad wants to talk to you." Santana said, remembering that Julio was outside waiting.

"Oh, alright. I'll be back in a minute." Shelby said. "Quinn, you need to stop the game and get to the kitchen table and work on your assignment."

"You got in trouble?" Brittany asked, Quinn.

"Long story." Quinn mumbled walking into the kitchen.

"Santana and Brittany, if you want to play go get dressed and come back downstairs." Shelby said as she walked out of the house, barefoot.

Shelby returned to the house ten minutes later with a smile on her face; A ton of weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Julio had asked Santana to move in with him and the girl agreed. While they had a lot to work on to build a relationship, the fact that Shelby and Rachel had managed to become very close after everything that happened, gave Santana hope in believing she could have the same thing with her own father. Julio wanted to tell Shelby he'd be over to collect Santana's things the following weekend, after he returned from his pre-planned vacation to Chicago to visit some friends. He also wanted to discuss Brittany.

After hearing that Brittany's dad suddenly turned on his daughter due to her sexuality, Julio felt horrible for his daughter and her girlfriend. Over the several hours they spent together and hearing the two discussing being apart, he began to think about taking them both in. There would be rules of not sleeping in the same bed until they both turned eighteen and would enlist Shelby's help when he had to leave the girls alone. He hadn't talked to either girl about Brittany joining him and Santana because he wanted to talk to Shelby. The woman agreed to Julio taking Brittany too, happy to know that he would not tolerate any hanky panky between the cheerleaders either.

"Where's my snow globe?" Brittany asked Shelby from her spot on the couch.

Quinn glanced up from the kitchen and ducked her head again when her eyes met Shelby's.

"I think you need to go ask Quinn that question." Shelby said, motioning with her head for Brittany to go into the other room.

"Momma." Rachel said from the couch. Shelby walked to the back of the couch and peered down at Rachel.

"Yes, My Love?" Rachel held out her beloved pacifier to Shelby and the woman happily accepted it. "For me? Awe, thank you baby."

"Mine." Rachel's brows furrowed and she reached out for the item.

"Fine, geez." Shelby playfully rolled her eyes but then placed a serious hand on her hip. "Aren't you suppose to be in the playpen?"

Rachel got a deer in the headlights look for a moment and stood up on the couch cushion so she was eye level with Shelby. She wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck and kissed Shelby on the lips and then laid her head on her shoulder. "Mine." She softly said in a baby voice.

"You're so sweet." Shelby said. She picked up Rachel and walked her around the couch. Rachel thought Shelby was going to sit down but instead she was put inside the playpen. "But you're in here for a reason."

"Na na na na." Rachel repeated looking over at Ruby. The woman looked over at her and Rachel plastered on a teary frown, getting her bottom lip to quiver.

"Poor Rachie." Ruby said, getting up and going over to Rachel.

"Don't let her pouty face fool you, mom." Shelby warned, trying to find something on TV for everyone to watch.

"Oh hush, she's just a little one and wants to be held." Ruby said, sitting back down on the couch. Rachel cuddled into her grandma, giving Shelby a smirk.

"Just remember, Peanut, grandma isn't always going to be here to get you out of trouble." Shelby said, patting Rachel's bottom.

"Momma." Santana said, pouncing on Shelby now that she was ready to play. "I misseded you so much, I couldn't take it anymore."

"I missed you too." Shelby laughed, kissing Santana's cheek. She peered past Rachel and her mom to see what was happening in the kitchen.

Brittany was currently reading what Quinn had written so far and she put down the paper as Quinn continued to tell her what happened and how sorry she was. A few seconds later, Quinn and Brittany hugged it out. Brittany returned to the livingroom and Quinn looked at Shelby, quietly asking if she could come out too. Shelby nodded and waved for Quinn to come out into the livingroom.

"Everything okay, Britt?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah. Quinn apologized and told me what happened. I'm sad that she broke my snow globe but I can always get a new one." Brittany said, sitting down.

"Maybe we will go next weekend or so." Shelby said, cupping Brittany's cheek as she sat between her and Ruby. "Thank you for being understanding that while Quinn shouldn't have been playing with your snow globe, it was an accident."

"I'm still mad though." Brittany crossed her arms. Who knows if the aquarium will have the same dolphin one!

"I know." Shelby patted Brittany's knee and looked over at Quinn. "I'd like you to have the rest of your letter finished tomorrow before lunch."

"But I already apologized and told her I was sorry." Quinn groaned.

"And your punishment was to write her a letter." Shelby said. "You were going to verbally apologize was well, so tomorrow before noon it needs to be done."

"Momma!" Quinn complained.

"Quinn, if you keep complaining I will make you do it right now." Shelby hardened her voice. "Would you like to do it now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Quinn whispered.

"Then I suggest you do not argue with me."

"Sorry."

"Momma." Brittany said, getting Shelby's attention. "Can we go for a walk?"

"It's dark out Bee." Shelby said, glancing outside and then at her watch. It was almost 9:30 and the sun had gone down sometime ago. "How about we play on the back porch instead?"

"Yeah!" The three older girls shouted.

"Okay but you all need sweater jackets." Shelby called as the three had started to run to the kitchen patio door. They sighed and walked upstairs, with the instructions to bring one down for Rachel. The door bell rang and Shelby got off the couch to answer the door. It was the officer from the hospital.

"Good evening Miss Corcoran." He said, shaking Shelby's hand. "Mind if I come in so we can talk?"

"Sure of course." Shelby said and hurried the officer to her office, asking him to give her a second. She poked her head around the corner and got her mom's attention. "I need to speak with the officer about the girls' placements, would you mind taking the girls out back to play?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Ruby said and got to her feet with Rachel still in her arms.

"Mommy." Rachel softly said and Shelby knew she was stepping out of age play.

"It's okay, baby." Shelby assured her teenager.

"Come on, Rach." Ruby said walking Rachel into the kitchen. Rachel was nervous and curious as Ruby sat her on the porch swing to wait for her sisters. "You're not going back."

"I know and it's not me I am worried about." Rachel said, picking the fuzzy pieces off her diaper. "It's Quinn. What if she has to go back to her mom's? Judy is mean to her, kinda like my dads were to me the other day. No one can protect her."

"Your mom isn't going to let that happen." Ruby said.

"You don't know that." Rachel looked up. "What if there is nothing my mom can do?"

"I know it's hard right now but trust me, your mom has been able to get things figured out and while she may not have been sharing this information with you, you'll see."

"She does?"

"Yup." Ruby nodded. "You'll just need to be patient."

"Ruby?" Santana asked, coming outside with Rachel's sweater. "Where's momma?"

"Talking with someone in her office but she'll be out soon." Ruby said, putting Rachel's sweater on her but Rachel didn't want it on. "Stop, Rachel."

"Nah." She said going back into her baby self. "Nah."

"You are wearing it." Ruby firmly stated and fought Rachel on zipping up the coat.

Once all four girls were dressed properly, Ruby walked them out into the yard, where the swing set from the previous owners sat and the girls began to play. Rachel crawled over to one of the two swings and Ruby lifted her on the seat. She pushed Rachel a few times but not letting the swing get too high. For fifteen minutes everyone played nicely until Santana and Brittany were fighting over who's turn it was to go across the monkey bars.

"Me turn!" Santana said, pushing Brittany out of the way.

"No, it's my turn stupid!" Brittany said, reaching for the first bar.

"You better hope momma doesn't hear you say that." Quinn said. Name calling was not tolerated and was a quick and easy way to find yourself in the corner.

"She's not here." Brittany stuck her tongue out at Quinn and added. "Stupid."

"Brittany, are you allowed to talk to people like that?" Ruby asked.

"No!" Quinn and Santana said together.

"Brittany?" Ruby raised her brow in a Shelby like form.

"No." The girl bowed her head.

"Then you better not say it again." Ruby said and then looked to Santana. "And you need to wait your turn, Brittany is next, then Quinn, and then it is your turn."

"I don't wanna wait!" Santana stomped her foot.

"Little girl, I suggest you watch your attitude." Shelby said coming out of the house.

"Well, Brittany call me stupid! She not suppose ta do that." Santana crossed her arms.

"I don't care what Brittany did. I am talking to you and your tone of voice. Now, I think that you need to park your butt on the porch stairs." Shelby said, pointing the stairs she had just walked down. "Move it."

"This is so stupid." Santana marched past Shelby.

"Brittany, did you call her stupid?" Shelby asked.

"She called me stupid too, Momma." Quinn piped up.

"Tattle tail." Brittany stuck her tongue out at Quinn.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth. Between you and Santana, it's no wonder where Rachel learned to do that." Shelby shook her head. "Bee, you need to sit on the porch too. Name calling is not okay."

"Ha ha." Quinn softly teased, thinking her mother didn't hear.

"You can join them." Shelby said, turning Quinn to the porch. These kids. Shelby shook her head some more and walked over to where her mother was still pushing Rachel.

"How did it go?"

"Well. Very well. I told the officer that Brittany, Quinn, and Santana will be filing for emancipation tomorrow. I filled out the paper work for them but they need to sign it so I can fax it to Kyle. Julio has decided to take Brittany in along with Santana."

"That's wonderful." Ruby said. "I'm sure that will make the transition much easier on Santana."

"I think it will too." Shelby said and glanced down at Rachel, who wasn't totally oblivious to the conversation.

"Now what will happen to Quinn?"

"She'll be staying with me." Shelby announced. "I don't have anywhere else for her to go, so I'm gonna let her stay with me."

Rachel stopped the swing and crawled off to the sand box and began to play, while Shelby and Ruby continued to talk. After awhile, Shelby let the girls off the porch and told them they could play for ten more minutes and then it would be bedtime. Rachel was surrounded by her sisters and they all began to play in the sandbox with Rachel. She used a purple shovel to poke holes in the sand and placed the shovel next to her only for a moment. Quinn saw the shovel and picked up, needing it to collect sand for the castle she was building. Rachel got upset and pushed Quinn, snatching her shovel back.

"MINE!" She shouted.

"Hey." Quinn said, getting her balance back. "Momma!"

Rachel pushed Quinn again, this time knocking her out of the sandbox and on her back. Getting to her feet, Rachel stormed away and into the house, slamming the door in the process. Shelby, who had seen the second push, helped Quinn off the ground and Ruby took over dusting her off so Shelby could go after Rachel.

Rachel had peeled off her diaper and was pulling off her shirt when Shelby walked in. Rachel glared at Shelby but remembered that she was naked, giving Shelby full access to her behind. Going over to the stack of clothes Shelby had moved from the master bedroom and into the guest room, Rachel grabbed a pair of panties and a pair of cotton shorts, along with a tee shirt. Moving around Shelby, Rachel went into the hallway and walked into the bathroom. She wasn't able to shut the door as Shelby's hand flew out and stopped Rachel from doing so.

"I'm trying to take a shower." Rachel gritted.

"Why did you push Quinn like that?"

"I didn't."

"Rachel, I saw you."

"Well, then I don't have to tell you." Rachel said trying to close the door once more but Shelby stepped in and closed the door. "Go away."

"I am not going through this again with you." Shelby said.

"Then don't! Go find Quinn." Rachel said, spinning around to start the water. Shelby leaned past Rachel and turned off the water.

"What does that mean?" Shelby asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Rachel yelled directly in Shelby's face.

"You're seconds from being over my knee."

"I don't give a fu-" Rachel wasn't able to finish her sentence as Shelby sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled Rachel over her lap. Three loud and painful paddles were brought down to Rachel's bottom. "It doesn't hurt!" Rachel lied and she had no idea why the hell she said that. What was she thinking?

The spankings came down harder and faster but Rachel didn't shed a tear or let her mom know that they hurt. When Shelby gave Rachel a seventh swat, she stood Rachel up on her feet and held her by her arms. "Would you care to explain now?"

"No." Rachel said, her bottom lip trembling just slightly.

"Then you need to take your shower and we will talk after."

"No we won't." Rachel muttered and Shelby gave her one more swat as she walked out.

"Do not talk under your breath."

When Rachel's shower was over, she changed into her pajamas and went into the guest room. Brittany and Santana were in their pajamas and were sitting on the bed, talking. Rachel made her bed on the air mattress and realized her blanket was still downstairs. Sighing, she headed towards the stairs and heard her mom's voice. Changing her mind, Rachel went back into the bedroom and laid down.

Shelby came in minutes later and Rachel closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Shelby peered over the mattress and saw that Rachel was sleeping, only she knew it was a fake sleep. Ever since Rachel had got her blanket, she hadn't been able to fall asleep without it and seeing as the blanket was in Shelby's hand, Rachel couldn't be asleep. For the time being, Rachel could fake all she wanted.

"Okay, into bed." Shelby said, peeling back the blankets. Rachel knew her mom was on the other side of the room and she opened her eyes.

"Sing to us, Momma?" Santana asked, laying down between Quinn and Brittany.

"What song?" Shelby asked, tucking them each in.

"Cinderella." Quinn yawned and Rachel's body tensed.

Shelby sat on the edge of the bed and began to sing Quinn's favorite Disney song. Quinn and Brittany were asleep by the time Shelby was done singing and Santana was barely holding on. She kissed them each once more and turned off the overhead light but left the floor lamp on that was near Rachel. Sitting on the air mattress, Shelby smirked when she saw Rachel's eyes quickly closing.

"Rach, you gotta get up and take your medicine." Shelby quietly said.

"I don't need it." Rachel grumbled.

"You know, you-"

"I don't need it." Rachel repeated.

"Well then I am taking your blanket downstairs with me and when you're ready to go to sleep, you can come down and get it along with your medicine." Shelby said standing up. She figured Rachel would get tired enough and would given in and come downstairs.

"I won't need it." Rachel said.

"Fine." Shelby said and left the room anyway. Ruby was sitting on the couch, watching TV and Shelby collapsed on the couch next to her. "Your granddaughter can be quite a pain sometimes."

"She takes after her momma." Ruby winked at Shelby and patted her leg.

"Whatever." Shelby rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I don't know what's eating her. She was fine one minute and pissy the next. It's the second time today."

"What caused the first time?"

"She was scared that Santana wasn't going to want to play anymore once she went to live with her dad." Shelby explained.

"And she got mad after hearing that Quinn was moving in with the two of you?" Ruby said, understanding why Rachel was upset now but she wasn't sure Shelby figured it out.

"Yeah." Shelby said.

"Maybe she's upset that Quinn is staying?"

"That doesn't make sense." Shelby thought. "She loves Quinn and Santana equally."

"True but Rachel has been going with the assumption that the three girls were going to be moving out and still coming over here for age play. She'd finally get some alone time with just you and only have to share you during age play. She's not going to get much alone time between you having age play and having Quinn stay here with you."

"Fuck." Shelby whispered and rubbed her face. "I didn't think this would affect Rachel. I thought she'd be happy."

"I'm sure she is happy but she can't help to be upset either." Ruby thought. "Rachel just wants her mommy to herself sometimes."

"I don't know how I'm going to manage that. Now that I have enough girls for the Trouble Tones, we'll be starting rehearsals in three weeks so that's going to take up some time. Then the other three have cheerleading starting in four. I have my patients, plus Rachel has dropped hints at taking a dance class and she is going to be starting counseling on Monday. And what about my job at McKinley?"

"Shelby, I know you love all four girls but Rachel is your biological daughter, who has missed sixteen years with you. I know it's hard and it may hurt some feelings but you need to give Rachel her mom without anyone else around."

"You're right." Shelby said and it's not like she's never had this thought before herself but having someone else pointing it out is what Shelby needed. "What do I do? Maybe I've taken on too much."

"Maybe." Ruby said. "Maybe not."

"It's just all too stressful." Shelby sighed, leaning her head back.

"It is when you look at it that way." Ruby said. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Quinn's stack from earlier. She used the back of a DVD case to write. "What's the girls' cheerleading summer schedule?"

"Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays." Shelby answered.

"So how about you have Trouble Tones on Wednesday and Thursdays?" Ruby said. "That leaves you those three days to get to spend time with Rachel while they are at practice. Try to schedule Rachel's counseling appointments for during their practices so that way she can have time to talk to you if she wants, after the appointments."

"This could work; Very well actually." Shelby realized.

"During the school year, since you are only working part time at McKinley, you can work with your own patients. The girls have cheer in the morning, leaving you and Rachel alone to get ready to go into school. Rachel can miss a class or two during the week for you to take her to her appointments. You'll have glee after school. And Shel, I would cut back on how often and long your rehearsals are. Don't treat them like you did Vocal Adrenaline. Try and end rehearsals by six to allow you to have age play during the week. Rachel can still take her dance class but I would find her a weekend class." Ruby laid out the schedule for Shelby, who was so grateful to have fresh eyes looking at her life. "There is so much time in here that Rachel can be able to spend time with you alone."

"Thanks mom." Shelby said, wrapping an arm around her mom.

"There's no need to thank me. You just haven't had the time to sit down and think this through."

"Maybe you can help me figure out how to talk to Rachel?" Shelby sweetly asked.

"Shelby, you don't need me to help. Show her what we came up with here and tell her there will be plenty of time for just the two of you."

The two talked for another half hour before Ruby started to notice that Shelby was falling asleep. She nudged Shelby but the woman refused to go upstairs.

"I need to stay up and wait for Rachel to get over her stubbornness." Shelby yawned again. "She'll want her blanket soon."

"So you're going to let Rachel stay up way longer than she should over medicine and a blanket?"

"Yes." Shelby said laying on her side and closing her eyes.

"Shelby Corcoran!" Ruby bellowed, smacking her daughter's bottom.

"Ow, ma!" Shelby complained, rubbing her sit spot.

"You march yourself upstairs and give the girl her medicine and blanket."

"She says she doesn't need them." Shelby whined. "Eventually she'll give in."

"No she won't." Ruby said. "She's just as stubborn as you, if not more, and will stay up all night if she has too. Do you really want to deal with a cranky and sick child tomorrow?"

"Of course not." Shelby answered.

"Then get upstairs." Ruby said.

"Fine." Shelby groaned and got up. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Ruby kissed her daughter's cheek and swatted her daughter's backside twice. "Get going."

"Yes ma'am." Shelby said. Unbelieveable! She is thirty-...she shouldn't be getting spanked at her age!

Shelby walked into the guestroom and found Rachel on her back with her arms crossed. Rachel made no move to pretend that she was sleeping. Next to the bed on the floor, Shelby picked up the bottle of medicine and poured the cough syrup into the cup. Rachel had left her water bottle from that morning and Shelby opened it to be ready for when Rachel wanted it.

"Sit up, baby." Shelby quietly said.

"I don't need it, I told you." Rachel said, staring at the ceiling.

"Rachel if you fight me, I'll get the syringe." But Rachel didn't care. Shelby placed the cap on the floor and laid Rachel's blanket next to her, like she likes it. Rachel couldn't refuse that and turned to snuggle into the soft material. Laying down beside her, Shelby began to play with Rachel's hair. "I know why you're mad and I understand it now."

Rachel didn't say anything but she did finally look at her mother in the eyes. "I should have talked to you first about Quinn staying with us. I know you love your sisters but you were also looking forward to it being just the two of us. And I am so very sorry for letting you down. However, Quinn doesn't have anywhere to go but I have talked to grandma and she helped come up with a schedule for the family, giving us lots of time together. And even if Quinn is home and you need me, Rachel all you have to do is pull me aside and I'll give you my undivided attention."

"I'm sorry I got so mad but I didn't think I could tell you how I felt."

"Why's that?"

"Because I know you're like a mom to Quinn and I didn't want to hurt you or Quinn." Rachel said, playing with the fabric of her blanket. Shelby slipped her fingers under Rachel's chin to force the girl to look at her.

"I'm like a mom to Quinn but I am your mom." Shelby said.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, a tear slipping down her face but Shelby wiped it away before it could hit her blanket.

"Me too, sweetheart."

"I'm more than okay with Quinn staying here but I want time with you. Quality time."

"I promise to make that happen." Shelby said and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Now will you stop being so stubborn and take your medicine already?"

"How much longer?" Rachel whined, sitting up.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the girls." Shelby said. "Tomorrow should be your last day. You didn't have much of a fever today and your cough is mostly gone."

"Thank goodness." Rachel smiled and took the medicine cup from her mom. After swallowing the syrup, Rachel took a few sips of water and settled into bed.

Shelby got up and quickly changed into some pajamas she got from the pile in the corner of the room next to Rachel's clothes. She flicked off the light and climbed into the bed beside Rachel and pulled the girl close. The two fell asleep a short time later but the sleep didn't last too long as Shelby woke up from Rachel writhing on the mattress beside her. She groggily rolled over and went to console her little girl, except a puddle of liquid, stopped her. Rachel had wet the bed from her current nightmare. Not only was there a puddle beneath her hand but Shelby's pants were soaked.

"Rach? Rachel? Come on, peanut, wake up." Shelby shook Rachel.

"Momma?" Rachel sleepily said, rubbing her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Honey, I think you had a nightmare." Shelby said and Rachel realized her shorts were wet and the bottom hem of her tank top.

She began to cry and Shelby calmed her down enough to walk her into the bathroom. Shelby started the shower and got Rachel undressed and into the tub. Rachel couldn't stop crying and Shelby was left to get her cleaned up. Using baby wash, Shelby cleaned Rachel's legs up to her mid section. She got Rachel dressed in clean clothes and walked her down to the livingroom. She was going to wipe up the pee on the air mattress but the two would have to sleep on the pull out in the livingroom for the night.

Shelby took a quick shower, changed and grabbed fresh blankets and pillows before going downstairs. She got the bed set up and helped Rachel to lay down. But before Shelby covered Rachel up, she changed the girl from her panties and into a diaper, just in case.

"We were on vacation, in New York." Rachel started. "It was really crowded and I wanted to go look at something and I let go of your hand. It happened really fast, I couldn't find you but I could hear you screaming my name. I couldn't find you."

"Oh, honey." Shelby cooed, holding Rachel close as the snuggled in bed. Rachel started to cry a bit harder and Shelby tightened her grip. "Please don't cry, it was only a dream."

"I know!" Rachel cried out. "Thats. Why I'm. Crying."

"Rachel, wh-"

"I've wanted to go to New York with you but it was only a dream. I don't want it to be a dream."

Shelby gave a light chuckle and kissed Rachel's head. "We'll go to New York one day."

"Promise."

"I promise." Shelby said.

Rachel could barely keep her eyes open but something was missing. "Blankie momma."

"I'm sorry honey but blankie is wet and needs to be washed." Shelby said and this upset Rachel, who began to tear up.

"I can't sleep without it."

"Come here, Mommy will make you feel better." Shelby clicked her tongue, lovingly.

She pulled down her tank top, undid her bra and tilted Rachel's head to be even with her breast. Rachel began to nurse, using both her hands to hold Shelby's breast and gently squeezed as if she was trying to get as much milk as she could. Shelby had brought her phone down with her and needed something to keep her entertained until Rachel fell asleep. It was about twenty minutes before Rachel's movements stopped and her head drooped away from Shelby's breast. Shelby finished what she was doing on her phone, giving a few more minutes to see if Rachel was fully asleep and turned off the device. After getting her clothes back in place, Shelby settled into the bed and enjoyed some much needed and uninterrupted sleep.

"Momma." A tiny voice called out around six that morning. "Momma."

"What's the matter Santana?" Shelby whispered out, with her eyes still closed.

"I seep with you?" The girl whispered. "The watermelon was trying to get me again."

"Get in." Shelby said lifting up her blanket. "I thought I told you no soda last night after we came inside from playing."

"You said I couldn't have a can." Santana said. "I only had half."

"Be glad that I am too tired to give you a few swats to your bottom."

"I'm very glad." Santana said, snuggling into Shelby's side.

Shelby groaned when she felt Rachel stirring beside her. "It is time to get up?" Rachel sat up rubbing her eyes.

"It most certainly is not." Shelby said, eyes still closed. She tugged on Rachel's arm, getting her to cuddle into her other side. "Go back to sleep."

"But Santana got up."

"Go back to sleep."

"The sun is up."

"Sleep."

"But mom." Rachel whined.

"Pancakes or french toast?" Shelby asked, getting out of bed. It was no use, now that Rachel was up she was not going back so sleep.

"Waffles." Rachel said.

"Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

"I have my cell phone if you need anything."

"Mom, I know." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"If you start to feel sick, your medicine is on the kitchen counter. You need to fill it to the top line of the measuring cup and wait five minutes before taking a drink of water. And if you need Tylenol, you only need two. Make sure you remember what time you take the medicine at and write it down, that way I know."

"Mom!" Rachel whined. "I'm not sick anymore."

"You were warm last night, baby." Shelby said, reaching out to touch Rachel's forehead but the girl ducked.

"Stop." She cried out, backing away from her mom. "Just leave already, will ya?"

"I'm sorry, honey." Shelby said, dropping her hand to her side. "It's just- are you sure you're going to be okay alone?"

"You said you were only going to be gone a few hours." Rachel pointed out. "I've been left alone for a heck of a lot longer than that."

"I know but I don't like leaving you alone."

"You're not like Hiram or Leroy." Rachel told her mother. "You're never going to be like them, you promised."

"You're right I did." Shelby softly smiled.

"Then I'll be okay, knowing you will be home in a few hours." Rachel said, pushing her mother towards the door. "Quinn is waiting."

"Call me if-"

"-I need anything, I know." Rachel rolled her eyes once more.

"Alright baby, I'll see you in a little bit." Shelby leaned down and placed a maternal kiss on Rachel's lips and waved to the girl as she closed the door.

Rachel sighed and locked the front door behind her mother as instructed. She shook her head when she heard the door knob jiggle from Shelby testing to make sure Rachel locked it completely.

"Go!" Rachel growled as she walked up the stairs.

She walked into her mother's room and into the bathroom, starting the whirlpool tub, adding some of Shelby's expensive bath wash that was usually off limits to Rachel and Quinn. It wasn't the cost of the bath wash that kept Shelby from letting the girls use it; it was the scent itself. Shelby thought the sixteen year olds were far too young to be wearing the adult scent. The tall amber colored bottle was returned to the medicine cabinet where it was found and Rachel stripped off her clothes, folding them neatly on top of the toilet seat lid. She was going to have to change back into them later and didn't want them to get wet or wrinkled.

It felt nice to get into the tub without the pain of the marks from her stomach or the soreness from a spanking. The incident had happened over a week ago and the welts were mostly healed and only stung for the few seconds when she first got in the hot water. She took her time washing up, while letting the conditioner sit in her hair. Looking at the small battery powered digital clock on the counter, Rachel pulled the plug from the drain and continued to soak in the now warm water, making sure to rinse all the soap from her hair and body. She stepped out of the shower, making sure to be care to not slip on the tiled floor as the rug that was usually next to the shower was in the laundry room drying.

She dried her thin body off and dropped the towel on the floor, wrapping herself in a red silk and black laced robe that barely covered her bottom. Rachel's brow raised as she looked at herself in the mirror. When did her mother ever where this? Shelby was a good four to six inches taller than she was. No way did the robe cover all of Shelby's goods. Rachel grimaced and shook her head of her thoughts of her mother in the robe and went out into the bedroom.  
Ruby was still in town but was planning to leave in a day or two and was spending the day out with friends and wouldn't be returning home until tomorrow. Rachel was looking forward to being able to spend tonight in her mother's bed with Shelby. It had seemed like a million years since they had last slept in the large bed. With Ruby gone for the night and Santana and Brittany spending the night at one of their friend's house, Rachel wished there was a way to get rid of Quinn for the night as well. She would have gone with Santana and Bee but Quinn didn't particularly like the girl the other two were spending the night with and decided to stay home.

While she had plenty of clothes stacked up in the other room, Rachel dug through the drawers of the dresser in her mom's room looking for something perfect to wear. Shelby had cleared out half of her six drawer dresser, moving the clothes into the closet to make room for Rachel's clothes. It was known to both Shelby and Rachel that the girl was going to have to eventually move into her own bedroom but right now she didn't have her own bedroom and there wasn't much space in the spare room either. Even when Santana and Brittany moved out, Shelby found it imperative that Quinn and Rachel have their own rooms. The only problem with that was, that meant Rachel would be taking over the baby/toddler room. Shelby has been thinking about moving but really wasn't into a rush just yet. Neither was Rachel. So for now, the house would be sufficient enough.

A chime came from the bed and Rachel walked over, still wrapped in the robe and picked up the device she had dropped on the bed on her way to the bathroom. Shelby had Quinn text Rachel from the mom's phone to remind Rachel that she should probably take her temperature at least once in the time she'd be home alone. Rachel rolled her eyes and dropped the phone back on the bed after replying with a short and annoyed answer. Her phone chimed again a few seconds later and Rachel let out an exasperated sigh but smiled when she saw it wasn't from her mom or Quinn.

It was from Brody Weston.

Brody had transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the school year from New York, his parents were college professors and had taken jobs at a university near by Lima. Brody was quickly becoming the new Noah Puckerman of the school. He had the nice boy image but behind the sweet smile, gorgeous eyes and the preppy clothes, Brody had a bad boy side. He has slept with a hefty amount of female student body, which included Brittany and Santana, and has also made out with Quinn behind the gym bleachers. He had tried to get Rachel to sleep with him a few times through out the year but Rachel declined each time but tonight, things were going to change.

It had been planned for a few days now, everyone would be out of the house except for Rachel and Brody would come over. Rachel had added him on Facebook and they were texting back and forth over the last couple of days. Rachel had intended on saving herself for marriage and two Tony wins but after an all nighter with her sisters, Rachel found herself being playfully teased about being a virgin. She began to wonder if waiting was even worth it. Her three friends had been younger than her when they lost their virginity and they were fine and didn't regret it. Why would she be any different?

_-Is it safe?_

_-yeah, be here in ten_

Rachel tossed her phone aside and hurried into the bathroom. She grabbed the bottle of lotion that matched the amber bath wash and got to work spreading the cream on her body. She slipped on a black lace thong that happened to sorta matched the robe and a bra that was a set with the panties. She slipped the robe on and picked out a pair of black strappy six inch heels that belonged to Shelby. They were a bit too big but Rachel managed to keep her balance as she went into her sisters' room. Santana had some flavored body powder that she sometimes placed on her neck for Brittany to kiss and lick off. When Shelby wasn't around that is. She dabbed some on her neck, the valley of her breasts and just below her belly button, like she had seen Santana do one time a few months back. She then padded some of the strawberry powder on the inside of her thighs as an after though.

To give herself extra practice in the heels, Rachel walked back to her mom's bathroom and blow dried her hair, using her fingers to give her locks a tousled sexy look. Over the loud hum of the blow dryer, the doorbell rang and Rachel turned off the hair dryer. She turned lit some candles that were around Shelby's room, turned off the lights and hurried downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey." She purred, opening the door to Brody.

"Hey." He replied, swallowing hard. His pants became smaller the second he saw Rachel standing with her robe hung open.

"You gonna come in or stand out here all night?"

"Hot." He said, stepping into the house, unable to take his eyes off of Rachel's body and killer legs.

Rachel laughed and shut the door. Leaning into Brody, Rachel placed soft, tender kisses on Brody's t-shirt covered chest, trailing up to his neck and jaw before crashing her lips to his. She felt his hands rest on her hips and Rachel ground herself closer into his body, wiggling her hips slowly. She could feel what she was doing to him and she smiled against his lips.

"Follow me." She said, gracefully walking to the stairs. She placed a hand on her hip, catching the hem of the robe, letting half of her ass hang out. There was no time to be shy. She let out a light squeal as Brody swept her off her feet, a heel slamming against the hardwood floor, as he carried her upstairs.

Shelby had initially planned to take Quinn out for lunch, just the two of them, after court so the two could talk. Quinn, however, had different plans. She had woken up with a stomachache and chalked it up to nerves. It didn't go away even after they left the courthouse but Quinn thought it was still nerves. When they stopped at the gas station to fill up the car, Shelby let Quinn pick out a treat for going inside and paying for the gas. She wasn't allowed to eat the cinnamon doughnuts until after lunch but Quinn skipped breakfast and was starving. She planned to only eat three while she waited for Shelby to give some out of state person directions to the interstate and when Shelby got into the car and started driving to the restaurant, Quinn threw up all over the dashboard.

Entering the house, an hour and a half after being gone, Shelby sent Quinn upstairs to change out of her nice clothes and into some pajamas, then she was directed to get right into bed. Shelby felt a slight fever on Quinn and wanted to make sure to keep it down before it got bad. Quinn whined that she was tired and felt like crap. Shelby shook her head and pushed the girl to the stairs, telling her she could sleep after she took some medicine. Once Quinn was heading up the stairs, taking the steps slowly to not cause sudden movements that would make her throw up again, Shelby went into the kitchen to see if Rachel had taken any medication and to get Quinn a glass of clear soda.

"Oh my god!" Quinn shouted.

Shelby heard Rachel shout in surprise as well, followed by a couple of thuds. She forgot the soda and ran out of the kitchen, taking great caution as she was wearing heels. A black shoe at the bottom of the stair caught her attention. Shelby picked up the shoe and furrowed her brow, wondering how and why her shoe was out of her closet and where the other one was. She continued to climb the stairs, seeing Quinn standing just inside her bedroom, Shelby walked over and gently moved the girl out of the way so she could go inside.

Oh, no. Shelby sighed.

"Mom." Rachel whispered out. She knew it was only a matter of time after Quinn's scream that Shelby would make her appearance.

"Rachel." Shelby softly said, shaking her head.

Shelby glanced around the room finding the other shoe, Rachel's bra and underwear trailing from the door to the bed. Was that her robe? What had her child done?

"I should go." Brody said.

Shelby's head snapped to the other side of the bed, where Brody had finished buttoning his pants and was pulling his shirt over his head. Shelby watched as Brody crossed the room, kissing Rachel's cheek as he did. The boy quickly passed Shelby, fearful of what her glare meant. Moments later the door opened and closed, Shelby turned to look at her daughter.

"Quinn, go change your clothes. I'll be in your room in a bit with your medicine and something to drink."

"Shelby-" Quinn started.

"Go." The taller woman said. Quinn quietly slipped out of the room and did as she was told. Shelby shook her head once more and walked out of the room without another word.

"Mom?" Rachel called out, going into the hallway before her mother could reach the stairs.

"Not right now Rachel." Shelby said. "Quinn is sick, she needs my help."

"Mommy-"

"I said not right now." Shelby said, this time she rose her voice and firmed up her tone.

Shelby didn't even look at Rachel once the entire time and went into the kitchen to finish pouring Quinn's drink. There was so much going on in Shelby's head, she didn't know where to start or what to think. She caught her baby girl with some boy in her room. Shelby's room. Why did it have to be Shelby's room? The mom closed her eyes and rubbed her face. That bed was the bed she had been sharing with her baby girl for weeks. It was the bed she held Rachel in until she could fall asleep. It was the bed she comforted Rachel on after a nightmare or when she was upset. She breastfed Rachel on that bed for crying out loud! And now it was the bed her daughter had sex on.

Maybe they didn't have sex. Shelby thought. Maybe Quinn stopped them before it was too late.

Shelby knew she shouldn't have left Rachel alone. Something inside her told her not too but she didn't listen. She promised herself she would never leave Rachel alone for more than an hour and so far she had stuck to her promise. Someone had always been home with Rachel or else the girl had gone with her. The more Shelby thought about it, the sudden boom of texts Rachel was getting (that should have been her first clue something was up), the way Rachel was very jumpy about people touching her phone, the robe, the shoes, the sexy undergarments; Rachel had planned this all out. It wasn't spur of the moment, invite a boy over to hang out, with intentions to only make out but then your hormones get the best of you. Rachel knew what she was going to do.

"That's why she wanted me gone so bad." Shelby whispered to herself. Finally Shelby was feeling something. Mostly she had been in shock but now she was angry. "Damn it." She slammed her fists on the counter top.

Shelby went over to another section of the counter and grabbed a sleeve of Saltines from the cabinet above. When she turned around, she found Rachel standing a few feet behind her, back in her clothes from before Shelby had left. Rachel had been crying, her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear streaked. She wanted to wrap her arms around her daughter but comfort wasn't what the girl needed or deserved in the moment.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Rachel said, her voice quiet and soft.

"You're sorry you got caught." Shelby said. Rachel's eyes filled with tears but none spilled over. "I need to take care of Quinn, we will talk when I am done."

"But you said I always come first." Rachel whined. It's not that she wanted to deal with her punishment, she wanted to prolong that as long as possible, Shelby told her that no matter what Rachel came first.

"And I assumed you'd understand that there might be times where I can't put you first right away. Like right now, Quinn is sick and needs medicine. When I get Quinn to go to sleep, you and I will have our talk."

"But Quinn-"

"-Isn't the one who got caught with a boy, so I suggest you knock it off." Shelby snapped at Rachel. "I am so angry with you, Rachel, and if I were you, I'd take your butt into the livingroom and stand in the corner until I come down and get you out. Give me the chance to calm down because what I really want to do is make sure you can't sit for a month. I do not want to punish you while I am this angry. So shut your mouth and do as I say."

"Yes Ma'am." Rachel cried, the tears spilling over as she walked out of the room.

Shelby picked up the glass for Quinn and carried it out of the kitchen. Rachel had found herself a corner and was standing with her arms wrapped around her midsection, sobbing. Shelby wasn't particularly happy with herself for telling Rachel to shut her mouth and made a mental note to apologize later for saying it that harshly. She got Quinn into bed, with a waste basket at the floor beside the bed and gave her some medicine. Shelby had Quinn sip the soda slowly, telling her to drink it that way to help soothe her belly. Quinn was worn out and it only took a few seconds of singing for Shelby to get Quinn to fall asleep. Shelby covered Quinn up and closed the bedroom door on the way out.

After being in the corner for ten minutes, Rachel was still crying hard. Shelby needed her to calm down on her own so they could talk. Grabbing some clean sheets from the laundry room, returning to the top floor of the house to change the bedding on her bed. She could hear Rachel's cries begin to die down as she laid the comforter over the new and clean sheets. Finally, it was time to go have a long talk with her child.

Rachel, who had stopped crying, stood with her back facing the corner and her arms were angrily crossed in front of her. Shelby placed a hand on her hip when she saw that Rachel was no longer in the corner.

"I was pretty clear about you staying there until I came and got you." Shelby said.

"I am sixteen, I shouldn't even be in the corner. I'm too old." Rachel sassed.

"That is why you are in the corner, because you are sixteen. You are still a child, Rachel." Shelby said, standing before her daughter. "Making you stand in the corner, is to remind you that you are still a child."

"I'm not." Rachel stomped her foot.

Shelby raised her brow; she begged to differ. Shelby moved Rachel to sit on the couch and she moved the love seat ottoman to be in front of Rachel. She sat down and leaned closer to Rachel.

"You are. You are a child until you turn eighteen. Even then you'll still be a child; my child."

"You can't tell me what to do forever."

"Maybe not." Shelby agreed. "However, until you get a place of your own, you will do as I say. Sixteen, eighteen, forty-two, no matter what age, if you are living with me, I make the rules and you will follow them."

"Whatever." Rachel crossed her arms again and turned her head away from Shelby.

"Drop the attitude. We're going to be here for awhile and don't think for a second that I am going to tolerate your sassy mouth." Shelby said, reaching out and forcing Rachel to look at her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She growled.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Ma'am." Rachel spat.

"Rachel." Shelby warned.

"Why am I in trouble anyway?" Rachel exclaimed. "Everyone else in this house has had sex! I don't see them getting in trouble."

"They may have had sex but that was prior to me knowing them. They all know that I do not condone any sexual activity. Santana and Brittany know that I better not catch them doing anything they shouldn't. I allow a kiss or two and I know they makeout when they think I'm not around but those two know having sex is way off limits."

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Rachel said.

"Having sex is a big deal." Shelby said. "Your first time should be special."

"Who says it wasn't? Brody was really romantic."

"You and Brody had sex?" Shelby asked.

"Twice." Rachel nodded. "So?"

Shelby rubbed her face, dropping her hands into her lap. "Rachel you and Brody aren't even dating."

"No but he has wanted to sleep with me since he moved here. Santana and Brittany have slept with him. Quinn made out with him too."

"All the more reason to why you should have waited." Shelby said. "Brody is a man whore apparently. Your first time should have been with someone you loved, not someone who you knew would bed you in an instant. He doesn't love you Rachel."

"Then how come he asked me out on a date?" Rachel countered.

"You're not going out with him."

"You can't stop me! I want to and I have already said yes."

"You are not going out with him, Rachel." Shelby sternly repeated.

"Yes I am!" Rachel stood up, shouting. "And you know what, this is all Quinn's fault. Had she not gotten sick, I wouldn't have been interrupted and I wouldn't be getting in trouble."

"Do not blame this on anyone other than yourself." Shelby stood up. She was hovering over Rachel but the small girl didn't back down. "You were the one who planned to have him over, with every intention of having sex with him."

"It's my sex life!"

"You don't get to have a sex life Rachel, you are sixteen."

"I can have whatever I want. I've been doing things on my own, whenever I wanted for years. I am more than capable of deciding what I want to do, when I want to do it."

"Stop yelling at me, now." Shelby's jaw tensed and her lips fell into a thin line.

"No! You weren't around before and I managed."

"And I am here now and I demand that you lower your tone and sit down."

"No!" Rachel said, walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I need to calm down before I can continue this conversation with you, if I decide to that is."

"Oh we are finishing this talk." Shelby said, peeling Rachel away from the door. She shut it once more and locked it. "But not when you decide."

"Let go of me." Rachel struggled against Shelby. Her mom didn't let up her grip but only held on tighter as she moved Rachel into the kitchen and sat her down on a chair. "I don't want to talk." She crossed her arms.

"Too bad. I have questions and I want answers."

"You're not going to get them."

"Then I'll just take you into my office and gave you a spanking of your lifetime until you are ready to answer." Shelby threatened. "Take your pick."

"What does it matter? You're going to give me some outrageous punishment anyway." Rachel mumbled.

"In all the time you've been with me, have I ever punished you in an outrageous manner?" Shelby asked, believing that her discipline was usually fair.

"No." Rachel truthfully answered.

"No, I haven't. Typically I listen to what you have to say before I dish out punishments." Shelby calmed her voice, seeing that Rachel was starting to lose her attitude and was responding well to her eased manner. Even after all these months with the girls, Shelby was still learning that if she stayed calm when trying to talk to them, they'll respond in the same way. Most of the time. "I don't want to fight with you. Sex is a very serious thing and I want us to have this conversation in a non-yelling way. Can you agree to that?"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Shelby said. She took a deep breath, trying to forget about the last few minutes of battling Rachel. "How long have you had this planned?"

"Three days." Rachel answered. Shelby was right, she had never given her an unfair punishment and was nice about letting her go with warnings.

"Why Brody? Especially since you know he has been with your friends in one way or another?"

"I knew he wouldn't turn me down." Rachel shrugged. "And he's nice to me. Please give him a chance, Mommy."

"I'm not saying yes to dating Brody, but I am not saying no, either. After you're off your grounding, you may invite Brody over or we can go out to eat. I want to get to know him and then I will decide if you can date him or not. And if I say no, that doesn't mean you go and see him behind my back."

"Thanks mom." Rachel sighed, glad that Shelby was at least willing to be open minded about dating Brody. "So...I'm grounded."

"Yes. You are definitely grounded." Shelby nodded. "I am taking your phone away for two weeks. When you get it back, I am turning the internet off and you will not be getting it back until the beginning of the school year. Until I feel I can trust you again, you are not going to be left alone. If I need to go somewhere, I will either find you a sitter or you'll be coming with me. And I am going to go through all your clothes, if I find things that are too sexy and provocative for you to be wearing, I am throwing them away. The bras and underwear you wore today for Brody, are too mature. Whatever I get rid of, I will replace with age appropriate attire."

"Is that it?" Rachel asked. So far her punishment didn't seem too bad.

"Rachel, your actions today have some very adult consequences." Shelby said. "There's so many sex related diseases out there and pregnancy."

"But I'm not Quinn. I'm not going to get pregnant."

"Quinn thought she wasn't going too either. She didn't think she'd be one of those girls who get pregnant but she was. And it could easily happen to you too."

"It's not." Rachel groaned.

Shelby sighed, wishing she'd get Rachel to see that she made a very bad choice and that sex was a big deal.

"Rachel, how much-" Shelby tilted her head and pursed her lips, before deciding on how to ask her next question. "How much do you know about sex?"

"I don't know." Rachel said, finding this question a bit weird. "Just the basics, I guess. I never took health class my freshman year or the little informational class in fifth grade when they talk to you about getting your period. My dads weren't around either time to sign the permission slips so I had to sit out. Let's just say I sorta freaked out when I got my period for the first time. I had to go to the school nurse, crying because I thought was gonna have to go to the hospital. It's one of the bigger times I wished I had my mom."

"Oh, Rach." Shelby sighed. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's not your fault." Rachel said, feeling bad for making Shelby feel horrible, it wasn't her intention. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Come here." Shelby said, holding out her arms. Rachel got up and sat on Shelby's lap. "If you ever have any questions, I will be more than happy to answer them for you. Okay?"

"Kay." Rachel whispered, burying her head into Shelby's neck. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do like Brody and I wanted to sleep with him." Rachel said. Shelby looked up at the ceiling wishing this whole situation would go away. "But I did it for another reason too."

"Why's that?" Shelby braced herself.

"The girls were teasing me last week about being the only virgin in this house. I want to fit in and Brody wanted to be with me, so it was perfect. That's what you said my first time should be, perfect. And it was. Are you still mad?"

"I don't know Rachel." Shelby answered. "I'm upset that you let the girls' comments pressure you into having sex. You're going to regret this one day and that's not how I want you to look back on this."

"But it's just sex. Nothing was going to happen."

Shelby brushed her fingers through Rachel's hair, the tips skimmed against the girl's forehead and Shelby felt the warm skin. Oh sweet change of topic! Shelby stood Rachel up and took her hand to lead her upstairs but Rachel came to a stop.

"Please don't spank me." Rachel cried out.

"I'm not going to spank you." Shelby chuckled. "I need to take your temperature."

"But I'm not sick." Rachel whined.

"You're warm and I want to make sure your fever is coming back." Shelby said, picking up Rachel. She didn't feel like going for round ten thousand of fighting Rachel over something. Why couldn't Rachel just let her take her freaking temperature?

"Mom!"

"Sush! You're going to wake up Quinn." Shelby scolded with a few pats to Rachel's bottom. Shelby took Rachel into the bathroom, sitting Rachel on the toilet seat so she could dig through the drawers of her bathroom sink to find the thermometer, not remembering where she put it when she put it away last night. All the while, she tried to come up with a way to get Rachel to understand that the consequences of having sex could happen to anyone.

"I don't want too."

"Rachel, please just let me do this." Shelby pleaded.

"No." Rachel stated. She stood up and moved to the door.

"Do not take another step." Shelby sternly said. How is it that her daughter claims she is mature enough to have sex but wants to act as an immature child about getting her temperature taken?

"But I don't want too take my temperature. I'm fine." Rachel accentuated her sentence with a stop of her foot.

"Rachel, come here and do this like a young lady." Shelby said. Rachel didn't move but firmly shook her head no. "Right now!"

"Forget it!" Rachel continued her original storm out but only made it to the bedroom door as Shelby caught her around the waist. "Put me down."

"No, I am taking your temperature." Shelby said, sitting Rachel on the bed. "And since you want to act like a child, you're getting your temperature taken as such." Shelby moved to the bathroom, returning with a handful of toilet paper and a small jar.

"What are you doing?" Rachel's eyes widened and it clicked. "No, no." she shook her head.

"One way or another, this is happening." Shelby said, unscrewing the lid of the jar. "Perhaps next time you'll listen before things get this far."

* * *

**Oh Rachel. SMH.**

**Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving weekend and to those of you who didn't celebrate, I hope you had a great weekend too!**

**Please please please review :)**

**And if you haven't, I highly suggest you read the stories written by Trebles. and. Tones ...They are amazing!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel squirmed as she was laid over Shelby's lap. She didn't think Shelby was serious about getting her temperature taken in this way but Shelby had been dead serious about her threat. She felt her mom's leg hook over hers and the hold Shelby had around her waist tighten. Rachel began to squirm more but Shelby didn't let up. Shelby, using her free hand, tugged down the terry cloth shorts and Rachel's cotton floral printed panties, bringing the clothing to Rachel's mid thigh.

"Mommy please, don't. I promise I won't give you any trouble ever again about taking my temperature." Rachel begged.

"You had your chance. Many chances, actually." Shelby said, dipping the thermometer in the jar. "Just relax and it'll be over before you know it."

Rachel tensed beneath her mother's arms and she began to sob. Shelby stilled her movements and wondered if this was the right thing to do. She had given Rachel several chances to open we mouth but the girl refused too. It was very important for Shelby to get her point across to Rachel that she was still a child. Taking Rachel's temperature as she would a small infant, was a very creative way to go about that but Shelby wasn't so sure anymore. But remembering that she was sitting on the very bed her daughter had lost her virginity on hours earlier and Shelby felt better about following through with her threat.

Shelby placed the jar of Vaseline on her nightstand, the thermometer was still in the jar, sticking straight up. She stood Rachel up, letting the girl's pants and underwear fall into a pile at her feet.

"This is happening, Rachel. Whether you like it or not. You are the child Rachel and I am the mother. You need to do what I say, when I tell you too. Now I asked you more than once for you to let me take your temperature and you refused to do so. I am going to go into the bathroom and get a towel, then we are going to do this without me holding you down and without you trying to get away and wiggling around. The less you move about, the quicker and easier this will be."

"It's embarrassing mom." Rachel whined, as Shelby wiped away her tears.

"I figured the mentioning of having to have your temperature taken rectally was enough to make you stop your fit but it wasn't." Shelby stood up and went into the bathroom, returning with a towel and laid it out on the bed so Rachel could rest her head on the pillows. "Lie down, honey."

"Momma." Rachel whispered. "Please?"

"I'm sorry Rachel but this is happening."

Shelby tugged Rachel to the bed and the girl laid on her belly with her head resting on a pillow. She watched as her mom dipped the thermometer in the jar once more. Shelby rubbed gentle circles on Rachel's back, trying to keep Rachel relaxed as she used the thermometer. Rachel tensed up again and started to cry into the pillow. All the while, Shelby never stopped rubbing Rachel's back. Once the three minutes were up, Shelby removed the thermometer, did the simple math to determine what her temperature was and tossed the thermometer on the night stand.

"99.3" Shelby said. "See, all that was for nothing."

"I don't ever want to do that again." Rachel said, wiping her eyes as Shelby cleaned her up and got her dressed again.

"And I don't want to have to do that again, it's all up to you though." Shelby said. She gathered all the items she had gotten from the bathroom and returned them to their rightful spot. Shelby found Rachel curled up on the bed and falling asleep. "Come on, you can lay downstairs."

"I wanna lay in the big bed." Rachel sleepily slurred.

"You can't. Not right now at least." Shelby said, gently getting Rachel to her feet. "Go on down to the couch."

Rachel groaned but did as she was told. Shelby followed Rachel downstairs, laying down one blanket, then Rachel's pillow. She had Rachel lay down and then she covered her with another blanket. Shelby picked up Rachel's favorite blanket and balled it up the way Rachel liked. The girl wrapped her arms around it and turned on her side.

Feeling like Rachel was going to go right to sleep, Shelby went and checked on Quinn, who was still sleeping. She placed the back of her hand on Quinn's forehead and was glad to see that her light fever was completely gone and that the almost seventeen year old's stomach didn't give her anymore trouble so she could fall asleep.

Shelby was liking the nap time thing already and thought all the girls could use a nap a day. Yup, age play or no age play, nap time was sounding like a good idea.

By the time Shelby had finished stripping her bed of it's sheets and dragged the mattress down the stairs and out to the curb, Quinn was coming down the stairs, looking much better than she had earlier. Except now she was starving. Shelby sent Quinn back up to her room to not disturb Rachel and went upstairs after she had made Quinn a small lunch. Rachel was still passed out on the couch as Shelby went upstairs. Quinn ate her lunch slowly as Shelby sat on the bed with her.

"How are you doing? With seeing your parents, I mean."

"Alright." Quinn shrugged. "I'm just glad I don't ever have to go back to live with them again."

"I am too."

"Shelby, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Shelby nodded, brushing some of Quinn's blonde hair from her face.

"I could use another nap but I was wondering, maybe... Could you, um, could you hold me? Just till I fall asleep?"

"I'd love too." Shelby smiled.

"It's just that it's been so long since someone held me when I was sick or sad and I-"

"Honey, you don't need to explain. I am more than happy to hold you." Shelby calmed Quinn's rant. "I am going to take your empty dishes downstairs and get you some more clear soda in case you need it. I will be right back."

Quinn passed her dishes to Shelby and got out of bed to use the restroom. She was thankful that she wasn't feeling very sick anymore but the day had been physically and emotionally draining on her. Especially seeing her parents.

The judge was more than willing to grant her petition to be emancipated and Judy and Russell didn't even put up a fight and signed the papers. At first Quinn was happy that it was so easy but the more she thought about it, the more upset she got. Her parents really didn't care about her. They were only worried about themselves.

"Hey." Rachel said as Quinn came out of the bathroom. Shelby had accidentally woken Rachel from her nap by making a lot of noise in the kitchen. "How was court?"

"I'm free." Quinn almost sorrowfully said. "The judge and my parents all signed the petition."

"That's great." Rachel said, throwing her arms around Quinn. "We're all so lucky to have Shelby."

"Yeah. We are." Quinn gave a smile. Rachel was right about that. They stepped away from each other and Quinn noticed the hickey on Rachel's neck. She had a matching one not too long ago. "So you and Brody?"

"Yeah." Rachel grinned. "We had sex."

"Yeah I figured that when I walked into your mom's bedroom."

"We did it twice and I am sure we could have done it more had you guys not come home early." Rachel said.

"Rach, I don't think this is something we should be talking about." Quinn said, seeing the scary woman standing just feet away.

"Why not? You all talk about your sexual encounters and like to make fun of me for not losing my virginity, now I can be apart of this." Rachel said, crossing her arms. Why was Quinn being so dang shy? "You were the one talking about how good it feels when Puck uses his tongue on your-"

"Oh my god! Shut it up!" Quinn hissed. Shelby had turned her raised eyebrow away from Rachel to her.

"Why?" Rachel whined. "I wanna tell you about what Brody did with his tongue."

"Rachel. Shut. Up. Now."

"But-" Rachel began to whine but Shelby cleared her throat behind her and she stopped talking.

"Rachel, I suggest you get going on taking that shower so we can go."

"Go?" Quinn asked.

"I am going to buy a new mattress." Shelby said and Quinn stifled a small laugh. "Rachel apparently cannot be left alone without an adult so she is going with me. We should be back before you get up from your nap."

"Oh, okay." Quinn answered.

"Quinn gets to stay home?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded. "Then why can't I?"

"Because I am not stupid enough to invite a guy over and have sex with him behind my mother's back."

"I'm not stupid." Rachel stomped her foot. "Mommy, she called me stupid."

"Rachel, get in the shower. You have five minutes, now go."

"This isn't fair." Rachel bellowed. "I don't wanna go. You don't need a new mattress."

"Oh believe me. I do." Shelby said, turning Rachel towards the bathroom down the hall and not the one attached to her bedroom.

"Why can't I stay home with Quinn!?"

"Because I said so." Shelby said, giving Rachel a swat to her backside but that did nothing to warn Rachel of her behavior and that Shelby was serious about her not staying home with Quinn. "Besides it's part of your punishment."

"It's a stupid punishment."

"Keep talking and I will walk you into that bathroom myself and you will find that sitting in the car is going to be a very uncomfortable experience."

"You can't spank me over nothing."

"Rachel Barbra, enough with your mouth. Go take your shower."

"Fine!" She yelled slamming the door.

Shelby let it go for the time being, only because Quinn had yawned at least four times in the past few minutes and was going to fall asleep within seconds. Shelby had promise to hold Quinn and wanted to see her promise through.

"Come on Angel Face, you're about to fall asleep standing up." Shelby said, taking Quinn's hand and got her into the bed. Shelby got in and cuddled up to Quinn making sure she was covered by the blanket.

"Thanks Shelby. For everything." Quinn yawned again, leaning her head back into Shelby's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Shelby whispered, kissing Quinn's head.

As Shelby sang softly to Quinn, the girl rolled over and buried her face into Shelby's neck and gripped the woman's shirt tightly. Shelby had predicted right about Quinn being extremely close to falling asleep and within minutes of laying down, Quinn was passed out. She took her shirt out of Quinn's fist and slipped out of the bed, going to check on Rachel, who was currently in her bedroom getting dressed. Rachel fixed her tank top and walked over to Shelby, leaning into her mom for a hug. Shelby happily accept it and wrapped her arms around Rachel. Even though she had made a mistake, Shelby still loved her daughter.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we wait a few minutes before we go?" Rachel softly asked. She had heard and saw Shelby holding and comforting Quinn and wanted in on it too. She reached her hand down Shelby's shirt and started to undo her bra but Shelby stopped her and took the girl's hand out of her top. "Mommy?"

"Not now Rachel." Shelby said. It was a bit weird for Shelby to think about breastfeeding the daughter she had just caught with a boy hours earlier. She needed time to get past the Brody thing and Rachel needed to see what she did wasn't good. "We have to go."

"Mommy?"

"Come on." Shelby said, turning around and walking out of the room.

Rachel slipped on her flip flops and followed her mom out of the room. She wiped away a few stray tears, feeling like her mom was pushing her away. First she couldn't sleep in the big bed and now Shelby wasn't letting her nurse. Sure Shelby had declined her before but that was usually because the other girls were around. This time it was different and Rachel was starting to feel it.

In the car, Rachel began to express her distaste in getting a new mattress. What was wrong with the old one?

"I don't want a new mattress, mommy, I like the old one."

"I liked the old one too but now I can't find it in me to sleep on it. There's just something about sleeping in the bed your daughter had sex in."

"So?" Rachel whined. "I bet you have had sex in that bed too, right?"

"I am not answering that." Shelby said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rachel settled on. "So why is it different?"

"First of all, my sex life is none of your concern as I am the adult. And there is a difference. I am an adult and you are the child. A child, rather, who should have not had sex at all whether they were in their parent's bed or not."

"But it's my bed just as much as it is yours."

"That's were you are wrong Rachel." Shelby said, glancing at her daughter as they were at a stop light. "It's my bed. Yes, I let you sleep in it at the moment because there isn't much room anywhere else but it is my bed."

"It just felt natural though." Rachel answered.

"I know Rachel and I can understand why."

"Can't we keep it?" Rachel begged.

"No." Shelby stated. "Now not another word about it."

"But mom." Rachel shouted.

"Rachel, stop it." Shelby sighed.

"No! I don't want a new bed. I like the one we have now. I don't want another." Rachel said, kicking the glovebox of the car.

Shelby reached out and smacked Rachel's shin, not hard but she wasn't gentle either.

"Do not kick my car again, do you hear me?"

"Please don't take my bed away." Rachel cried with her bottom lip quivering. Shelby wanted to pull the car over and give Rachel a hug but she kept driving. "It's comfortable. It's you. What if the new bed isn't the same?"

"Rach." Shelby gently said. "I'm sorry that it's worrying you that it's not going to be the same but we need to get a new one."

Rachel pouted and rested her elbow on the door handle, laying her chin in her hand. This sucked. Her mom was being completely stupid and dramatic. There was nothing wrong with the bed they had now.

For the first twenty minutes of their walk around the mattress store, Rachel watched as Shelby tested out each mattress, trying to find the one that was most like her old one. So far she had found two that she liked but Rachel refused to try them out. Shelby didn't force her too either, if Rachel was going to act like this, Shelby was just going to have to pick out the mattress herself.

"I think I like this one." Shelby said, going back to the second of the ten mattresses she laid on.

"It's ugly." Rachel commented.

"I don't care how it looks, there will be sheets over it." Shelby shrugged. "Let's go find the salesman that was helping me out earlier."

"I'll wait here." Rachel mumbled, kicking the side of the white memory foam mattress.

"I said, let's go." Shelby crossed her arms.

"And I said I will wait here." Rachel snapped.

"Young lady, get over here right now or so help me I will have you over my knee in the middle of the store." Shelby threatened quietly so that only Rachel heard.

"You're being so annoying. I am more than capable of being more than five feet away from you, you know?" Rachel sassed, walking up to her mother. During the walk around the store, Shelby wasn't letting Rachel go too far away from her side.

"Tough." Shelby replied and placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder as they went to get the salesman.

"I will be with you in just a few minutes. I need to finish with this gentleman and I will help you out." Greg said politely and asked the girls to go wait by the mattress they were interested in.

Shelby sat back on the mattress to make sure it really was on the one she wanted. As her body melted into the foam, Shelby was certain this was the one and that didn't make Rachel very happy. Rachel walked over to the side and sat down on the foam as well, eventually laying on it next to her mom. Shelby didn't even feel the girl getting into the bed and didn't know Rachel was next to her until she felt the girl's small hand touching hers. Another perk of the bed, when she did let Rachel back in to sleep in her room, Shelby would be able to get up without disturbing Rachel. Awesome.

"What do you think?" Shelby asked with her eyes closed, certain she could fall asleep right there in the middle of the store.

"It's comfortable but I don't see how someone could have sex in this. Brody wouldn't be able to move at all." Rachel smirked. She knew just how to ruin getting a new mattress for Shelby.

"That's not funny, Rachel. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. And that also goes for talking about it to your sisters." Shelby sternly said, sitting up and glaring at her daughter.

"You don't stop them from gloating about their sex lives."

"Um, I seem to remember telling them to stop a few weeks ago." Shelby said. "And do not turn this on the other girls. I am talking to you right now and not to them."

"It's their fault anyway." Rachel said, getting out of bed. "They forced me too so they should be in trouble not me."

Shelby was off the bed quicker than she had ever thought she could and grabbed Rachel by the arm.

"You made the choice to have sex, not the girls. They did not force you so don't go blaming others for your mistakes."

"You're acting like sex is a bad thing. Yeah it wasn't fun at first but I enjoyed myself and I would do it again. And I will. Maybe that's why you're so upset is because you can't stop me because you would never know when or where Brody and I are hooking up. That pisses you off."

"Watch your mouth."

"Face it mom, I am not one of those Vocal Adrenaline automatons you called students, who you can control."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Shelby asked. What was happening with her daughter?

"What do you care? You don't care." Rachel spun on her heel and tried to get away but Shelby caught her arm. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what this is all about." Shelby said. "You know I care about you."

"You're such a fucking liar. You don't, now that Quinn is in the picture. Why don't you go home to her and leave me alone."

Not caring whether they were in the middle of the store or not, Shelby turned Rachel to the side, just enough so Shelby could give the girl three quick and painful swats. Rachel rocked on her toes and covered her backside to avoid anymore paddles. Shelby turned Rachel back to face her, noticing the angry tears in her eyes.

"You know better than to swear at me. What does Quinn have to do with anything? Help me out because I am missing something here."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine but you keep your attitude and mouth in check. I won't hesitate to give you a real spanking right here." Shelby said and dropped the topic as the salesman walked up.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to purchase this mattress." Shelby said and Rachel's growl and stomp of her foot didn't go unnoticed by her.

"I will go and grab the order slip." The man walked away and Rachel turned to her mom.

"I am going to wait in the car."

"Do not move. You are staying right here."

"I am going out to the car." Rachel firmly said as if Shelby were the child in this situation. She was able to make it to the front door until Shelby's voice stopped her.

"Rachie!" Shelby called out with a high pitched and annoying baby voice, loud enough for nearly everyone in the store to hear.

"Mom." Rachel spun around and hissed. Why was she being embarrassing?! Shelby did use a baby like voice during age play sometimes but this was nowhere near cute!

"You know you're not suppose to wander away from Mommy." Shelby evilly grinned, taking Rachel by the hand and leading her back to the mattress. She noticed the customers that were in the store were giggling or smirking at the pair.

"I can't believe you did that." Rachel said, hiding her face in her hands.

Shelby bent at the waist to talk into Rachel's ear. "Next time I suggest you listen when I tell you not to go anywhere." She stood back up and dealt with the salesman and was told the mattress would be delivered before eight that night. Shelby was excited and giddily clapped her hands. She was almost like a child on Christmas morning. She took a few steps away from Rachel and used her annoying voice again, loud enough so the whole store could hear. "Come along, Rachie. We are gonna go home and get some num-nums for you. Then maybe you can take another nappy. How does that sound?"

Ran Rachel to her mother's side, keeping a hand to the side of her face to block people from seeing her. "I swear I never ever storm away from you in the middle of a store again. Please, just stop. Please."

Shelby gave a nod and continued to walk beside Rachel to the car. Rachel had definitely learned some form of a lesson, there was no need to overdo the overprotective irritating mom voice. She'd save it for another day Rachel found herself acting like an angry child. Now she had to get to the bottom of why she was acting this way. It was more than not wanting a new bed, it had to do with Quinn. Shelby figured that much.

Instead of going home, Shelby pulled into the parking lot of a park and turned off the car. She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car, Rachel had a confused look on her face the entire time.

"You coming?" Shelby asked, motioning for Rachel to get out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked, shutting her door.

"We need to talk." Shelby said, coming to a stop at the set of swings. Rachel sat down and Shelby stood behind her to push her. "Tell me what's going on with you. I understand why you're upset about the bed but you know my reasoning for needing a new one. But why are you upset with Quinn?"

"You held her so she could fall asleep but you wouldn't hold me." Rachel answered. She didn't know what it was with Shelby pushing her on the swings that made her want to spill every little bit of information Rachel had stored in her head but it did make talking to Shelby easier. "Why?"

Shelby's eyes welled with tears as she listened to her daughter and she made sure to dry her eyes before she stopped Rachel from swinging and stood in front of her.

"You didn't need me to help you go to sleep, Quinn did."

"But I am your daughter, your baby."

"You're not my baby today. Today you are Rachel, my teenager." Shelby pointed out.

"No matter what, you said I was your baby. Age play or not I am your baby."

"Not today Rachel." Shelby repeated.

"I don't understand."

"You will." Shelby said. "I know it's hard to see why right now but I promise you will."

"Will things ever go back to the way they were?"

"That's up to you." Shelby nodded. "I am going to go wait in the car. Take as much time as you need."

"Okay." Rachel whispered and wiped away her tears.

When the pair arrived home, Quinn was sitting on the couch watching TV. Rachel went up to Quinn's bedroom and sat down on the newly cleaned air mattress. She was still hurt and confused by the talk at the park and what it all meant. Shelby checked on Rachel an hour and a half later, asking Rachel what she wanted for dinner. Rachel gave her the answer of, it's up to you and she laid down on the bed.

It was a start in Shelby's eyes.

Three hours later, Rachel was called down for dinner and she dragged herself out of bed. Quinn was at the table eating and Shelby was setting two plates down on the table, one for her and one for Rachel.

"Can I have a glass of soy milk?" Rachel asked.

"It's in the fridge." Shelby answered, sitting down to eat with her own glass of milk.

"Oh." Rachel said. Her mom always poured her milk for her but not today. Why?

As she sat down with her glass of milk, Rachel further inspected her plate. Mashed potatoes made with soy milk. Yum. But where was the vegan butter and the chives? Quinn and Shelby had regular butter and chives on her plate.

"What's the matter?" Shelby asked, taking a bite of her food.

"The butter and chives. You forgot." Rachel said, hoping Shelby would get up and fix it.

"I didn't forget. I figured you didn't need me to do it for you." Shelby said and told her the items were on the counter. "Help yourself."

"But you always make sure my dinner is the way I like it. And you always pour me some milk to drink with dinner."

"You clearly don't need me or my advice." Shelby stated. "You've shown that."

"I do need you." Rachel teared up. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's just butter, chives, and milk."

"No, you also wouldn't hold me for my nap." Rachel said, standing up.

"Sit down and eat." Shelby said.

"No." Rachel said, slamming the chair against the table, knocking over her milk.

"Clean that up." Shelby shot out of her chair.

"Clean it up for me." Rachel said, almost begging Shelby to do something for her.

"I am not cleaning it up for you. You're old enough to do it yourself." Shelby said, passing Rachel some napkins.

"I'm not cleaning this up!" Rachel said, running out of the room.

"Rachel!" Shelby shouted as the girl ran out the front door. Shelby caught up to Rachel as the girl reached the end of the drive and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me. I don't wanna be here anymore." Rachel struggled against Shelby. "You have Quinn now, you don't want me."

"Rachel you stop it this instant." Shelby said, tugging on Rachel's arm to get the girl's attention.

"No! I'm leaving."

"Rachel Barbra you get in that house right now." Shelby shouted, startling Rachel. Never had she yelled that loud at her daughter. "GO."

Rachel burst into tears and ran into the house and up the stairs, leaving the front door open. Shelby walked into the house and closed the door, she stopped in her office for a moment and then went walking right up the stairs. She found Rachel in the toddler room, sitting against the crib with her knees drawn to her chest and her head laying on her knees. Shelby closed the door and knelt down next to Rachel.

"Look at me." Shelby gently said.

"No." Rachel defiantly said.

"Rachel." Shelby said, lifting Rachel's head up. "I want you to read this."

Rachel hesitated for a moment but took the paper from her mom. "What is this?"

"These are the papers I signed to get full and complete custody of you. Whether or not Quinn is here or not, I would have signed these. You are my daughter and I am going to take care of you. And sometimes it may not feel like I am taking care of you but I am. I still love you very much but I also need you to see that you are not ready for the adult word and the adult choices you have made. I know you've been left to do everything on your own when you were with your dads and I do know being with me has let you let that control go and you so very much rely on me for a lot of things. And I want to remind you of that. Until you can see what I am talking about, things are going to be a bit different around here."

"But I told you that I was sorry for bringing Brody over here."

"I know you are sorry but there is more to this than being sorry. I still love you Rachel and I still plan to keep custody of you, nothing will change that. Ever."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said again for the way she had been acting. Now that Shelby explained her reasoning to Rachel, she knew this was a lesson Shelby was trying to teach her.

"I know baby." Shelby said, drying Rachel's tears. "Can I have a hug."

Rachel nodded and lunged into her mom's arms. She needed a hug too.

A couple hours later, Rachel watched from the couch as Shelby directed the delivery guys up to the second floor with her new mattress. Shelby didn't miss the unhappy glares and frowns coming from the girl as the men climbed the stairs. Shelby tipped the men and then made the bed with the new bedding set she had also purchased at the mattress store. And after checking the clock, Shelby realized it was getting late. Quinn was still tired and was now feeling a little sick from dinner so Shelby wanted her to go to sleep a little bit earlier in hopes that an early bedtime would hold off any and all puking that may occur. It also wasn't going to hurt Rachel to go to bed an hour earlier. She needed it too.

Both girls had put up a fight about turning off the movie Shelby let them turn on but Shelby wasn't having it and sent the girls upstairs anyway. Quinn was tired but didn't want to admit it and Shelby could see right through her. Like her earlier nap, one song and Quinn was out like a light. Rachel on the other hand was taking her sweet time in Shelby's room with getting her pajamas on. Shelby walked into her room to find Rachel laying on the bed she hated oh so much in only her bra and underwear. During her time getting Quinn to sleep, Rachel had gone back into the toddler room and grabbed a footed sleeper and a diaper and was now waiting for Shelby to come and change her.

"Where are your plaid pajama shorts and wicked tee?" Shelby specifically asked, avoiding the footed sleeper beside Rachel.

"I wanna wear these." Rachel said, holding up her Tinkerbell pajamas.

"Not tonight Rachel." Shelby said, digging through Rachel's drawers. She got out a pair of regular pajamas and handed them to Rachel, taking away the diaper and sleeper. "Get dressed."

Shelby returned the pajamas and diaper to the toddler room and locked the door on her way out, seeing as she had a spare key hidden in her bedroom. Rachel walked into the hallway in the pajamas Shelby had picked out and followed her mother downstairs. Shelby pulled out the couch and began making the bed for Rachel to sleep in.

"I though we were sleeping in the big bed tonight cause grandma was gone?"

"You're sleeping down here." Shelby quietly said, not happy about the arrangement either.

"I don't wanna sleep down here alone. I wanna sleep in our bed."

"Tonight you are not sleeping in my bed and you can't sleep in Quinn's room because I don't want you waking up if she gets sick in the middle of the night."

"Mommy." Rachel started to cry.

"I'm sorry Rachel but this is how it's going to be. Come lay down." Shelby said, holding up one of the blankets. Rachel climbed in, tears still falling down her cheeks. "I love you, Rachel."

"I. Love. You. Too." She choked out between sobs. Shelby gave Rachel her special blanket and kissed her head before turning out the lights to the livingroom.

For over an hour Rachel's cries could be heard up the stairs and in Shelby's room. The mom fought hard to not give in and to go downstairs. It was killing her to hear her baby cry for her, especially when she heard Rachel calling for her in between her cries. Eventually though Rachel did fall asleep and Shelby did too a short time later. Though it didn't last long as three hours later, she woke up to a crying Rachel standing beside her bed.

"Rachel? Honey, what's wrong?" Shelby whispered out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I had a nightmare and I wet the bed." Rachel hiccuped.

"Okay, get some clean pajamas and go get cleaned up. I will get you some clean sheets and blankets." Shelby yawned.

"Will you help me?" Rachel asked.

"Just wet a washcloth and dry yourself off with one of the towels hanging on the back of the door. Put those and your dirty clothes in the washer when you are done."

"Okay." Rachel sniffled and she went into the bathroom with new pajamas.

Shelby collected some new sheets and blankets and carried them downstairs. She had a plastic cover over the pull out mattress so all that it needed was to be disinfected and dried. When Rachel returned downstairs, Shelby gave her step by step instructions on how to clean off the plastic cover, then showed her how to make the bed. Shelby bent down and kissed Rachel's head, stopping the girl from putting a hand down her shirt.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"But I had a nightmare." Rachel whispered. Shelby always nursed her after she wet the bed or had a nightmare.

"You'll be okay, just go back to sleep." Shelby cooed and kissed Rachel one last time before giving the girl her special blanket.

Rachel began to quietly cry and tried to remember where she had left her pacifier last. She couldn't remember and figured maybe Shelby took them away too when she locked the toddler room door. Rachel had been a thumb sucker up to the age of five and remembered how much it comforted her back then. It wasn't the same feeling her mom gave her but it was enough for her to fall sleep within an hour and a half.

Shelby often crept down the stairs to check on Rachel over the ninety minutes and as she crept down the stairs one last time, Shelby was glad Rachel had fallen asleep. Shelby had thought Rachel had her fist balled up by her mouth but when she was able to get a better look this time, Shelby realized Rachel was sucking her thumb.

Going over to the toy box, Shelby fished out Rachel's favorite toy, a cube puzzle where you had to put the shaped pieces in the corresponding hole. Rachel had played with it a day ago and was shoving her pacifier through the holes. She used her fingers to get the pacifier out of the toy and then she went over to Rachel. Taking Rachel's thumb from her mouth, thumb sucking was not a habit Shelby wanted to have Rachel as breaking it was very difficult, Shelby placed the pacifier in its place and fixed the blankets.

She knelt down beside the pull out and stroked Rachel's hair, giving her random kisses. Shelby didn't know who this was harder on Rachel, Shelby, or her poor sore breasts. She only hoped Rachel would learn her lesson soon. After a while, Shelby slipped upstairs and got out the breast pump.

This sucked.

* * *

**I know I know, I am so very lacking in the age play department. I promise on everything Idina Menzel and Lea Michele that I own (I could have my own museum dedicated to the pair) that next chapter will be 80%-90% age play with Shelby, Ruby, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany.**

**I know some of you have been messaging and leaving reviews about them going back to the age play community so guess where they are going?!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Shelby watched as Rachel emptied the dryer and stacked the once urine soaked bedding and clothes into the hamper. Rachel grabbed the handles and turned to walk out of the room but as she tried to side step Shelby but her mom stopped her and took the basket from Rachel and kissed her head.

"See, I told you it wasn't going to take too long." Shelby smiled at her frowning daughter. "Now let's take this upstairs and get it all folded. I thought we'd watch a movie while we do it and then maybe finish it up later tonight."

"You wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Yes." Shelby answered. Rachel's almost surprised reaction didn't go unnoticed by the mom. "Things might be a little different around here lately but I still want too do things with you."

"What about Quinn?"

"What about Quinn?" Shelby asked confused.

"Doesn't she need you?" Rachel asked slightly venomously. "She's your baby now."

"Stop it right there." Shelby said, placing the basket on the floor. "I really wish you'd understand that you are my child. Yes, I act as Quinn's mom and right now she is staying here and I am taking care of her but she is not replacing you. I still am your mom, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Shelby said and grabbed the basket.

The two walked upstairs and into Shelby's room. The television was on and Rachel got excited seeing that Funny Girl was playing.

"I've wanted to watch this with you for so long." Rachel said, sitting on the bed as she pulled out some of her clothes and started folding her shirts.

"I have too." Shelby replied, folding a sheet. "Jut stack your clothes on the bed, I want to go through your part of the dresser."

"Okay." Rachel sighed, creating a pile of clothes.

It only took a few short minutes for the girls to get Rachel's things folded. Shelby tossed the empty basket against a wall to get it out of the way. She started at the bottom drawer and pulled it open. Rachel had stacks of jeans, skirts, pajama bottoms, and shorts. Going through each pile, Shelby set asides pair of pants with a hole in the back pocket that would surly show off Rachel's underwear to the world, a pair of shorts that was ripped in the front and several pairs of pajama shorts that were very small. Shelby figured Rachel was about two sizes bigger than what the shorts were and probably had them for years. It only left two pairs of pajama shorts and four pairs of pajama pants, but Shelby had promised to replace anything she took out and figured the girl would be okay for a few more days.

Rachel jumped off the bed, seeing her pajama shorts in the throw away pile.

"Mommy, you can't get rid of these, I won't have anything to wear!"

"Honey, they've got to be at least two sizes too small."

"But they still fit."

"I'll get you more. I told you I would, now put those down so I can finish."

Rachel returned to the bed empty handed but not very happy. Shelby moved on to the middle drawer where Rachel had her tops. Immediately five shirts were taken out and Shelby heard noises of protest behind her and ignored it. The more Shelby went through Rachel's clothes the more she realized just how old and small some of Rachel's things were. They were things Rachel didn't even wear because they were too small and Shelby decided she was going to be replacing a lot more pieces of clothing than she thought.

Before Shelby could close the drawer, the downstairs front door opened and closed. Shelby could hear the voices of Santana and Brittany. Quinn appeared at the door minutes later, excited to tell Shelby and Rachel that the other two girls were home.

Shelby closed the drawer and mentioned to Rachel that she would go through the last drawer after she went downstairs. Standing up, Shelby headed downstairs to greet Santana and Brittany.

"She's going through your clothes?"

"To find anything inappropriate." Rachel nodded.

"Oh."

Rachel didn't say anything further but walked out of the bedroom to follow her mom downstairs. Santana and Brittany were telling Shelby all about their night and Santana grinned when she saw Rachel. She ran over to the stairs and hugged Rachel tightly. She missed her like crazy.

"Hey munchkin." Santana giggled. "Did you stay out of trouble while we were gone." The look on Rachel's face gave Santana her answer. "What did you do?"

"Well-" Rachel started but Shelby cleared her throat. "It's a long story."

"Girls, I'd like you to put your sleepover bags in the laundry room so I can wash your dirty clothes." Shelby said and the girls went and did as they were told. Quinn came downstairs and Shelby sent her and Rachel into the livingroom.

Shelby returned up to her bedroom and opened the top drawer of the dresser and began going through Rachel's bras and underwear. Several bras were from when Rachel first started blooming and could no longer fit them. It was confusing to Shelby why Rachel would have packed these things to bring with her to live at Shelby's. if she didn't fit them, they should have been left at the Berry house. Shelby would need to ask Rachel about this. See through thongs were added to the trash pile and Shelby continued to dig.

A jingling noise caught Shelby's attention and she shuffled around some things, finding the red velvet bra. The top edge of the cups were lined with white feathers and a set if jingle bells were tied to the center of the bra with a green bow. Where the hell did Rachel get the Santa bra from? This item was tossed on to the bed in its own pile. A jar was tucked into the back corner of the drawer and upon reading that it was flavored body powder, that was placed on top of the bra that sat on the bed. Shelby didn't think it could get any worse until she found a pink vibrator rolled in a pair of tights and a sex guide book below it.

"Rachel Barbra!" Shelby shouted.

Ruby walked into the house just in time to hear Shelby yelling for her daughter. Rachel came around the corner with an odd look on her face and it concerned Ruby.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, stopping Rachel.

"I got in trouble yesterday." Rachel said, playing with her fingers. She gave Ruby a shortened version of what happened, including the way Shelby had been acting towards her. "She is going through my drawers now. I don't know what she found but she sounds really mad."

"How about you stay down here while I go see what's going on upstairs?" Ruby said. Rachel nodded and went back into the livingroom, where the girls were talking about their nights. Ruby walked into Shelby's room and placed her over night bag on the mattress. Rachel was right, Shelby had gotten a new mattress. "Hey."

"Hi mom." Shelby said, as she moved to the door to call Rachel again.

"Hold on." Ruby said, catching her daughter by the arm.

"Rachel needs to get up here and explain why I found all of that in her dresser." Shelby said, pointing to the bed.

Ruby glanced at the items and picked up the jar of powder. "Are you sure these belong to Rachel?"

"They were in her drawer."

"Yes but did you see this?" Ruby asked holding the jar sideways so Shelby could read the handwritten message.

"To Santana. Love Brittany" Shelby furrowed her brows and reached for the book, fanning through it, stopping at a strip of pictures Santana and Brittany had taken years ago at the mall. "I smell a prank."

Shelby walked to the stairs, leaving everything on the bed. "Santana and Quinn, could you come up here please?"

Shelby returned to the room and waited for the two girls to come up. Quinn was the first one to arrive and judging by the look on her face, Shelby knew the girl was aware that she was busted. She bowed her head and avoided Shelby's gaze. Santana walked in, unsure of how she could possibly be in trouble, she had only need home for twenty minutes!

"Quinn, please explain why these were in Rachel's drawer." Shelby said, moving so the girls could see the items.

"Hey that's my vi-" Santana started to exclaim but stopped and cleared her throat, shuffling her feet. "I mean, um, answer the question Quinn."

Shelby lowered her raised brow and turned to Quinn. "Go on."

"It was suppose to be a funny joke."

"Well I don't find it funny that you not only went through Rachel's things but you also went through Santana's and took her personal items."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be funny."

"I suggest you keep your hands out of other people's things." Shelby said. "I also don't want to hear you complain if and when your possessions get ransacked."

"I won't do it again." Quinn said.

"Mom, can Brittany and I go-" Rachel stopped talking when she walked into the room.

"Perfect timing, Rach. Quinn, I think you need to apologize to Rachel and Santana." Shelby said. "And then you need to go downstairs and stand in the corner."

"I'm sorry Santana for taking your things and going through your stuff." Quinn started. "And Rachel, I am sorry for planting Santana's personal belongings in your dresser as a joke."

"You what!? How could you do that to me?" Rachel shrieked.

"Who cares about that." Santana said. "I have now lost my stuff. You so owe me Fabray!"

"Enough." Shelby said. "Quinn has apologized and I do not want to hear about this again. Quinn, corner now."

"Mom, she should have more of a punishment than just saying she is sorry and standing in the corner."

"Rachel, I am the mom and I will dish out whatever punishment I see fit. Now what were you trying to say when you came in?"

"Bee and I wanna go outside, can we?"

"I'd like it if you would wait for me to finish up here, then we can all go outside together after Quinn gets out of the corner."

"Can we go for a walk to the park?" Rachel begged.

"Sure." Shelby agreed.

"Yes!" Rachel excitedly said, walking out of the room. Santana went to follow her but Shelby stopped her.

"San, hold up." Shelby said. "While I start some wash, I'd like you to clean off my bed. Anything that doesn't belong on there, needs to find a new home."

"Where should I put it all?" Santana asked, not really happy to say goodbye to her things.

"Where ever your sisters can't find it all again." Shelby winked as she walked out of the room with Ruby behind her.

Shelby could hear Santana excitedly proclaiming her happiness that she was able to keep her possessions and watched as the girl scampered into her bedroom with her things closely tucked into her chest. She wasn't thrilled at first to discover that any of her children had adult items like that, however, Shelby would much prefer that than the girls going out and having sex. She just reminded herself to sit down and have a talk with all four, equally. Perhaps that was part of the problem with Rachel, Shelby never really ever told Rachel she couldn't or made it clear that talk like that wasn't welcome in the house. Shelby didn't mind the girls coming to her with questions about their body but she wouldn't tolerate the way the girls talked about sex, especially when it pushed a member of her family to have sex to fit in.

"Rachel told me about what happened." Ruby said, helping Shelby sort out some clothes. "She also told me about how you're handling the situation."

"Oh?" Shelby replied, curious as to what her mother thought.

"I understand what you are trying to do but you need to remember that Rachel is sensitive and isn't your typical sixteen year old. The child barely knows what her period is."

"I know." Shelby said.

"You're trying to teach her the same lesson I taught you when you were about her age but while Rachel may look like your twin and have some of the same personality traits, Rachel doesn't have the same mentality that you did." Ruby said. "You were out having sex because you were trying to rebel against me and were trying to prove to me that at fifteen you weren't a child in need of parenting anymore. Rachel slept with that Brody kid because she felt she had to in order to fit in and I believe another reason is because she is still worried that you love the other three more. You can tell her until you're blue in the face that it's not true but until she truly believes it, Rachel will be trying to make herself more like the others instead of just being herself."

"I just don't want her to grow up and move away yet, I just got her. It won't be long before she is an adult and doesn't need me for everything. At the moment, Rachel needs and wants me all the time. I'm just scared that this is the first step to adulthood for her." Shelby said, her eyes began to well with tears. "I thought that if I had her doing somethings on her own that she'd realize it's not time for her to become an adult and she'd stay my little girl for a bit longer."

"Shelby, Rachel came to you last night after her nightmare. That shows she's still your little girl. She is still needing and wanting you, even after you had her doing things for herself that you normally do."

"So what should I do?" Shelby asked.

"Well first, I think we need to pack some overnight bags. I've heard so much about this age play community from the girls, now I want to see it for myself. Take the next few hours to think about what you need to do in order to have Rachel understand why she is too young for sex because this, isn't working."

"Okay." Shelby slowly said.

"And don't worry about money, I am paying for all expenses at the community."

"Mom-"

"Don't argue with me." Ruby said. "And I think we ought to not tell the girls about our trip."

"I'll pack their things then. Would you mind taking the girls outside? They won't see me loading up the car if they are out back."

"Sure."

Shelby finished up starting the laundry, while Ruby got the four girls out in the backyard to play. When everyone was outside, Shelby went upstairs with Santana and Brittany's empty bags in her hand. She went into the toddler room and started packing clothes and a few toys for Brittany and Quinn. Santana's bag was filled as well and Shelby moved on to Rachel's bag. As she was collecting enough diapers, Shelby heard Rachel calling for her.

"Momma? Momma?" Rachel called out.

"I'm right here baby." Shelby said, standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for Rachel to appear. "What do you need?"

"I fell and landed on my hand and now my wrist hurts." Rachel softly cried as she held her arm close to her. Shelby walked down the stairs to tend to her child. "What should I do? Get some ice or the heating pad? Will aspirin work or Tylenol? I'm not sure what to do."

"I'll help you." Shelby said leading Rachel into the kitchen.

"Tell me what I need to do, I have to do it myself." Rachel said. Shelby didn't comfort her last night after her nightmare, why would this be any different.

"Sit." Shelby gently ordered, pulling out a chair for Rachel. She grabbed a ziplock bag and filled it with ice, wrapping a dish towel around the bag. She knelt in front of Rachel, placing the ice on the table as she took a very careful hold of Rachel's arm. "Let's take a look."

"Don't." Rachel whispered as Shelby gingerly touched the spot that was hurting. She tried to pull away but Shelby held on tighter.

"It's not discolored and I don't think anything is broken." Shelby concluded and she placed the ice on Rachel's wrist. "A few minutes with that and you'll be good as new."

"Thanks Mommy." Rachel said, holding the ice pack, focusing on that rather than looking at Shelby.

"Hey." Shelby softly said, getting Rachel to look at her. "I love you a lot."

"I love you too."

"You're very special to me and nothing will ever change that." Shelby said as she cupped Rachel's cheek.

"Mom?"

"Yes baby."

"Can I have a hug?"

"You don't have to ask. Ever." Shelby said as Rachel quickly wrapped her arms around her mom. After nearly four minutes of holding on to each other, Shelby broke the hug. "Let's check out that wrist."

"It feels better." Rachel said as Shelby removed the ice. She didn't wince or whimper once as Shelby moved her hand about.

"I do believe you are all better." Shelby smiled. She kissed Rachel's wrist and helped the girl to her feet as she stood up.

"I'm gonna go back outside, okay?"

"Alright." Shelby nodded and Rachel went back outside.

Twenty minutes later, Shelby had all of the bags packed and began to load them up in the trunk of Ruby's car. She returned into the house and collapsed Rachel's playpen and carried it outside with the double stroller, piling it all on top of the bags. Shelby had all the girls clean up the little bit of mess that had been made so that Ruby could pack all of her things. The two adults decided it would be easier to take two cars, that way Ruby could leave the community in the morning to return to her own home and Shelby and the girls could stay as long as they wanted.

As the family of six exited the house, Shelby held out her hand, asking for iPods and phones. The girls were confused and Shelby explained they were going on a special outing and didn't want the girls to be caught up in their electronics. Santana, Brittany, and Rachel decided the three would sit in the backseat, leaving Quinn to sit with Shelby in the front. Shelby made sure everyone was buckled in and then got into the driver's seat.

Shelby was smart enough to know Brittany and Santana had stayed up most of the night at their friend's house and all four girls needed a short nap. It was only a forty-five minute drive and Shelby hoped the girls could at least get a half hour rest. They weren't even out of Lima and the three girls in the backseat were struggling to keep their eyes closed. Rachel was cuddled with her blanket and had her head resting against the window. Santana, squished between Brittany and Rachel, was snuggled into Brittany's side with the blonde's arm draped around her.

Quinn was awake and reading a book, occasionally glancing up at the road but wasn't particularly paying attention. Shelby heard Rachel loudly groaning from the backseat and looked in the rear view at her daughter.

"What's the matter, Peanut?"

"I don't wanna go car shopping with you." Rachel whined and Shelby determined the girl was getting tired.

"Why would we need to go car shopping?" Shelby asked, wondering if Rachel had been having a dream or something.

"At the rate these two are going at it, they'll be christening the backseat in a matter if seconds."

Shelby looked over her shoulder and found Santana and Brittany in a full on make out session. Flinging her arm back, Shelby smacked each of the girls' legs, getting them separated.

"Rachel sit in the middle." Shelby said, glaring at Santana and Brittany through the mirror. "You can bet that we will be having a talk later."

"Yes ma'am." Brittany said as Santana and Rachel switched seats.

"Any hanky panky and Jinxx is gonna kick your ass."

"Rachel." Shelby warned the girl to watch her mouth. "Who is Jinxx anyway?"

"My other personality." Rachel shrugged. "She's the equivalent to Snixxx."

"Only Snixxx is better." Santana piped up.

"Jinxx and Snixxx aren't anything compared to angry mom." Shelby smirked. "So I suggest you tell your alter egos to watch it."

"Snixxx isn't scared." Santana grinned and when Shelby gave one of her deepest glares, Santana audibly gulped.

"But Santana is a chicken." Quinn laughed.

"Bawk! Bawk!" Rachel chimed in and flapped her arms.

"Shut up." Santana rolled her eyes, pushing Rachel.

"Bawk!" Rachel loudly shrieked as she was pushed.

"Alright, settle down back there. It's time for everyone to be quiet." Shelby peered through her mirror and saw Rachel flapping her arms and pecking her neck at Santana. "Okay, Chicken Little, leave Santana alone."

Rachel gave a softer bawk that her mother couldn't hear and then sat back in her seat. Shelby shook her head and turned down the radio so the girls would all hopefully fall asleep. One by one, the girls each crashed. The last fifteen minutes of the car ride, Shelby drove in peace and as the two cars entered the age play community, Shelby found herself slightly bummed that she'd have to wake the girls. They parked in front of the hotel and Shelby turned off the car and turned slightly in her seat so she could face the three girls in the back and Quinn.

"Girls, wake up." She gently nudged each girls' legs and slowly they began to wake up.

"Where are-Oh my gosh!" Quinn squealed, pressing her face to her window. "We're here!"

"Mommy! What are we doing here?" Rachel asked, practically lunging across Brittany to look out the window.

"Grandma is paying for us all to stay the night." Shelby announced and the girls got even more excited. "Now, once we get into the hotel and into our rooms, we are going to get everyone changed and from that moment on you'll remain in your age play form until we get home."

"Yay!" Santana gushed, bouncing in her seat.

"And don't forget to thank grandma." Shelby said as they all piled out of the car.

"Thank you!" The four shouted in stereo as they all hugged Ruby tightly.

Leaving the playpen and stroller and all of Ruby's bags except one in the van, Shelby and Ruby led the girls into the lobby of the hotel. Ruby purchased two adjoining rooms and Shelby began to decide how to split the family up. Rachel and Quinn needed their space from each other and when Santana and Rachel got together, trouble always followed. And she definitely needed to keep Santana and Brittany separated. Ruby took Rachel and Brittany into her room, while Shelby walked to the next door with Santana and Quinn. Rachel's sad expression didn't go unnoticed by Shelby but right now, Shelby's arms were killing her from the things she was carrying and would have to wait to talk to Rachel.

Santana flew past Shelby and climbed on top of the bed. She only got to jump twice as Shelby tugged her down to sit on her bottom and told her to not do that again. Santana hopped off the bed and took off all her clothes as Shelby started pulling out outfits for the girls.

"Mommy!" Santana said, standing next to her mom. "I wants to wear Minnie Mouse underwear."

"Hold on, they're in here somewhere." Shelby said of the favored underwear.

Santana got quickly bored of her mom taking too long to find her underwear and got back on the bed, gently bouncing but keeping a close eye on Shelby's every move. She didn't want to get caught. Shelby turned around and caught Santana landing on her bottom from jumping on the bed.

"Santana." Shelby raised her brow.

"I only doing nakey dance momma."

"We don't do the nakey dance on the bed. Now come over here so we can get your Minnies on." Shelby said, standing at the foot of the bed. Santana scooted closer and laid on her back, holding her feet up in the air for Shelby. The woman slipped the pink and black panties over Santana's feet and slid them to cover the girl's hips. Taking the oppritunity with Santana still on her back, Shelby grabbed a foot and lifted it up, revealing half of the Latina's cotton covered backside.

"No! Momma!" Santana whimpered, knowing what was coming but before she could protect her bottom, Shelby gave the girl a good smack.

"If I see you jumping on the bed again, you'll get worse." Shelby said, leaving Santana to rub her stinging butt cheek. "Quinn do you have your outfit picked out?"

"Yes Momma." Quinn said, holding out the jean skirt and yellow shirt that had cupcakes decorated on the front. "Can I wear my sandals?"

"Yes but you need to put a pair of socks in the diaper bag."

"Will you braid my hair?" Quinn asked, wanting a single braid down her back.

"I want piggytails!" Santana said, pushing in front of Quinn. She pointed to each side of her head. "Right here."

"Okay but Quinn goes first because she asked first. While you wait, would you go ask grandma Ruby how much longer they'll be?"

Santana nodded and opened the door that led to a small shared kitchen that separated the two rooms and then opened the door that opened to Ruby's room. Brittany was dressed and telling Ruby all about their last trip to the community. Rachel was sitting on the bed as Ruby was looking for something for her to wear.

"Momma wants ta know how much more?" Santana asked.

"When I finish with Rachel, we can go. Tell Momma it's gonna be about five minutes."

"Otay. Bee-Bee, you come wif me? Momma braid our hair." Santana said, taking her sister's hand. The girls closed the door as they headed to Shelby's room to wait for their turns to have their hair braided.

"Alright, Rachie." Ruby said, getting a diaper and outfit for Rachel. "Let's get you dressed."

"Nah!" Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Yes." Ruby replied, reaching for the tiny girl but Rachel backed away.

"Momma." Rachel stated, sticking her thumb in her mouth. "Me Momma."

"Momma is busy, so Grandma is going to change you."

"Momma!" Rachel whimpered through her thumb.

Ruby sat on the bed, setting the clothes and diaper aside. "Let's talk like adults Rachel." Ruby said. She could see Rachel's demeanor change, signalling that she was paying attention but the girl never took her thumb from her mouth. Since the night before, when she couldn't find her pacifier and used her thumb, Rachel has preferred to suck her thumb. "This punishment your mom is using on you, is a punishment that I used on your mother when she was a tad bit younger than you. She had decided that she was grown and didn't need to follow my rules. She could do everything on her own and as a way to rebel against me, she started having sex with some boy she was dating and told me that she was grown. As punishment, I stopped doing everything for her. And I mean everything. If she needed to buy something, she had to pay for it all on her own. If she wanted to act like an adult, I was going to treat her like one. Nine hours, your mother only made it nine hours before she cracked and realized she wasn't grown."

"She did what I did?" Rachel asked, taking her thumb from her mouth.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "She learned her lesson through this punishment and thought you'd learn it as well. Only she didn't take into account that you are not like she was at your age. Rachel, you know what it's like to have to do things on your own, you've been left to do it all. At your age, your mom had me doing basically everything. She doesn't understand that this punishment isn't going to help you see that you're only sixteen and not an adult. The only thing this punishment is doing, is making you feel like your mom is neglecting you."

"I want to fix things so badly." Rachel said, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"You can fix it Rachel but you also need to understand that you are still a child. And that since living with your mom, you've been able to let go of that control and let your mom take over. You are back to being a sixteen year old. A sixteen year old who is not ready for any of the physical, emotional, and mental consequences that come with having sex, especially when it's peer pressure sex. This is the time you should be enjoying what little childhood you have left, the childhood your mother is trying to give you. There's plenty of time in your life for boys, sex, parties, and all that but there will come a time where your childhood will be completely over and age play won't be able to fix that."

Rachel gave a slight nod and Ruby knew she had gotten through to Rachel. Tugging on a leg, Ruby got Rachel to lay down. In one motion, Rachel's skirt and panties were off and Ruby went to put the diaper on but Rachel rolled away, taking the diaper with her and she ran through the kitchen and burst into Shelby's room. Santana's last pigtail was being secured and Shelby glanced up. She went to chuckle at her daughter standing in the doorway half naked with her diaper in her hand but the distraught look on Rachel's face concerned Shelby.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rachel cried. "It worked okay, I should have never had sex with Brody to fit in. It was stupid."

"Girls, I'd like you to go help grandma in the other room." Shelby said, ushering the girls out of the room. She moved Rachel out of the way of the door and then closed it to give them privacy.

"I wasn't ready. I've known I wasn't ready but I thought it was normal to feel that way." Rachel continued as Shelby sat her on the bed. Shelby grabbed Santana's discarded tee shirt and draped it over Rachel's lap. "Please don't push me away anymore Momma, I learned my lesson. I swear. I wanna be your baby. Please let me." Rachel pushed herself into Shelby's lap, clinging to Shelby's waist. "Please Momma. I don't want a boyfriend. I want you, I've always wanted you. Please let me be your baby."

"Hey now." Shelby softly said, rubbing Rachel's back as she gently rocked them. "It's all okay. It's all done and over with."

"You'll diaper me? And let me nurse? What about bedtime? Do I still have to sleep by myself?" Rachel asked, playing with the neckline of Shelby's shirt.

"We're gonna go back to the way things were." Shelby said, believing both had learned a few lessons over the last day.

"Good." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck.

Shelby kissed Rachel's cheek and patted the girl's bare bottom, then moved her to lay on the bed. Rachel cooperated as Shelby diapered her and then carried her into Ruby's room to get the outfit that had been picked out. Shelby pulled the white shirt with cow spots on it over Rachel's head and slid the light pink pants over Rachel's hips. As it was a little warm out, Shelby decided to just put a pair of socks on Rachel's feet and a white sunhat. Each girl, including Rachel was given a layer of sunscreen. After double checking the diaper bag, making sure the younger two girls had an extra set of clothes and that all the girls had socks, Shelby announced it was time to head out. It was still a bit too early for dinner so the family was going to walk around and go shopping. On Shelby's list was to get carseats for Santana and Rachel and booster seats for the older girls. Now that they were traveling more, Shelby really wanted to have carseats for when they traveled during age play.

Brittany and Quinn walked ahead of the family, until Brittany challenged Quinn to a race to the elevator; the winner would get to push the down button. Santana ran behind the girls, arriving after the race had ended a good five seconds prior. Brittany had won the race by a hair but Quinn was debating it, stating that Brittany had cheated. It was like a tennis match for Santana, her head moving from side to side as her sisters continued to argue. With a shrug of her shoulders and going completely unnoticed by her sisters, Santana walked around them and pushed the down button.

"That happens a lot doesn't it?" Ruby asked Shelby.

"Yeah." Shelby chucked as she rubbed soothing circles on Rachel's back. They weren't even to the elevator yet and Rachel already had her head laying on Shelby's shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. Shelby noticed but let it go for now as she wasn't exactly sure where Rachel's pacifier was and didn't want to stop and look until they got down to the van to get the stroller.

Inside the elevator, Santana handed her mom the headband Shelby had placed in her hair. Shelby still didn't know why she even did it in the first place as Santana only ever wore her headbands a few minutes at a time. One handedly, Shelby worked the band over Rachel's head and got it situated in the dark locks.

"Momma?" Santana tugged Shelby's jean shorts. "Rachie's butt is talking."

"That's call writing." Shelby corrected. "It says M is for Moo. That's the sound a cow makes."

Rachel's head slightly lifted off of Shelby's shoulder and the girl raised a brow at her mother. Did she really have to put those pants on her? Shelby giggled at Rachel's facial expression and brushed her hair out of Rachel's way so she could rest her head again on her mom's shoulder. A small hand worked its way into Shelby's tank top and rested on top of the breast that was farthest from Rachel. Shelby normally wouldn't let Rachel do this but after the last day, Shelby let it go, enjoying the reminder that their punishment was really over.

Thankfully.

Minutes later, Shelby tried to put Rachel in the back seat of the stroller but Rachel clung to Shelby's neck and whimpered. She took the hint and carried Rachel while Ruby pushed the stroller that held Santana. Rachel kept her legs wrapped around Shelby's waist and her face buried in Shelby's neck, breathing in the coconut and lavender scent of her mother. Shelby held Rachel close, ignoring Santana's pouts of wanting out of the stroller too.

The family started their short shopping trip while they waited for it to get closer to dinner and they could go to Chuck E. Cheese; the girls had done a good amount of begging and easily talked their grandmother into saying yes. As they walked around the first store, Shelby's arms grew tired and she placed Rachel into the seat behind Santana, buckling the girl in with her blanket. Rachel placed her thumb in her mouth, causing Shelby to groan and she removed Rachel's thumb and placed the pacifier in Rachel's mouth. Rachel sucked on it for a moment but took it out and threw it, sucking her thumb once more. Picking up the pacifier, Shelby cleaned it off and knelt down next to Rachel to remove her thumb again but Rachel didn't let her.

"Come on Boo-Boo, don't you want pop-pop?"

"Nah!" Rachel said, covering her face with her blanket.

Shelby sighed and got to her feet, setting the pacifier in one of the parent cup holders of the stroller. She began to look through the racks of clothes, picking out a few things for each girl. Santana was aware that Shelby wasn't paying very close attention and undid the five point harness of the stroller and climbed over the side. Rachel wanted out too but couldn't figure out how her sister had gotten loose. Santana put a finger to her lips, hushing Rachel. To keep the baby from making anymore noise, she handed Rachel a stuffed animal from the shelf.

"Oh!" Quinn said, taking the toy away from Rachel. She ran over to Shelby, tugging on the woman's shorts. "Momma! Momma! Can I get this. It's a lion. I like lions."

"I know you like lions." Shelby said, bending down to be eye level with Quinn as she searched for a price tag. "I guess he can go home with us but that's all you're going to get for the day."

"Okay! Thanks Mommy." Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck.

Rachel turned her head in Quinn's direction and narrowed her eyes. She wanted the lion. And Shelby was her mommy. "MA!"

"Hey, hey. No, no, Rachel we don't scream." Shelby shook her head. "We'll find you something too."

Shelby stood up to find Brittany and saw that the blonde and the dark haired girl, who was suppose to be in the stroller, playing with a small train set. Santana was happily playing and gasped when she felt strong hands slip under her arms, getting her to her feet. She was about to complain until she realized a very unhappy Shelby was to blame.

"Momma, I play?" Santana asked sweetly.

"No, you may not." Shelby shook her head, leading the three year old back to the stroller. She lifted her from the floor and placed her back in her seat. She stooped to be face to face with Santana and lectured the girl as she buckled her back in. "You do not play with the buckle, young lady and you most certainly do not get out of the stroller without permission. If you do it again, I will spank you and you won't get ice cream after dinner. Do you hear me?"

"I sorry Momma." Santana whimpered. She loved ice cream.

"Good girl." Shelby kissed her head. "And if you behave nicely, I will let you get out and pick out a toy before we leave, okay?"

"I be good. I pomise."

"That's what I want to hear." Shelby smiled and stood up to finish looking at clothes for Quinn and Brittany.

"Momma?" Brittany came over to Shelby with a bag of cotton candy. "Can I get this? I'll share."

"Alright but you have to share with Quinn and Santana. Rachel better not get any because she is too little for candy. And you can't have any until tomorrow after lunch."

"Awe, can't we have a little taste now?" Brittany begged.

"Fine." Shelby decided. She opened the bag and gave small pieces of fluff to the girls before placing the reclosed bag on top of where Rachel's pacifier was sitting. From the diaper bag, Shelby grabbed a handful of snacks that she kept in the bag for Rachel and Santana and gave them to Rachel.

Rachel at her snacks but wanted some cotton candy too and no matter how hard she stretched, Rachel just couldn't reach. Quinn helped her baby sister out by taking the bag and giving her a piece of the candy, replacing the bag where Shelby had put it.

"I'm telling." Quinn said to Rachel. "Momma is gonna break your butt Santana for giving candy to Rachel."

"I did not!" Santana stomped her foot.

"That's mean Quinn." Brittany said.

"So, Momma will believe me." Quinn smirked. She was too busy talking to Santana and Brittany to realize that Rachel was lowering her mouth to her hand. Rachel bit Quinn, not hard enough to make her bleed but enough that it left teeth prints on the top of her hand. "OW!" Quinn's eyes filled with tears. "I'm telling on you!"

"What's going on over hear?" Ruby asked, hearing Quinn shouting in pain.

"Rachel bit me!" Quinn cried.

Before she could be caught with the cotton candy, Rachel shoved it deep in her diaper and pretended as if she didn't know what was going on. Ruby took Quinn over to Shelby and the mom examined her hand, deeming it to not be serious. She kissed it all better and then led Quinn back to the stroller.

"Rachel Barbra." Shelby sternly said.

"She not do it momma." Santana said.

"If it wasn't Rachel then who?" Shelby asked with a hand on her hip.

"That boy over there." Brittany said, pointing to an innocent boy just a few feet away. "I saw him."

"I too see him." Santana nodded.

"If he comes back, let me know." Shelby said, believing the other two girls. "Quinn, I'll clean your hand out when we get back to the hotel."

Quinn glared at her sisters and stuck close to Shelby to not get bit by her crazy sister again. Four stores and nearly three hours later, the kids were getting hungry and most of all whiny. Rachel was back to being carried by Shelby and was trying to nurse. Shelby was fighting to keep Rachel from undoing her bra but it was a hard battle as Rachel almost flashed Shelby's breasts to the world nearly six times. Brittany and Santana were wrapped up in the toys they had gotten at one of the stores and weren't aware of what was going on behind them.

Rachel gave up on trying to undo the bra and went right for Shelby's breast, pulling the left one completely out of her shirt. Shelby gasped, readjusting herself before Rachel could latch on. Shelby had enough and smacked Rachel's hand lightly.

"That's no!" Shelby sternly said. "You don't do that."

Rachel's eyes widened and then filled with tears. Shelby quietly told her she needed to wait a little while longer and tried to calm Rachel's crying fit. Once inside Chuck E. Cheese, Ruby ordered the food and got a hundred tokens while Shelby struggled to keep a tight hold on Santana. She was quickly regretting her decision to let the girl out of the stroller. Right now she had a fistful of Santana's shirt and was trying to hold on to her and keep Rachel from slipping off her hip.

Ten minutes later, Ruby and Shelby had all the girls sitting at the table, with Rachel in a high chair at the edge of the table. Ruby disappeared to the salad bar to fill up her plate and Shelby collected the cups to get some drinks for everyone. The three older girls really wanted to go play but someone was going to need to watch Rachel.

"Quinn, Brittany, I will let you go play but you have to take Santana and Rachel with you. Do not let them out of your sight for even a second. I mean it." Shelby settled. She'd only be away from them for a few minutes and the beverage bar was in the middle of the restaurant and would be able to keep a little bit of an eye on all the girls.

Brittany carried Rachel, while Quinn walked behind Santana, making sure the toddler didn't run off.

"Let's leave them at the toddler play area." Brittany decided. "And we'll play the games nearby."

"Okay." Quinn agreed, she didn't want to watch the babies anyway.

Santana and Rachel were placed in the ball pit, while Quinn and Brittany went to the air hockey table, just ten feet away. Santana climbed out of the ball pit with her arms crossed and sat on the bottom step. Rachel crawled out of the pit as well and down the stairs.

"Stupid Brittany and Quinn." Santana angrily said. Her sisters were suppose to let her play some games and not stick her in the baby play area. She was a big kid and wanted to play like a big kid. "Come on Rachie, let's go find Chuckie."

Santana and Rachel crept by their sisters, both on their hands and knees crawling along the floor. They spotted Shelby walking towards them and ducked under a table, going completely unnoticed by their mom as she made her way to the table to set down the drinks. Once she was in the clear, Santana stood up and made Rachel follow her into the bathroom.

"We needs cotsumes." Santana said, walking into a stall to grab the roll of toilet paper from the holder. She took Rachel's pants off so she could properly turn Rachel into a mummy with the toilet paper. When she finished with Rachel, she got to work on mummifying herself. "Otay. Let's go, Rachie!"

The girls started their search for Chuckie and after a few minutes, they discovered the kitchen. Chuckie just had to be in here.

Shelby placed the filled cups on the table and turned around to look for the girls. She had last seen Santana and Rachel in the ball pit with Brittany and Quinn close by, playing air hockey. By the time she was on her way back to the table, the four girls were gone and were off somewhere else playing. It was easy to spot Brittany in her hot pink tank top and she walked towards her and Quinn, who were currently playing an electronic jump rope game. Her eyes narrowed when she didn't see the two younger girls anywhere.

"Where are your sisters?" Shelby asked, looking around.

"Over in the toddler area." Quinn said, jumping up and down, trying not to step on the light.

"What?!" Shelby bellowed. "I told you two to watch them!"

"They're annoying, Momma." Brittany whined.

"Give me your tokens." Shelby said, holding out her hand. Brittany complained as she gave Shelby her cup. Quinn protested when Shelby pulled her from her game, making her lose. "Both of you need to go sit at the table with grandma, right now. And you better enjoy the wonderful feeling of being able to sit because tonight, it's not gonna feel so good."

Quinn's tokens were taken as well and Shelby sent them on their way to the table. Shelby went over to the playarea and groaned when she didn't see Rachel or Santana. God only knows what trouble those to were making right now. Shelby began her search, checking in and around the stage, even shouting up at the tubes and slide for both her girls but she got no answer and continued to look around.

Pushing open the door, Shelby instantly noticed the familiar pants on the ground. Picking up Rachel's pants, Shelby left the bathroom after figuring out that the girls were no longer inside. As Shelby walked out of the bathroom, she heard a loud commotion in the kitchen. Her gut told her Santana and Rachel were to blame and sure enough, seconds later the manager walked out with Santana and Rachel, the latter of whom was covered in pizza sauce from her head to her toes.

"Santana Maria and Rachel Barbra! What on earth?" Shelby asked, marching up to her now scared children. "I am so sorry, Sir. I hope they didn't cause too much trouble and I will help clean up whatever mess they made and pay for any damages."

"Nothing has been damaged and don't worry about the mess." The manager said. "Apparently, the two were just looking for Chuckie."

"Would you mind if I took them back in there?" Shelby asked, wanting to see the mess for herself. "I'd like to know what they did before I punish them."

"Sure, of course." He nodded and opened the kitchen for Shelby.

Shelby placed a hand to her forehead, watching the four cooks wiping up the large puddle of pizza sauce.

"This one was climbing on the counters and fell, taking the bowl of sauce with her." The manager pointed to Rachel, who had her eyes trained on the ground.

There wasn't a clean spot on Rachel and Shelby grimaced as she picked up Rachel and walked her over to the puddle. She stood Rachel on her feet and stooped down to point at the sauce on the floor.

"You're not suppose to be playing in here." Shelby sternly said. "This is bad, Rachel. Very bad."

Shelby placed four hard swats to Rachel's backside, making the girl cry.

"Come here, Santana."

"No." Santana shook her head, backing away.

Shelby noticed that Santana had toilet paper wrapped around her and glanced at Rachel, who's toilet paper was wet and wadded up with pizza sauce. It explained why she found Rachel's pants in the bathroom.

"Santana, I am not in the mood, get over here right now."

"No." She shook her head again, this time tears were running down her face. Her momma was mad.

Shelby quickly moved to Santana and gave her two spanks. "You do not tell me no. When we get back to the hotel, you are getting spanked." Shelby informed the still crying girl. She was only going to give a few swats to both girls but Santana had now earned herself a full spanking.

"No momma, please." Santana begged.

"I don't want to hear it." Shelby straightened up and faced the manager. "Once again, I am sorry."

"Things happen, just try to keep a better eye on them."

"I will." Shelby said, suddenly feeling like a crappy mom.

"If you'd like to clean the baby up, you can use the sink over there." He offered up the large dishwashing sink.

"Thank you so much." Shelby said, gratefully. "Come along Santana."

Rachel and Santana walked or crawled beside Shelby. Ruby's eyes widened, along with Brittany and Quinn's when they all saw Rachel. Shelby unwrapped the toilet paper from Santana and sat the red eyed girl on the booth and grabbed an extra set of clothes and a diaper she kept in the diaper bag and her and Rachel returned to the kitchen. She sat Rachel into the sink and peeled off the shirt and headband, rinsing them off and set the headband aside and used the shirt to cover Rachel's small chest. Using the extending faucet, Shelby rinsed out Rachel's hair, back and stomach, making sure to get all the sauce.

Rachel bit her lip as Shelby undid her diaper, worried about her mom finding the cotton candy she had shoved in there earlier. Fortunately, pizza sauce had found it's way into her diaper, causing the cotton candy to melt and mix with the sauce. Shelby couldn't for the life of her figure out how Rachel's diaper managed to get filled with sauce. She was use to finding things in Rachel's diaper, a toy, pacifier, or cookie here and there but this was a new one.

Minutes later, Rachel was all cleaned, dried and was dressed in new clothes. Shelby placed her on her hip and carried her back to the table. The pizza had arrived and Shelby placed Rachel in her high chair, telling her mother about the special surprise that was in Rachel's diaper. Shelby had also noticed the rash that was starting up from the wet diaper rubbing against Rachel's bottom. It didn't seem to be bothering Rachel yet and Shelby hoped it would stay that way. She didn't have any diaper rash cream in the diaper bag but had some back at the hotel.

"Momma, I need a drink." Brittany said next to Shelby.

"Okay, here's some juice." Shelby said, passing her a cup and giving one to the other two girls. Rachel was given a bottle of breast milk from the small bottle sized cooler Shelby had brought along.

"I don't want juice." Brittany crossed her arms. "I want Sprite."

"You're not getting soda." Shelby sternly said. "It's either juice or water and if you don't want any of that, then I can go buy you a little carton of milk."

"No." Brittany said, kicking her feet.

"OW!" Santana cried. "Gramma, she kicked me."

"Poor baby." Ruby pouted. "Will a kiss make it better?"

"I needs a kiss." Santana nodded, bringing her knee to her chest. Ruby placed a kiss on the spot Santana pointed too.

"All better?" Ruby asked.

"Tank you." Santana grinned and went back to eating her pizza. She took a bite and then reached for her cup of juice. "Momma, I like juice. Tank you."

"Shut up butt kisser." Brittany bit.

"Brittany Susan!" Shelby said, smacking Brittany's leg. "You apologize right now."

"Sorry." Brittany hissed.

"Now eat your dinner and I don't want to hear anymore complaints about your drink. If you want something different, you need to ask nicely."

"I want soda!" Brittany hit the table with her hand.

"That's quite enough." Shelby said, capturing the girl's hand. "One more time and we will be taking a trip to the bathroom."

Brittany yanked her hand from Shelby's grasp and smacked her cup over, a part of it spilled on Shelby's leg. Shelby jumped out of the booth and wiped up the cold fruit punch with a napkin and then cleaned of the seat. When she finished, she grabbed Brittany's arm and dragged her off the booth and walked her to the bathroom. Quinn leaned over Santana and whispered to Ruby.

"A trip to the bathroom means Brittany is gonna get spanked."

"Momma's spankings hurt." Santana said, rubbing the side of her hip. She swore she could still feel the sting from her recent swats but mostly she could feel the sting of the impending swats she was going to get when they went back to the hotel.

"I suggest you two eat and not give your mom any reason to take you to the bathroom." Ruby raised her brow in a Shelby like way and the girls quickly got to eating.

Brittany and Shelby returned to the table, Brittany had lost her attitude and sat at the table and ate her pizza, taking sips of her juice between bites. For Shelby this was becoming a long day and it wasn't even over yet. She hoped none of them would need more spankings on top of the ones she planned on giving out later. Rachel used her fingers to eat the salad Ruby had shared with her with the occasional help of Shelby, who would hold up a piece of tomato or cucumber up to Rachel's lips for the girl to eat.

Forty-five minutes later, the pizza was consumed, tokens were spent, and the girls had all picked out their prizes. It was getting close to bedtime and Shelby was ready to go. The girls, however, weren't and had begged Shelby to let them play in the tubes. Shelby agreed to fifteen minutes and got socks put on all the girls. With instructions to be mindful of Rachel, the girls began to climb through the tubes. The strolled had been moved to a new table so Shelby and her mom could watch the kids play. Brittany came down the slide with Rachel and Santana behind her. The baby got distracted by a set of spinning mirrors that were posted to the side of the play tubes, staying behind while Santana went up the tubes once more and Brittany ran over to Shelby.

"Momma, Rachie stinks." Brittany said, plugging her nose. "Change her diaper! She is clearing out the whole place."

Shelby tilted her head, peering past Brittany to stare at Rachel. This was definitely a new one. Rachel only ever peed in her diaper. Rachel might be comfortable with most aspects of age play but Shelby knew this was not something she'd think Rachel would do. Standing up to investigate, Shelby walked up behind her daughter and reached for the back of Rachel's pink and white stripped pants. Rachel rolled away, giving her mother a 'what the hell' look.

"Mommy needs to check you for poopies."

"Poopies?" Rachel sputtered in her teenage form. "Did you just say poopies? I do NOT have poopies, mother."

"Momma just wants to make sure." Shelby said in a baby like voice to give Rachel a hint that she need to not speak like an adult. Shelby scooped Rachel off the ground and turned the girl so her butt was closer to her so she could look in her diaper. Rachel wiggled around, trying to get down but Shelby held on tighter. The girl tried a new tactic, slumping her body to make it harder on Shelby. "Rachel, enough."

"Nah!" Rachel shouted, going back to wiggling around. She felt a light but gently singing smack to her leg and she stopped moving but began to tear up. This was embarrassing.

Rachel stayed still for her mom and Shelby was able to check her diaper. Satisfied that it was still clean, Shelby placed her back down on the floor and Rachel crawled as fast as she could to the tubes to get away from Shelby as quick as she could. As Shelby turned around to go back to the table, a little girl ran past her, reeking of a dirty diaper. And that solved the mystery of smelly butts.

Twenty minutes later, giving the girls ten extra minutes to play, Shelby stood up and called for her daughters that it was time to go. The groans were audible by Ruby and Shelby and both adults chuckled. After three minutes, none of the girls appeared at the table and when Shelby turned around, she discovered that they were all piled up in one section of the tubes, clearly not wanting to leave just yet.

"Girl, get down here now." Shelby demanded.

"If you want us, you'll have to come get us." Quinn spoke up.

Shelby snorted. She hasn't been inside play tubes in over twenty years, no way was she going up there now. She folded her arms and stood closer to the large playland and waited for her little darlings to get tired of sitting huddled together in the hot and sweaty plastic play area. Another five minutes passed and none of the five females had budged an inch, except now Shelby was highly irritated. Dropping her arms, Shelby growled. Apparently she was going to have to go in there and get them.

None of the girls thought Shelby would have actually gotten inside and were shocked when they heard the sounds of their mom making her way to them. Just as Shelby was reaching the girls, they all headed in different directions. Quinn was the first to be grabbed and Shelby held on tightly as she dragged Quinn through the tubes. Rachel rounded the corner of the pink tube she was in and came face to face with her mother. She tried to back up but Shelby was quicker.

"You just think you're so smart." Quinn smirked. "You've got us but how are you going to get us out?"

Shelby's jaw dropped slightly. How was she going to get them out? Letting go of Quinn, Shelby turned her focus to getting Rachel out. As she moved to the slide, Shelby developed what she thought was a clever plan. The mother and daughter reached the bottom of the slide and Shelby strapped her into the stroller, leaving the girl to go back in and get Santana. As Shelby returned to collect her sisters, Rachel slipped out of the stroller and dashed back into the playland, momentarily dropping her baby status. Shelby heard Rachel's laughter and growled.

For a moment, Shelby stood still to listen to her daughters, plotting out her next move. She could hear all four somewhere near her, whispering but she couldn't figure out how to turn around without making any noise. Suddenly, she was pounced by all four and there was so much chaos and limbs were flying everywhere, Shelby couldn't get a hold of anyone. They all were heading to the slide and Shelby quickly followed them. Santana was the last one to go down the blue slide and decided it would be funny to stick her tongue out at Shelby. The worn out mom came down the slide just as the girls were entering the tubes, Ruby sat by amused by her daughter's frizzed hair and annoyed look.

This time, Shelby did not go back up in the playland but instead stood away from it and placed her hands on her hips.

"Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany Corcoran, you four have to the count to five to get your butts down here. If you even think about not listening, I WILL go to every single store here until I find a wooden spoon."

That's all it took; the mentioning of a wooden spoon. All four girls scurried over each other as Shelby began to count. No one had yet to be spanked with the wooden spoon but all knew it wasn't something they wanted and if Shelby was threatening with the spoon, she was serious and they needed to listen.

Ten minutes later the family arrived back at the hotel. The room arrangements had been changed and Quinn was now sharing a room with Ruby and Brittany. Shelby wasn't worried about Rachel and Santana causing problems as Santana was surly going to be sore and would want to do nothing else but lie down and go to bed. Since Ruby was tired and ready for bed and also needed her sleep for her trip home the next morning, Shelby called Brittany into her room, sending Rachel and Santana to say goodnight to Ruby.

"I was very clear today that you needed to watch your sisters. They are little and can get into a lot of trouble, as you saw. I understand that they are younger than you and you don't want to have to deal with them but that doesn't mean you can just leave them alone." Shelby lectured as she tugged Brittany over her knee. She was only in her Dora the Explorer nightgown and panties, so Shelby flipped up the night gown and gave Brittany seven spankings, reigniting the stinging sensation from earlier.

"I'm sorry Momma." Brittany whispered as Shelby stood her up. She was the toughest out of all the girls and usually never cried from a spanking. Typically her eyes watered but never over flowed but Shelby could tell her girl really was sorry.

"I know and I don't want it to ever happen again, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Brittany nodded.

Shelby kissed her head and hugged the girl for several minutes, while Brittany tried to rub the sting from her backside. After a bit, Shelby walked Brittany back to her room and kissed her goodnight. She motioned for Quinn to follow her and Shelby sat the two of them down.

"I am very upset with your behavior today, Quinn. When I tell you to do something, you need to do it. You are the oldest and need to lead the girls in the right direction. When I tell you to watch them, it means you watch them. As the oldest, I expect a little help from you. Telling me that if I wanted you out of the play area, I would have to come in and get you myself, is unacceptable."

"You're gonna spank me aren't you?" Quinn whispered, playing with her fingers. "It's okay if you do. I shouldn't have agreed to leave the girls in the toddler area alone and I shouldn't have talked them into hiding up in the tubes. I know what I did was wrong and I should be spanked like everyone else. I know the difference Momma."

Shelby studied the girl for a minute, realizing that Quinn did understand and wanted to be treated like everyone else. Shelby stood Quinn up from the bed she was sitting on and pulled her over to the second bed, gently guiding the girl over her lap. Shelby didn't spank Quinn as hard as she did Brittany but she got her point across. Quinn was crying, unlike Brittany, and held on to Shelby's leg for support but wanted to be held after and Shelby didn't deny her that.

Santana's face paled when her Momma called her into the room after Quinn returned. It was her turn.

Shelby lectured Santana on getting into things she knows she's not suppose to and for sticking her tongue out at Shelby during the tube incident. Santana was given her spanking while Shelby verbally expressed her frustration about having to chase the girl through the tubes. Shelby stopped at Santana's fourth swat and readjusted Santana, then proceeded with the spanking and told Santana that she was to not ever say no to Shelby when she told her to do something. Santana was bawling and clinging to Shelby by the time the ninth and final swat was placed on her backside.

After cuddling Santana, she helped the girl out of her clothes and into a pair of pajamas. Through her hiccuped sobs, Santana yawned a few times and Shelby helped her right into bed, covering her up with the blanket as the girl laid on her belly. Shelby kissed Santana goodnight, gently patting her burning bottom. Santana's eyes fluttered a few times, fighting to stay open and Shelby knew it was only a matter of time before the girl would be passed out.

Shelby said goodnight to the other girls, getting them settled into bed and tucking them in with kisses. Five minutes after having left Santana, Shelby carried Rachel into the room and saw that the tanned skinned girl was sleeping. Shelby laid Rachel on the opposite bed and moved to Rachel's overnight bag to get a diaper, wipes, and diaper rash cream. She had noticed Rachel had been a bit more fidgety in her diaper for awhile now and hoped the cream would keep the baby comfortable enough through the night.

She undiapered Rachel and lifted the girl's legs into the air so she could get a better look. Her poor baby's bum was worse than it had been before and she gently used her fingers to spread the cream on the red spots. Rachel tried to wiggle away from Shelby's fingers but the mom kept applying more cream, knowing that while it was hurting Rachel now, it would make her feel better soon.

As Shelby was closing the tube of diaper cream, Rachel whimpered and reached back to touch her bottom. Shelby carefully removed her hand and used a wipe to clean the cream off both her and Rachel's fingers. She got another wipe out and cleaned up the rest of Rachel's diaper area, avoiding the diaper creamed areas. Rachel didn't want a diaper on but Shelby didn't want her to soak the bed in the middle of the night. She put the diaper on in a slightly different position to give the rash area a break. Shelby slipped a shirt over Rachel's head and then got herself into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top.

Shelby turned off the lights, except for one that was above her and Rachel's bed, and got into bed with her back against the headboard. Rachel crawled up to Shelby and straddled her mom's lap, laying her head on Shelby's chest. Her mom's fingers began to stroke her hair and Rachel yawned a few times, moving to stick her thumb in her mouth. Shelby eyed the pacifier on the nightstand but didn't pick it up. Rachel had seen her mom take off her bra and only Shelby's tank top was keeping Rachel separated from what she really wanted.

Like she did earlier that day, Rachel slid her hand into Shelby's tank top and rested her hand on the top of Shelby's breast, feeling the slight wetness of Shelby's leaking breast. Without a word, Shelby slipped the strap of her shirt off her shoulder and off her arm. Rachel shimmed down Shelby's body and latched on with the help of Shelby, who turned off the light once Rachel had began suckling in case Santana woke up. Shelby's breasts were tender and sore from the lack of nursing but as Rachel emptied them, she was getting great relief.

Switching sides, Rachel continued to hungrily nurse. She missed the closeness of her mother and the bonding time they spent during breastfeeding; Shelby did too. There was no better feeling than knowing she was providing Rachel with comfort and even some nutrients that the 90 pound girl needed and didn't get from her regular eating habits. Not long after switching, Rachel drifted off to sleep and Shelby reached out into the dark for the pacifier, taking her nipple from Rachel's mouth and placing the pacifier in it's place. Shelby fixed her shirt and rolled Rachel onto the bed beside her, getting comfortable on the mattress.

Seconds after she was snuggled into the bed with Rachel cuddled into her side, Shelby felt Rachel move and then heard the sound of something hitting the floor. The mom knew it was the pacifier. She figured Rachel was sucking her thumb again but shortly after the paci was tossed away, Shelby's shirt was tugged away and Rachel latched on to her once more.

Not one complaint crossed Shelby's mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and for putting up with my lack of age play and slow updates. I hope once the holidays have passed, i can update more.**

**And I'd like to thank Princess for all her help with this chapter and the motivation to get it done :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know! I know! Where the fuck have I been, right? Blame the holidays. I could not get any motivation going but I am back. I know this isn't my usual long chapter but this is something lol. I will update my other stories this week too. I promise!**

**Happy New Year and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season!**

**XOXO-  
**

**GleefullyLea  
**

* * *

Still very much asleep, Shelby turned from laying on her back to laying on her stomach. Rachel felt her mother shift beside her and she rolled closer, laying her head on top of Shelby's arm and draping an arm over Shelby's back with a leg thrown over Shelby's. An hour later, Shelby shifted again but this time she woke up with the need to go to the bathroom and carefully got out of bed as she slid out from under Rachel. Part of the blankets tugged off Rachel and Shelby shook her head with a small chuckle. With help from the bathroom light Shelby had left on, she saw that Rachel had completely shed all her clothes and diaper at some point in the last few hours. The clothing and diaper were strewn about between the blanket and sheets.

Shelby crept to the bathroom and pushed open the cracked door, closing it with a soft click. Moments after sitting down, the door opened and Rachel, naked as the day she came into the world, walked in, rubbing her eyes and yawning deeply.

"Hey Kiddo. Did I wake you?" Shelby whispered, still partly asleep herself.

"You still hate me for what I did." Rachel said. Her voice filled with tears, feeling over emotional from being half asleep.

Shelby grabbed some toilet paper and flushed the toilet when she was dry and quickly washed her hands. Shelby reached around Rachel and closed the door, pulling Rachel into a hug as she did so. Rachel held into Shelby by wrapping her fingers around the tank top strap that sat on Shelby's shoulder blades. Shelby rested her chin on Rachel's head.

"I never hated you." Shelby whispered. "I could never hate you for anything."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are sweetheart. You don't need to apologize anymore, okay?" Shelby felt Rachel's breath slow against her upper arm, thinking the girl was falling back asleep and she wanted to get her in bed. "Come on, we can talk more in the morning."

"I like lollipops. Can I get one?" Rachel asked as Shelby led her to the bed. "Look at the rainbow one."

Shelby raised her brow and smiled, pulling back the covers as she helped Rachel in. Before Shelby got in herself, she cleared the clothes and wet diaper from the bed. Rachel was back to sleep while Shelby worked on getting a new diaper tapped to Rachel's lower body and when she was done, Shelby got into bed. Rachel curled back into her, whispering in a begging voice for Shelby.

Shelby tugged down the right side of her tank top but stopped when Rachel snuggled into Shelby, bringing her arms around her. Content with cuddling with Rachel, Shelby fixed her shirt and held on to Rachel. It wasn't even five minutes later that Shelby heard and felt Rachel tearing off her diaper.

"Ahh." Rachel sighed with a smile. The diaper was no longer bothering her diaper rash.

Shelby smiled as well and closed her eyes.

Rachel woke up several hours later, shortly followed by Ruby. Together the pair went down to the lobby and gathered some things for the entire family to eat for breakfast. Ruby got Rachel settled at the small circular table with a small bowl of cut up fruit to keep Rachel occupied while she sorted out the rest of breakfast. When she was done, Ruby carried Rachel into Shelby's room and placed her on the mattress beside Shelby with a plate of warm toast and sliced strawberries. Ruby left Rachel to wake up her mother and went to take a shower before the other girls would need to be woken up.

Rachel gave Shelby a slobbery kiss, frowning when her mother didn't move. Three kisses later and Shelby was still fast asleep. Rachel sat back on her bottom and whimpered as she tugged at the seam of the diaper that was currently rubbing at her rash. Grandma had put a pair of baby jeans on Rachel that the girl couldn't figure out how to undo and the pants made it harder for Rachel to get any form of relief from her diaper. Shelby instinctively heard Rachel's whimper and groaned when she felt the front of her shirt become wet; her breasts were reacting to Rachel's short cry. Shelby sat up and with a half asleep sympathetic pout, she reached over and stroked Rachel's cheek with the fingers of her left hand. Rachel leaned into her mother's palm and sniffled.

"Momma. Owie." Rachel sniffled again.

"My poor baby." Shelby jetted out her bottom lip. "Mommy will make it all better."

"Num num." Rachel grinned, patting the bed next to the plate.

"Oh, you brought me breakfast." Shelby pulled Rachel into her lap and then grabbed the plate, letting Rachel take a handful of strawberry slices that the girl began gumming up. "You love those, don't you?"

"Num num num." Rachel babbled between bites.

Shelby placed a kiss on Rachel's head before she bit into the piece of toast. The small plate of food was quickly consumed and as Shelby placed the dish on the nightstand, with a quick glance at a still sleeping Santana, Rachel shifted to be laying on her mom's lap with her legs sprawled out on the bed. Shelby felt Rachel's hand dip into her tank top and seconds later, Rachel was latched on and nursing. She was very thankful that Rachel was sucking gently unlike last night. A tiny hand found its way to Shelby's right breast, silently telling the mom that the girl planned to nurse on both sides. Taking this time, Rachel began to fuss with the button of her jeans and Shelby undid them figuring they were bugging Rachel, who didn't often were jean pants. The only jeans Rachel really tolerated was jean shorts. With the buttons done, Rachel got to work taking them off and then use one hand to take her diaper off.

"You're gonna have to keep your diaper on, little lady." Shelby softly said with a chuckle. "You can't go out without one."

To Rachel that was fine, she'd much rather stay in with her mom anyway.

"Momma?" A groggy voice said from the bed across the room.

Shelby froze for a moment and then whipped her head in Santana's direction. The little girl crawled out of her bed and into the one her mom and sister were occupying. She got on her knees and peered over her baby sister. Rachel was well aware that Santana was watching her but didn't stop feeding.

"What's Rachie doing?" Santana asked.

"She-she's drinking my...She's drinking mommy's milk." Shelby stammered.

"Oh. Does she like it?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Shelby nodded.

"I have some?" Santana asked.

Rachel flinched and squished Shelby's right breast closer to her, letting everyone know both belonged to her. Shelby gently explained to Santana that she was too old for breastfeeding and was a big girl. Santana pouted but didn't argue with her mom. She moved to sit next to Shelby and watched as Rachel continued to nurse. Rachel smiled at her older sister and giggled when Santana tickled her toes. Shelby grinned at her two girls, happy that Santana understood she was too old for the boob. When Rachel finished eating, Shelby wiped the few dribbles of milk on Rachel's mouth using her tank top and tucked her breasts back into her shirt.

"Momma, I hungry."

"Okay, let's get you some food."

Shelby diapered Rachel once more, fighting the baby a little as she dabbed more diaper rash cream on the sore spots and carried Rachel on her hip as they went into the adjoining kitchen. Santana was sat down and given one of the plates of fruit and toast and a bowl of dry cereal. Shelby added some milk and got the girl some apple juice. As she finished getting Santana's breakfast arranged, Brittany and Quinn entered the kitchen, both very hungry. With all three girls set up and eating, Shelby was happy the older two were up and were able to watch Rachel and Santana so she could get into the shower.

Rachel happily sat on the kitchen floor with some toys her mom for for her from the room and got to work on stacking her blocks and using her baby doll to knock the towers down. Ruby entered the kitchen, just four minutes after Shelby had left for her shower and began cleaning up the girls' mess and refilled the glasses of apple and orange juice. It wasn't long before the older three wanted to watch cartoons and Ruby sent them into her room so Shelby could get dressed when she was done showering.

"So, Rachel, are things back to normal with your mom?" Ruby asked her teenaged granddaughter.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "We've talked and are suppose to talk again this morning."

Shelby, who had realized she had forgotten body wash at home, stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She quickly crossed the chilly room to go ask her mom for her body wash but stopped when she heard Ruby and Rachel talking.

"What about?"

"Last night, I woke up when mommy was getting up to go to the bathroom. I didn't like to be alone and even though I knew she was going to come back after using the bathroom, I still couldn't help but be worried that she still hated me. I went into the bathroom and I shared my feelings. I was too tired to really talk so she said we'd talk this morning."

"Your mom never hated you."

"I know." Rachel said, standing up to be next to her grandma. "I know she was also just trying to teach me a lesson but she didn't need to be such a bitch."

Ruby turned Rachel around and gave her a quick few swats, making her diaper rash sting worse than ever.

"You do not talk about your mother that way." Ruby stated.

"You can't do that." Rachel cried out, rubbing and tugging at her diaper. Boy was she uncomfortable.

"I am sure your mother would agree you deserved that." Ruby said, folding her arms.

"I do." Shelby said making her presence known. "I would never tolerate that language at all, especially when directed at me."

"I'm sorry." Rachel bowed her head.

"I don't want to hear that kind of language again and grandma is allowed you punish you in anyway she sees fit." Shelby added before asking her mom for her body wash. Ruby returned minutes later and Shelby headed back to the bathroom.

Rachel wiped her teary eyes and ended up following her mother into the bathroom. Shelby was in the shower when she opened the door. She stripped off her clothing and peeled back the shower curtain just a little ways.

"Mommy." Rachel whined.

"Yes, Love?" Shelby said, rinsing off the coconut and lime body wash.

"Wash my hair?" She whimpered pleadingly.

"Come on." Shelby nodded and pulled the shower curtain back further.

She stood behind the girl and held Rachel under the warm stream to wet the girl's hair. She then moved so the stream was hitting her own back and squirted a quarter sized amount of shampoo in her hand and began working it through Rachel's dark tresses. Stepping the pair of them back, the shower separated the two and Shelby rinsed Rachel's hair free of the suds. The same steps were repeated with the conditioner and then Shelby stepped out of the tub so Rachel could wash the rest of herself up.

An hour and a half later, Ruby climbed into her van and drove away with her daughter and granddaughters waving goodbye. Rachel began to sob and Shelby turned the girl into her body to let Rachel cry against her.

"I don't. Want. Her. To go." Rachel sobbed out, wiping her nose against Shelby's plain gray v-neck tee. Shelby grimaced but held onto Rachel.

"She'll come visit again Rach and we can go visit her too."

"Tomorrow?" Rachel whimpered.

"Not that soon." Shelby sighed with a small smile. "Maybe next month."

"Okay." Rachel whispered.

"Let's go do some more shopping, okay?" Shelby suggested, wiping her kid's face with a baby wipe she wiggled from the case that was in the diaper bag which was currently over Shelby's shoulder.

"Kay." Rachel said, popping her thumb into her mouth. Shelby sighed and took Rachel's thumb from her mouth. "Momma."

Shelby rolled her eyes at Rachel's whiny voice and placed the girl into her seat in the stroller. Santana climbed in the front and waited for Shelby to buckle her in.

"Here's pop-pop." Shelby handed Rachel a purple and teal pacifier. It seemed as though Rachel was content with the pacifier and Shelby quickly buckled Santana and then began pushing the stroller as Quinn and Brittany walked along side her.

Rachel tossed her pacifier at Santana and the three year old was about to pout at being hit by the item but instead she popped the pacifier into her mouth. This went unnoticed by Shelby, who was proud of herself, thinking she had broken Rachel of her thumb sucking habit. Santana smiled around the pacifier and made sure Shelby didn't catch her. The first stop was at the baby gear store, where Shelby had seen the carseats she wanted to test out. She started with Quinn and Brittany, knowing they'd be the easier ones. Plus she could get them done and get them settled at the kid's play area while she dealt with the other two. Rachel and Santana stayed quiet in their stroller as they watched their sisters pick out booster seats. Quinn settled on a pink and orange flower seat, while Brittany chose a black and white zebra print seat. Shelby directed the girls to the Lego play table and TV area where Scooby-Doo was currently playing and then took the girls over to their carseat section.

Santana hid the pacifier in her pocket and Shelby lifted her out of the stroller, sitting her in the first carseat. Santana was not happy with the straps and definitely didn't want to be in it one bit.

"Out mommy! I wan out!" She growled, arching her back as best as she could. "No!"

"Santana stop, we need to get carseats." Shelby said. She noticed Santana was able to wiggle about and tightened the straps to keep her a bit more secure. "I think this is the one. Do you want black, red, or pink?"

"None! None!" Santana cried out in frustration. She wanted out and never wanted to sit in the seat again.

"Then I will pick for you." Shelby sternly said.

"No mommy! No! No carseat."

"Yes carseat." Shelby said, taking the slip of paper for the carseat and adding it to the stack of Brittany and Quinn's. She unbuckled Santana and put her in the stroller, then undid Rachel and sat her in the carseat Santana was just in.

"How old is she?" A sales woman asked, walking up to Shelby.

"She is ten months." Shelby answered. "Going on eleven months."

"She will need to be rear faced until she is one." The woman said. "This car seat does both forward and rear facing. So you won't have to purchase another down the road."

"Great!" Shelby exclaimed and she ripped a second slip of paper from the tab.

"Are you getting just these four carseats?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Shelby nodded.

"I can take the tickets from you and get the seats pulled from the warehouse. You can pick them up before you leave the community."

"Awesome, then I won't have to worry about it." Shelby said. "We will be leaving tomorrow around noon."

"Okay, I just need your name. You can pay tomorrow when you pick them up."

"It's Shelby. Shelby Corcoran."

"Perfect. See you tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you." Shelby smiled.

After looking around a few more minutes once she got Rachel back into the stroller, Shelby purchased some strap covers and neck pillows for each of the girls when they got tired in their carseats and needed a pillow, along with some window clings that blocked people from seeing into the car and also kept the sun from bugging the girls. The family continued shopping until they got hungry for lunch. Shelby decided to go to Subway for some salads and sandwiches, then take the food to the park to eat. The girls could then play for a bit after they finished eating.

Shelby ordered three sandwiches for the three older children and a salad for herself. Leaning down, Shelby asked Rachel what she wanted. Rachel whispered that she wanted a spinach salad with tomatoes, pickles, onions, green peppers, and cucumbers with a little bit of oil dressing.

"Momma I want milk!" Santana loudly said.

Shelby was about to say okay but then realized what kind of milk Santana wanted. "You can have regular milk." Shelby pointedly said.

"But Rachel-"

"Is a baby." Shelby said. "You are not."

"No fair." Santana pouted crossing her arms. "I wanna cookie."

"Not with that attitude." Shelby scoffed.

"Please?" Santana asked, batting her long lashes at her mom.

Shelby praised Santana on her better tone and added six cookies to their order. Shelby relied on Santana to hold the bag of sandwiches and salads, while the two older girls carried the four drinks so Shelby could push the stroller. The park was busy with parents and their children. Picnics were in progress and the playset was packed with many children and the water play area was full as well with families playing in the sprinklers. She knew it was a matter of time before the girls would be begging and demanding to go over to play.

"Santana, please slow down." Shelby asked of the girl who was inhaling her sub like nobody's business. "There is plenty of time to play."

"But the quicker I eat, the faster I can play." The Latina said with a mouthful of food.

"And the quicker you eat, the faster you get a tummy-ache, which means the less you can play."

"I no wanna gets sick!" Santana gasped.

"Then take Santana sized bites."

"Otay mommy." Santana said, taking a more dainty bite.

Shelby got Rachel's salad set up and grabbed a cold bottle of breastmilk from the mini bottle cooler and passed it to Rachel but the girl kicked it away. She wanted her milk fresh from the source. Santana eyed the bottle that was only a few feet away but before she could be sneaky and hide the bottle, Shelby grabbed it and placed it back in the cooler to keep it cold until Rachel wanted it. A deep pout crossed Santana's mouth and she angrily bit her sandwich. Rachel noticed this and tilted her head. Chances were that Shelby wasn't going to nurse her if she had a full bottle of breastmilk on hand. Shelby was harassed for some cookies when all the lunches were consumed but the mom shook her head and said they needed to wait a little bit and could have the sweets on the way back to the hotel.

Together the family walked over to the playset and Brittany and Quinn took off to the swings. Santana settled on playing with some toys in the sandbox. Rachel sat at Shelby's feet even though the mom was urging her to go play with her sisters and other kids. Rachel held her hand out to Shelby and repeatedly opened and closed her fist, asking her mom for her Baba. Shelby retrieved the bottle from the cooler and handed it to the baby. Rachel took a few sips and then held the bottle by the nipple between her teeth so she could crawl to Santana. She sat with her back to Shelby and put the bottle in her sister's lap.

"Baba." Rachel stated, telling her sister she could have it and then let her know Shelby was hers. "Momma."

It took Santana a second to understand what Rachel was trying to say but when she got it, her eyes lit up. Getting to her feet, Santana scrambled to Shelby, asking for her sippy cup. Shelby handed the water filled plastic spill-proof cup to the toddler. Santana unscrewed the lid and poured out the water, replacing it with the breastmilk. She began drinking, taking her time as she didn't know when she would get more milk, if ever.

Rachel pushed herself on her knees with her bottle back in her mouth and returned to Shelby with a frown. She waved her empty bottle in front of Shelby and began to tear up.

"Momma." She sniffled. "Momma."

"It's gone already? My my, you're a hungry girl." Shelby chuckled and picked up Rachel, sitting the baby next to her on the park bench. She reached into the cooler for another bottle sighed when she realized she forgot to pack the second one as Brittany had, had a meltdown when she was packing the diaper bag and cooler and didn't remember to pack the second bottle when she was finished with Brittany.

"Momma." Rachel whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Boo-Boo, momma didn't bring another bottle. I'll go fill your bottle with water from the fountain." Rachel shook her head not wanting water and tried to keep her mom from getting up. "I will be right back."

"Nah! Nah! Momma! Momma!" Rachel cried getting to her knees to reach for Shelby, who had stood up. As she leaned forward, she fell off the bench and landed face first, letting out a loud painful wail.

"Rachel!" Shelby exclaimed and scooped her baby up and into her arms. "Oh, baby."

"Momma." Rachel cried, wrapping her fingers into Shelby's hair. With the help of Shelby rubbing her back and random kisses on her rear streaked cheek, Rachel calmed down enough for Shelby to be able to check over the girl for any injuries.

"You're okay." Shelby said, figuring Rachel was more frightened than hurt.

She continued to rub Rachel's back as Shelby could feel that Rachel was shaking. Tipping Rachel to lay back in her arms, Shelby took a deep and nervous breath as she scanned the area around her. It was the first time Shelby was going to nurse in public and it was very overwhelming but she knew it would really calm Rachel down. Seeing that no one was paying attention to her, Shelby pushed up her tee shirt and pulled down her bra. She wasn't exposed long as Rachel was ready and eager to nurse. While Rachel fed, Shelby glanced around and realized it wasn't such a big deal as hardly anyone gave a damn. She grinned widely and let Rachel finish up.

A half hour later, the girls were all playing in the sprinklers and after ten minutes of begging for Shelby to join them, the oldest brunette kicked off her flip flops and ran with the girls through the water. Rachel sat on the ground and crawled around through the streams of water, enjoying her time in the sprinklers. Shelby kept a close eye on her youngest, making sure the girl didn't wander off as she sometimes liked too. Rachel's tummy began to gargle and slight pains radiated through her lower belly. She placed a hand on her stomach and groaned, she knew she shouldn't have eaten all of her salad as there was a lot of oil dressing on top. Sometimes the oil dressing didn't sit well with her, especially if she ate a lot of it. The gurgling stopped but a short time later, Rachel had to pee.

Rachel didn't pay much to wetting the diaper, it was nothing new to her. Except she realized she had done more than wet her diaper. A deep red blush crept through Rachel's cheeks and she began to cry. She had never dirtied her diaper before and she was embarrassed to know her mom was going to have to change her. Shelby was currently swinging Quinn around in a circle, whipping her through the many sprinklers and Rachel jumped to her feet, running over to the diaper bag where she grabbed one of the hotel key cards. She then ran over to her mother.

"I'm going to the hotel." Rachel said and didn't wait for Shelby's reaction before she took off.

Rachel was a runner and was out of the park before Shelby was even able to collect the other three girls. Shelby was trying her best to gather the girls and their items to catch up to Rachel but she wasn't able to go as fast as she wanted.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom in Shelby's room, in only one of Shelby's Broadway t-shirts and a pair of Shelby's cotton shorts after she got cleaned up. It was only a matter o minutes before her family would be arriving and Rachel didn't want to see any of them. She used the key card to open the door to Ruby's old room and went into the bathroom, locking herself inside.

Shelby unlocked her door and ushered the girls inside, telling them not to sit down as they were still soaking from playing in the water and didn't want the bedding to get wet. She opened the bathroom door to check for Rachel and sighed when she didn't find her in the bathroom. She did, however, find Rachel's clothes on the floor with the wrapped up soiled diaper in the trash can. It all became clear to Shelby and she became embarrassed for her daughter. This was going to be a tough one. She grabbed the clothes and buried the diaper deep in the small trash can and exited the bathroom with several towels.

"Wrap up in these and when I come back, you guys can take a bath." Shelby said and used her key card to enter her mother's old room. The bathroom light was on and like she figured, the door was locked. "Rach?"

"Go away, please? I don't wanna talk." Rachel tearfully whispered.

"Honey, it's okay. You had an accident, it happens. Please come out?" Shelby pleaded.

"No!" Rachel bellowed.

"Rachel, we don't have to talk about it and no one will know."

"Leave me alone." Rachel sobbed, wiping her nose with her bare arm.

Shelby laid her head against the door and sighed. She felt so so bad for Rachel and didn't know what to say.

"Do you want to nurse?" Shelby asked. "Will that make you feel better?"

"No! Go away!"

Shelby bit her lip and straightened up. Clearly Rachel needed some time to herself and there was nothing more she could do. She told Rachel she'd be in the other room if she needed her and reminded the girl that it was only and accident before she returned to her room to give the girls a bath.

She hoped Rachel wouldn't lock herself up for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!I know this was rushed but hey, I am freaking proud of myself for getting SOMETHING updated lol.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel quietly turned the door knob and pulled open the bathroom door, peeking to make sure the room was empty before she pushed the door open the rest of the way. She had been in the bathroom for over two hours and was growing tired but most of all she was starting to get hungry.

She went into the tiny kitchen and began to make herself a small plate of food out of the fruit and other items from breakfast. The door leading into the room that was currently being used by her mother and sisters, was cracked open and not closed all the way and Rachel didn't hear anyone coming into the room.

"Hey." Quinn said in her teenage voice. She had seen Rachel from her spot on the floor and excused herself into the kitchen.

"Hey." Rachel replied back, uncertain if Quinn knew what had happened at the park.

"You okay? Shelby said we needed to give you some space for awhile."

"You're calling her Shelby now? What happened to mom?"

"Does it bother you that I call Shelby mom?" Quinn could sense the hostility in Rachel's voice. "Is it just me or does it bother you when Brittany and Santana do it too?"

Rachel didn't answer.

"I know Shelby is your real mom and only plays the role of our mom but you have to understand, she's been like a mom to us. Our own moms didn't care or are dead. Shelby took us under her wing and have been guiding us like a mom should."

"Yet that didn't stop either of you three from bullying me. You were playing mommy with my mom and were treating me like crap. Like you were taunting me."

"We said we were sorry. You forgave us." Quinn reminded her.

"It still hurts. It hurts, Quinn. I may have forgiven you but it doesn't take the pain away. Shelby and I may be closer than ever but that doesn't mean what she did in the past doesn't still hurt sometimes." Rachel angrily said. "But right now. In this moment, I could use my mom but in order to have her I have to compete with three other people, who are not her kids. I love age play and I love the three of you but I need my mom to be just that, my mom. I need her to be focused on just me, her biological daughter and no one else. I am sorry for sounding like a bitch or that you three are in the way because even when I am upset with one of you, I still love you all and wouldn't trade what we have for all the money in the world. I just need my mom sometimes."

"I get it, Rachel. I really do." Quinn said, brushing away Rachel's tears. "I know you and Shelby need your own time."

"And you need her too." Rachel replied to feel a little less selfish. "I can share but sometimes I can't."

"But you shouldn't have too all the time." Quinn said. "I can always spend a night or two at Santana's to give you and Shelby your time alone."

"Once in a while." Rachel agreed. "I don't want things between you and mom to change. Or you and me."

"It won't." Quinn assured her little sister. "Can we hug it out now?"

"Yeah." Rachel giggled as Quinn wrapped her arms around her. "I love you Quinn. Like a sister."

"I love you like a sister too." Quinn smiled and they pulled apart. "I don't know what's going on but will you come watch the rest of the movie with us?"

"I don't know." Rachel hesitated.

"Come on, how bad can it be? We're your family and we can't have family time of you're missing."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. She slowly nodded and took a couple bites of fruit before following Quinn into the other room. Brittany clapped in excitement at seeing Rachel and Santana nearly fell of her bed as she scrambled to get off to hug her sister.

"You're back!" Brittany squealed.

"Rachie!" Santana shrieked, hugging her sister.

Everyone settled back into their spots, Brittany and Santana on one bed, Quinn on the floor between the beds and Rachel crawled into the bed Shelby was sitting on. She nestled into Shelby's side but didn't meet her mother's gaze. Shelby understood Rachel was still shy but kissed her daughter's head.

"I love you, Peanut." Shelby whispered into Rachel's hair.

"I love you too, mom." Rachel replied back. A couple minutes went by and Rachel finally looked up at her mom. "Mommy?"

"Hmmm?" Shelby hummed while playing with Rachel's hair.

"I need a diaper." Rachel whispered in Shelby's ear.

"You sure?" Shelby whispered back.

Rachel nodded and Shelby scooted off the bed and fetched a diaper and a pair of pajamas for Rachel. Rachel held still as her mom dabbed some diaper rash cream on her sore bottom and as the diaper was taped down. A shirt was pushed over Rachel's head and the two finally settled back into the bed to watch the last of the movie. Rachel caught Quinn looking at her and she smiled, reaching over Shelby to pat the bed. Quinn grinned, along with Shelby and she scurried to melt into Shelby's other side.

"That's my girls." Shelby softly said, squeezing both girls.

Attention was turned to the television but not for long. A loud ripping noise filled the room and seconds later a white diaper flew off the bed. Rachel let out an audible sigh of relief and Shelby followed with her own sigh.

Rachel stuck her thumb in her mouth, hiding her smile but Shelby pulled her thumb out.

"No, no." Shelby lightly scolded.

"Momma." Rachel whined and tried to suck her thumb once more but Shelby wasn't letting her.

"No." Shelby said and reached for the pacifier that was suppose to be on the table between the two beds. Shelby frowned, wondering where the pacifier went. "Where did Rachel's green pacifier go?"

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged, not taking her eyes from the television.

"Me either." Quinn yawned.

Shelby checked the table once more and her attention was drawn to the dark haired girl walking suspiciously to the kitchenette.

"Santana." Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm?" The girl replied, freezing in her spot.

"Have you seen the green pacifier? It was just her a few minutes ago."

Santana shook her head no and Shelby got off the bed and went over to the three year old. She turned the girl around and placed both hands on her hips.

"Santana Maria, you are too old for pacifiers." Shelby said, plucking the green one from her hand and the other one from her mouth. "You're a big girl."

"I no wanna be a big girl." Santana folded her arms. "I be baby. I wanna wear a diaper."

"No." Shelby shook her head. "You wear big girl panties."

"No." Santana stomped her foot.

She grabbed a hold of her orange and purple stripped pajama bottoms and yanked them down to her ankles, followed by her panties and kicked them off her feet. Shelby watched with a small look of displeasure as Santana tried to diaper herself with one of Rachel's clean diapers. Her brow raised in slight amusement as Santana's tantrum was ruined by her inability to diaper herself and the girl gave up but stormed over to Shelby.

"Put it on me." Santana demanded.

"You are not wearing a diaper and you most certainly do not talk to me in that tone. Put your clothes back on this instant."

"I not wearing undies! I want diaper!" Santana's voice rose higher but she made sure to not reach the level that was sure to earn her a spanking.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No." Shelby said, her voice remaining firm and evenly toned.

"Yes!" Santana bellowed.

"No."

"Yes or I pee on floor!" Santana smirked.

"Don't you dare." Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"I will." Santana placed her hands on her hips, mocking Shelby.

"Santana, I am not using a diaper on you. If you need to go potty you do it in the bathroom, on the toilet."

"Diaper me." Santana threatened one last time.

"No." Shelby shook her head.

She went over to the pile of clothes, picking them up to get Santana dressed. Her eyes widened when she heard Brittany announce that Santana was peeing on the floor. Sure enough, Santana's legs were soaked and there was a large puddle at her feet.

"Told you I would." Santana proudly said.

Not caring about the urine that was wetting her pants, Shelby sat on the bed and pulled Santana over her knee, swatting her four times.

"You do not pee on the floor." Shelby harshly scolded.

She took Santana by the arm and led her into the bathroom. Getting the toddler clean and in her pajamas and underwear once more, Shelby walked Santana back to the bed, making her lay down next to Rachel. Quinn took Santana's old spot on the bed with Brittany and watched as Shelby returned to the bathroom to get some paper towels to clean up the puddle. Santana curled into a ball with her butt touching the headboard and grinned as Rachel fetched one of the pacifiers and gave it to her.

Shelby was pulling paper towels from the counter dispenser like a mad woman, still in shock that her potty trained daughter peed on the floor.

"Momma!" Quinn loudly shouted.

"You don't need to yell, Quinn." Shelby hollered back and started to make her way out of the bathroom.

"But Rachel is gonna pee on the floor!" Brittany said.

Shelby stepped out of the bathroom and saw her youngest, standing a few feet away from the puddle, ready to create another one.

"Rachel Barbra! No!" Shelby said, grabbing a hold of Rachel's arm. "That's no!"

"Momma." Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"You do not pee on the floor." Shelby said, keeling down to be eye level with Rachel. "You go in your diaper."

"Nanana?" Rachel sniffled as she pointed to Santana.

"Santana isn't allowed to go potty on the floor either." Shelby said, picking up Rachel. She grabbed the tube of diaper cream and dabbed some on the reddened area of Rachel's bottom. "Let's get you into some pajamas before I start the next movie."

Shelby picked out a sleeper that had buttons down the back of it. Rachel would be unable to get out of it and the baby was aware of it but wasn't fussing yet as her diaper wasn't bothering her rash just yet. Shelby picked Rachel off the floor and laid her on the bed. She picked up the diaper that had been discared moments prior and fastened it on the girl's hips once again. Rachel growled in displeasure and again when Shelby brushed her tiny hand away from her bra strap.

"Momma!" Rachel yelled.

"In a minute, Rachel." Shelby replied, going over to the television to turn it off.

"Mommy!" Three voices complained when the flat screen was shut down.

"No more TV." Shelby said. "I have let you watch more than I usually do."

"But we are gonna get bored." Quinn whined with a dramatic sigh.

"We are gonna have fun as a family." Shelby smiled.

"Ugh." Santana rolled her eyes as she rubbed at her smarting backside.

"Watch it young lady." Shelby warned the three year old with a perfectly shaped, raised brow.

"What are we gonna do, Mommy?" Brittany asked, intrigued by the way Shelby was slyly smiling.

"Well." Shelby said, walking over to the closet. She reached in and grabbed a small Target bag and a larger one from the floor and emptied the contents onto the bed. "Who wants to go swimming?!"

Four little girls giddily sat on four plastic chairs, waiting for Shelby to finish unpacking the tote bag of towels, dry clothes, and toys. Brittany bounced her leg rapidly, she loved the water and hadn't been swimming in forever. She was having a hard time containing herself with every passing second that she was not allowed to jump in. Watching Shelby very closely, the tall blonde stood up and took two small steps towards the pool. Shelby was unaware of the sneaky girl and continued to sort out the items in the bag. Quinn, who was in charge of watching Rachel, was also unaware of what the five year old was up too. Again, neither Quinn nor Shelby noticed when three more steps were taken.

Santana, however, was very much aware and wanted to go with her older sister.

"Bee! Me too! Bee!" Santana shrieked and ran past Shelby.

"Brittany and Santana, you stop right there." Shelby sternly said.

"But I wanna play in the water, Mommy." Brittany pouted.

"Not until I tell you it's okay." Shelby said, walking up to the girls.

Santana knew better and instantly went back to her seat without Shelby's help. Brittany on the other hand took two more steps to the edge of the pool, dangerously close. Shelby reached out to grab Brittany but the girl stepped out of the way and started to run to the other side of the pool away from Shelby.

"Can't get me mommy!" Brittany said, sticking her tongue out at Shelby.

Quinn pushed open the glass door to the pool house and held it open as Rachel crawled out into the hallway, then waited for Santana to grab her stuffed elephant from the tote bag before she followed her sisters to the game room. Shelby would be dealing with Brittany for a few minutes and Quinn decided it would be a good idea to keep her sisters and herself out of trouble by taking them to the game room. She had seen where her mommy had put quarters into her wallet many times and knew where to get some for the games. It probably would have been a good idea for her to ask for the money first but Shelby was too busy with Brittany.

"Here two for each. We can play one game and then we have to go back so we can swim." Quinn said, passing two quarters to each of her sisters.

In the middle of her hunting game, Quinn felt a strong hand wrap it's fingers around her small wrist. With a tight yank, she was facing her angry mother.

"Quinn, what the hell were you thinking?" Shelby frantically asked. "You cannot just walk off by yourself without telling me!"

"I'm sorry." Quinn whimpered. She knew she had scared Shelby a lot and felt very horrible about it. "I was trying to help."

"Help how?" Shelby asked, walking over to Rachel. She pulled the infant off the Scooby-Doo ride on machine, ignoring Rachel's protests.

"Brittany was being bad and Rachel was getting fussy." Quinn explained as Shelby walked them out to the pool once again. "You can't deal with both of them at the same time so I took them to the game room to help. I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm in trouble, huh?"

Shelby placed Rachel back in her plastic chair and ordered Santana into hers before kneeling down to be eye level with Quinn.

"No, you aren't in trouble. You were trying to help me and I appreciate what you were trying to do but next time you need to tell mommy where you are going. You cannot do this again, do you understand?" Shelby firmly said.

"I understand." Quinn nodded.

"Good." Shelby kissed Quinn's head. "Thank you for being a good helper."

"You're welcome mommy." Quinn wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck.

"Where did you get the money to play the games anyway?" Shelby asked as she picked up Rachel to carry her to the water.

"Um..." Quinn slowly said, thinking of a good excuse to give her mother.

"Quinn." Shelby raised her brow.

"I..borrowed it?" Quinn innocently smiled. "From your wallet?"

Shelby sighed very lightly. Turning to the corner she had stuck Brittany in, Shelby called the girl out and then pointed Quinn to the now empty spot. With a swat to her backside, Quinn was sent on her way to stand for seven minutes. Watching Quinn and Brittany switch, Shelby shook her head. It was suppose to be a simple trip to the hotel pool. Why Shelby even had the idea that it would be simple was beyond the young mom. Nothing was simple with four little girls in tow.


	19. Chapter 19

"Quinn! Rachel!" Shelby shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

It had been nearly a week since the family had returned from their mini vacation and today Shelby was running late. She needed to be at McKinley in ten minutes for the first official rehearsal for the Trouble Tones. Rachel and Quinn were not helping things.

"Move Quinn, I need to brush my teeth." Rachel said, bumping Quinn as the blonde was bent over the sink, trying to apply her gel eyeliner. A black streak now trailed from Quinn's lash line to just above her brow.

"Damn." Quinn growled, reaching for a tissue. "Look what you did, Rachel."

"Well, hurry up!" Rachel raised her voice.

"What is going on up here?" Shelby asked, her heels clicking against the linoleum as she walked into the bathroom. When both girls started to complain about the other simultaneously, Shelby held up a hand and shook her head. There was no time for this. "Rachel, go use my bathroom. Quinn, you have two seconds to finish your makeup."

"But-" Rachel stomped her foot.

"No ma'am." Shelby shook her head again. She grabbed Rachel's toothbrush and handed it to the pouting girl. "Scoot." She sent Rachel out of the room with a slight swat to the backside.

Quinn leaned back over the sink and began wiping up the out of place eyeliner. As if it weren't difficult enough for the blonde to apply the black gel, it was harder to fix the mess without ruining the rest of her makeup. Shelby was still standing in the bathroom, so Quinn stifled the sigh she wanted so desperately to let out. Sometimes living with Rachel was a major pain. Of course it wasn't exactly Rachel's fault, she had grown up being the only child, while Quinn had an older sister. And though Quinn should be use to sharing a bathroom with someone, sharing a bathroom with Rachel was hard to get use too.

Shelby watched the girl for a few seconds before leaving the room. Knowing the two teenagers had some sort of jealousy thing going on between the two of them, she had made sure to keep an extra eye on them. That didn't always mean that Shelby jumped in at every little tift the girls had, as the girls needed to learn how to get along on their own and Shelby wasn't always going to be around to play referee.

Back in her own bedroom, Shelby grabbed the shoes she had laid out on her bed an hour ago and slipped them on. Rachel was still in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and was about to spit out the cinnamon flavored goo, when Shelby walked in. Rachel still had not yet brushed her hair out since getting out of the shower. Spotting the pink brush on the counter just a few inches from Rachel, Shelby picked it up and began running the brush through Rachel's long locks. The girl wiped up her mouth, ridding her lips of the toothpaste and leaned her head back just slightly for Shelby.

"I love when you brush my hair." Rachel smiled with her eyes closed. She didn't need to look at her mother to know Shelby had the same smile on her face. Shelby loved brushing Rachel's hair just the same. "When I was little, I would imagine you singing to me as you brushed out my tangles after a shower or bath."

"I love playing with your hair." Shelby softly said. She brushed it for a few more seconds and secured Rachel's hair into a ponytail. Setting down the brush, she turned Rachel to her and kissed her forehead. She took a step back and looked at her grown daughter, still in shock that the little baby she had given up years and years ago, was now hers for life. "We should get going. Are you all packed?"

"Yup." Rachel replied, turning back to the mirror to make sure her baby hairs were laying flat.

"Water bottle filled? Extra clothes for after practice?" Shelby asked, walking Rachel out of the bathroom and then the bedroom. "Did you pack your deodorant? Oh, and what about-"

"Mom, I know what to pack." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hello!" Two familiar voices called from downstairs.

"Santana! Brittany!" Quinn squealed, coming out of the bathroom.

Over the last week, Santana and Brittany had been spending most of their time at Julio's house. The teens were doing quite well at Santana's father's house, much to Shelby's delight. Santana and her father had a lot to work through but Julio inviting Brittany to move in as well had softened Santana a bit. During the week, when Santana did visit the Corcoran house, Shelby started to notice a slight different in Santana. It wasn't a bad change but a good one, Julio was very consistent and strict with the rules he had in place for the girls. You could even say he was a bit stricter than Shelby. Santana didn't quite like the rules, she had promised Shelby she'd try her best to follow them. Even though some people would like to think Santana hated to follow rules, deep down the girl craved structure, something Shelby found hard to give consistently with four girls at home. Which is something that had changed in Shelby's household now that it was just her, Rachel, and Quinn. That's not to say she didn't like being a parent to the four girls or that she didn't miss Brittany and Santana but she had to admit, two was much easier than four.

"Girls, before you go down to greet your sisters, you need to collect your things so we can get going." Shelby said. The girls groaned but returned to their room to get their bags. Shelby headed down stairs, wanting to see the other two before Quinn and Rachel were all over them. She was surprised that the girls had showed up as Julio was suppose to drop them off at the high school. "Hey girls."

"Hi, Mom." Brittany said, getting the first hug from Shelby.

"What are you two doing here?" Shelby asked, moving to Santana to hug her. "I mean, I am thrilled to see you but I thought your dad was suppose to drop you off at school."

"He was but we passed by on the way and saw you were still home." Santana said. "Papi figured we'd want to spend more time with you guys before practice."

"That was very nice of him."

"Santana! Brittany!" Rachel called from the top of the stairs. She quickly ran down them, causing Shelby to tense with fear that the girl was gonna go too fast and fall. She whizzed past her mother and right into Santana.

Shelby gave the four girls a few seconds to talk before she shuffled them out of the house and into the car. Once at McKinley, Shelby unlocked the auditorium door to let those who were waiting into the building. Shelby instructed the six girls to use only the bathroom that was across the hall from the auditorium and to not walk about the school. They were only allowed in the small hallway and nowhere else. She gave her children a pointed look, knowing how sneaky each and every one of them could be.

Fifteen minutes later the last six girls arrived to the auditorium and Shelby called all of them on stage to start warming up. Rachel was the first one on stage and crossed her arms as she waited impatiently for the rest of the girls to join her. Shelby made eye contact with her daughter and silently told her to watch herself and not get bossy. The mother knew how the girl could get and she was bound and determined to change her daughter's antics. Little miss Rachel would not be trying to take over in coaching, she would not be demanding to have every single solo, she would not be critizing the other memebers, and she would most certainly not be doing any storm outs.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. Instead of making a comment to her mother, knowing it would probably get her in trouble, Rachel began to do her own warm ups and stretches. As she sat on the floor to finish stretching her legs and back, Rachel glanced around to the girls around her. It was the first time all twelve girls were going to be practicing together as for the assembly weeks back, there hadn't been the correct amount of girls needed to compete. Rachel thought the girls from the assembly were alright and with some practice, they could get better. She just wasn't so sure about some of the newer girls. One in particular. Sugar Motta.

Sugar couldn't carry a tune in a bucket if her life depended on it. How had she made the cut during the audition Shelby held. Something wasn't right. Getting to her feet, Rachel moved off the stage and marched up to her mother. Shelby was busy organizing her things on the director's table and jumped slightly when Rachel placed her hands harshly on the table.

"What the hell is Sugar doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Excuse me? First of all, watch your mouth. Second, I will be the one to decide who can and cannot be a part of this team. I am the coach, Rachel, not you. Now, I need to finish setting up. Go back and continue stretching until I tell you otherwise."

"She is going to bring dow-"

"Rachel, that's enough."

"But she can't sing!" Rachel bellowed.

"Not very well but-"

"Not at all." Rachel snorted.

"But." Shelby sharply said. "With a bit of help, I can turn her into a decent singer and, she is an amazing dancer. She's been dancing since she was two."

"So?" Rachel said.

"So, we need great dancers." Shelby said. "Besides, her father gave double the school's budget to help support our team. That's a lot of money Rachel, money we need for costumes, trip fares, competition fees, and whatever else I need to make this team a success."

"That's why she's here. For the money?" Rachel raised her brow.

"No. She auditioned for me and I liked her dancing talent. I was already planning to add her to the team but before I could call her and tell her she made the cut, her father called me and gave me the offer."

"Well I hope the money is worth plaguing our team with someone who cannot sing." Rachel said, spinning on her heel. She stomped down to the stage and bent over her gym bag, looking for her headband. Straightening back up, Rachel was surprised to find Shelby standing behind her. "Holy crap!"

"Rachel, I will not tolerate you speaking to me in that manner. You know that, so I don't know why you thought you'd get away with it." Shelby said.

"I'm sorry." Rachel quickly said. She knew not to push Shelby's buttons any further and did the smart thing of keeping her mouth shut, even though her opinion had not changed in the last thirty seconds.

"Do not let it happen again." Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am."

Rachel held her tongue throughout practice, even though she badly wanted to point out the several mistakes she heard and saw. She particularly had a lot to say about Sugar but the glares and head shakes from Shelby, made Rachel keep the comments to herself. Two hours into practice and everyone was beginning to get hungry, including Shelby. The group was given a lunch break. Thirty minutes to eat and rest, then it would be back to rehearsing. Most of the glee club headed to the McDonalds or Subway that was across the street from the high school and the rest, except for Shelby's girls, agreed to get some coffee and a sandwich at The Lima Bean. Earlier, Brittany and the girls had asked to go to the Chinese buffet just down the street but Shelby had packed them each a lunch as she wanted them to eat a healthy lunch during rehearsal days.

"Girls, you may go outside to eat but do not leave the courtyard." Shelby said. She would spend lunch with the girls but she needed to make a few copies in the teacher's lounge. Plus Figgins had left her the keys to her classroom and office and she wanted to take a look. She figured a day or two a week during lunch break, she could work on cleaning up the two rooms. She'd rather spend the summer slowly preparing for the first day of school, than to spend the first several weeks of school doing it. "If you need me I will be in the teacher's lounge, room 212, or my office which is room 217."

The girls took Shelby's car keys from her and grabbed their lunches from the cooler that was in trunk of Shelby's SUV. They locked the doors, like instructed a million times by Shelby, and walked around the side of the building to the courtyard. The girls sat at the table, the three Cheerios had claimed as theirs years ago. Rachel untied the plastic grocery bag, pulling the brown lunch bag out. She began organizing her food, the way she liked it. Salad in the middle, bottle of water to the top left of the square bowl, a ziplock of cut up fruit at the top right, fork just below that, and her napkin parallel to the fork. After emptying the small container of Italian dressing onto the salad, Rachel began to eat, making sure to not lay her fork on the table.

Santana was about to take another bite of her cold chicken wrap when she spotted a teenage boy walking down the large cement stairs.

"No way." She said, venom leaked from her tongue.

"What?" Quinn asked.

Three heads turned to look at what Santana was staring at. It was only Rachel who had a smile on her face. Brody bounced down the last few steps and strolled over to the table, sitting on the edge, next to Rachel. Quinn scrunched her nose, already annoyed by his presence. Using his pointer finger, Brody gently chased hearts on top of Rachel's hand.

"Hey you." Brody said, his eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Hey." Rachel said, her breath being taken away by the handsome boy.

"I got your text."

"I see."

"Wait, you texted him?" Brittany asked.

"He lives two streets down, I just thought he'd like to eat with us and maybe watch the rest of our practice." Rachel said, not looking away from Brody.

"Where's his lunch?" Santana asked, not fond of the boy being around his sister.

"I, uh, I guess I was so excited to see you, I forgot to bring something." Brody shrugged.

"That's okay, we can share the rest of mine." Rachel said.

Santana rolled her eyes and dropped her wrap, chucking it into the brown and plastic bags. Rachel and Brody's body language was enough to make her puke. Standing up, with Quinn and Brittany behind her, the girl threw away her trash and muttered something about being done with her food. Rachel wasn't paying attention to anything but Brody's eyes and his mouth. The same mouth that kissed trails from her neck down to her belly button and even farther than that.

Santana walked ahead of Quinn and Brittany, opening the door to the teacher's lounge. The lights were off and Shelby was nowhere to be seen. The girls headed up to the second floor, first to Shelby's office and then to the classroom. Shelby was sitting on the floor, going through some old lesson plans when she heard the girls walking into the room.

"How was lunch?" Shelby asked. She didn't see Rachel but figured that the diva was in the bathroom or taking advantage of the empty auditorium.

"Well it was fine." Quinn huffed sitting in one of the desks.

"What happened?" Shelby asked.

"Brody is what happened." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Brody?" Shelby questioned. "You mean the boy who-"

"-Yup. That Brody." Brittany cut in. "Rachel invited him to lunch and to watch us practice."

"Did she now?" Shelby raised a brow higher than any of the girls had ever seen.

Rachel was in for it.

Shelby wasted no time in getting off the floor. She told the girls to go straight to the auditorium, no stops. Pushing open the door that lead out to the courtyard, Shelby spotted the two teenagers. Brody was now sitting across from Rachel, both picking out of Rachel's baggie of strawberries. Shelby felt a twitch as she watched Brody feed a piece of strawberry to her daughter.

"Rachel Corcoran." Shelby hollered from the top of the stairs.

Rachel whipped around, a streak of fear hitting her face.


End file.
